STRANGERS
by Byunnerate
Summary: Hal terakhir yang Chanyeol harapkan sebelum meninggal adalah berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Ketika dunia kedua orang asing ini bertumbukan, kehidupan mereka mengalami goncangan. Bertahan dalam gelombang, mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidak tahan untuk berpisah, di dalam ataupun diluar ranjang. CHANBAEK/GS/NC/EROTIC/DLDR. Slight KaiSoo/HunHan.
1. Chapter 1

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun sudah cukup banyak berurusan dengan bad boy sampai suatu saat ketika ia berenang satu arah di laut ia bertubrukan dengan pria yang tidak bisa ia tolak. Chanyeol Park atau orang-orang biasa mengenalnya Park Chanyeol, seorang mantan bad boy yang telah berubah menjadi seorang pekerja seni. Ia sudah menjadi bintang pop terkenal, mega-sukses dalam bisnis film sampai setan dalam batinnya membuat dia hilang kendali dan mengirimnya menuju lautan.

Hal terakhir yang ia harapkan sebelum meninggal adalah berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Ketika dunia kedua orang asing ini bertumbukan, kehidupan mereka mengalami goncangan. Bertahan dalam gelombang, mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidak tahan untuk berpisah, di dalam ataupun di keluar ranjang.

Baekhyun merebut kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, melihat bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria yang akhirnya di percaya akan mencintainya. Chanyeol tidak bisa melepaskan Baekhyun karena dia satu-satunya wanita yang mampu melihat pria yang dia inginkan. Tapi harga dari ketenaran cukuplah mahal dan ketika dunia ingin membuat mereka terpisah, tampaknya kehidupan mereka hanya aman di tempat tidur Baekhyun."

Cerita ini dimulai ketika dua jiwa yang hancur bertemu satu sama lain di tengah lautan dalam usaha untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka. Yang akhirnya malah menyelamatkan satu sama lain. Berdua mereka berbagi rahasia, ketakutan juga tempat tidur, tapi popularitas Chanyeol sebagai artis populer mendorong mereka berdua terpisah.

Strangers berlatar belakang di negara Barat dan di dalamnya terdapat humor khas Barat yang paling fantastis. Membaca novel ini seperti naik roller coaster penuh emosi. Hingga saat pasangan ini melakukan kesalahan kita masih ingin melihat mereka bersama pada akhirnya. Pasangan yang lucu, cerdas & panas baik di dalam maupun di luar ranjang.

Bersiaplah untuk tertawa, menangis, atau begadang sampai pagi baca novel ini karena kalian pasti langsung suka. Recommended buat di baca!

Copyright© 2009 by Barbara Elsborg

 **.**

 **.**

 **STRANGERS**

 **Bab 1**

 **.**

 **.**

SELAMAT TINGGAL

Baekhyun menatap tulisan yang ada di atas pasir dan tertawa. Kalau itu bukan tanda, dia tak tahu apakah itu. Tiga langkah berikutnya dan gelombang dingin menyapu kakinya. Baekhyun mengertakkan gigi dan mengarungi maju sampai air mencapai pinggang. Terjun sambil gemetar dan dia mulai berenang. Beberapa saat kemudian sandalnya terlepas dari kakinya. Sial, itu adalah favoritnya. Baekhyun mendengus dengan tawa, sehingga ia menghirup penuh air asin dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Ketika kakinya gagal menyentuh dasar, dia menggapai-gapai disekelilingnya sampai ia mendapatkan napas kembali dan bisa berenang lagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum ia menggigil. Baekhyun membayangkan dirinya meluncur ke dalam tidur nyenyak dan tenggelam. Lalu membayangkan dirinya berjuang untuk bernapas karena air bergegas ke tenggorokannya. Dia memukul pergi ketakutan dengan keras. Tidak akan kembali.

Berbalik, dia mendongak ke langit abu-abu pucat dini hari. Akan lebih menyenangkan melihat matahari untuk terakhir kalinya. Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dan beberapa saat kemudian kakinya menendang ke permukaan. Dia mendengus kesal. Dia bahkan menahan napas.

Ini tidak akan semudah apa yang ia pikirkan. Betapa anehnya jika dia berenang jauh sampai ke Perancis.

Kemungkinan besar sebuah tanker yang akan menggilasnya.

Sebuah hantaman menerjang ujung hidungnya. Baekhyun tersentak saat ia terdorong ke bawah, air tertelan dan panik. Tenggelam adalah satu hal, diserang oleh hiu sungguh sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda. Dia menendang agar muncul ke permukaan, kengerian akan dimakan hiu mengubahnya menjadi geliat ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ketika kakinya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang padat, rasa takut berubah menjadi teror.

"Oww!" hiu itu berteriak.

Baekhyun meronta-ronta lebih keras.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" hiu itu menuntut.

Memiliki halusinasi yang menghibur. Baekhyun berputar putar. Dia tidak tidur semalam dan pikiran lelahnya membayangkan seseorang ada bersama dirinya. Untungnya bukan hiu.

Dia tersihir oleh manusia yang sangat menakjubkan—seorang pria yang marah, berambut merah gelap yang perlu bercukur.

Meskipun ada bayangan hitam di bawah matanya, dia sangat tampan. Gelombang nafsu bergabung dengan rasa menggigil pada tubuh Baekhyun. Tentu saja dia bisa memiliki tubuh kuda nil, karena dia hanya bisa melihat kepala dan bahu telanjang.

"Oh Tuhan, hidungmu berdarah. Maaf," kata pria itu.

Baekhyun menyentuh wajahnya dan melihat darah di jarinya sebelum percikan air laut mencucinya dengan bersih.

"Aku tidak melihat ke mana aku menuju. Aku tidak mengira akan ada seseorang yang berada sejauh ini, "katanya.

Baekhyun terus menginjak air, bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa membuat pria itu tetap bersamanya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, menganggap tak masuk akal bicara dengan seseorang yang tidak ada di sana, dan menutupnya.

"Apa kau putri duyung?" pria itu lalu menyelam ke bawah gelombang.

Apa dia seorang duyung jantan? Tapi kemudian dia tahu Baekhyun bukan putri duyung. Dia muncul di sampingnya, lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, pandangan ngeri terlihat di mata cokelatnya yg besar dan lembut.

"Berjari kaki," sembur dia, lalu meludahi wajahnya. "Dengan kuku dicat merah. Aku sangat kecewa."

Hati Baekhyun khawatir. Satu bagian dari imajinasinya tidak akan mengeluh atau meludah ke arahnya. Dia nyata.

"Kupikir kau hiu," kata Baekhyun. "Lalu kupikir aku hanya berkhayal."

"Seekor hiu?" Dia berbalik dan tersentak. "Oh Tuhan, dan kau berdarah. Mereka bisa mencium aroma darah dalam air walau berada di lautan jauh disana. Sekumpulan dari mereka mungkin menyerang dan mencabik cabik kita, anggota tubuh kita bagian demi bagian. Jika kau merasakan tarikan tiba-tiba, itu mungkin kakimu yang terlepas."

Baekhyun menyeka hidungnya lagi. Masih berdarah.

"Maaf. Kuharap aku tidak mematahkannya." pria itu berkata.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu."

"Jadi...kau sering melakukan ini?" dia muncul di atas gelombang saat Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam palungan.

Baekhyun terbelah antara ingin tertawa atau menangis. "Apa?"

"Berenang di laut memakai pakaian lengkap?"

"Ya, itu olah raga yang luar biasa. Sebaiknya aku pergi." Baekhyun tidak bergerak.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Baekhyun."

"Aku Chanyeol."

"Nah, halo dan selamat tinggal, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun berenang ke tengah laut dengan menggunakan dorongan yang kuat dan tegas.

"Kau salah arah," teriaknya.

"Aku belum selesai. Harus membakar tujuh belas Mars Bars-ku (merk coklat) yang kumakan tadi malam. Banyak sekali kalori untuk dihilangkan."

Dia menghampiri disamping Baekhyun, melakukan gaya dada seperti dia. Mereka berenang berdampingan dalam keheningan.

"Apa kau pernah menonton film Open Water?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun telah berusaha untuk tidak berpikir tentang hal itu. "Tidak seperti pasangan buruk dalam film itu, kita tidak hilang. Pantai ada di belakang kita."

"Aku tak ingin kembali ke pantai," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik. Gila, kemungkinan apa yang membuat mereka memilih tempat yang sama untuk melenyapkan diri? Di lautan luas ini dan mereka berakhir di tempat yang sama?

"Aku di sini lebih dahulu," kata Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Dia benar. Baekhyun salah.

Cahaya mulai menyingsing.

"Apakah pesan diatas pasir itu milikmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya kan, aku ada di sini duluan. Lagi pula, ada cukup air bagi kita berdua." Benar. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya bagaimana jika dia menyelam, kemudian membuka mulutnya membiarkan air laut membanjiri paru-parunya. Apakah itu berhasil? Itu akan cepat?

"Hidungmu masih berdarah," katanya.

"Sial."

"Aku akan berpikir kau akan mengundang hiu."

Baekhyun menangkap sedikit senyum di wajahnya dan melotot. "Aku yang memilih bagaimana caraku mati, dan aku tidak memilih hiu."

"Aku juga," kata Chanyeol. "Kenapa kita tidak berhenti berenang saja?"

"Aku sudah mencoba. Kakiku tak mau bekerja sama. Perhatikan."

Baekhyun berhenti bergerak dan hampir seketika mulai menginjak air. Chanyeol diam menahan tubuhnya, masuk ke dalam air kemudian muncul lagi di samping Baekhyun, air mengalir di wajahnya.

"Ini gila." kata Chanyeol, giginya gemeletuk. "Jangan ragu untuk mengubah pikiranmu. Tak ada yang memaksamu." Lalu Baekhyun menjerit dan Chanyeol langsung keluar dari air. Baekhyun melihat dia mempunyai otot dada yang kekar, kemudian rasa panik melanda seluruh pikirannya.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa?" Chanyeol megap-megap.

"Ada sesuatu di belakangku. Menggesek punggungku. Oh Tuhan. Ubur-ubur." Chanyeol berenang di sekitarnya, dan kemudian sejumput rumput laut menjuntai di kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit lagi dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, menghentak-hentakkan lengan dan kakinya.

"Ini bukan ubur-ubur," seru Chanyeol. "Ini rumput laut."

"Aku juga tak suka rumput laut."

Chanyeol mendongak. "Kenapa memilih melakukannya dengan cara ini, jika kau takut ubur-ubur, hiu dan rumput laut? Ada lagi yang mau ditambahkan?"

"Kepiting, belut dan kapal tanker minyak."

Chanyeol terkikik. "Bagaimana kalau cumi-cumi raksasa?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Kupikir jika aku tetap memakai pakaian, aku tak akan keberatan dangan makhluk yang berlendir, tapi aku salah. Aku tidak berpikir tentang hiu sampai kau menyebutnya. Dan cumi. Lagi pula, aku bukan satu-satunya yang tak suka hiu."

"Mereka tak akan mencariku. Aku tidak berdarah."

"Kau ada di sekitarku. Aku tidak berpikir mereka pilih-pilih. Lebih baik kau berenang menjauh dan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tapi itu salahku membuat kau berdarah. Aku akan merasa bersalah jika hiu itu memakanmu." Chanyeol gagal meredam tawanya.

Baekhyun berenang dan ia mengikuti.

"Apa kau menguntitku?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Tidak bisakah aku bahkan bunuh diri dengan tenang?"

"Kau yg sepertinya menguntitku."

"Ya, itu benar. Sudah cukup."

Dia berbalik dan mulai berenang kembali ke pantai. Chanyeol terus berpacu dengannya. Tak ada yg bicara, tapi setelah beberapa menit menjadi jelas bahwa pantai tidak makin bertambah dekat.

"Berenanglah perlahan-lahan," kata Chanyeol. "Kita mungkin bisa membuat kemajuan." Tapi mereka tidak.

Kakinya lemas, Baekhyun merasa sulit untuk menjaga kepalanya tetap ada di atas air. Pakaiannya menariknya ke bawah. Dia menahan Chanyeol, dan tahu tanpa dia mengatakan bahwa dia menolak untuk meninggalkannya. Baekhyun membuka ritsleting celana jeans-nya dan mencoba untuk melepas dari atas pinggulnya, tindakan yang malah membuatnya masuk ke air yang dalam. Chanyeol meraih lengannya dan menariknya ke permukaan.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Teriaknya.

"Mencoba melepaskan celana jeansku."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan air dari matanya. "Biasanya aku akan mendukung itu, tapi kau akan menenggelamkan dirimu sendiri."

Mereka saling memandang dan tertawa.

"Kita bisa menggunakannya sebagai alat bantu apung," kata Baekhyun. "Ikat di bagian ujung kakinya dan mengisinya dengan udara."

Ekspresi ragu di wajah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bertekad untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bisa melakukannya.

Baekhyun menyelam ke bawah permukaan. Rasanya seperti mencoba mengupas jeruk dengan pisau plastik. Terbunuh oleh celana jeansnya adalah bukan cara lain untuk mengakhiri sesuatu.

Ketika Baekhyun muncul penuh kemenangan, celana di tangan, hujan turun. Dia berjuang dengan jari-jari dingin untuk membuat simpul di satu kaki, sementara Chanyeol bekerja di sisi lain. Ketika kedua kaki diikat, Baekhyun memegang celana jeans di bagian pinggang dan meraupnya dengan udara. Angin merenggut jeans keluar dari pegangannya dan melemparkannya beberapa meter jauhnya.

Chanyeol terkikik. "Haruskah aku mengambilnya?"

"Jangan repot-repot. Itu harganya murah dan mungkin tidak akan berhasil." Dan jika aku mati, aku juga tak akan membutuhkannya. Langit gelap dan Baekhyun menjerit ketika gemuruh guntur terdengar seperti diatas kepala. Air mulai pasang, ombak memecah di wajah mereka.

"Kupikir seseorang sudah kesal karena kita telah berubah pikiran." Chanyeol batuk.

Baekhyun meludahkan air setelah gelombang menabrak wajahnya. "Apa kau pikir pantai semakin dekat?"

"Tidak."

"Kita pasti terjebak dalam arus."

"Berenang lebih cepat," katanya, "tapi sejajar ke pantai." Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lakukan, berjuang untuk tetap mengambang ketika seluruh tujuan hari ini telah tenggelam. Mungkin dia tidak begitu menginginkan ini seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin dia sudah mati dan dihukum karena membunuh dirinya sendiri, ditakdirkan untuk berjuang terus menerus di laut liar dengan seorang pria tampan tapi menJengkelkan.

"Apakah kau seorang malaikat?" Sembur Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

"Iblis?"

"Hmm. Berhenti bicara, terus berenang."

Baekhyun berkonsentrasi cara mengambil napas diantara gelombang.

Menjaga dirinya mengambang dan menyambar setiap udara sebanyak yang dia bisa lakukan. Dia tak yakin bagaimana waktu berlalu sebelum dia menyadari Chanyeol tidak bersamanya. Dia berputar dalam lingkaran.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

Puncak dan palung menjadi lebih ekstrim, hujan mengurangi penglihatan menjadi hanya beberapa meter. Baekhyun tak bisa membedakan antara langit dan laut, seperti ia telah terjebak di salah satu lukisan Turner tanpa detail, warna hanya untuk mengekspresikan suasana hati. Setiap kali dia mencoba menelan udara, ia menelan air. Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk, tersedak dan berteriak memanggil Chanyeol. Dia berputar melingkar mencari dia dan sekarang pantai telah lenyap.

"Chanyeol!"

Ketika dia melihat wajah putihnya di puncak gelombang, Baekhyun berenang dengan panik ke arahnya, melawan air untuk sampai ke sisinya. Melalui mata yg menyengat, Baekhyun melihat dia berenang ke arahnya.

"Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol terbatuk dan meludahkan air. "Aku sulit untuk menyingkirkannya. Aku sangat kedinginan dan lelah. Hal ini seharusnya menjadi apa yang kuinginkan, tapi sekarang aku tidak menginginkannya."

Di bawah bayangan wajahnya yang belum bercukur. Kulitnya tampak hampir transparan. Cekungan bawah tulang pipinya tampak lebih dalam, seolah-olah ia berubah menjadi mayat di depan Baekhyun.

"Terus berenang," kata Baekhyun.

"Arah mana? Dimana pantai sialan itu?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Mereka saling memandang dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Mungkin kita tidak diijinkan untuk mengubah pikiran kita."

Chanyeol memegang tangannya di atas air dan Baekhyun meraih jari putihnya.

"Jangan lepaskan aku," Baekhyun tersentak.

"Jangan lepaskan aku." kata Chanyeol.

Dan mereka membiarkan laut memilih apakah ingin menjaga mereka atau tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menjerit ketika jari-jari kakinya menggesek sesuatu dan rasa takutnya membuat Baekhyun panik. Baekhyun menjerit dan menendang-nendang.

"Oh Tuhan, apa itu hiu?" Teriak Baekhyun.

Pasir bergeser di bawah kakinya dan Chanyeol mendesah. "Turunkan kakimu ke bawah." Baekhyun tersentak lega. "Oh Tuhan."

Chanyeol melihat perjuangan Baekhyun melalui gelombang dan terjatuh ke pantai.

"Kita berhasil," teriaknya dan berbalik untuk mencari Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kembali lagi mengambil pakaianku. Di sini lebih hangat daripada di luar sana." Mungkin saja benar. Meskipun bukan itu alasan dia tetap berada di laut. Chanyeol meninggalkan pakaiannya di pantai, termasuk celana boxernya, meskipun ia berharap ia terus memakainya. Beberapa kali ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyapu kemaluannya dan sementara itu ia tidak keberatan di makan ketika ia sudah mati, ia menolak pada apapun yang akan memakannya jika dia masih hidup, terutama jika diawali pada bagian tubuhnya yang mencuat. Bukan berarti miliknya mencuat sejak ia memasuki air. Memikirkan hiu saja sudah membuat kejantanannya ketakutan dan menyusut dengan cara yang dia pikir tidak mungkin secara fisik.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan tangan memeluk tubuhnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat kakinya gemetar.

Angin berhembus melintasi pasir, mendera pergelangan kakinya. Yang ia kenakan sekarang hanya kemeja putih, menempel di kulitnya.

"Di sana," teriak Chanyeol di atas suara ombak dan menunjuk ke kiri.

Saat ia berenang paralel ke pantai, ia tahu Baekhyun mengawasinya. Jika ia berbalik dan kembali ke laut, Baekhyun akan mengikuti.

Chanyeol mengenali tempat di mana ia meninggalkan pakaiannya, di sebuah semak berduri yang luas di belakang pantai. Air laut menyeret pakaiannya tidak jauh dari tempat asalnya.

"Barang-barangku di atas sana," teriak Chanyeol. "Teruslah jalan."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mengenakan apapun?"

Chanyeol menyeringai malu. "Semuanya menyusut dalam air dingin. Aku tak ingin kau mendapat kesan yang salah terhadap kejantananku yang luar biasa."

Ia juga memiliki ketakutan yang tak masuk akal jika tiba-tiba fotografer dengan lensa kamera yang kuat mungkin bersembunyi di bukit-bukit pasir, siap untuk membidik pada saat kemaluannya tidak dalam keadaan terlalu mengesankan. Mereka semua telah mendapat pelajaran Jude alfresco strip dan, sejujurnya, Chanyeol tidaknya mengira kemaluan Jude berukuran dibawah rata-rata, tapi itulah pers untukmu.

Baekhyun menemukan pakaiannya dan berjalan kembali ke dalam air membawa celana pendek sutra hitam.

"Itu basah." kata Chanyeol jijik.

"Sekarang hujan."

Baekhyun kembali mengarungi ombak dan merosot di atas pasir. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol jatuh di sampingnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kita hampir tenggelam." katanya, dengan suara yang serius.

Baekhyun mulai tertawa. Begitu pula Chanyeol dan dia tidak bisa berhenti. Mereka berbaring, menggigil, terpercik dengan pasir, kehujanan dan terus tertawa. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun. Jari-jari mereka terjalin dan berpegangan erat-erat dan mereka berbaring bersama, dingin, basah dan masih hidup.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan menunggunya untuk berpaling padanya. Ketika ia melakukannya, Chanyeol berbicara. "Jadi."

"Jadi apa?"

"Apa kau tidak bertanya padaku apa yang aku lakukan di luar sana?"

"Bukan urusanku."

Chanyeol tertawa singkat. Segala sesuatu yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah urusan semua orang.

"Kau tahu siapa aku." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Tentu saja dia tahu.

Alis Baekhyun berkerut.

"Tidak, meskipun kau terlihat tidak asing." Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia tidak percaya padanya.

"Apakah kau tinggal di dekat sini?"

"London."

"Tepatnya?"

"Greenwich."

"Itu lebih dekat daripada Islington. Mau mengundangku?" Ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Semua kejadian tadi membuatku lapar."

"Seharusnya aku tidak bicara dengan orang asing. Kau bisa saja seorang pembunuh." Mereka tertawa lagi.

Persetan, aku masih hidup. Aku senang.

Chanyeol duduk sambil mengerang dan berdiri. Ia menarik Baekhyun padanya. Mereka berdua gemetaran, gigi mereka bergemeletuk. Chanyeol menatapnya. Dia menduga Baekhyun berusia pertengahan dua puluh, beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Dia tinggi dan kurus, rambutnya gelap biru-keunguan lebih pendek darinya. Saat Baekhyun memalingkan wajah pucat dan mata gelapnya, dia merasakan tarikan akrab di pangkal pahanya. Kemaluannya hidup kembali. Dia menunduk dan melihat kaki Baekhyun.

Kakinya panjang sekali.

"Jadi kau bukan kuda nil," kata Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Chanyeol kembali melihat ke wajahnya.

"Aku menghabiskan beberapa jam terakhir hanya dengan melihat kepala dan bahumu. Aku tahu kau berambut gelap berantakan dan mata besar yang sedih, tapi aku bertanya-tanya apa tubuhmu gemuk, kurus, berekor, bersirip?"

"Aku berpikir kau adalah seorang putri duyung seksi dan kau pikir aku adalah kuda nil gemuk? Aku tersinggung."

"Mungkin aku suka sesuatu tentang kuda nil."

"Jadi, apa kau melihat seekor kuda nil?" Tanya Chanyeol, membuka lengannya.

Baekhyun melihat ke arahnya.

"Seekor kuda nil anoreksia."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau kita minum?"

Chanyeol mengambil pakaian dan sepatu botnya yang basah.

Baekhyun mulai berjalan.

"Aku bisa jadi penumpang," katanya, ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Mungkin aku juga. Aku meninggalkan kuncinya di dalam mobil. Seseorang pasti telah membongkarnya."

Ketika mereka sampai di tempat parkir, hanya ada satu mobil di sana. Sebuah mobil rongsok merah yang berbaur dalam segala macam karat yang kompleks. Chanyeol nyaris berharap seseorang telah membongkar mobilnya, tapi Baekhyun langsung menuju ke situ. Matahari terbit dan mobil itu tampak lebih buruk lagi.

"Aku tidak terkejut mobil itu masih di sini." kata Chanyeol.

"Jika kau berkata kasar tentang mobilku, kau bisa melupakan tentang mendapat tumpangan." Baekhyun masuk dan membanting pintu. Chanyeol meringis, menunggu pintu itu copot. Dia masuk ke kursi penumpang dan membuang sepatu dan pakaian basah di kakinya.

"Istana di atas roda, untuk memastikan. Ini pertanda." Chanyeol menggunakan aksen dari film terakhirnya.

"Ada apa dengan aksen yang aneh?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Hei, aku berpura-pura menjadi orang Irlandia."

"Untuk apa?"

Apakah dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dirinya?

"Jadi, jika kau tidak datang dengan mobil, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kereta ke -ke-yang-lain, lalu berjalan."

Saat Baekhyun menyalakan mesin, kakinya terpeleset dari pedal gas. Mobil meraung dan macet. Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya dari dashboard.

"Maaf, kombinasi jari kaki beku dan tidak pakai sepatu," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Berusahalah untuk tidak membunuh kita," katanya.

Mereka saling memandang dan keduanya terkikik.

Dalam kehangatan mobil, Chanyeol tertidur. Baekhyun terus melirik padanya. Sekarang wajahnya santai, dia tampak tidak asing, tapi Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya. Apakah dia terkenal? Baekhyun cenderung untuk tidak melihat orang-orang di wajah, terutama pria. Lebih baik tetap menundukkan kepala, memikirkan urusannya sendiri. Mungkin Chanyeol pernah ke Crispies, kafe tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Mungkin dia tahu Minho. Baekhyun mengalami kram kepanikan sesaat bertanya-tanya apakah dia adalah salah satu teman Minho dan kemudian momen itu berlalu. Murni kegilaan. Minho sudah menunjukkan dia tidak peduli pada Baekhyun. Mengapa ia mengirim orang untuk mengikutinya?

Kepala Chanyeol bersandar di Jendela. Mulutnya menganga dan Baekhyun bisa melihat ujung giginya sangat putih. Dia lebih tua dari Baekhyun, tapi tampak lebih muda sekarang. Tidak cemas lagi. Bocah kecil yang hilang. Akan tetapi dia bukan seorang anak kecil, tapi seorang pria. Seorang pria tampan. Baekhyun tidak tahu apapun tentangnya, namun mereka telah berbagi pengalaman yang lebih intens daripada kebanyakan pasangan pernah melakukannya. Mereka tidak akan bertahan tanpa satu sama lain dan dengan sebuah keberuntungan. Itu semacam ikatan yang aneh. Mungkin semakin cepat mereka pergi sendiri-sendiri, semakin baik.

Menjelang sore, mereka terperangkap pada kemacetan kota. Selama sepuluh mil terakhir, mesin masih bertahan hidup mengendus tangki bensin. Baekhyun tidak punya uang untuk membeli bahan bakar. Tasnya tertinggal di apartemen. Dia berpikir panjang dan keras supaya bisa mengganti mobilnya.

Itu adalah jaring pengaman yang mahal. Ketika dia pagi itu, ia berencana menggunakan kendaraannya untuk menabrak dinding. Ide yang tidak akan berhasil setelah dia menyadari dia mungkin akan berakhir terluka, mungkin lumpuh dan orang lain mungkin akan terluka. Dia butuh ide lain.

Jadi dia mengabaikan semua dinding dan terus mengemudi sampai ia mencapai pantai. Kemudian dia mengagumi kecocokan tertentu pada lautnya. Dia bisa bersembunyi selamanya. Ide bertubrukan dengan maniak bunuh diri yang lain tak pernah masuk dalam kepalanya.

Semakin dekat dia ke Greenwich, Baekhyun menjadi lebih cemas, suasana hatinya tenggelam lebih cepat dibanding Titanic. Sekarang dia kembali—Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo ingin bicara dengannya tentang pernikahan yang tidak terjadi. Mungkin ia akan kembali ke pantai besok dan mencobanya lagi. Toh, tidak ada yang berubah. Hidupnya masih saja kacau. Jika Chanyeol tidak datang, hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhirnya. Besok harus terjadi. Lebih banyak pakaian akan membantu. Beberapa lapis sweater supaya memberatkannya ke bawah. Seolah-olah dia tidak merasa cukup. Di cermin, ia melihat senyum sangat tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat melintasi wajahnya.

Dia mengaktifkan remote untuk membuka gerbang, berbalik ke tempat parkir nya di belakang blok dan mematikan mesin. Baekhyun melirik ke Jendela apartemennya. Dia pikir dia melihat pemandangan terakhirnya pagi itu, tapi dia tidak mati hari ini.

Chanyeol bergerak dan mengerang. Dia membuka matanya dan duduk, mengernyit saat bahu telanjangnya menjauh dari jok vinyl.

"Apa kita sudah kembali?" Gumamnya.

"Dari mana?" Baekhyun mendorong membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari mobil.

Kemeja linennya kering seperti karung amplas yang tidak nyaman, kakinya kaku oleh garam, pasir dan lumpur.

Chanyeol mengambil pakaian basah dan bergabung dengannya di jalan.

"Kita akan membuat kekacauan," katanya saat mereka berjalan menuju gedung.

"Kita membawa setengah dari pantai bersama kita."

Di dinding beton, di samping pot bunga kecil, selang hijau melingkar seperti ular tidur.

"Kita bisa membersihkan diri dengan selang. Kau akan melakukannya padaku lebih dulu." kata Chanyeol.

Dia meletakkan pakaiannya di bawah pintu dan kemudian berdiri di tengah-tengah area parkir dengan tangan terentang, tubuhnya yang sempurna bagai dewa tak tertahankan. Baekhyun menyalakan keran, mengambil pistol selangnya dan menggunakan air hangat pertama yg keluar pada kakinya. Saat suhu berubah, dia mengarahkan pancaran air di tengah dada Chanyeol dan menyemprotnya dengan air dingin.

"Brengsek," dia berteriak. "Aku berubah pikiran." Chanyeol melompat ke samping, berusaha menahan semburan air dengan tangannya. Baekhyun mengarahkan pancaran air ke bawah kakinya dan Chanyeol berputar menjauh darinya. Saat ia mengerang dan merengek, Baekhyun menyadari sedang menikmati dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau belum selesai?" Teriaknya.

"Hampir."

Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol terlalu jauh. Lalu Baekhyun menyadari pistolnya direnggut dari tangannya. Dia menjerit dan berlari, tapi tak ada jalan keluar. Ketika ia mencoba untuk menghindar ke sisi mobil yg lebih besar, Chanyeol mengatur pancaran supaya mencapai lebih jauh dan menyemprot Baekhyun dari atas mobil. Baekhyun menjerit. Air laut terasa lebih hangat.

"Kau bisa lari, tapi tak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi." gerutu Chanyeol meniru logat Clint Eastwood dengan buruk.

Dia menggeliat di depan salah satu mobil dan mencoba untuk bersandar di sisi yang lain.

"Buka bajumu," kata Chanyeol.

"Ada beberapa rumput laut atau sesuatu yang menempel di punggungmu."

Baekhyun mendengar kata rumput laut dan panik. Dia melompat dari tempat persembunyiannya dan melepas kemejanya begitu cepat, sehingga salah satu kancingnya terlempar ke pipi Chanyeol.

Jarinya melepas pelatuk selang dan air berhenti menyembur.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Apa yang kau kenakan?"

"Pakaian dalam."

"Itu tidak terlihat seperti pakaian dalam."

"Anggap saja bikini."

"Itu tidak membantu," katanya, ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Singkirkan rumput lautnya dan bilas aku sebelum kita mati beku." Chanyeol menurut. Ini tidak seperti pakaian dalam yang ia lihat sebelumnya, dan ia melihat lebih dari bagiannya secara adil. Merah api, berjumbai, berenda dan luar biasa mengganggu. Bahan-bahan tadi dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga hitam kecil dan di tengahnya terletak manik merah kecil. Kecuali tidak ada bunga di bagian putingnya. Dia bisa melihat itu begitu indah—seperti penghapus pensil kecil yang tajam menonjol keluar di dadanya. Kepingan material yang cocok di sekitar pinggulnya adalah sebuah pita lurus, tapi di belakang, hampir tidak ada apa-apa. Baekhyun memiliki bagian punggung paling manis, paling mudah digigit dari yang Chanyeol pernah lihat seumur hidupnya. Darah naik ke pangkal pahanya saat Baekhyun berlari ke lobi. Bagus mengetahui bahwa air dingin tidak memiliki efek yang berlangsung lama.

Dia mematikan selang di keran dan kemudian mengikutinya menaiki tangga, pakaiannya yang basah berkumpul seperti bola untuk menyembunyikan ereksinya. Satu Jentikan dari jarinya dan bra-nya akan lepas, biasanya dia tahu bagaimana seorang wanita akan bereaksi terhadap itu tapi dengan Baekhyun ia tidak yakin.

Ketika ia memindahkan pandangannya kepunggung Baekhyun yamg halus dan kecokelatan, matanya berlama-lama pada bekas luka putih lurus sekitar tiga inci panjangnya, bertengger di bawah tulang bahunya. Operasi? Diserang?

Di dalam apartemennya, dia membuka lemari, mengambil beberapa handuk dari rak di atas penghangat dan melemparkan satu ke Chanyeol. Handuk lainnya mengelilingi dadanya.

"Pakaianmu," desaknya.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan menyerahkannya.

"Ada sesuatu di kantong?" Baekhyun membuka pintu lain dan memasukkan semuanya ke mesin cuci, bersama dengan bajunya.

"Tidak."

Dia mengunci ponsel, dompet dan kunci di apartemennya. Tindakan buruk.

"Ini, kau mungkin menginginkan ini, juga."

Dia meraih ke bawah handuk, mengeluarkan celana boxernya dan menyerahkannya sambil tersenyum.

Tidak ada reaksi. Dia mengerutkan kening ketika Baekhyun mengambil dari tangannya, memasukkannya ke dalam drum dan menyalakan mesin.

Chanyeol mengikutinya ke ruang utama dan mundur. "Ya Tuhan, kau telah dirampok."

Ruangan itu hampir kosong. Sebuah dapur menempati sebagian kecil dari itu, tapi di bagian lain satu-satunya perabot adalah sofa tua, ditumpuk dengan bantal, berada di sudut seberang ruangan. Tidak ada TV, tidak ada sound system, tidak ada tanaman, tidak ada ornamen, tidak ada foto, tidak ada tirai.

"Tidak, ini memang biasanya seperti ini."

Dari sudut matanya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun melepas catatan yang telah dia tempelkan di pintu lemari. Meremasnya menjadi bola dan memegangnya. Chanyeol datang di belakang Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir kau bercanda tentang Mars Bars." Dia mengangguk pada bungkusan di atas meja.

"Aku hanya makan sembilan. Lalu aku mual. "

"Mengapa kau makan begitu banyak?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuang-buangnya." Baekhyun menyeringai dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau punya minum apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Teh, kopi, cokelat panas."

"Tak ada bir, Jack Daniel atau sejenisnya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu cokelat panas saja. Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum padanya, tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun melamunkan sesuatu di kepalanya. Dia mengambil kotak minuman cokelat dari jari-jari Baekhyun dan menyendok ke dua mug.

"Aku kira kau pasti tidak memiliki marshmallow?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"krim kocok?"

"Tidak."

"Twiglets?"

Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas.

"Aku suka Twiglets," kata Chanyeol.

"Mmm, stik renyah dilapisi dengan Marmite. Favoritku."

"Aku juga suka, tapi tidak dengan cokelat panas."

"Coba saja. Itu adalah kenikmatan yang nyata."

Dia menyaksikan pikiran Baekhyun pergi lagi dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Minggir dan duduklah. Aku yang akan membuat minumannya." kata Chanyeol.

Dia menuangkan air dan mengaduk dengan sendok di masing-masing tangan. Baekhyun tidak bergerak, dan mengambil cangkir yang ditawarkan.

"Apakah kau ingin menggunakan kamar mandi duluan? Ada bak mandi dan shower terpisah." katanya dengan suara datar.

"Setelahmu." kata Chanyeol otomatis menelan kembali kata "Denganmu" .

Yang membuat Chanyeol kecewa, Baekhyun membawa gumpalan catatannya. tapi ketika Baekhyun sibuk di tempat lain, Chanyeol menjelajahi ruangan. Pintu pertama yang ia buka membawanya ke sebuah ruangan kosong hampir sama dengan ruang utama. Tidak ada lemari, tidak ada karpet, tidak ada tirai. Satu-satunya perabot adalah meja topang di dinding, kursi plastik terselip di bawahnya. Di atas meja terletak komputer lama dan mesin jahit dan di bawahnya, tiga buah kardus. Ia membuka salah satu tutupnya. Penuh dengan bahan hitam halus.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Dia merasa seolah-olah dia melangkah ke dunia lain, tepatnya sebuah apartemen yang berbeda. Ruangan yang didominasi oleh tempat tidur bertiang empat di hiasi logam rumit yang memutar dengan kupu-kupu perunggu di bagian kepala ranjangnya. Tirai kain warna krem dilimpahi dengan ornamen kupu-kupu warna-warni yang diikat dengan tali perak di sudut logam tiap tiang. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membayangkan mereka berdua di ranjang, telanjang dalam pelukan masing-masing, tirai ditutup untuk memisahkan mereka dari dunia luar. Dia mengerang saat kemaluannya menonjol dari balik handuknya. Dia berkhayal terlalu banyak.

Jari-jarinya bergerak ke arah laci. Tidak seharusnya, tapi dia melakukannya. Dia menelan ludah ketika melihat pakaian dalam bermacam-macam warna dan bahan—renda, beludru, katun, kulit, sutra, denim. Dia menutup laci, tidak berani melihat lebih jauh. Dia berdiri sejenak dan kemudian kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun, aku harus menggunakan toilet," serunya melalui pintu.

"Kau baru manghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di laut. Bukannya kau sudah mengeluarkannya?"

"Mom bilang padaku untuk keluar dari air terlebih dahulu."

"Apa? bahkan di laut sekalipun?"

"Kita bersalah bila mencemarinya." Chanyeol mencoba terdengar serius.

Dia bisa saja menyelinap di tempat parkir atau bahkan menggunakan wastafel dapur—itu bukan yang pertama kali—tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol memiliki motif tersembunyi dan berpikir Baekhyun hanya perlu sedikit dorongan. Siapapun dengan laci penuh pakaian seksi harus siap untuk itu.

Baekhyun melompat dari tangga di depan Chanyeol, tahu Baekhyun tampak nyaris telanjang dari belakang, sehingga Chanyeol perlu lebih meningkatkan pesonanya. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin masuk ke dalam bak mandi dengannya, tapi itu adalah sejenis tindakan yang akan mengacaukan segalanya. Pelan-pelan saja.

"Kumohon," pintanya, dengan suara menggoda terbaik yang dimilikinya. "Aku sudah tak tahan." Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Gelembung busa menutupi semuanya, tapi dia juga tidak peduli.

Baekhyun sudah menyingkirkan kesopanan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia telah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya berbagi kamar mandi dan kamar tidur. Sekali saja menunjukkan rasa malu dan kamu berakhir.

"Pintu tidak ada kuncinya," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Air hangat lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memulai pembicaraan."

"Maaf."

Baekhyun mendengarkan suara gemericik dan memikirkan Minho. Chanyeol tak pernah merasa cukup nyaman untuk buang air kecil ketika Baekhyun berada di kamar mandi. Dia tenggelam kembali ke dalam air, mendorong lututnya sehingga kepalanya meluncur di bawah permukaannya. Benar-benar kacau, berantakan dan mengerikan. Baekhyun tidak mati, tapi dia merasa mati.

Ketika Baekhyun muncul kembali, Chanyeol sedang berlutut di sisi bak mandi. Dia mengingatkan Baekhyun pada siapa ya? Chanyeol mengusap gelembung dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Bolehkan aku masuk?"

"Tidak."

Dia menghela napas. "Bisakah kau berpura-pura untuk tidak berpikir tentang hal itu?"

"Tidak."

"Bahkan tidak sedikitpun?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi, kenapa kau mencoba bunuh diri?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau mungkin bisa menggunakan shower selagi ada di sini. Ada handuk lebih di lemari."

Pada saat Chanyeol keluar dari shower, Baekhyun telah pergi dan membawa catatan yang diremasnya, membuat Chanyeol bahkan lebih penasaran untuk membacanya. Di bawah wastafel, Chanyeol menemukan paket pisau cukur, sekaleng gel cukur pria dan tiga kotak kondom. Semua terbuka.

Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah dia senang atau tidak tentang itu. Dia tidak memeriksa ada pakaian pria di lemari, namun Chanyeol tidak mengira Baekhyun tinggal bersama atau pernah tinggal bersama seorang pria. Tidak ada pria yang bisa bertahan hidup tanpa TV. Mungkin sang pacar hanya datang untuk melakukan seks dan bercukur. Sedikit sama seperti dia. Kecuali untuk bercukur, karena Chanyeol akan menunggu sampai ia pulang. Tapi sekarang, ia menikmati kesenangan busuknya dengan bercukur menggunakan pisau cukur pria lain. Chanyeol tidak yakin mengapa, tapi dia tidak menyukai bila Baekhyun punya pacar, meskipun ia menduga Baekhyun tidak akan berada di laut jika dia punya pacar.

Mungkinkah dia hamil? Mungkin pria itu tidak menginginkannya. Chanyeol meradang dengan kemarahan.

Siapapun orang ini, dia adalah seorang banci. Bahkan saat pikiran itu berputar di dalam pikirannya, menyaring asap ke setiap celah, Chanyeol sadar ia jadi begitu bodoh. Dia tak tahu apapun tentang Baekhyun. Itu karena Baekhyun tidak terlihat tertarik padanya yang membuat Chanyeol bahkan lebih menginginkan dia. Chanyeol masih tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun tentang dirinya. Pipi Chanyeol tergores pisau cukur ketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintu depan, tangannya terlompat dan setetes darah mengalir melalui busa. Dia bersumpah dan menatap ke tubuh telanjangnya.

Dia berharap itu bukan pacar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku sangat yakin kau di dalam."

Chanyeol menjadi santai ketika ia mendengar suara wanita.

"Mobilmu ada di sana, tadi sempat menghilang dan sekarang sudah kembali. Biarkan aku masuk. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Hai, Luhan," kata Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya."

"Benarkah?" Suaranya naik menjadi jeritan.

Chanyeol senang Luhan bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Kami tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin. Kau pasti hancur."

Apa yang terjadi kemarin, Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

"Bisakah aku masuk?" Tanya Luhan.

Tidak. Chanyeol berpikir lalu memanggil, "Baekhyun, aku butuh pakaian, kecuali jika kau lebih memilih aku berjalan-jalan dengan telanjang."

"Oh, mungkin tidak sehancur itu." kata Luhan.

Chanyeol terkikik.

"Aku sedang ada seorang teman." kata Baekhyun.

"Aku akan bicara lain waktu."

Chanyeol mendengar pintu ditutup. Kemudian pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Sebuah T-shirt putih dan celana tidur dilemparkan ke dadanya.

Chanyeol berpakaian dan menemukan Baekhyun di dapur.

"Mau mengakui kalau kau mengenaliku sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik menghadapnya dan dalam sekejap rasa panas langsung menjalar ke pangkal pahanya. Baekhyun berpakaian sama sepertinya dan tampak begitu seksi, dengan rambutnya yang basah dan berantakan, ia memaksa diri untuk tidak menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan menidurinya.

"Chanyeol, kuda nil laut peliharaanku." bisiknya.

Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia?

"Coba lagi."

Baekhyun mengerutkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau agak berjerawat," katanya.

Chanyeol tertawa. Itu adalah kata yang tak pernah ditujukan kepadanya sebelumnya—tampan, menggoda, indah, tidak pernah ada kata berjerawat. "Ini gara-gara pisau cukur."

"Oh. Lapar?"

"Kelaparan."

"Apakah kau makan daging?"

"Aku makan apa saja. Hampir," ia mengoreksi, jika Baekhyun tidak membuat otak rebus atau tembolok panggang. "Punya anggur?" Chanyeol menatap botol kosong di samping wastafel.

"Hanya sampanye."

Baekhyun mengambil dua kontainer dari freezer, membuka tutupnya dan menaruhnya dalam microwave untuk dicairkan.

"Apa sampanye-nya kau taruh di lemari es?" Tanya Chanyeol dan membuka pintunya.

Baekhyun meluncur ke arah Chanyeol dan menutup pintu kulkas dengan keras.

"Whoa." Chanyeol mundur, tangan di udara.

"Maaf. Aku yang akan mengambilnya."

"Apa yang kau taruh di sana? organ tubuh?"

"Oh Tuhan, kau kan bisa mengiranya. Aku suka mentraktir beberapa pria ke pria lain dan seterusnya. Salah satu kebiasaanku. Aku kira kau tidak ingin tinggal hanya untuk makan sekarang." Baekhyun mengepalkan catatan yang ditempel di sampanye dan menyerahkan botol padanya.

Chanyeol terkesiap saat melihat labelnya. Tidak ada perabot tapi ia bisa membeli Cristal?

"Astaga. Ini untuk acara khusus?" tanya Chanyeol, mengacungkan botol.

"Kupikir mungkin tidak ada kesempatan yang lebih istimewa daripada sekarang."

"Memiliki aku di rumahmu, ya, kau benar."

Baekhyun tertawa dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun tampak begitu berbeda ketika dia tertawa, seolah-olah setiap kekhawatiran telah lenyap.

Chanyeol akan melangkah lebih lanjut, selagi Baekhyun sedang dalam suasana baik.

"Bolehkah aku menginap?"

Kekhawatiran itu kembali.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tidur cadangan."

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa."

Ketika Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Chanyeol menambahkan, "Atau aku bisa pergi. Tapi aku akan butuh tumpangan."

"Kupikir," Baekhyun berkata, "Aku lebih suka jika kau tinggal." Chanyeol merasa seakan-akan Baekhyun menaruh tangan di keningnya untuk menenangkannya. Chanyeol mendorong gabus pelan-pelan keluar dari botol sampai terdengar bunyi pop dan menuangnya.

"Untuk apa kita minum?"

"Kau dan aku."

"Dan seekor anjing bernama Sue," Chanyeol bernyanyi dan mendentingkan gelasnya pada gelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Dia anjing yang cantik," kata Chanyeol. "Setengah Chihuahua, setengah Doberman. Ibunya adalah Chihuahua. Bukan hubungan yang mudah."

"Jadi siapa dirimu?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Seorang komedian yang tidak lucu?" Chanyeol geram. "Biasanya aku menyanyi, tapi sekarang aku berakting."

"Ya Tuhan." Baekhyun memutar matanya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?"

Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arahnya dan Chanyeol melihat momen pengenalan menghantam Baekhyun.

"Oh, sial." kata Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiiii^^ newbie hereee.**

 **Untuk pertama ini aku mau meremake novel erotic Strongers karyanya mba Barbara Elsborg**

 **Aku cuma mengganti nama dan ada beberapa bagian yang aku hilangkan karena tidak merasa diperlukan, untuk latar tetap di inggris ya, jadi mata uangnya mengikuti.**

 **Ini ada sinopsis tapi aku langsung masuk bab. Semoga ga mengecewakan ya.**

 **Ummm, sebenernya ini ada adegan NCnya, jadi aku akan lanjut abis lebaran/pas malem? *nambahdosa.**

 **Itu terserah kalian sih hehe.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya?;)**

 **Byunnerate**


	2. Chapter 2

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak berkedip. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari? Bingung, ia meraih sepasang kacamata yang jarang ia pakai dan memakainya sebelum berbalik ke arah Chanyeol. Mustahil, luar biasa, tak terbayangkan—benar-benar terlihat seperti yang ada di fantasi anak remaja, berdiri di depan Baekhyun, di apartemennya, si bad boy bintang pop, Chanyeol Park, dengan bulu mata panjang runcing dan penampilan yang menggiurkan, hanya saja agak berjerawat. Rekamannya telah terjual jutaan kopi. Hidupnya menjadi pembicaraan umum di tabloid. Dia adalah seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang dari dunia musik lalu meninggalkan perusahaan rekaman dengan terguncang dan para penggemarnya menjerit-jerit.

Ada di apartemenku!

Baekhyun membungkuk dengan sangat hormat.

"Paduka Yang Mulia. Saya sangat tersanjung untuk menerima Anda di rumah saya yang sederhana. Bagaimana Camilla?"

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Lucu sekali." Kemudian wajahnya berubah kecewa. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah kacamata Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya kembali. "Ya Tuhan, tidak heran kau menyetir tidak terarah di jalanan. Kau tidak bisa melihat ke mana arah yang kau tuju!"

"Kupikir kau tertidur."

"Aku terlalu takut untuk membuka mataku. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku mengemudi?"

"Mobil itu hanya diasuransikan untukku."

"Kita bisa saja terbunuh," keluh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Mataku tidak seburuk itu." Baekhyun melemparkan kacamatanya kembali ke meja dan menyetel ulang microwave. Chanyeol mendengus dan perutnya bergemuruh. Aroma manis membuat Baekhyun lapar juga.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya ada selebriti di sekitarmu untuk makan malam?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu kau benar-benar terkenal?" Baekhyun menganga padanya.

"Haha."

Apa yang akan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin katakan? Baekhyun berpikir tentang hal itu. Tak seorang pun akan percaya ini.

"Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Kau pikir jika kau terus membahasnya, aku tidak akan memperhatikan dan menjawab begitu saja?" Chanyeol memberinya senyum malu-malu. "Ya."

Baekhyun menahan senyumnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang duluan?"

"Aku kesana untuk berenang," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku juga."

"Kau tahu kau tidak."

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya berapa lama mereka bisa memainkan permainan ini, tenis tanpa bola.

"Siapa tadi yang mengetuk pintu?"

"Luhan. Dia tinggal di lantai bawah."

"Dan apa yang terjadi kemarin sehingga membuat mereka ikut prihatin dan kau hancur?"

Baekhyun mendesah.

"Kau punya telinga besar, Chanyeol." Dia mengambil dua piring dari lemari dan menaruhnya di permukaan meja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenaliku? Jadi kau bukan penggemar, ya?" Mulut Baekhyun mengejang. "Kau tak pernah membuatku menjerit." Saat kalimat tadi keluar dari bibirnya, Baekhyun berharap tidak mengatakannya. Chanyeol tampak seolah-olah ia ingin bicara dan memikirkan yang lebih baik tidak melakukannya. Baekhyun berjuang menemukan sesuatu untuk dikatakan.

"Apakah kau tahu salah satu dari lagu-laguku?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Menonton salah satu filmku?"

"Err... Aku pernah melihatmu di koran," kata Baekhyun.

"Tempat dimana aku tidak ingin terlihat," tukasnya.

Baekhyun meradang. Dasar sombong. "Aku terkejut mereka tidak kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkanmu. Penampilan menarik yang tak bisa dijelaskan, luar biasa tampan. Terlalu banyak yang sangat berlebihan, itu tak berarti apa-apa." Chanyeol tertawa singkat. "Kau benar sekali. Mereka mencetak omong kosong." Mungkin tidak sesombong itu. Baekhyun menyendok makanan ke piring biru.

"Ya Tuhan, baunya harum sekali. Apa itu?"

"Chihuahua dan Doberman Hotpot."

Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Jadi aku harus menghindari bagian yang kenyal."

"Aztec beef dan kentang manis tumbuk. Tidak ada bagian yang kenyal. Apa ada yang lain untuk diminum?" Chanyeol tampak bersalah. "Mungkin ada tetesan yang tersisa." Dia menuangkan tetesan terakhir ke gelas Baekhyun. "Maaf."

Baekhyun tidak percaya dia meminum hampir semuanya.

"Apa kau punya yang lain lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Air."

"Benar."

Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya di lantai dengan punggung di sofa dan menyeimbangkan piring di lututnya.

"Apa kau yang membuat ini?" Gumam Chanyeol, mulutnya terisi penuh.

"Ya."

"Ini lezat. Rasa apa itu yang ada di dalamnya?"

"Itu pasti rasa Chihuahua didalamnya. Kecil, tapi sangat pedas." Garpunya berhenti di mulutnya dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Cokelat. Hanya beberapa keping, tapi itu apa yang kau rasakan." Chanyeol menelan semuanya. Baekhyun nyaris belum menyentuh makanannya ketika Chanyeol selesai.

"Ada lebih jika kau mau," katanya dan Chanyeol melompat berdiri.

Baekhyun mengawasinya saat ia berjalan pergi. Dia begitu tampan. Punggung lebarnya mengecil ke pinggang yang langsing dan dibawahnya terdapat pantat yang manis. Getaran nafsu membuat Baekhyun menjatuhkan garpunya.

Chanyeol meraup daging sapi terakhir ke dalam piringnya dan memburu buah zaitun yang tersisa di sekitar kontainer dengan sendok. Membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk mengambilnya daripada yang seharusnya karena dia sedang menatap remasan bola kertas di samping microwave. Chanyeol ragu cukup lama untuk meyakinkan dirinya itu adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan, kemudian mengambilnya dan merapikanya.

"Minho, ini untuk kita, tapi sekarang hanya untukmu. Minum dan tersedaklah." Chanyeol meremas kertas itu lagi, batuk untuk menyamarkan suara dan memasukkannya kembali ke tempat ia menemukannya.

"Ada yang tersisa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol duduk lagi.

"Oh Tuhan. Tidak ada, kau mau? Maaf. Ambillah ini." Ia menawarkan Baekhyun segarpu.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin lebih. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau bisa makan begitu banyak dan tetap langsing. Kaki berlubang (punya kapasitas makan dan minum yang besar)?"

"Obat-obatan," katanya tanpa ragu. "Kau pernah mencoba coke (kokain)?"

"Ya, dengan banyak es dan aku tidak menyukainya."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau tahu, aku tak ingat pernah mencicipi makanan yang seenak ini sebelumnya." Chanyeol berpikir bagaimana kalau menjilati piringnya dan dengan enggan memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku ragu itu benar."

"Baekhyun, aku serius makanan ini lezat. Aku sudah makan di beberapa restoran paling mahal di London dan New York tapi ini terasa sempurna. Agak gurih, tapi sedikit manis. Lidahku bergoyang bahagia. Mungkin sebagian dari diriku telah mulai hidup lagi. Mungkin itu pertanda."

Baekhyun menahan tawa. "Kau terdengar seperti seorang psycho aneh...Maksudku psychic (paranormal)." Chanyeol mendengus. "Omong-omong tentang tanda, apa kau berpikir tentang peluang kita bertubrukan di laut seperti itu?"

"Tidak beruntung," kata Baekhyun, pada saat yang sama Chanyeol mengatakan "Beruntung", Jantungnya seakan menggelinding tiba-tiba dan Chanyeol tahu, dalam sekejap, Baekhyun akan mencoba lagi. Chanyeol menelan ludah, tersedak oleh pikiran sesaat itu. Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum ia bisa bicara. "Apa yang membuatmu memilih wilayah pantai itu?"

"Aku pergi ke sana sekali. Aku ingat..."

"Apa?"

"Memiliki kenangan yang indah. Mengubur ayahku di pasir."

"Tolong beritahu aku itu tidak terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu dan kau tidak meninggalkannya di sana." Chanyeol tidak mendapat balasan tawa seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Tidak, kita mengeluarkan dia lagi. Mengapa kau memilih pantai itu?"

"Aku pergi ke sana ketika masih anak-anak juga. Aku ingin tahu apakah kita pernah di pantai itu bersama-sama? Aku dan adik laki-lakiku selalu berusaha untuk menciptakan istana pasir."

"Ingat gadis kecil yang melompat di atas istana itu? Itu mungkin aku." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Jadi, kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?"

"Chanyeol, sudahlah. Aku pernah dengar CD mu. Itu agak berulang-ulang."

"Kau jelas tak pernah mendengarkan satu pun," katanya tanpa pikir dan kemudian melawan dengan dirinya sendiri untuk bereaksi terhadap hinaan tersebut.

"Tidak. Apa kau ingin es krim?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Apa Baekhyun benar-benar tak pernah mendengarkan salah satu musiknya? Ia Jengkel dan bahkan lebih Jengkel lagi mengingat bahwa hal itu mengganggunya. Chanyeol bangkit dari lantai dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun terlihat seksi meski cuma mengenakan celana tidur dan kaos? Dia menghela napas. Baekhyun tidak akan mau ke tempat tidur dengannya.

Baekhyun kembali dengan dua mangkuk biru, menyerahkan satu pada Chanyeol dan duduk di lantai menghadap ke arahnya, dengan punggung menempel dinding.

"Ini bukan es krim," kata Chanyeol setelah suapan pertama.

"Zabaglione beku. Krim, telur dan Marsala."

"Ini makanan malaikat." Chanyeol bangkit.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sudah mati, kan? Aku tenggelam dan ini adalah surga."

"Apa kau pikir kau akan masuk surga?"

Chanyeol merosot kembali, tubuhnya tergeletak lemas di atas bantal. "Itu menyakitkan." Baekhyun terihat begitu menggiurkan, duduk di sana menyendokkan madu ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol ingin menciumnya. Dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya. Pada saat yang tepat, dingin dan manis. Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar ingin menciumnya. Sebaliknya Chanyeol malah menghirup dessert-nya dan menatap punya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mau itu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol meluncur dari sofa ke sisi Baekhyun, menjilat bibirnya dan membuka mulutnya seperti seekor burung kecil. Baekhyun menyendok krim bekunya. Bibir Chanyeol menutupi seluruh sendok dan mengisap keras, lalu Baekhyun menarik bebas sendoknya. Mata Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun saat memainkan krim di sekitar mulutnya sebelum ditelan.

"Apa kau membuat itu untuk Minho?"

Alarm berkobar di mata Baekhyun seperti percikan api dari korek api.

"Kau membaca catatan itu," katanya.

Baekhyun bukan tipenya sama sekali, pikir Chanyeol. Apa yang dia inginkan dari seorang wanita menyedihkan dan tertekan? Chanyeol sudah cukup tertekan dan menyedihkan tanpa harus mempedulikan masalah orang lain. Tapi ia tertarik dan ia berutang pada Baekhyun karena jika bukan karena Baekhyun, ia tak akan berhasil kembali ke pantai.

"Biar kutebak," kata Chanyeol.

"Ini pasti gara-gara seorang pria, kan? Kau sedang hamil, tapi dia tidak menginginkannya?" Chanyeol harap bukan. "Kau menemukan Minho tidur dengan wanita lain?" Dia mencari petunjuk di wajah Baekhyun. "Mungkin pria lain? Atau dia memberimu pidato 'itu bukan kamu, itu aku'. Kau masih mencintainya, tapi dia tidak mencintaimu? Dia sudah menikah dan punya anak-anak dan kau baru mengetahuinya? Tidak, tunggu, aku sudah tahu. Dia pasti werewolf." Chanyeol yakin salah satunya benar.

Baekhyun memandang lurus ke arahnya. "Dia tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa aku telah di diagnosis dengan penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan."

Chanyeol tersentak. "Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, oh sial, aku minta maaf." Ketika Chanyeol menangkap Baekhyun mencoba menahan senyum, dia geram. "Itu tidak lucu."

"Ya, itu lucu."

"Jadi apa ini penyakit yang dinamakan 'sisa hidupmu yang menyedihkan'?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Aku belum memikirkan itu, tapi kau benar."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun bercanda.

"Aku dicampakkan."

"Ya, aku tahu cerita itu."

"Siapa orang yang cukup gila untuk mencampakkanmu?"

"Mereka antri menunggu giliran." Chanyeol memikirkan Kwangsoo dan membiarkan Baekhyun salah mengerti.

Mereka duduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol bicara. "Kau tidak bicara dengan siapa pun tentang hal itu?"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol meraih tangannya, senang ketika Baekhyun tidak menarik diri. "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara dengan satu sama lain? Mungkin itu akan membantu."

Baekhyun suka saat Chanyeol memegang tangannya tapi tahu berbicara tidak akan membantu. Sekumpulan guru, pekerja sosial dan psikolog telah meyakinkannya itu bisa tapi dia sadar di usia muda bahwa tidak bicara jauh lebih efektif.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tekan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak ingin bicara, tapi dia ingin Chanyeol tetap memegang tangannya dan jika malam tanpa tidur terbentang lagi di depan, seperti malam itu, dia bisa memikirkan cara yang lebih buruk untuk menghabiskannya.

"Mabuk mungkin juga bisa membantu. Kau yakin kau tidak punya alkohol lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Rokok?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Coke?"

Baekhyun menatapnya. "Apa kau seorang pecandu?"

"Tidak, aku bukan pecandu." Chanyeol menarik tangannya. "Aku hanya menikmati merokok, minum dan menghisap beberapa baris coke kadang-kadang."

"Tapi kau berharap kau mati."

Chanyeol terdiam dan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah berkata terlalu jauh, tapi jari-jari Chanyeol menyelinap kembali dan dia membungkus tangannya di sekitar tangan Baekhyun. Kehangatan menjalar melalui tubuhnya.

"Kita harus bicara. Aku ingin bicara, tapi aku tidak mau duluan," bisik Chanyeol.

"Jika aku memulai, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku suka suaramu."

"Aku tak akan tertipu oleh alasan itu. Kau duluan. Kumohon." Baekhyun mendesah. "Selain dari yang sudah jelas, apa yang ingin kau tahu?" Chanyeol menggigit bibir dan tidak bicara sejenak.

"Apa hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi padamu."

Baekhyun tertawa singkat. "Aku harus berpikir keras untuk itu. Kau mungkin jatuh pingsan." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Menarik."

"Tanyakan padaku sesuatu yang gampang."

"Berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?"

"Enam bulan."

Chanyeol menunggu. Baekhyun menyukai apartemennya dan Greenwich, tapi dia tak bisa tinggal di tempat yang layak di daerah yang terhormat. Dia tak akan mampu membayar dengan uang yang ia dapatkan, tapi kemudian ia tidak punya hipotek. Dia membeli tempat itu sekaligus. Meski begitu, dia berjuang untuk membayar tagihan dari gajinya. Apartemen yang hanya terjangkau karena uang yang dia anggap ternoda, uang yang dia tolak dua kali tapi kemudian ia terima. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia punya harta sendiri, dia akan aman. Ini tidak akan mengubah sikapnya, tetapi dia berharap hal itu bisa mengubah hidupnya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" Chanyeol mencoba lagi.

"Pelayan."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan Chanyeol mendesah.

"Kau seharusnya bicara tidak berpikir. Ceritakan tentang tetanggamu, Luhan, atau pekerjaanmu atau sesuatu."

Baekhyun tahu banyak tentang tetangganya, tapi mereka tidak tahu banyak tentang dia. Setelah Baekhyun pindah ke apartemennya dengan lengan yang patah dan mata lebam, ia membiarkan mereka berpikir dia seorang yang ceroboh. Tulang rusuknya juga patah, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang tidak bisa di lihat. Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Jongin bicara tentang kehidupan mereka karena Baekhyun mengarahkan mereka ke dalam pembicaraan itu, sebagian besar alasannya agar dia tidak harus bicara tentang dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun dan memalingkan wajahnya sehingga Baekhyun menatapnya. "Baekhyun, bicaralah padaku."

"Luhan cantik, menggoda dan tak tertahankan. Dia menggelegak dengan keceriaan seperti bom raksasa." Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol akan senang pada Luhan.

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Pembaca berita untuk Radio Metro."

"Apakah dia punya pacar?"

Baekhyun berpikir tentang Suho. Apakah seorang bajingan menikah dapat dihitung sebagai pacar?

"Ya, bosnya, tapi dia sudah menikah."

Luhan mengejar Suho dengan cara yang sama dia mengejar pekerjaannya. Luhan menunjukkan betapa ia sangat meinginginkan Suho dan langsung memikatnya. Tidak membiarkan dia lari, Luhan menariknya langsung dari tangan istrinya. Baekhyun tak tahu berapa lama lagi affair mereka bisa tetap menjadi rahasia. Luhan tidak pandai menutup mulutnya.

"Apakah Luhan teman yang baik?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Dia datang ke sini untuk melihat apakah kau baik-baik saja setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin," jelas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak punya teman dekat."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Lebih mudah untuk tidak."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Siapa lagi yang tinggal di sini?"

"Jongin di sebelah. Dia memberiku pekerjaan di Crispies. Sebuah kafe di Greenwich dekat dengan pasar. Kakaknya adalah co-owner. Kadang-kadang ia bekerja di sana jika Mel kekurangan pegawai."

"Dia terdengar seperti seorang teman," kata Chanyeol.

"Dia seorang seniman berbakat. Itu yang dia lakukan untuk mencari nafkah. Dia berjalan ke sebuah galeri seni di Holland Park, melihat Kyungsoo dan jatuh cinta. Kyungsoo membujuk pemilik galeri untuk mengambil tiga lukisannya dan kemudian Jongin tahu bahwa pemiliknya adalah ayah Kyungsoo. Kecuali ayahnya tidak suka seorang pelukis, bahkan jika mereka menghasilkan uang, hanya pematung. Dan mengetahui Kyungsoo membeli sebuah apartemen di sini dan menawar pada yang lain tanpa melihatnya sekalipun. Luhan pikir Jongin adalah idiot." hembus Baekhyun..

"Itu semua yang telah kau katakan padaku dan tidak satupun tentang dirimu." Chanyeol duduk menunggu dan ketika Baekhyun tidak bicara, dia mendesah. "Oke, jadi apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Jongin membeli apartemen?"

"Bahwa dia pasti benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo."

"Jadi pasangan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Jongin itu pemalu dan Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya. Dia membuat aku dan Luhan bersumpah untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun atau bahkan memberi petunjuk untuk Kyungsoo bahwa ia naksir padanya, karena dia ingin memberitahunya sendiri. Aku hanya merasa mereka akan mengumpulkan pensiunan mereka dulu sebelum itu terjadi."

Chanyeol mengusapkan jempolnya ke telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau percaya tentang memanfaatkan kesempatan sekarang tanpa memikirkan masa depan?"

Baekhyun tahu apa yang dia tanyakan dan tetap diam.

"Ceritakan tentang Kyungsoo," kata Chanyeol dengan suara menyerah.

"Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal dari orang tua yang kaya dan mewah, mengirimnya ke Swiss untuk menyelesaikan sekolah, di mana ia dipoles agar menjadi sangat berkilau. Dia tidak pernah lepas dari pakaian rapi dan make-up. Dia berbicara seperti Ratu, dan tahu cara memasak dan memakan artichoke (nama tanaman dr mediterania). Ditambah dia dapat melipat serbet menjadi jutaan bentuk yang berbeda."

"Lihat, melakukan percakapan tidaklah terlalu sulit," kata Chanyeol. "Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi terakhir kali kau melihat orang ini, Minho." Dan kenangan itu membanjiri otak Baekhyun, merendam setiap pikirannya yang lain, menyumbat napasnya berhenti di tenggorokan seperti gabus.

Minho menciumnya pada Rabu malam, berkata bahwa pada pertemuan berikutnya dia melihat Baekhyun, Baekhyun akan memakai gaun pengantinnya.

Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah dia mencair, segalanya perlahan menghilang menjadi kehampaan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Dan dengan suara rendah datar, Baekhyun mengatakan padanya. "Kami bercinta di sofa itu, kemudian di tempat tidur dan dia bilang dia mencintaiku."

Baekhyun mencoba menarik tangannya bebas dari Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya lepas.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya.

Katakan padanya. Katakan saja. Apa bedanya? Dia tidak mengenal aku. Jika dia pikir aku bodoh, jadi kenapa? Katakan padanya. Itu rasanya seperti racun di dalam tubuhnya. Sulit untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Minho meninggalkanku jam sebelas pada Rabu malam. Itulah terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Chanyeol bicara. "Dan?"

"Dia bilang dia akan menemuiku dalam dua belas jam di kantor catatan sipil Woolwich."

"Oh, brengsek." Keluh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya mengapa ini masih terasa sakit setelah sekarang dia tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Minho, bahwa ia dicampakkan bukan karena Minho tidak mencintainya, tapi karena itu adalah permainan, sebuah taruhan.

"Minho ingin itu menjadi acara pribadi, hanya kami berdua. Dia memesan semuanya—limo, fotografer, bunga, bulan madu." Baekhyun berhenti. "Well, dia bilang dia telah memesan segalanya. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah muncul dengan..." Gaun yang indah, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Kata-kata itu terjebak di tenggorokan seperti gobstopper (sejenis bola permen) besar, terlalu besar untuk dihisap. Kepedihan yang menusuk karena penghinaan yang berkobar dalam dirinya dan rasa sakit di hatinya bertambah kuat.

Ini mengejutkan Baekhyun bahwa ia ingin terus bicara.

"Aku membuat sendiri gaunku. Itu kejutan untuknya. Limosin muncul, tapi ketika aku sampai ke kantor catatan sipil, Minho tidak ada di sana. Juga tak ada bunga yang menunggu dan aku masih tidak menyadarinya. Mereka mengatakan Minho tidak melakukan pendaftaran. Aku meninggalkan teleponku di rumah dan harus meminjam uang pada seseorang untuk menghubunginya. Minho tidak menjawab. Jadi aku duduk menunggu sementara pengantin lain muncul dengan gaun indah mereka, semua keluarga dan teman-teman tersenyum dan bahagia. Aku menunggu sambil berpikir mungkin ada kesalahan, dan dia akan datang." Chanyeol duduk diam, menempel ke lengannya.

"Lalu aku pikir dia pasti mengalami kecelakaan. Dia sudah mati. Satu-satunya hal yang akan menghentikan dia berada di sana adalah jika ia mati. Suatu kecelakaan buruk yang telah merusak hidupku." Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan kata-kata mengalir keluar sekarang.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan. Dia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya. Dia mengatakan dia ingin bersamaku selamanya, menjagaku selamanya dan aku percaya padanya." Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Seharusnya aku tidak percaya padanya."

Baekhyun mengambil napas dengan gemetar.

"Tepat sebelum kantor di tutup, seorang wanita datang untuk memberitahuku mereka berhasil menghubungi Minho. Dia mengatakan dia tidak tahu mengapa aku ada di sana. Kemudian aku menyerah. Berhenti berharap. Tentu saja, tidak ada limo di luar. Aku bahkan tidak membawa dompetku dengan kartu perjalananku. Hanya kunci di dalam sepatuku. Aku meminta pada seseorang untuk ongkos bis. Dan semua yang bisa kupikirkan adalah apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Apa yang telah kulakukan yang membuatnya tidak menginginkanku lagi?"

Chanyeol meremas jari-jarinya. "Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Dengar, mungkin dia menyadari bahwa dia telah melakukan kesalahan. Apa kau menelepon dia, mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya? Dia mungkin punya keragu-raguan di menit terakhir."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Dia tidak pernah berniat untuk menikahiku, Chanyeol. Semua itu bohong. Aku mengetahuinya semalam setelah dia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya untuk memenangkan taruhan. Aku seharusnya lebih berhati-hati."

"Apa? Itu hal yang mengerikan untuk dilakukan." Dia meraih dan memegang tangan Baekhyun yang lain.

"Kau akan menemukan orang lain untuk dicintai, seseorang yang layak untukmu. Hanya karena seorang bajingan yang memperlakukanmu seperti sampah, bukan berarti kau harus bunuh diri."

Baekhyun tertawa dan Chanyeol menatapnya kaget.

"Itu bukan hanya karena apa yang Minho lakukan membuatku jatuh, lebih karena aku membiarkan diriku terjatuh. Ini yang pantas aku terima."

Baekhyun melihat kebingungan di wajah Chanyeol, tidak yakin apakah dia bisa membuatnya mengerti.

"Minho itu tampan, menarik dan menyenangkan. Dia memberikanku bunga, meneteskan air liur selama aku memasak. Kami tak pernah berdebat. Dia tak pernah merajuk atau marah. Dia tidak minum terlalu banyak atau peduli tentang sepak bola. Selain sepak bola, Dan pikir Minho hebat. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menyukainya. Semakin mereka mengatakan kepadaku betapa beruntungnya aku, semakin aku mulai percaya."

"Dia adalah seorang pria baik. Dia tak pernah membuatku merasa bodoh, dia tidak menguasaiku dengan ingin bersamaku sepanjang waktu. Dia menghormati fakta bahwa aku sibuk pada hari Minggu dan Rabu malam mengikuti kursus komputer."

Itu suatu kebohongan tapi Minho tidak pernah bertanya tentang kursus, tidak pernah bertanya tentang masa lalunya.

Dengan Minho itu semua tentang sekarang, hari ini, dan saat ini.

"Dia menyukai teman-temanku. Dia menyukai apartemenku. Dia menyukaiku. Aku tidak menemukan banyak yang tidak ia sukai. Dia terutama sangat menyukai membawaku ke tempat tidur." Minho telah membeli 2 cincin perak yang serasi karena yang emas dari 'Pesta Pernikahan' membuat jarinya hijau dan meskipun Baekhyun tidak menyukai cincin, dia memakainya untuk menyenangkan hati Minho.

Minho mengatakan Baekhyun adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padanya. Minho tidak mencoba untuk mengerti Baekhyun atau mengungkap rahasia dan Baekhyun bersyukur ketika ia seharusnya penasaran.

"Kupikir aku mencintainya, tapi aku melihat sekarang bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia telah memilihku. Aku ingin menikah dengannya karena ia membuat aku merasa aman. Dia bilang dia akan melindungiku dan tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitiku. Lucu karena aku ternyata tidak aman sama sekali bersama Minho."

"Setelah wanita itu mengatakan padaku dia tidak datang, hatiku terasa hampa. Rasanya seperti pipa air pecah dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikan segalanya mengalir keluar. Aku ingin hidupku berubah dan berpikir Minho bisa membuat itu terjadi. Hanya itu semua yang aku inginkan, kehidupan baru, tapi aku tidak layak mendapatkannya. Aku seharusnya bisa melihat melalui dirinya tapi aku tidak bisa. Itu sebabnya aku berada di laut, Chanyeol, aku telah membuat kesalahan dan membiarkan diriku terluka. Jika aku mati, aku tidak akan sakit lagi."

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan, jika dia mengerti.

"Kau sudah pernah mencoba bunuh diri sebelumnya," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Sekali. Ketika aku masih remaja. Sebuah teriakan minta tolong. Kupikir bahwa kenyataannya tak ada yang peduli mengejutkanku dari depresi itu." Baekhyun memberikan senyum kecut.

"Kau tahu, kita tidak benar-benar berusaha melakukannya hari ini. Lihat betapa mudahnya kita memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Aku berubah pikiran ketika kau mulai membuatku marah dan kau meninggalkan pakaianmu di bukit-bukit pasir padahal kau masih membutuhkannya."

"Aku tidak... yeah, aku melakukannya." kata Chanyeol.

"Jadi apa yang menyeretmu masuk ke dalam air?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sekarang Chanyeol mencoba menarik jari-jarinya lepas tapi Baekhyun tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Kau harus berjanji tidak mengatakan pada siapa pun."

"Aku sedikit berharap kau juga tak akan mengatakan pada siapa pun tentang pernikahanku yang tidak terjadi."

"Aku tidak percaya pada siapa pun."

"Maksudmu kau tidak percaya padaku."

"Aku tidak percaya siapa pun."

"Aku sudah percaya padamu. Kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia. Percayalah, aku seorang ahli dalam menyimpan rahasia. Jadi, katakan padaku, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan terkejut. Aku tidak akan menilaimu dan aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun."

Baekhyun menatap matanya. "Aku berjanji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendesah. "Kau pasti tak akan menyukaiku lagi."

"Siapa bilang aku suka padamu sekarang?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. "Aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk." Hati Baekhyun melompat.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas dengan gemetar. "Aku sudah mengambil hampir sebanyak yang aku bisa dari diriku sendiri." Pikiran Baekhyun berlari menuruni jalan puing-bencana.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Bukan hanya satu hal. Banyak hal. Beberapa lebih buruk daripada yang lain. Ya Tuhan, aku berharap aku mabuk. Itu akan membuatnya lebih mudah." Bahunya merosot.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tidak mabuk."

Chanyeol tertawa, tapi tidak ada kehangatan di dalamnya. "Atau teler," tambahnya.

Chanyeol mencengkeram begitu keras, Baekhyun meringis dan mencoba untuk menggoyangkan jari-jarinya.

"Jangan melepaskan tangan sialanku," bentak Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Baekhyun memindahkan tangannya yang lain, mengencangkan hubungan di antara mereka.

"Aku mengacaukan segalanya. Bukan hanya hidupku, orang lain juga." Chanyeol meneguk seteguk air.

"Aku meniduri anak sekolah empat belas tahun di sebuah pesta dan memberikannya kokain, dan aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namanya dan dia dalam keadaan koma. Aku bisa dikirim ke penjara. Aku harusnya berada di penjara." Matanya tetap menatap ke bawah.

Baekhyun telah mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak akan mengejutkan Baekhyun, tapi ia telah mengejutkannya.

Suaranya menghilang menjadi bisikan yang monoton. "Aku tidak menyadari betapa mudanya dia. Dia bilang dia berumur enam belas tahun. Aku menyimpan kata-katanya. Aku kesal karena kupikir dia telah mengambil celana boxerku. Aku berbohong pada polisi tentang apa yang telah kulakukan. Kupikir aku akan ditangkap."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak. "Katakan padaku. Ayolah. Aku tahu betapa brengseknya aku."

"Kalau begitu aku tak perlu mengatakannya."

Chanyeol mengerang.

"Apa kau membuat dia melakukan apa saja yang tidak ingin dia lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia turun ke lantai bawah menari setelah aku pergi. Minhyuk memberinya banyak kokain. Polisi menangkapnya."

Baekhyun tahu dia bisa menunjukkan Chanyeol tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi setelah dia meninggalkan pesta, bahwa ia tidak tahu persis apa yang Minhyuk lakukan atau berikan padanya, tapi tidak satupun tingkah lakunya bisa dimaafkan.

"Apakah kau tidak akan memberitahuku bahwa itu bukan salahku?" Dia mengangkat matanya yang gelap menatap Baekhyun.

"Apakah itu yang temanmu katakan padamu, apa yang terus kau katakan pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku tak tahu." Chanyeol mengguncang kepalanya ke dinding.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan itu padamu," kata Baekhyun.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi dalam hidupmu, seperti aku."

Kepala Chanyeol berputar. "Tapi apa yang Minho lakukan padamu itu bukan salahmu. Ya Tuhan, itu bukan alasan untuk bunuh diri, karena kau ditipu dan dicampakkan oleh pria idiot. Cari pria lain. Ada banyak dari kita di luar sana. Tidak semua pria bajingan."

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Ya, memang."

Jantung Baekhyun serasa diremas dalam dadanya, tangannya mencoba untuk memaksa masuk ke dalam ruang yang terlalu kecil. "Itu sangat mudah bagimu. Kau terkenal, kaya dan seksi. Satu senyuman darimu dan wanita berbaris untuk tidur denganmu."

"Itu bukan hal yang baik."

Hening sejenak sebelum Baekhyun bicara lagi.

"Hidup siapa lagi yang telah kau kacaukan?"

"Aku diadopsi," kata Chanyeol tanpa pikir.

"Jadi kau orang yang beruntung."

Mata lembut berubah sekeras batu dalam sekejap. "Apa-apaan artinya itu?"

"Well, aku tidak diadopsi."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan bingung. "Bagaimana hal itu membuatku beruntung?" Baekhyun tahu ini akan membuat Chanyeol merasa buruk, tapi dia harus berhenti mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Aku kehilangan orang tua ketika berumur tujuh tahun. Sampai aku berusia enam belas tahun, aku tinggal di panti asuhan dan kadang-kadang dengan orang tua asuh. Tidak ada yang ingin mengadopsiku. Jadi kau beruntung, Chanyeol. Setidaknya seseorang menginginkanmu."

Chanyeol merosot kembali ke dinding. "Ya Tuhan, orang yang aku pilih untuk mengaku dan dia punya lebih banyak masalah daripada aku."

Chanyeol berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Kenapa tidak ada yang menginginkanmu? Kau pasti menjadi anak yang manis."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Manis? Tidak, aku tidak. Pada awalnya, aku pura-pura tidak membutuhkan siapa pun untuk menginginkanku, sementara aku menunggu seseorang untuk melihat semua omong kosong tentang masa laluku dan melihat diriku yang sebenarnya. Plus, aku ingin memilih sehingga aku bisa jadi seburuk yang aku bisa. Aku tidak ingin teman-teman. Rapotku mengatakan Baekhyun selalu bergandengan tangan dengan masalah. Masalah adalah teman terbaik yang pernah ada."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Di rumah orang tua asuh pertamaku, aku membuang setiap bahan makanan dari dapur ke tong sampah. Berikutnya, aku membuang ke toilet ikan mas untuk anak-anak. Aku melemparkan semua pakaianku ke selokan dan pergi keluar telanjang. Aku mencukur buntut anjing. Aku mencoret namaku di seluruh mobil baru seorang pekerja sosial. Aku mengeluarkan hamster dari kandangnya ketika aku tidak seharusnya dan kucing menangkapnya." Baekhyun meringis. "Aku mencoba untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Akhirnya hanya tersisa setengah dari tubuhnya dan aku harus membunuhnya.

"Itu mengerikan." Baekhyun bergidik. "Setelah itu, tidak ada yang ingin mengambilku, sehingga tidak ada kesempatan adopsi. Itu tidak lebih dari yang pantas aku dapatkan."

"Ya Tuhan, kau seorang inventif kecil sialan."

Baekhyun memiliki momen-momen itu, pikir Baekhyun.

"Dan kau benar," kata Chanyeol sambil mendesah. "Aku beruntung. Aku baru berumur sepuluh bulan ketika Jill dan Park Jaesuk mengadopsiku. Mereka tidak bisa memiliki anak sendiri.

Kecuali ketika aku berumur dua tahun, Mom pulang dari rumah sakit dengan adik bayi—Seokjin. Aku memohon pada mereka untuk mengembalikannya dan menukar dia dengan sepeda. Mereka membelikanku satu sebagai hadiah dari Seokjin, jadi aku setuju ia bisa tinggal selama satu minggu. Seokjin sangat memujaku sampai hari kematiannya dan aku memperlakukan dia seperti sampah." Air mata membasahi pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik satu tangannya yang bebas, mengangkat ke mulutnya dan mulai menggigit kukunya. Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menekan jari-jarinya ke pahanya.

"Bagaimana dia meninggal?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kecelakaan mobil. Sembilan bulan yang lalu. Kami keluar bersama-sama. Kami minum. Menghisap beberapa baris kokain. Dia ingin aku untuk membantu dirinya berhubungan dengan seorang gadis yang selalu ada di sekitar situ sepanjang malam, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kesenangan dariku." Dia melirik Baekhyun.

"Persetan, mereka tak pernah menginginkan Seokjin. Mereka hanya selalu menginginkanku. Aku biasa memanggilnya Ugly Mutt (anjing jelek). Itu suatu lelucon." Suaranya retak.

"Dia bukan ugly mutt, tapi mungkin aku membuatnya berpikir begitu, karena ia telah memperbaiki gigi dan matanya dan dia ingin aku untuk membayar operasi hidungnya."

"Ia berpikir jika ia bisa membuat dirinya terlihat lebih baik, hidupnya akan lebih baik. Dia tampak sempurna bagiku, hanya saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan padanya. Aku seharusnya mengatakannya."

"Kami pernah bertengkar karena gadis itu. Dia beralih untuk mengobrol dengan Seokjin, tapi masih menginginkanku. Aku tahu dia memanfaatkan Seokjin tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan. Kami mabuk. Aku bermaksud untuk memanggil taksi tapi ia sangat kesal padaku dan aku mengatakan pada mereka berdua untuk pergi saja. Dia mencuri kunci mobilku, tabrakan dan terjebak di dalam mobil. Mobil terbakar." Baekhyun berhenti bernapas.

Suara Chanyeol turun jadi menggumam. "Mom dan Dad ingin melihat dia setelah kejadian tapi mereka tidak bisa. Dia harus di identifikasi dari catatan giginya." Chanyeol menghembuskan napas terburu-buru dan melompat berdiri, menyeka telapak tangannya di kaosnya.

"Jadi ada apa dengan tempat tidurnya?" Desak Chanyeol. "Itu seperti kau mengalami skizofrenia(gangguan mental yang ditandai dengan gangguan proses berpikir dan tanggapan emosi yang lemah) atau sejenisnya." Baekhyun tidak berpikir dia mendengar seluruh ceritanya, tapi menerima perubahan percakapan mereka.

Baekhyun juga tidak menceritakan segalanya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyaksikan dia mondar-mandir di ruangan seperti serigala kurus dan kemudian ia menjatuhkan dirinya kembali di sisinya.

"Bicaralah padaku," pinta Chanyeol, matanya liar dengan rasa sakit. "Kumohon."

"Tentang tempat tidurku? Itu satu-satunya perabot baru yang pernah kubeli. Bertahun-tahun dalam perawatan, dan setelah itu ketika aku tinggal di tempat yang begitu sempit, aku tidur di tempat tidur yang mengerikan.

Meniup kasur yang kempes sepanjang malam, kasur lantai penuh kutu yang bahkan anjing tidak akan menyentuhnya, tempat tidur sofa tanpa bahan pengisi, tempat tidur berbau kencing dan muntah, tempat tidur dengan seprai begitu kaku sehingga membuatmu tergores, tempat tidur yang tidak lebih dari selimut di lantai, tempat tidur yang merupakan lantai tanpa selimut. Semua momen itu, satu hal yang selalu aku inginkan adalah tempat tidurku sendiri, tempat tidur baru. Aku berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa suatu hari, aku akan memiliki tempat tidur yang paling indah di dunia. Itulah yang aku punya."

"Mari kita bercinta di atasnya," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mundur.

"Tidak."

Bagaimana dia bisa berubah begitu tiba-tiba? Dari seekor burung dengan sayap patah menjadi anak laki-laki yang melakukan pelanggaran. Tapi untuk semua ketampanan dan kepercayaan diri yang kurang ajar, Baekhyun melihat kesepian di matanya. Chanyeol pandai menyembunyikannya, seperti Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun mengenali kepedihan ketika Baekhyun melihatnya.

"Kita bisa bercinta di sini," kata Chanyeol dan mengusap tangan Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak." Tapi Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun menggigil karena dia sudah tahu. Sebuah keinginan membara untuk menekan tubuh telanjangnya terhadap tubuh Chanyeol yang sama-sama telanjang melanda dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan mampir dan sudah meriview;)**

 **Review yang banyak ya?**

 **Byunnerate**


	3. Chapter 3

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **NC SCENES**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **SILAHKAN DITUTUP BAGI YANG BERPUASA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG YANG BACA MUEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita bisa bercinta di sini," kata Chanyeol dan mengusap tangan Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak." Tapi Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun menggigil karena dia sudah tahu. Sebuah keinginan membara untuk menekan tubuh telanjangnya terhadap tubuh Chanyeol yang sama-sama telanjang melanda dirinya.

"Aku tidak biasa mendengar wanita mengatakan tidak padaku." Chanyeol tertawa dan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah dia pikir Baekhyun tidak bersungguh-sungguh. "Apakah si tolol itu lebih tampan dariku?" Baekhyun membuat dirinya terlihat sedih. "Banyak."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut.

"Apakah kau akan menerimanya kembali?"

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Bagaimana jika si tolol itu mengetuk pintu, berlutut dan memohon padamu? Mengatakan bahwa dia telah membuat kesalahan dan dia menginginkanmu untuk selama-lamanya?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Baekhyun. Apa yang orang ini telah lakukan adalah mengerikan. Aku harap aku tidak pernah terhitung sekejam itu, tapi jika kau tidak ingin si tolol itu kembali, maka kenapa kau tidak bisa move on? Semua yang Benar ada di pihakmu. Dia berbuat kejam dan semua orang akan merasa kasihan padamu, kecuali...kecuali ada sesuatu yang lain. Kau tidak mengidap penyakit mematikan, kan? Tidak ada yang menular?"

Chanyeol meremas tangan Baekhyun untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang bercanda.

Baekhyun memilih setiap kata dengan hati-hati. "Aku rusak, Chanyeol. Ketika sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi, itu membuatmu mempertanyakan segala sesuatu yang lain. Itu menggoyahkan sendi-sendi kehidupanmu. Minho memberiku harapan bahwa aku bisa memiliki masa depan yang berbeda dan kemudian merenggutnya lagi.

Aku telah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun di tolak yang membuatku membangun tembok yang kuat untuk memastikan aku tak akan pernah menemukan diriku dalam posisi itu lagi. Tapi aku membiarkan Minho Melaluinya jadi aku tahu sekarang bahwa aku tidak bisa aman. Aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya pada diriku sendiri."

Baekhyun menyaksikan jari-jari Chanyeol menggosok miliknya.

"Aku tidak melihat inti dalam hal apa pun," katanya. "Aku tidak merasa menjadi bagian dari dunia. Tidak ada yang memerlukanku atau menginginkanku atau bahkan sangat menyukaiku. Aku tidak menyukai diriku sendiri. Dunia akan terus berputar tanpa aku. Aku bukanlah suatu kehilangan besar. Aku hanya penyalahgunaan sementara menit dari sejumlah karbon." Mengapa Baekhyun menceritakan ini semua? Ini tidak seperti dia. Pegangan Chanyeol dipererat.

"Kau akan mencoba lagi, kan?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun berbohong. Tapi Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan anak anjing bermata besar dan Baekhyun tidak yakin Chanyeol percaya padanya. "Benarkah?"

"Aku harus. Dunia tidak hanya akan terus berputar tanpa aku, tapi akan memberikan sebuah loncatan, langkah dan lompatan kegembiraan."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya. Baekhyun meregangkan jari-jarinya. Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun begitu keras, sampai mati rasa.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidur dengan banyak wanita dan mengacaukan segalanya."

"Katakan padaku."

Chanyeol ragu-ragu. "Aku seburuk si tolol. Aku sudah tidur dengan lebih banyak wanita daripada yang bisa aku hitung dan ketika aku menemukan satu yang aku suka, aku tidur dengan kakaknya." Dia berhenti. "Dan ibunya."

Mulut Baekhyun menganga. "Pada saat yang sama?"

"Itu mungkin berharga." Chanyeol menyeringai nakal dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak membuat mereka semua hamil?"

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, aku tidak seburuk itu." Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Well, aku seburuk itu, tapi aku hati-hati."

"Siapa nama wanita yang kau sukai itu?"

"Jessica. Kenapa?"

"Hanya memeriksa bahwa kau bisa mengingatnya."

"Siapa kau?"

"Putri duyung."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ke wajah Baekhyun, tapi membiarkannya jatuh sebelum ia menyentuhnya.

"Apa kau kehilangan dia selamanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kupikir karena dia dan ibunya menangkapku di tempat tidur dengan adiknya, ya kan? Pokoknya, tidak hanya meniduri. Ada hal-hal yang lain. Aku jarang sadar sebelum tengah hari dan umumnya tidak sadar sebelum tengah malam. Aku merokok terlalu banyak. Aku minum terlalu banyak. Aku memakai kokain terlalu banyak. Aku meniduri wanita terlalu banyak, meskipun masih tidak sebanyak orang pikir. Aku bahkan meniduri beberapa pria."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun saat ia mengatakannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak membiarkan wajahnya berubah.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang hal yang harusnya aku pedulikan. Aku pengacau terhebat yang aku bisa. Aku telah menciptakan seni dari itu."

Chanyeol berada ada dalam perannya sekarang. Baekhyun hampir bisa melihat kata-kata itu mengalir keluar.

"Semua orang menginginkan bagian diriku. Mereka semua berpikir mereka memilikiku, hanya karena mereka kenal wajahku. Mereka datang dan mengatakan 'Aku kenal kau'. Mereka tidak mengenalku sama sekali."

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Teman apa? Aku tidak percaya salah satu dari mereka. Bagaimana aku tahu orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa mereka teman-temanku, yang sebenarnya, bahwa mereka tidak akan menjualku ke penawar tertinggi? Bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak akan menelpon the News of The World saat aku pergi dari sini?"

"Berapa banyak yang bisa kudapatkan?"

"Banyak. Bayar hipotekmu di tempat ini," tukasnya.

"Aku tidak punya hipotek."

Chanyeol tampak kaget sejenak.

"Apa temanmu menjualmu, Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun melihat pipinya cekung. "Ya. Bukan mencium dan bicara, mencium dan berbohong. Dasar jalang."

"Aku tak akan pernah mengatakan apa pun pada media," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik padanya dan Baekhyun melihat secercah harapan di matanya.

"Agenku adalah satu-satunya yang peduli, tapi aku klien. Aku yang menghasilkan uang. Itu kepentingan Kwangsoo untuk membuatku bahagia. Setelah aku mulai memiliki masalah, dia membuangku.

Keluargaku tidak pernah ingin aku masuk ke bisnis ini awalnya, tapi mereka tidak mengerti tekanan. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin mereka..." Chanyeol mengambil beberapa napas dalam sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan, Baekhyun mengusap punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun. Aku bosan diikuti. Aku bosan orang menungguku untuk meniduri mereka. Mereka tahu aku akan melakukannya dan yang terburuk, mereka menginginkan aku melakukannya. Mereka senang mengetahui bahwa aku tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka. Mereka berpikir aku tidak pantas atas apa yang kumiliki dan mereka benar. Tapi mereka tidak melihat sisi lain. Aku lelah hidupku tidak menjadi milikku sendiri, tidak mampu melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, ketika aku ingin. Jadi kupikir aku akan menggunakan bagian terakhir dari kontrol yang kupunya dan bunuh diri."

Chanyeol terus saja bicara, hampir ke titik dimana ia tidak mengambil napas dan sekarang ia membuka lebar matanya dan menatap Baekhyun.

Dia begitu tampan, pikir Baekhyun.

"Kita berdua merasa kasihan pada diri kita sendiri. Tak ada yang menginginkanku dan terlalu banyak yang menginginkanmu." kata Baekhyun.

"Kedengarannya aku bisa memecahkan bagian yang itu. Aku menginginkanmu." bisik Chanyeol.

"Tapi kemudian aku akan menambah masalahmu dengan menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang yang terlalu banyak menginginkanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Chanyeol. "Kau membuat ini lebih rumit daripada yang seharusnya. Dengarkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku menginginkanmu."

"Lebih dari rokok, minum atau kokain?"

"Pada saat ini, ya."

"Tidak cukup baik," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Oke. Jadi bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jika kau tidak mau tidur denganku, maukah kau pergi dan membelikanku rokok?"

"Tidak. Itu adalah kebiasaan buruk. Itu bisa membunuhmu. Begitu yang tertera di bungkusnya. Berhentilah."

"Bagaimana dengan sedikit minuman keras?"

"Tidak. Menurut pemerintah, konsumsi alkohol yang berlebihan dapat berakibat fatal." Chanyeol berdiri dan Melotot. Baekhyun berjuang untuk tidak tertawa.

"Pergilah sendiri, jika kau begitu putus asa," kata Baekhyun.

"Berpakaian seperti ini?"

"Kemarin aku naik bus mengenakan gaun pengantin. Kupikir kau bisa pergi ke toko dengan celana tidurku tanpa mengangkat alis. Omong-omong pakaianmu sudah kering, tapi sepatumu belum."

"Tolong. Aku akan dikenali."

"Tidak. Ini adalah saatnya untuk berhenti merokok, setidaknya. Kau harus memiliki sedikit tekad, meskipun dilihat dari keadaan kukumu, itu mungkin hal yang sedikit lemah terbatas pada sudut sempit di kepalamu."

"Ya Tuhan, kau menyebalkan."

Tapi Baekhyun menangkap secercah senyum di wajahnya saat ia merosot ke sofa.

"Mana TV mu?" Chanyeol memandang sekeliling seolah-olah itu akan muncul keluar dari lantai seperti perkakas elektonik yang paling mutakhir.

"Tidak punya."

"Pemutar musik? CD?" Chanyeol mengayunkan kakinya dan berbaring.

"Tidak ada."

"Mengapa tidak? demi Tuhan."

"Aku suka ketenangan. Aku dibesarkan di tempat-tempat yang bising terus menerus. Selalu ada seseorang berteriak atau bertengkar atau TV menggelegar dan tak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri dari itu."

"Kau tidak mendengarkan musik?"

"Kadang-kadang aku mendengarkan lewat komputer ketika aku sedang menjahit."

"Kau sangat aneh. Apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk menghibur diri? Tidak ada TV dan kau tidak akan membiarkanku bercinta denganmu. Bagaimana kalau menjadi model memamerkan beberapa pakaian dalammu?" Kepala Baekhyun terangkat "Berkunjung ke laciku, Chanyeol?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang ingin kukunjungi." Chanyeol tersenyum mesum pada Baekhyun.

"Suka apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bahkan lebih baik jika kau memakainya, hanya melepasnya yang akan menyenangkan."

"Well, mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan bersama-sama. Ini melibatkan kerja jari yang hati-hati dan beberapa manipulasi. Dan ada kepuasan besar ketika kau selesai. Tunggu di sana."

Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali membawa sebuah kotak.

"Sebuah puzzle?" Chanyeol menganga padanya.

"Dua ribu lima ratus keping."

"Apa itu kuno?"

Baekhyun pura-pura membaca kotak. "Berayun di pinggir kota." Chanyeol membuka lebar matanya.

"Tidak juga. Ini adalah pemandangan hutan." kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di lantai, membuka kotak dan mencari bagian tepi dan sudut. Setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan bergumam kesal pada dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol turun ke sisi Baekhyun. Tangannya meraba-raba melalui potongan di sisi lain dari kotak.

Mereka bekerja sama dalam keheningan, tapi saat jari-jari mereka bersentuhan ketika mereka meraih sepotong kepingan lurus yang sama, Baekhyun merasakan sengatan gairah. Matanya naik ke arah Chanyeol dan dia melihat benjolan tulang di tenggorokannya naik dan turun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di malam hari jika kau tidak memiliki TV?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Menjahit, membaca, main-main di komputer."

"Main puzzle?"

"Ya."

"Sudutnya," kata Chanyeol. "Hei, lihat ini sedikit cocok."

"Ya, jika kau memaksanya." Baekhyun memisahkannya lagi.

"Apa menjadi pelayan adalah kerja keras?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kalau akting?"

"Nona Congkak."

"Aku bukan hanya seorang pelayan," katanya, merasa perlu membela diri.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengangkat panggilan pada saluran telepon seks dua kali seminggu." Tangan Chanyeol membeku di dalam kotak dan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak bercanda. Baekhyun tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya menceritakan pada Chanyeol. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dia ingin mengejutkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil beberapa potongan lagi.

"Jadi bukan kursus komputer?"

"Tidak. Aku juga membantu menulis katalog di galeri seni Kyungsoo." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak..

"Jadi, telepon seks..." mulai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" Ulangnya.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau kebetulan melakukan itu malam ini?"

"Minggu dan Rabu."

"Ini baru hari Jumat," rengek Chanyeol.

"Itu benar." Baekhyun menyebar keluar beberapa potongan warna yang sama.

"Aku tetap bisa meneleponmu. Berapa nomornya?"

"Dimana ponselmu?"

Chanyeol memaki pelan. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang aktor bukan penyanyi?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara tentang telepon seks. Kita tidak harus memiliki telepon. Aku bisa pergi ke ruangan lain dan kita bisa saling berteriak."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Mengapa kau ingin menjadi seorang aktor, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mendesah. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi diriku lagi. Aku ingin menjadi orang lain."

"Peran macam apa yang telah kau mainkan?"

"Apakah kau tidak pernah melihat salah satu film dimana aku ada di dalamnya?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku suka membuat orang menangis dan menjerit," kata Chanyeol, nadanya ketus.

"Jadi biasanya kau berakhir mati setelah kau memukul beberapa orang di sekitarmu?"

"Benar."

"Kau suka dibenci," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memberi tatapan tajam padanya sekilas. "Aku muak dicintai. Sebagian besar surat yang datang adalah foto-foto wanita telanjang yang menawarkan untuk tidur denganku. Mungkin aku memainkan peran bad guy sebagai cara untuk menyeimbangkan itu."

"Aku ragu itu berhasil. Tidakkah ada seseorang yang pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa wanita suka bad guy? Terutama orang-orang yang berperan di layar dan mereka tahu bahwa tidak mereka seburuk itu dalam kehidupan nyata."

"Masalahnya adalah, aku bad guy."

"Kau tidak akan menghentikan wanita menginginkanmu. Bukankah itu bagian dari pekerjaan?"

"Tidak lagi. Aku ingin tahu akan seperti apa, apakah aku masih akan mengambil jalur yang aku lakukan. Tidak ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa setelah aku terkenal itu berlangsung selamanya, dan semua orang akan menungguku untuk melakukan kesalahan. Selalu ada seseorang yang siap mengambil fotoku yang terlihat mabuk atau memukul pada seseorang, karena melihatku kacau menjadikan mereka akan merasa lebih baik. Apa kau pikir mereka mengalami kepuasan yang memuakkan mengetahui bahwa jauh di lubuk hati, aku sama seperti mereka?" Dia berhenti. "Baiklah, lebih buruk dari mereka."

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol, kurasa kau suka berakting karena kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu. Kau pikir ini akan membantumu menemukan dirimu dan itu tidak membantu. Kau melarikan diri dari kenyataan, lari dari kebenaran."

"Kita bukan orang yang tepat untuk bicara satu sama lain tentang hal ini," gumam Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada orang lain di sini."

"Aku ingin menjadi seseorang." ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang tenang.

"Tapi kau adalah seseorang. Aku tidak berpikir itu penting apa yang kau lakukan untuk hidup, apakah kau seorang aktor atau pelayan. Yang penting adalah untuk menjadi manusia yang layak dan memperlakukan orang lain seperti kau ingin memperlakukan diri sendiri. Tidak menjadi egois. Aku tidak suka orang-orang egois, orang-orang yang tidak memikirkan tentang orang lain."

"Aku egois."

"Tapi kau memiliki sesuatu yang baik diantara keburukanmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tahu bahwa kau egois. Kau harus belajar untuk menyukai diri sendiri, Chanyeol, jika tidak, bagaimana bisa orang lain mengenal dan menyukaimu?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak dan kemudian ekspresi kesal berkurang dari wajah Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun melihat sedikit senyum.

"Jadi apa si tolol itu mendengarkanmu saat kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Melakukan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya, meskipun Baekhyun tahu apa yang Chanyeol maksud.

"Membantu seorang pria masturbasi."

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahunya. Dia pikir aku sedang kursus komputer."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?"

Dia memiliki kesempatan untuk memberitahu Minho pada banyak kesempatan, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya. Sebuah pengetahuan bahwa ia tidak akan menyetujui?

"Dia tidak akan mengerti."

"Apa? Kenapa kau berencana untuk menikah dengan pria ini? Aku benar-B\benar tertarik pada kehidupanmu, khususnya pakaian dalam dan telepon seks." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau memiliki pikiran satu jalur."

"Itu adalah salah satu judul laguku." Chanyeol menunggu sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak memintaku untuk menyanyikannya."

"Tidak." Baekhyun melihat ketegangan merembes darinya.

"Kau akan membuatku sakit kepala." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kenapa kau ceritakan padaku tentang telepon seks?"

"Kau perlu kejujuran. Kau berbagi bagian dari dirimu denganku dan aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan melakukannya minggu ini. Aku seharusnya berada di Hawaii."

"Hawaii?"

"Jangan katakan itu. Aku tahu aku seharusnya menyadari bahwa itu gila."

"Apa kau akan berhenti setelah kau menikah?"

"Apa kau masih membicarakan tentang telepon seks?"

Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu.

"Itu tergantung," kata Baekhyun.

"Pada apa?"

"Apakah aku masih perlu melakukannya."

"Jika kau sudah memiliki tempat ini, itu pasti bukan karena uang." Tapi itu benar.

"Lalu apa?" Chanyeol tampak bingung.

"Apa aku masih menginginkan desakan untuk membuat pria menangis dan menjerit."

Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun menunduk melihat kotak ketika Chanyeol menarik salah satu jarinya di sepanjang salah satu jari Baekhyun, ke atas telapak, ke bagian belakang tangan lalu ke pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Oh sial. Putingnya mengeras dan dia merasa aliran kehangatan di antara kedua kakinya.

"Lihat aku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangkat matanya untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Kau berbintik."

Chanyeol mendengus tawa. "Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan pada orang kelima terseksi di barat, dia berbintik."

"Siapa yang memilih? warga negara lansia?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin bercinta denganmu." Geram Chanyeol di tenggorokannya.

"Aku benarbenar ingin berada di Hawaii, tapi kita tidak selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan."

"Tidurlah denganku dan aku akan membawamu ke Hawaii."

"Itu yang dikatakan Minho."

Chanyeol mendesah frustrasi. "Aku tidak seperti dia." Baekhyun melempar pandangannya ke wajah Chanyeol. "Tidak, dia tidak pernah berbintik." Chanyeol melotot. "Aku sedang sangat stres dan kau tidak membantu. Pergi dan pakai gaun pengantinmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Jadi aku bisa melepaskannya."

"Tidak."

"Setidaknya kau bisa memikirkan hal itu." keluh Chanyeol.

"Aku mau tidur." Baekhyun melompat bangun. Jika Baekhyun tinggal lebih lama lagi, dia tidak akan mampu menolak Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa selimut dan bantal." Tapi ketika Baekhyun berpaling dari lemari di lorong, Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Bisakah aku tidur denganmu?"

Baekhyun melewati dirinya. "Sofanya nyaman." Chanyeol bersandar di ambang pintu saat Baekhyun menyiapkan tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjuang dengan sarung bantal. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol akan tidur dengannya dan mencampakkannya. Baekhyun berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Kau benar," kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang membosankan. "Aku akan menyakitimu. Aku menyakiti semua orang yang kusentuh. Menjauhlah dariku. Aku pergi secepatnya besok."

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun ingin pergi mendekatinya, memeluk dia, tapi tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melakukannya.

Chanyeol gelisah, menggigit kuku, kemudian mengusap lehernya.

"Mengapa kupikir aku sudah berubah karena aku tidak mati ketika aku mengharapkannya? Aku masih pengacau yang sama. Selalu."

Baekhyun berjalan ke pintu.

"Lalu buktikan bahwa kau bisa berubah."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tidak ada lagi rokok, alkohol atau obat-obatan. Tidak tidur dengan seseorang hanya karena kau bisa."

"Aku lebih suka mati."

"Terserah. Lakukan saja dan bunuh dirimu. Jangan membuat kekacauan di apartemenku." Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau gila."

"Dan apa kau juga tidak?"

"Bantu aku," gumamnya. "Kumohon."

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan? Mengikatmu?"

"Aku tidak akan keberatan diborgol di tempat tidurmu."

Chanyeol mendekat. Baekhyun mundur dan menabrak dinding.

"Ada apa? Kehabisan komentar pintar?" Wajah Chanyeol berhenti beberapa inci dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Hanya berpikir mungkin aku tak akan keberatan memborgolmu di tempat tidurku," kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak melewatkan percikan di mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun merunduk melewati bawah lengan Chanyeol dan melangkah ke lorong.

"Jadi aku tahu aku akan aman di sofa." Baekhyun menutup diri di kamar mandi.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak keras saat ia menggosok giginya. Baekhyun mungkin bisa melakukan juggling pisau saat saling menggoda dengan seorang ahli seperti Chanyeol Park. Tapi Baekhyun akan berdarah. Itu hanya masalah waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidur dengan gelisah di sofa. Dia ingin merokok dan alkohol. Tidak, dia butuh rokok dan alkohol. Dia juga tidak akan menolak kokain, dan ia semakin putus asa pada Baekhyun. Tangannya meluncur ke mulutnya dan ia menyerang kukunya, mengunyah ujungnya. Apa yang paling dia inginkan? Mungkin jika dia punya rokok, dia akan berhenti berpikir tentang alkohol, dia hanya benar-benar ingin berhenti berpikir untuk bercinta dengan Baekhyun.

Dia bisa membeli sendirinya dengan mengambil beberapa pound dari tas Baekhyun, menyelinap keluar, sekarang gelap dan membeli beberapa rokok dan mungkin sebotol anggur, tapi ia tidak bisa membeli Baekhyun. Kata-kata "kau berbintik" dari Baekhyun telah membuatnya bergairah lebih dari yang bisa Baekhyun tahu. Mengatakan padanya dia agak berjerawat—Chanyeol tersenyum. Tidak ada yang pernah berani mengatakan itu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menebak Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan ada hubungan di antara mereka, Chanyeol melihat itu di matanya. Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol, tapi tidak akan mengakuinya. Dia pernah bertemu wanita seperti itu sebelumnya, bermain susah untuk didapatkan, mereka pikir itu membuat mereka lebih menarik. Mereka tidak melanjutkan setelah mereka tahu itu tidak berhasil, tapi Baekhyun tidak main-main. Chanyeol berguling dan mengerang, mencoba untuk nyaman dan mengetahui itu tidak akan terjadi. Bukannya semakin nyaman, malah semakin ingin bercinta. Dia ingin naik ke tempat tidur Baekhyun yang indah dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia ingin merasakan tangan Baekhyun di sekitar kemaluannya, lalu bibir basahnya dan setelah itu masuk ke dalam miliknya yang ketat.

Chanyeol ingin mendengar Baekhyun mengerang sambil memohon agar jangan berhenti bercinta dengannya, tapi lebih dari semua yang ia inginkan adalah membuat Baekhyun bahagia dan membantunya melupakan Minho—yang sudah pasti mengapa ia tidak mendorong Baekhyun lebih keras untuk berbagi tempat tidurnya. Kemaluannya tidak setuju dengan strategi itu. Itu begitu keras, sampai terasa sakit.

Chanyeol tidak terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang mengatakan tidak. Tak mampu memiliki apa yang ia inginkan adalah hal yang baru, meskipun membuatnya frustasi. Semakin Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak berpikir tentang Baekhyun berbaring di kamar sebelah, semakin Baekhyun mengisi pikirannya. Chanyeol bisa saja pergi untuk memeriksa Baekhyun, bertanya apakah ia bisa berbaring di atas selimut dan bicara, mengetahui hal itu hanya akan menjadi waktu yang singkat sebelum ia berada di bawah selimut bersama Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak bergerak. Kemaluannya keras dan sakit, namun Chanyeol bertekad untuk melakukan hal yang Benar untuk sekali saja dalam hidupnya yang menyedihkan, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian adalah masalah lain. Tangannya meluncur ke dalam celananya dan meraih kemaluannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama. Dia baru berhasil melakukan satu belaian lalu pintu ruang tamu terbuka. Tangan Chanyeol membeku saat sedang meremas dan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Oh Tuhan. Baekhyun mengenakan gaun pengantinnya. Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari kemaluannya, karena itu pasti salah satu langkah yang tepat, tapi ia tidak yakin apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Pura-pura tidur? Menunggu Baekhyun untuk datang padanya? Melompat dari sofa, melepas gaun itu dan bercinta dengannya habis-habisan? atau tidak satu pun?

Naluri mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan bergerak lagi dan Chanyeol bangkit. Tapi Baekhyun melangkahi puzzle dan berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol terus meletakkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, jarinya berkedut.

"Aku berbaring dalam gelap, bertanya-tanya apakah pintu akan terbuka dan apa yang akan kulakukan jika itu terjadi." kata Baekhyun. "Berpura-pura tertidur? Menyeretmu ke tempat tidur? Semuanya Melewati pikiranku memutar itu terus menerus—kita berdua bertabrakan di laut, bagaimana kita tidak memiliki kesamaan dan segala sesuatu yang sama."

Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun tidak bisa Melihat ereksinya. Jika Chanyeol terus menatapnya, Baekhyun mungkin tak akan melihat ke bawah, meskipun bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melewatkan tonjolan besar di balik celana tidurnya? Dan itu memang besar.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena aku menginginkanmu." bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol seakan melangkah dari panas yang tak tertahankan menuju ke kesejukan yang nyaman dari AC saat kelegaan menyapu dirinya, hanya untuk bergeser kembali ke cahaya matahari saat kejantanannya berdenyut dalam kegembiraan, mengetahui sesuatu yang lebih baik dibanding apapun yang tangannya bisa berikan. Chanyeol menduga bahwa pre-cum nya meninggalkan bekas basah besar di celananya. Untung sekarang gelap.

"Jelas sekali kau mengatakan betapa kau sangat memBenci fakta bahwa semua orang menginginkanmu. Mengapa kau pikir aku berbeda dengan perempuan lain yang jatuh hati karena ketampanan dan senyum seksimu?"

Tapi dia berbeda. "Apa kau pikir aku punya senyum seksi?" Oh Tuhan, apa itu kata-kata terbaik yang bisa ia keluarkan?

"Setelah kau menyingkirkan noda itu." kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau memintaku untuk membantumu." bisik Baekhyun.

"Ya." Suara Chanyeol kental dengan emosi tapi apa ia meminta bantuan Baekhyun? Dia tidak bisa ingat, tidak dengan otak yang tertutup oleh kabut nafsu. Hanya satu bantuan yang ia butuhkan saat ini dan itu adalah jeritan minta perhatian.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Aku bertanya-tanya apa sih yang kulakukan berbaring sendirian di sana, dengan pintu tertutup. Kenapa kita berdua tidak berbahagia? Setelah apa yang terjadi selama beberapa hari terakhir, mengapa aku tidak tidur denganmu?"

Chanyeol tidak akan berdebat. Baekhyun meraih sisi wajah Chanyeol, mengusapkan punggung jari tangannya ke pipi Chanyeol sebelum jatuh ke rahangnya. Satu jari menelusuri sepanjang garis bibirnya. Bulu di atas lengan Chanyeol berdiri dan rasa sakit di pangkal pahanya beralih menjadi berbunga di dadanya.

"Apa kau nyata?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjilat telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan lidahnya dan menaruhnya di atas jantungnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia tahu Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun mendesah.

"Apa yang salah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tampak begitu nakal dan begitu seksi. Aku telah melepaskan setan dan aku tidak memiliki harapan untuk mengendalikan."

"Aku tak akan melakukan apa pun yang kau tidak ingin aku lakukan." kata Chanyeol, khawatir Baekhyun sedang bicara pada diri sendiri untuk keluar dari semua ini.

"Jika kau adalah hadiah untuk semua hal buruk yang telah terjadi padaku, maka apa artinya aku bagimu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Malaikatku."

Baekhyun mendengus dan Chanyeol tertawa.

Chanyeol membuka lebar lengannya. "Milikilah aku."

"Aku sudah berubah pikiran. Aku mulai tidak suka kamu sekarang."

"Aku sangat sempurna, selain berbintik itu, jelas. Kenapa tidak suka aku?" Chanyeol menjatuhkan lengannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menahan sikap badanmu lebih dari sepuluh detik. Kau tidak dapat duduk diam selama lebih dari dua puluh detik. Kau memiliki konsentrasi seekor kutu, pikiran seekor tikus selokan, mulut buruh pelabuhan dan kukumu sangat mengerikan."

"Jadi, apa kau suka padaku?"

"Kau mungkin tampan tapi menggelikan, tapi kau juga sombong dan cengeng." Chanyeol menggigit bibir, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kau seorang bad guy, Chanyeol Park. Brengsek mutlak."

"Kalau begitu kau suka yang ada di balik celanaku, kan?"

"Apa aku tadi sudah menyebutmu berkepala besar dan serakah?" Baekhyun geram.

"Kau mungkin berpikir kau seorang kekasih yang lebih baik daripada..."

"Siapa?" Tekan Chanyeol.

"Minho," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Aku tahu aku lebih baik dari si tolol."

"Sekarang kau memiliki sesuatu untuk dibuktikan."

"Kau yang membawa percakapannya ke sana. Wanita pintar."

"Tidak, kupikir kau yang mengarahkanku ke sana."

"Oh Baekhyun," bisiknya. "Kau begitu manis. Minho pasti sudah gila." Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol meraihnya.

Tangannya pindah ke pinggul Baekhyun, menariknya ke tubuh Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol memBenamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun dan merasakan bibirnya yang lembut dan hangat di bahu Chanyeol, ia hanyut dalam banjir gairah. Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke atas sisi tubuh Baekhyun, melingkarkannya di sekitar leher Baekhyun, mengangkat dagunya dan menciumnya.

Ciuman pertama Chanyeol selalu sama, ciuman sering-latihan yang menyapu bibir, yang memungkinkan dia untuk mencicipi wanita, membiarkan mereka merasakan dirinya.

Tidak untuk kali ini.

Chanyeol sama tersiksanya dengan gairah seolah-olah ia menjadi anak sekolah lagi yang ditawarkan kesempatan pertama untuk mencium seorang gadis. Dia berdiri di ambang ledakan, letusan, kehancuran yang menyeluruh.

Terlalu lapar untuk perlahan, terlalu putus asa untuk lembut, dia mencium Baekhyun seolah-olah itu adalah hal terakhir yang pernah ia lakukan. Jika Baekhyun menunjukkan perlawanan sedikit pun, Chanyeol mungkin akan menangis, tapi ia tahu Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama. Lidah mereka menyerbu mulut masing-masing, berputar bersama-sama, bergelombang, menjelajah. Pikiran Chanyeol terhuyung-huyung oleh aroma Baekhyun, rasa dari dirinya, sentuhannya, dan Chanyeol menggeram jauh di dalam tenggorokannya seperti hewan. Itu sangat menakutkan, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Tak satu pun dari mereka bernapas.

Ketika bibir mereka meluncur terpisah, mata mereka melebar, mereka tersentak bersamaan dan beristirahat di sisi kepala mereka berdampingan, telinga ke telinga, terengah-engah serempak.

"Sial, sial. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Aku juga." Chanyeol dalam bahaya karena seBentar lagi akan ejakulasi di dalam celananya. Bolanya telah naik menempel di dasar kemaluannya dan mulai menggelitik. Sial, hanya karena sebuah ciuman?

Perempuan tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya mereka. Jika mereka orgasme dengan cepat, semua orang senang. Jika laki-laki keluar terlalu cepat, semua orang kecewa.

Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya ke kening Baekhyun dan mereka berdiri untuk beberapa saat tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memegang satu sama lain sementara mereka menyeret napas mereka kembali di bawah kendali. Ini berbeda. Baekhyun berbeda.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Apakah ia pernah menanyakan itu pada wanita? Bukan sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan karena dia selalu tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Tidak dengan Baekhyun.

"Bahwa aku belum pernah dicium sebelumnya," bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. "Aku orang pertama yang menciummu? Apa yang si tolol lakukan selama ini?"

"Tidak, kau orang pertama yang Benar-Benar menciumku."

Hati Chanyeol memBengkak dengan kesenangan dan jari-jarinya bermain dengan bahan gaun Baekhyun. "Kau membuatku kehilangan kendali."

"Aku juga. Mungkin kita tidak baik untuk satu sama lain."

Chanyeol menelan ludah. "Mungkin kita sempurna satu sama lain." Tangan Baekhyun melilit tangan Chanyeol dan meremasnya.

"Aku curang saat ini," katanya. "Aku menghabiskan waktu begitu lama menjahitnya, menuangkan semua cintaku ke dalamnya. Aku ingin—maukah kau melepas gaunku?"

Jika si tolol ada di sekitarnya, Chanyeol akan menghajarnya sampai menjadi bubur, menghancurkan giginya sampai tertelan ke tenggorokannya dan menendang kemaluannya dengan lututnya. Mungkin. Sebagian besar dari kekacauan Chanyeol alami bukan karena disengaja. Lalu ia teringat gadis gemuk yang ia usir dan menelan ludah. Dia melirik ke Jendela tanpa tirai. Tatapan Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan menurunkan risletingnya. Gaun yang halus terbuka memperlihatkan punggung telanjangnya yang mulus dengan bekas luka putih menarik. Chanyeol membelai bahu Baekhyun dan kulit Baekhyun bergetar di bawah sentuhan jari Chanyeol. Seolah-olah Chanyeol menyentuh kabel aktif, cahaya panas melintas di tangannya dan berlari ke pangkal pahanya. Apa yang sudah keras, tidak mungkin bertambah keras. Ada sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan untuk celana tidur longgar, bahkan jika mereka berada di sisi yang pendek. Chanyeol menarik gaun pernikahannya turun sehingga jatuh melewati pinggul Baekhyun dan teronggok di lantai dan kemudian Chanyeol mengerang. Satu-satunya yang Baekhyun sekarang pakai adalah sebuah celana dalam tidak-terlihat, pita manik-manik perak yang menyilang di pantat bawahnya dan jatuh ke bawah lipatan pantatnya. Itu tampak begitu sempurna, napas Chanyeol membeku di tenggorokannya.

"Kau memiliki pantat yang paling manis."

Chanyeol menyelipkan jari-jarinya di atas pantatnya, membelai kulit lembut, mengikuti ujung jarinya ke bawah ke celah manik-manik sebelum meluncurkan tangannya memutar ke depan tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik punggung Baekhyun ke dadanya dan memBenamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun. Saat ia menghentikan jari-jarinya di bawah payudara Baekhyun, napas Baekhyun menjadi bersuara. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun sesaat, cukup lama untuk diam-diam menyentak ke bawah pada bolanya untuk membeli beberapa menit lagi, dan kemudian merenggut kaos ke atas kepalanya. melemparkannya ke lantai dan mendekat kembali kearah Baekhyun, gemetar oleh sentuhan kulit dengan kulit, mendorong Baekhyun ke arah dinding sehingga sisi wajahnya bersandar di plester. Chanyeol tidak bisa ingat pernah menjadi sebergairah ini.

"Aku suka gaun itu tapi aku lebih suka kau tidak memakainya." bisik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan tangan yang lain untuk menelusuri garis pita bermanik melintasi punggung bawah. Pinggul Baekhyun tersentak ke dinding.

"Tenang."

Chanyeol menghembuskan kata ke bahunya dan mengikuti garis celana dalamnya ke bagian depan tubuhnya. Pada saat yang sama ketika Chanyeol menangkupkan tangannya diantara kaki Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendorong ereksinya yang keras ke dalam celah pada bagian pantat Baekhyun dan kemudian menggigit sisi lehernya dengan giginya. Baekhyun bereaksi dengan kuat seolah-olah dia telah ditembak. Dia menegang, berteriak dan terurai dalam pelukannya.

"Oh Tuhan," Baekhyun tersentak. "Tuhan, Tuhan, Tuhan."

Hati Chanyeol bernyanyi. Chanyeol menempelkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, merasakan Baekhyun akan roboh jika ia melepaskan. Chanyeol mencium leher tempat dia menggigit, menutupinya dengan jilatan kecil, mencicipi kulitnya saat Baekhyun kembali ke bumi.

"Kau begitu panas," gumam Chanyeol. "Bola api kecilku."

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Benar, itu lebih baik. Terima kasih. Kupikir aku sudah siap untuk pergi tidur sekarang. Selamat malam."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Apa aku boleh ikut ke tempat tidurmu?"

"Hanya jika kau berjanji untuk berhenti menggigiti kuku, segera telanjang, dan sampai di sana sebelum aku."

Baekhyun sudah bergerak saat dia bicara, namun Chanyeol menyelinap mendahului, berlari melalui lorong dan membanting pintu kamar tidur. Ia bersandar sambil melucuti celana tidurnya dan kemudian melompat ke tempat tidur. Ketika Baekhyun masuk, ia berada di bawah selimut dan berpura-pura mendengkur. Baekhyun menyelinap di sampingnya dan menarik selimut dari wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak untuk melihat matanya yang gelap menatap ke arahnya dan merasa bersalah. Dia sudah melihat begitu banyak wanita memandangnya seperti itu, menginginkan tubuhnya, tapi juga menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia berikan.

"Jika kau mendengkur, kau bisa kembali ke ruangan lain." kata Baekhyun. "Itu bukan kebiasaan yang menarik."

Wajah Chanyeol menyala. Dia menyukai cara Baekhyun bicara padanya.

"Aku tidak akan tidur," kata Chanyeol. "Dan kau juga tidak."

Ketika Chanyeol menarik mulut Baekhyun ke mulutnya, Baekhyun mengharapkan ciuman yang keras dan cepat lagi, tapi kali ini Chanyeol mengejutkan dirinya. Bibirnya meluncur bersama bibir Baekhyun dalam belaian menggoda, berlama-lama untuk sementara sebelum ia membiarkan bibirnya meluncur ke leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan setiap bagian dari wajahnya, menjilat dengan ujung lidahnya, mencuci dengan seluruh lidahnya, pipinya saling bersentuhan, bulu mata tebalnya menggelitik kulit Baekhyun, hidungnya menciumi dengan lembut, giginya menggigit, napasnya menggoda sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi dan mendorong lidah Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya, menekan bibir Baekhyun terhadapnya, sehingga Chanyeol harus meresponnya dengan manis.

Ada waktunya untuk lembut tapi sekarang tidak. Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk menjadi kuat dan bertenaga, untuk membuat Baekhyun lupa. Mereka menggeliat bersama-sama, berputar dalam selimut, nyaris berkelahi. Baekhyun di atas dan kemudian Chanyeol. Setengah dari tempat tidur, setengahnya lagi ketika mereka menjelajahi tubuh masing-masing, menemukan tempat untuk membuat yang lainnya menggeliat. kejantanannya yang kaku adalah pengingatnya yang tetap betapa Chanyeol menginginkan wanita ini. Tidak peduli bahwa ini hanya bersetubuh, setidaknya mereka berdua menginginkan hal yang sama—tidak berkhayal, tidak berpura-pura.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol menjepit Baekhyun ke bawah dan melayang di atas Baekhyun, terengah-engah.

"Kau mencoba untuk memakanku."

"Pada roti panggang. Dengan mentega."

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol, lalu meraihnya lagi. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke mulutnya, mengisap jari-jarinya.

"Mentega tidak bagus untukmu," katanya.

"Siapa bilang?"

Chanyeol menggigit telapak tangannya dan Baekhyun menjerit. Saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun dan pada saat yang sama, mendorong bagian depan celana dalamnya ke samping dan meluncurkan jari tengahnya jauh ke dalam diri Baekhyun. Gangguan yang mendadak membuat Baekhyun mengerang di tenggorokan Chanyeol dan melawan ke tangan Chanyeol. Jari yang lain bergabung dan Baekhyun mendesah. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun merintih frustrasi ketika jari-jarinya keluar.

"Jangan serakah," bisik Chanyeol. "Aku belum selesai bermain denganmu." Kepala Chanyeol turun dari leher Baekhyun dan menggigit saat turun ke payudaranya. Dimana mulutnya menyentuh, Baekhyun terbakar. Dimana tidak tersentuh, Baekhyun merindukan api. Lidah Chanyeol menjentikkan putingnya, giginya melingkari dan menggoda sebelum dia mengisapnya keras dan kuat. Pada saat yang sama, ia mendorong jari-jarinya kembali ke dalam diri Baekhyun dan merasakan tarikan putus asa oleh gairah dengan dahsyat seolah-olah Chanyeol meraih dan menyeret keluar hatinya.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Kau basah kuyup dan kau membuatku gila."

"Aku belum merasakan apapun," Baekhyun megap-megap, dan Chanyeol menggeleng dengan tawa.

Mulut Chanyeol meluncur dari payudaranya, ke tulang rusuk dan perutnya, lalu ke bawah bergabung dengan jari-jarinya di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun. Ketika lidah Chanyeol menyentuh klitorisnya, setiap otot di tubuh Baekhyun mengepal, saraf-saraf berapi-api, sel-selnya meluas. Beberapa saat tekanannya lembut dan Baekhyun melayang lagi di ambang kehancuran, jari-jarinya terjalin di rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. "Maukah kau membelikanku rokok?"

Baekhyun memaksa matanya terbuka dan melihat seringainya.

"Oke."

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjauh.

Wajah Chanyeol jatuh dan kemudian ia tertawa dan menariknya kembali, menaruh dagunya di perut Baekhyun.

"Nah, kau ingin rokok atau tidak?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk menggoyang bebas dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya dan memBenamkan wajahnya di antara kaki Baekhyun, menggunakan telapaknya yang hangat, lidah basahnya menjilati dirinya terus-menerus sebelum ia mendorong di antara lipatannya. Baekhyun berhenti mencoba untuk melarikan diri dan mencoba untuk berhenti menarik-narik rambut Chanyeol. Bibir lembut Chanyeol menutupi sekitar kuncup sensitif klitoris Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan mengisapnya keras, lalu ia menepuk-nepuknya dengan ujung lidah sampai erangan Baekhyun datang lebih cepat dan lebih cepat. Kaki Baekhyun menegang, tumitnya memukul keras ke punggung Chanyeol dan tangannya mencengkeram bahunya saat ia jatuh ke dalam genggaman ombak orgasme besar yang menyelimuti dirinya seperti suatu bom mandi super-panjang berbusa.

"Chanyeol," ujarnya terengah. "Oh Tuhan. Aku hancur berantakan." Cahaya berkelebat di balik mata Baekhyun, tubuhnya bergetar dan dia hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Baekhyun tak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali dia orgasme seperti itu, apakah dia pernah orgasme seperti itu. Ketika Baekhyun memaksa kelopak matanya terbuka, dia melihat ketegangan di wajah Chanyeol, matanya yang gelap menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraih kondom dari laci dan Chanyeol merebutnya dari jari-jari Baekhyun. Dia sudah memakainya sebelum Baekhyun menghirup napas lain.

"Kupikir kau sudah sering melakukan itu sebelumnya," goda Baekhyun.

"Aku belum pernah seputus asa ini." kata Chanyeol, menempatkan kepalanya kembali antara paha Baekhyun, menyentuh pembukaannya dengan kepala tumpul dari kemaluannya. Chanyeol mengerang dan kemudian ragu-ragu. "Apa kau yakin?"

Baekhyun meleleh pada pertanyaannya, pancaran krim membasahi kemaluannya. Setelah semua yang mereka baru saja lakukan, ia masih bisa memikirkan Baekhyun dengan bertanya seperti itu?

"Ask the audience, telepon teman tapi lakukan dengan cepat," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencengkeram bahunya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Kau, Chanyeol. Aku ingin kau sekarang. Bercinta denganku."

Dalam satu gerakan yang cekatan, Chanyeol mendorong jauh ke dalam diri Baekhyun. Satu dorongan keras dan kuat dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan setiap inci ketebalan dan panjangnya. Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya, mendorongnya lebih jauh ke dalam tubuhnya sebelum ototnya mencengkram milik Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun!" Salah satu teriakan lembut namanya sebelum Chanyeol mulai bergerak, bergerak masuk dan keluar dari dirinya, konsentrasi terukir di wajahnya.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk berhati-hati dan Baekhyun tidak ingin hati-hati. Baekhyun meraih belakang leher Chanyeol dan menarik kepalanya ke kepala Baekhyun, menaikkan pinggulnya untuk menciumnya. Bibir mereka menyatu saat Chanyeol mulai menghantam masuk ke dalam dirinya, lidahnya meniru aksi tubuhnya.

Kejantanan Chanyeol tampak lebih panas, lebih besar, memBengkak di dalam Baekhyun dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya orgasme, getaran menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat ketegangan tergeser sampai batasnya. Chanyeol menarik mulutnya dari Baekhyun, terengah-engah dalam ledakan singkat, dan berdiri kembali, dengan satu dorongan terakhir dia meledak dalam diri Baekhyun dengan erangan keras. Baekhyun mengencang organ dalamnya di sekitar kemaluan Chanyeol saat kejantanannya berdenyut dalam dirinya. Klimaks Baekhyun berputar di dalam Chanyeol dan mereka bersama-sama terurai, sangat cocok.

Tak ada yang bergerak, membeku dalam intensitas momen. Mereka meneguk udara pada saat yang sama dan kemudian tertawa. Chanyeol masih berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menundukkan kepala dan bibirnya meluncur di bibir Baekhyun, begitu lembut sehingga Baekhyun ingin menangis, sebelum Chanyeol tenggelam ke bawah dan berguling sehingga ia tidak menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun, masih semi-keras di dalam dirinya, masih menciumnya.

Chanyeol tahu ia harus menyingkirkan kondomnya, tapi dia tidak ingin bergerak. Kepalanya berputar seolah-olah ia sedang mabuk. Chanyeol tidak memiliki masalah membuat wanita klimaks, tapi ia tidak sering klimaks tepat pada saat yang sama, atau dengan cara yang menakjubkan. Dia telah terguncang oleh berapa banyak ia menginginkan Baekhyun, betapa ia masih menginginkan dirinya. Dia pernah melakukan seks yang mengejutkan sebelumnya, tapi ada sesuatu tentang apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan yang berbeda.

Baekhyun berbeda. Dia tidak kagum, atau takut pada Chanyeol. Dia malah menertawakannya dan Chanyeol hampir tidak bisa percaya betapa ia menyukai Baekhyun melakukannya. Baekhyun tidak malu-malu, tidak takut untuk menceritakan apa yang dia pikirkan. Baekhyun tidak meminta untuk menyanyi untuknya dan itu adalah masalah besar bagi Chanyeol. Ini membuatnya kesal ketika wanita melakukan itu, sebagian karena itu hampir hal pertama yang datang dari mulut mereka, seolah-olah itu semua yang mereka lihat, bukan dia tapi Chanyeol yang berbeda. Baekhyun menjadi dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol akhirnya bertemu seseorang yang nyata.

Chanyeol memeluknya dan menelusuri jari-jarinya di atas kulit Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya, tidak ingin berhenti, namun tidak bisa mendorong kembali suara mengganggu yang mengatakan perasaan ini akan berlalu. Selalu begitu. Sebuah cacing ganas menggerogoti hatinya dan tidak akan pergi.

"Aku harus menyingkirkan kondom ini dan membersihkan diri," kata Chanyeol. "Ikut denganku?"

"Khawatir kau mungkin tersesat?"

Ya, Benar. Chanyeol pandai tersesat.

Mereka berdua mengerang saat Chanyeol mencabut diri dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengayunkan kakinya ke sisi tempat tidur dan melepas kondomnya. Ketika ia berdiri dan berbalik, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan cacing yang merusak kesenangannya mulai mengerut.

"Ayo," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu jatuh ke dalam jurang maut di lorong tapi hati-hati dengan pasir hisap di kamar mandi."

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun membungkus jari-jarinya ke tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik dia keluar dari satu ruangan ke yang lain. Chanyeol hendak menjatuhkan kondom di toilet ketika Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu. Lebih baik bagi bumi untuk memasukkannya ke dalam tong sampah." Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Dia selalu mengguyurnya. Dia tidak ingin orang mengambil spermanya dan membuat bayi. Bagaimana mungkin lebih baik untuk planet ini? Daripada untuk banci seperti dia? Dia tidak tahu apakah itu bahkan mungkin tapi dia selalu bermain aman.

Chanyeol membungkus kondom di tisu toilet dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol ke bawah untuk duduk di tepi bak mandi dan meraih kain. Merendam kainnya, menyabuni dan mengusap kemaluan Chanyeol. Jari Chanyeol meringkuk di sekitar tepi bak mandi dan ia menyebarkan jari-jari kakinya di lantai. Tidak ada yang pernah melakukan hal ini untuknya sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang pernah memikirkannya. Baekhyun berlutut dan mengusap jari-jarinya di rambut keriting kemaluannya, memutar-mutarnya dengan jari bersabunnya. Tangannya yang lain membelai naik dan turun kemaluannya yang setengah keras. Chanyeol hampir merasa darahnya ragu-ragu di dalam sirkuit di seluruh pembuluh darahnya sebelum beralih ke tempat di tubuhnya yang paling menyenangkan.

"Bisakah aku mencukurmu di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Aliran darahnya berbalik. Yah, tidak begitu tapi ia bergidik, kejantanannya menggigil dan bolanya gemetar. Apa dia gila?

"Biarkan aku?" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Oke."

Apa Chanyeol marah? Bukankah itu gatal dan bernoda? Bagaimana jika tangan Baekhyun tergelincir? Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak bisa mundur tanpa terlihat pengecut?

"Mau mencukurku juga?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Oke."

Baekhyun melemparkan handuk berbulu ke lantai. "Berbaringlah."

Chanyeol berbaring telungkup.

"Ingin aku untuk melakukannya di pantatmu juga?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Chanyeol berguling di atas. "Aku tidak punya rambut di pantat." Benarkah?

Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol bersandar pada siku dan menyaksikan saat Baekhyun berlutut di antara kakinya memegang tabung busa cukur dan pisau cukur sekali pakai. Chanyeol tersentak melihat pancaran pertama cairan biru tebal tapi ketika Baekhyun mulai memijat seluruh pangkal pahanya ia tenggelam kembali dan menutup matanya. Kombinasi dari jari-jarinya yang lembut tapi tegas dan busa dingin yang licin membuat kemaluannya memBengkak di tangannya. Tidak ada rasa bahaya. Tidak ada rasa berdarah. Dengan gerakan panjang yang pertama dari pisau cukur, Chanyeol menahan napas.

"Jangan membuat gerakan tiba-tiba," kata Baekhyun.

Mungkin ia harus tetap menahan napas. Kemudian kejantanan bodohnya tersentak.

"Sial. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatur untuk tidak bergerak ketika kejantananku memiliki pikirannya sendiri?"

"Aku akan berhati-hati."

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lakukan, membiarkan seorang wanita yang baru saja ia temui memegang pisau cukur terhadap 'sahabat baiknya'. Namun Chanyeol mempercayainya.

Baekhyun membilas pisau cukur di wastafel dan mulai lagi. Kombinasi tangan yang membelai kemaluannya, yang lain menarik pisau tegas terhadap kulit kencang, mencampur kesenangan akut dan bahaya membuat perut Chanyeol bergetar seperti snare drum. Ia berbaring dan membiarkannya mengalir. Begitu ia berhenti memikirkan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, dia santai. Sial, itu adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu santai seumur hidup. Baekhyun menyabuni, mencukur, mencuci dan kemudian memijatnya dengan semacam minyak yang berbau enak. Kemaluan Chanyeol mulai penuh dan keras lagi dan bolanya membangun tenaga. Sekarang, giliran Chanyeol untuk mencukur Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Selesai." kata Baekhyun. "Aku sudah mengelap darahnya."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol duduk begitu cepat sehingga hampir memBentur kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan." Chanyeol menatap 'perkakas'nya.

Tidak ada darah, tapi tampak lebih besar. Wow, sangat lebih besar. Tatapannya melayang ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku berharap untuk tengkorak dan tulang bersilang."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Sudah terlambat. Gunakan pisau cukur baru padaku. Lakukan apa yang kau suka." Baekhyun berbaring di atas handuk. Chanyeol menatap lipatan merah muda kemaluan Baekhyun dan menelan ludah. Chanyeol pikir dia sudah melalukan segala sesuatu dengan seorang wanita tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang baru.

Apa ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dari ini? lembah-lembah kecil dan lipatan, berkilauan dengan gairah. Apa yang Chanyeol akan lakukan itu seksi dan tidak seksi pada waktu yang sama. Dia tidak pernah menyentuh seorang wanita di sini tanpa tujuan lain selain untuk membuatnya basah dan datang.

Sekarang, ia menggigit bibirnya, mengusap Baekhyun dengan gel sabun sebelum menyeret silet dengan hati-hati di atas kulitnya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa membuat Bentuk apapun dengan rambut pubisnya. Kejantanannya sudah bangun sehingga tidak terlihat seperti apa pun. Selain itu, ia ingin Baekhyun telanjang seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol mengelap ke bawah dan melemparkan pisau cukur ke tempat sampah.

"Ini bukan ide yang baik," katanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya. "Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena sekarang aku menyala dengan nafsu. Kau tak tertahankan." Chanyeol menjilat jejak basah dari pusar ke kemaluannya dan mengerang. "Aku sangat baik dengan pisau cukur itu. Mungkin aku telah melewatkan panggilanku. Aku akan bekerja secara gratis."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku bertanya-tanya siapa dari kita yang lebih licin?" Chanyeol menyeringai. "Hanya ada satu cara untuk mencari tahu."

Salah satu kondom si tolol di ambil dari lemari, terpasang dalam sekejap dan Chanyeol membungkuk pada Baekhyun. Perlahan-lahan menekan kejantanannya sampai tubuh mereka merapat bersamasama, kemudian menekuk pinggul sehingga mereka menggesek terhadap satu sama lain.

"Mengapa aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Rasanya begitu nikmat. Kau terasa nikmat."

"Ada sisi negatifnya."

"Tidaaaak. Jangan katakan padaku."

Chanyeol menarik keluar dan memutar Baekhyun ke lututnya. Tangan Chanyeol di payudara Baekhyun, tangan yang lain berada di kemaluan Baekhyun yang licin saat ia mendorong masuk ke dalam Baekhyun, mendarat ke dalam dirinya. Pinggulnya ditarik mundur dan bergerak ke depan, tangan Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun saat ia mendesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merintih saat jari Chanyeol menemukan klitorisnya.

"Apa...sisi negatifnya?" Chanyeol terengah-engah.

"Lupakan saja," gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun klimaks karena dia ingin klimaks. Chanyeol nyaris tidak bisa menyedot cukup napas untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Sebuah tembakan peringatan berdenyut di kejantanannya dan nyeri di perutnya menguat. kejantanan yang keras ke dalam kewanitaan yang lembut. Berulang-ulang. Chanyeol menjilat daun telinga Baekhyun saat jari-jarinya merangsang di klitorisnya yang Bengkak.

"Sekarang, Baekhyun," dia megap-megap.

Baekhyun menegang di bawah Chanyeol, napasnya berombak dan ketika Chanyeol merasakan tanda pengetatan menjepit di sekitar kejantanannya, ia membiarkan dirinya lepas.

Mereka tertidur di lantai kamar mandi. Bangun, mandi dan bercinta lagi. Ketika Baekhyun terhuyung-huyung kembali ke kamar tidur, Chanyeol mengikutinya seperti bayangan. Chanyeol tidak tahan berada jauh darinya, bahkan tidak untuk satu detik. Mereka bercinta dalam setiap posisi yang diinginkan, di seluruh apartemen, termasuk balkon saat fajar menyingsing. Chanyeol kehilangan hitungan berapa kali ia berada di dalam diri Baekhyun, berapa kali Baekhyun orgasme dan dia klimaks. Mungkin lebih dari yang dia pikirkan secara fisik. Mereka tidak bisa berhenti bercinta dan itu membuat Chanyeol takut. Chanyeol bahkan terbangun setengah-sadar dan menemukan dirinya meluncur ke dalam diri Baekhyun dari belakang tanpa kondom. Dia hanya harus melihat Baekhyun untuk menginginkannya dan segera setelah Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol memandangnya, Baekhyun tahu apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah lupa tentang keinginannya pada rokok atau minuman. Dia tidak butuh kokain. Baekhyun adalah candunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Manyeolbaek (salah satu author yang aku juga baca karya dia, makasih kak manda udah mau review), Popipu, , byunliv(NCnya ga di skip kok, tapi dosa di tanggung sendiri ya wkwk)**

 **Terimakasih juga untuk yang fav or follow diam-diam:$ semoga nanti review kalo lagi ga ribet ya^^**

 **See you next chapter!:vv**

 **Byunnerate**


	4. Chapter 4

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **NC SCENES**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **SILAHKAN DITUTUP BAGI YANG BERPUASA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG YANG BACA MUEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika mereka terjaga keesokan harinya, tak satupun dari keduanya mendapat cukup banyak tidur. Chanyeol pikir itu lebih seperti tergelincir ke dalam periode kelelahan tak sadar. Dia merasa lega menyadari bahwa mereka kembali ke tempat tidur dan tidak di lantai, tapi dia merasa sakit. Lengannya Melilit Baekhyun, kakinya di antara kaki Baekhyun, punggungnya menekan ke dada Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhan," keluh Chanyeol.

"Apakah kita berdua masih hidup? Kupikir kita akan membunuh satu sama lain."

"Ini satu-satunya cara aku ingin mati. Kau—" Chanyeol berhenti dan kemudian berbisik di telinga Baekhyun,

"Kau tidak berpikir tentang bunuh diri lagi, kan?"

"Kapasitasku-untuk berpikir-telah-kau hancurkan."

"Gadis lucu."

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku." Baekhyun mengeluarkan erangan panjang.

Jari Chanyeol menelusuri sepanjang bagian atas paha Baekhyun. "Jangan khawatir. Masih utuh dan kakimu sangat indah."

Saat tangannya berkelana lebih rendah, bel pintu berbunyi membuat mereka melompat. Baekhyun memBenturkan kepalanya ke dagu Chanyeol.

"Abaikan saja." Chanyeol mengedipkan air matanya.

Tapi siapa pun yang ada di luar tidak mau menyerah.

"Mungkin Luhan. Aku akan pergi dan membungkamnya."

Baekhyun berguling, mengayunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur dan telanjang tersandung keluar dari ruangan.

Chanyeol memandangi pantat Baekhyun dan mengikutinya.

"Apa?" Bentaknya ke interkom.

"Baekhyun?"

Suara laki-laki. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan Chanyeol menduga Dickhead (si tolol) berdiri di lantai bawah.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bolehkah aku naik?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun.

"Kumohon. Maafkan aku. Aku harus menjelaskan. Aku merasa tidak enak. " Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke samping.

"Biarkan dia masuk," katanya. "Bukankah kau ingin mendengar apa yang akan dia katakan?" Baekhyun menatapnya, tapi tidak meraih untuk menghentikan Chanyeol ketika jarinya menyentuh tombol pelepas pintu. Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar mandi dan kemudian memunculkan kepalanya keluar.

"Lebih baik pakai sesuatu. Tapi, jangan terlalu banyak. Beri dia sedikit petunjuk apa yang sudah ia lewatkan." Chanyeol bersandar di wastafel, jantungnya berdetak keras. Bagaimana jika si tolol lebih besar daripada dia? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun ingin dia kembali?

Ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu mengenakan t-shirt panjang, Minho menjulurkan seikat besar bunga setinggi pinggang. Mungkin dia berharap bunga itu akan memberikan sedikit perlindungan.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf," kata Minho.

"Baik."

Baekhyun tidak bisa percaya dia berdiri disana berbicara dengan Minho, bukannya berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil pisau, tidak meluncurkan kakinya ke pangkal pahanya. Hmm, dia seharusnya memakai sepatu.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Baekhyun mundur dan Minho masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ini untukmu."

Karena Baekhyun tidak akan menerima bunganya, Minho Meletakkannya di lantai. Baekhyun bersandar di dinding dan menjaga kedua tangannya tetap di belakang punggungnya. Dia tidak ingin Minho memperhatikan dia gemetar.

"Jadi semuanya adalah taruhan." kata Baekhyun.

"Ya," kata Minho. "Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan padamu betapa aku sangat menyesal. Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah berpikir kau akan menerimanya. Ini bergulir seperti bola salju."

Baekhyun mengertakkan giginya.

"Kau tampak...m-mengerikan," Minho tergagap.

Baekhyun menduga bibirnya Bengkak, wajahnya seperti tergores-jerami dan rambutnya berantakan. Dicintai, Baekhyun berpikir dan tersenyum.

Toilet disiram dan mata Minho pindah ke pintu kamar mandi dan kemudian kembali pada Baekhyun. Saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, Chanyeol muncul dengan bagian bawah wajahnya tertutup busa cukur, pisau di tangannya, handuk tersandang rendah sekitar pinggulnya. Dia tampak seperti telah berjalan langsung keluar dari sebuah iklan TV. Minho Melongo dan matanya terbuka lebar. Dia tahu Chanyeol telah mengejutkan Minho dengan cara yang tak akan pernah ia kira.

"Chanyeol, ini adalah Minho."

"Oh, ya. Hai, Dick." Chanyeol mempertegas namanya.

Nadi Baekhyun Melonjak.

"Namaku Minho."

"Dick lebih cocok untukmu." kata Chanyeol.

Mata Minho berpindah antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sedang sakit," kata Chanyeol. "Dia baru saja pulih dari penyakit Dick-itis yang parah." Butuh beberapa saat agar Minho mengerti. Lalu ia Melotot. Baekhyun mendengarkannya dengan gembira.

"Aku ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Aku bisa Melihat ternyata aku tak perlu repot-repot."

"Ya, kau seharusnya begitu, Dick. Kau memakai trik yang sangat buruk," Bentak Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pulih," kata Minho pada Baekhyun.

"Hei, terima kasih untuk pisau cukur dan gel cukurnya. Kau tidak keberatan aku menggunakannya, kan, Dick? Aku juga makan daging sapi Aztec dan es krim lezat itu. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk membeli banyak kondom. Menghemat waktu kita untuk berbelanja yang membuang waktu." Wajah Minho berubah menggelegak. Baekhyun tidak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Sepertinya itu bukan satu-satunya hal yang kau gunakan." Minho menatap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di bahunya.

"Kau orang yang menyakitinya. Enyahlah." Suaranya tenang tapi mematikan.

"Dia perempuan gampangan."

Chanyeol begitu cepat, Baekhyun terhuyung saat Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Kedua pria itu berdiri berhadapan wajah dengan wajah, begitu dekat sehingga gumpalan busa cukur berpindah ke hidung Minho.

"Kau tahu, kupikir aku seperti sampah, tapi kau menumpahkan semua kotoranmu pada dirimu sendiri.

Kau meminta Baekhyun untuk menikah denganmu untuk taruhan? Kau sama sekali terlepas dari tangga evolusi. Kenapa kau di sini? Ingin bersetubuh, kan? Jangan repot-repot menjawab karena kita tahu keBenarannya dan jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi, Dick. Kau bahkan tidak layak untuk menghirup udara yang sama dengan Baekhyunku."

Chanyeol mendorong Minho keluar, mengambil bunga, melemparkannya dan membanting pintu. Mereka mendengar dia menyumpah dan kemudian melangkah turun ke koridor.

Baekhyun-ku? Hati Baekhyun berdengung dengan kegembiraan.

"Kau membuatnya ketakutan," kata Baekhyun dan cemberut. "Aku sangat berharap kami bisa kembali bersama, tapi sekarang kupikir dia tak akan mau Melihatku lagi." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Maka kau harus membiasakannya denganku." Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Chanyeol tak tahu betapa berartinya itu bagi Baekhyun, bahwa Chanyeol membela dirinya seperti itu. Baekhyun harus selalu berdiri untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa kakak, keluarga, dan teman.

"Untuk apa?"

"Memainkan peran sebagai pahlawanku."

"Aku tidak main-main." Chanyeol menaruh ekspresi terluka di wajahnya. "Aku pahlawanmu." Chanyeol menarik lepas t-shirt melalui kepala Baekhyun, Melemparkannya ke satu sisi dan membimbingnya menuju kamar mandi. "Kita memiliki jadwal yang padat. Pertama, shower kemudian berendam, lalu shower lagi, lalu tempat tidur. Mungkin jeda untuk makan."

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Menurutmu dia tidak mengenaliku, kan?"

"Aku meragukannya."

Baekhyun melepas handuk Chanyeol, membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai dan tersenyum saat kejantanannya berkedut dalam antisipasi. Chanyeol memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa, otot dada yang kekar dan otot perut seperti terpahat.

Saat Baekhyun menatapnya, puting berwarna tembaga milik Chanyeol mengeras dan Baekhyun pun tertawa.

"Kau tahu, menatap tubuhku dan tertawa tidaklah berpengaruh baik pada egoku."

"Egomu cukup besar. Bukannya kau punya album yang disebut 'The Ego has Landed'?"

"Tidak, itu punya Minho—" Ia berhenti ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun. "Ha ha. Sangat lucu. Bukan."

Baekhyun mengusap tangannya di dagu Chanyeol dan mengelap busanya, mengolesinya ke bawah dada dan ke batang kejantanannya. Ia langsung keras. Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol menanggapi sentuhannya. Baekhyun mendorongnya ke kamar mandi dan meraih keran sebelum dia berlutut.

Air mengalir di atas mereka saat Baekhyun mencuci busa dari kejantanannya. Ketika mulutnya menutup di sekelilingnya, Chanyeol bereaksi seperti tersambar petir. Dia membeku dengan punggung menempel di dinding ubin. Baekhyun menjilat setetes basah dari ujungnya dan menggerakkan lidahnya turun di sepanjang kemaluannya. Ketika Baekhyun memasukkan milik Chanyeol secara lambat dan jauh ke dalam mulutnya, napas Chanyeol mendesis di antara bibirnya. Ketika shower menuangkan air di atas kepalanya, Baekhyun menyedot berirama. Jari-jari Chanyeol tenggelam dalam rambut Baekhyun dan dia melepas erangan parau. Ketika Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol menatapnya, wajah Chanyeol berubah.

"Sial, Baekhyun, aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku," Chanyeol megap-megap dan menyembur di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol bersandar ke dinding, ia menarik Baekhyun berdiri, dan menyeka bibirnya dengan jari-jarinya. "Aku seharusnya memperingatkanmu saat aku akan meledak."

"Aku sudah tahu kau berbahaya."

"Aku biasanya memiliki kontrol lebih daripada sekarang. Ini semua salahmu."

"Kau ingin aku menunjukkan trik yang aku tahu?"

Chanyeol menjilat bibir Baekhyun. "Apa aku akan menyukainya?"

"Ya. Percaya padaku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun mematikan keran shower dan menarik Chanyeol kembali ke kamar tidur tanpa repot-repot mengeringkan badan dengan handuk. Chanyeol masih hiper dan Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya. Well, mungkin ini akan berhasil. Baekhyun menumpuk bantal di kepala tempat tidur.

"Buatlah dirimu nyaman. Aku harus mengambil sesuatu."

"Secangkir teh dan roti panggang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar matanya tapi kembali dengan sarapan, ditambah empat potong material panjang dan beberapa benda lainnya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memandangi benda-benda itu, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka saling menyuapi roti panggang, Chanyeol menggodanya dengan hampir membiarkan Baekhyun menggigit kemudian menariknya menjauh.

"Kau tampaknya suka menyiksaku," kata Baekhyun dengan geraman.

"Ya." Chanyeol mengambil kembali potongan terakhir roti dari bibir Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun menarik sehelai kain di antara jari-jarinya. Chanyeol berhenti di pertengahan mengunyah, kemudian bergegas untuk mengosongkan mulutnya.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku berjanji kau akan menikmatinya."

Chanyeol merosot. "Oh Tuhan. Bisakah kita bermain telepon seks saja?"

"Ini lebih baik. Aku berjanji untuk berhenti jika kau memintanya." Chanyeol mendesah dan memegang pergelangan tangannya ke besi kepala tempat tidur. "Tidak ada gambar." Baekhyun tersendat sambil mengikat pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tak punya kamera."

"Ponsel?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukan milikku. Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol, jika kau tidak—"

"Maaf, maaf." Dia menarik Baekhyun mendekat dengan tangannya yang bebas dan menyapu bibirnya terhadap bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pernah terluka. Baekhyun melihat itu di wajahnya. Chanyeol tidak cukup bisa melepaskannya.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, Chanyeol. Aku berjanji. Aku tak akan pernah mengecewakanmu. Tak ada kiss and tell (menceritakan rahasia seseorang). Hanya ciuman dan ciuman."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun mengikat pergelangan tangannya yang lain. Dia menggunakan potongan kain yang lenih panjang untuk mengikat pergelangan kakinya dengan kaki yang terentang lebar.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau sudah membaca bukunya Stephen King?"

"Buku yang menceritakan tentang seorang penulis yang diikat oleh penggemarnya? Atau Gerard—Gerald's Game? Kalo itu sebaliknya. Dia yang mengikat si wanita."

"Aku tidak yakin aku mampu melumat jari-jariku untuk melonggarkannya." Baekhyun terkikik. "Si wanita tidak melakukannya. Dia di borgol. Satu sentakan dan kau bisa membebaskan diri."

"Merusak fantasiku, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Baekhyun menarik tirai di sisi tempat tidur menghadap Jendela. "Untuk berjaga-jaga. Oke?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kata Chanyeol tanpa pikir.

"Menempelkan pin di setiap inci tubuhmu dan berdiri diatas tubuhmu memakai stiletto sampai kau melolong minta ampun."

Chanyeol menelan ludah. "Alternatif lain?"

"Melakukan segala sesuatu yang kubisa untuk membuatmu klimaks tapi tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi selama satu jam." Erangan gemetar Chanyeol menyalakan api di perut Baekhyun.

"Satu jam?" Baekhyun duduk di antara kakinya dan membuai bolanya, menggunakan jempol di antara bolanya yang lunak dalam belaian lembut. Kemaluannya memBengkak seperti kecambah yang mekar.

"Bagaimana kalau sepuluh menit?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tangan Baekhyun tetap di sekitar pangkal kemaluannya dan mengencangkan jari-jarinya, mendorong ke bawah pada bolanya pada waktu yang sama. Baekhyun mendengar napas Chanyeol semakin cepat dan Baekhyun menatap wajahnya. Chanyeol menatap langsung ke arahnya. Baekhyun menggunakan tangan yang lain untuk membelai kejantanannya tegang, jari-jari mengikuti ke atas dan ke bawah, mengikuti garis pembuluh darah dibawahnya, menyapu di bawah kepalanya yang bulat dan ke dalam lubang halus di bawahnya.

"Oh Tuhan," gumam Chanyeol dan matanya tertutup.

Matanya terbuka lagi ketika ia merasakan adanya minyak. Baekhyun mengucurkannya di atas bolanya, membiarkannya mengalir di kepala kemaluannya dan menetes ke bawah tangannya yang melilit di pangkal kemaluan dan dari sana lalu ke bolanya. Baekhyun melepasnya dan, dengan menggunakan satu jari, menelusuri jalur berminyak dari puncaknya yang berkilau, turun kebatangnya, melalui garis tengah gelap bolanya dan ke atas daging segitiga luarnya. Ketika Baekhyun mengelusnya di sana Baekhyun mendengar perubahan napas Chanyeol, berubah lebih lambat dan lebih dalam ketika ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Nanti akan lebih menyenangkan lagi.

Tangan Baekhyun kembali ke pangkal kejantanannya sambil mengamati wajah Chanyeol, meremas cukup keras hingga nyaris menyakitkan. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dan matanya dibuka untuk mengawasi Baekhyun. Baekhyun Meluncurkan pegangannya sedikit lebih tinggi ke batangnya dan meremas lagi, memutarnya pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Dia mengulangi hal yang sama berulang-ulang, bergerak naik perlahan-lahan yang dia bisa sampai mencapai kepala kemaluannya dan setetes cairan mengalir dari celah kepalanya.

"Oh sial," Chanyeol terengah.

"Perhatikan, Chanyeol."

Tetesan pre-cum bertambah sampai terlalu berat untuk tetap di tempat dan kemudian menggantung dari kemaluannya seperti es mencair. Baekhyun menunduk dan menjilatnya sebelum tetesan itu jatuh mengenai perutnya.

"Siaalll."

Tangan Baekhyun kembali ke dasar kemaluan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai lagi. memeras, naik, memeras, naik. Setiap gerakan lambat dan diukur, sementara Chanyeol bergetar seperti anjing basah.

"Bagaimana...kalau tidak membiarkanku klimaks...selama enam menit," Chanyeol menelan ludah.

Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk untuk memijat ujung kemaluannya dan kali ini setetes cairan yang ia perah jadi lebih besar lagi. Tangannya berhenti di dasar kemaluannya dan memegang dengan erat saat butiran pre-cum bertambah besar.

"Ya Tuhan." Chanyeol menyentak terhadap ikatan ditangannya.

Baekhyun terus menatapnya sambil menyapukan lidahnya di atas kepala kemaluannya, meraup kenikmatan yang asin-manis sebelum menyeret permukaan lidahnya bolak-balik di atas kepala sensitifnya. Baekhyun tahu dia membuat Chanyeol bergairah, tapi tubuhnya menjepit dan santai saat cairannya sendiri melapisi bibir kewanitaannya.

Baekhyun tidak yakin berapa kali ia memerah pre-cum dari Chanyeol tapi erangan putus asa Chanyeol memperingatkannya untuk menarik diri. Bolanya sudah tertarik ketat dipangkalnya dan kejantanannya tampak seperti marah, puncaknya berwarna gelap-merah penuh dengan darah. Baekhyun tidak menyentuhnya tapi menyelimuti dengan kain dingin di pangkal pahanya. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

"Itu tadi setidaknya lima puluh menit. Kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tiga menit."

"Tidaaaaaak," ratapnya.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Baiklah. Sepuluh menit."

"Kau seperti penyihir."

Baekhyun mengambil kainnya dan Melempar ke sisinya.

"Siap untuk lebih banyak lagi?"

Chanyeol menemukan dirinya mengangguk. Rasa sakit di bolanya adalah intens tapi dia bisa bertahan lebih lama dari sepuluh menit. Bisakah dia? Jari Baekhyun menyentuh lubang anusnya dan Chanyeol tersentak hingga hampir saja tubuhnya jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Beri sedikit peringatan?"

"Di mana kesenangannya?"

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal di sekitar pangkal kemaluannya dan Chanyeol tahu penyiksaan itu belum berakhir. Baekhyun menunduk dan mengisap ujung batangnya, menariknya dengan sentakan pendek, berirama yang membuat tekanan darahnya meroket. Pada saat yang sama, Baekhyun mengitari cincin otot anus yang mengerut dengan jarinya berminyak.

OhGodohGodohGodohGod.

Chanyeol tidak yakin apa yang ia inginkan. Well, dia yakin. Dia sudah tidak terlalu ingin berhubungan seks dengan seorang pria lagi, tapi suatu sensasi di anusnya sementara ia bermasturbasi layak diulangi. Hell, dia harus mengulanginya.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melakukan begitu banyak hal dalam waktu yang sama? Sementara ujung jarinya menekan bertubi-tubi terhadap lubang anusnya, jari-jarinya yang lain telah menemukan dan menggosok titik tekanan di tengah antara bola dan anusnya—sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar gila. Dan mulutnya masih melakukan menyihir pada kemaluannya. Kejantanan Chanyeol sudah ada di tangan dan mulutnya. Dia bisa membuat Chanyeol klimaks, atau menghentikannya saat akan klimaks. Dia memiliki kekuasaan untuk memberinya orgasme yang membuat kepalanya berputar dan kekuatan untuk menyeretnya menjauh dari genggamannya dan mengubah sifatnya ke sesuatu yang lain sama sekali. Apa Baekhyun tahu?

Jarinya menggoda dan menekan sepanjang tubuh Chanyeol. Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu.

Tangan kecilnya Melawan kebutuhan putus asa tubuh Chanyeol dan dia menang. Chanyeol tertawa tertahan. Sebagai balasannya, Baekhyun mengubah caranya mengisap, memutar mulutnya saat ia turun ke bawah dan menusukkan jarinya ke dalam anus Chanyeol, menjangkau prostatnya. Chanyeol tak berdaya. Chanyeol tidak bisa bicara, hampir tidak bisa berpikir, hanya bisa merasakan.

Baekhyun memijat turun dari ujungnya, dari waktu ke waktu dan setiap kali membuat tubuh Chanyeol tersiksa dengan getaran hampa. Chanyeol memaksa matanya terbuka untuk mengawasinya, elihat konsentrasi intens di wajah Baekhyun, pre-cum berkilau di bibirnya, dan berpikir itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol keluar. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menariknya kembali, menyeretnya dari tepian hanya beberapa saat ketika Chanyeol akan terlempar kedalam kehampaan. Tekanan di bagian kecil otot di belakang bolanya cukup kuat untuk membuat matanya sakit.

Chanyeol bersumpah miliknya sekarang lebih keras daripada yang pernah ia alami, bolanya lebih ketat daripada yang pernah ia alami. Ia belum pernah mengalami berada dalam kondisi sangat dekat dengan klimaks tapi tidak klimaks. Tidak pernah seputus asa ini menginginkan untuk klimaks. Otot-otot pahanya seakan menyala, titik-titik api menyerang tulang belakangnya, ia basah dengan keringat dan ia bisa merasakan spermanya mulai mendidih. Orgasme membayangi, mengintai, mengancam. Baekhyun menekuk jarinya, menemukan prostatnya lagi dan Chanyeol merintih. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara dan tidak ada yang keluar. Baekhyun membelai dirinya dari luar dan dalam, menjentikkan lidahnya dengan kecepatan kilat di atas ujung kejantanannya, Melonggarkan pegangan di pangkalnya dan otak Chanyeol pun meledak.

Saat semburan pertama menyemprot dari bolanya, ia merasa Baekhyun menekan pada titik di belakang bolanya, menghentikan pancaran air mani ditengah jalan. Sialansialansialan. Apa-apaan ini?

Chanyeol berpikir seluruh tubuhnya akan klimaks, tapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Serangan kejang yang panjang, memilukan menguasainya dan Chanyeol berteriak. Tidak ada denyutan dari air mani, tidak ada lelehan dari sperma membanjiri mulut Baekhyun, menenggelamkannya, hanya riak sensasi intens yang mengguncang Chanyeol dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, seolah-olah ia telah ditangkap ke rahang ikan paus pembunuh—dalam cara yang menyenangkan. Dia tidak bisa bicara, tidak bisa bernapas, tidak bisa berhenti melonjakkan pinggulnya dan melemparkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong jari-jarinya masuk kembali ke dalam dirinya dan dia keluar lagi.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya, tapi ia tidak bisa mencegahnya berhenti. Punggungnya Melengkung saat kontraksi lain mencengkeram pangkal pahanya. Kemudian kakinya bebas, tangannya juga bebas dan ia berbaring bergetar dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"PINku adalah 1234. Kode alarm pencuri 4321. Kunci bagasiku 9999. Itu aku yang membakar semua buku pelajaran Jerman, aku yang menaruh pewarna merah di kolam renang." Chanyeol menghela napas.

Baekhyun membelai wajahnya. "Oke?"

"Oke? Ya Tuhan. Itu luar biasa. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan lagi, tapi itu tidak masalah asalkan kau jadi perawatku. Aku tidak percaya si tolol itu membiarkanmu pergi dari jangkauannya."

"Aku belum pernah melakukan semua itu sekaligus sebelumnya."

Chanyeol berusaha menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun berbohong? Itu adalah apa yang wanita katakan padanya sepanjang waktu—mereka tidak pernah orgasme begitu kuat, mereka belum pernah tidur dengan siapa pun yang menyerupai dia, bahwa dia adalah yang terbaik, terbesar, terpanas.

"Ketika aku memulai kerja di telepon seks aku menghabiskan beberapa hari mencari situs yang menarik di Internet dan membuat catatan sehingga aku bisa terdengar asli."

"Apakah ada yang pernah berhasil sampai ke akhir pembicaraan bersamamu tanpa klimaks?" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tidak. Kecuali mereka berpura-pura."

.

.

.

 **Bab 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan, kemudian Jongin lalu kembali ke meja ruang tamu. Dia sedang menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk bicara dan melihat bagaimana percakapan ini berlangsung, dia pikir lebih mungkin dia akan mendapat respon dari meja tamu. Catatan bunuh diri Baekhyun terampang di depan mereka.

"Aku berharap aku tidak pernah menemukannya," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku berharap aku tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kalian." Bola kertas itu jatuh keluar dari tempat sampah pagi itu saat Kyungsoo mengangkat tutupnya untuk menjatuhkan sampah ke dalamnya. Dia mengambilnya, dan ketika ia melihat tulisan tangan itu dia terlalu usil untuk tidak membukanya. Ia berharap ia tidak melakukannya. Kyungsoo tahu kalau menceritakannya pada yang lain, dia akan membuat masalahnya lebih buruk. Baekhyun tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang hal ini dan sekarang mereka semua tahu dan setiap kali mereka memandangnya, mereka akan berpikir tentang apa yang dia rencanakan untuk dilakukan.

"Mungkin itu bukan apa yang kita pikirkan," kata Jongin.

Luhan memutar matanya. Dia mengambil kertas di bagian ujungnya seolah-olah itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa menginfeksi, dan membacanya lagi.

Untuk Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin,

Jika kalian membaca ini, kukira diantara kalian belum melihatku untuk sementara waktu dan berpikir bahwa kalian sebaiknya memeriksaku untuk melihat apakah aku baik-baik saja. Atau kalian sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak baik. Jika itu yang pertama, maka maaf, tapi aku tidak akan kembali. Jika itu yang terakhir, maka kalian tahu aku tidak akan kembali.

Jangan berpikir bahwa kalian telah mengecewakanku dengan cara apapun. Kalian tidak. Bahkan Minho. Ada sesuatu di lemari es untuknya. Pastikan ia mendapatkannya.

Tidak perlu menyalahkan siapa pun. Ini adalah keputusanku.

Aku sudah cukup dengan hidupku.

Terima kasih telah menjadi teman-temanku. Berbahagialah.

Semoga sukses

Baekhyun

PS: pengacaraku adalah Jung Daehyun. Hubungi dia.

"Bagaimana bisa itu bukan catatan bunuh diri, Jongin?" Tanya Luhan.

Dan membuka mulutnya dan kemudian menutupnya lagi.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kyungsoo melirik Luhan, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kita perlu melakukan sesuatu? Kita tahu dia tidak melakukannya." kata Jongin, saat Benturan keras terdengar dari lantai atas. "Maksudku, dia meremas catatannya dan membuangnya. Dia berubah pikiran. Dan dia pasti di apartemennya. Aku tak pernah mendengar dia membuat begitu banyak kebisingan."

"Tapi kedengarannya sangat final," kata Kyungsoo. "Dan itu tidak terdengar seperti karena Minho. Dia bilang dia sudah cukup dengan hidupnya. Itu sangat menyedihkan." Ada lagi bunyi keras dari lantai atas dan gemuruh tawa.

"Kupikir dia baik-baik saja," kata Luhan. "Teman barunya ini tampaknya telah menyemangati dia. Tadi pagi aku melihat Minho keluar dari sini dengan marah, jadi Baekhyun jelas sudah selesai dengannya."

"Itu tampaknya sangat cepat untuk langsung menjalin hubungan baru," kata Kyungsoo. "Kau pikir dia ingin sedikit berkabung lebih dulu."

"Untuk bajingan seperti Minho?" sembur Luhan.

"Haruskah kita melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ke Jongin.

"Kupikir kita tidak harus menceritakan padanya kita tahu tentang catatan itu. Jika dia ingin bicara dengan kita, dia akan Melakukannya." kata Jongin.

"Aku akan membuangnya." kata Luhan saat suara seorang pria tertawa bergema melalui langit-langit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mencabut telepon dan memutuskan belnya.

"Jangan menjawab jika ada yang mengetuk pintu," katanya. "Aku ingin kau hanya untukku sendiri." Dia mengikuti Baekhyun kemana-mana, tidak pernah lebih dari sejangkauan tangan jauhnya dan biasanya, tidak sampai sejauh itu. Dia memegang tangannya atau menekan tubuhnya terhadap tubuh Baekhyun, sangat ingin untuk menyentuh Baekhyun di sampingnya. Dia tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka meninggalkan apartemen, dan begitu stres ketika Baekhyun bersikeras membuang sampah ke tempat sampah di bawah, dia merasa sesak napas saat Baekhyun kembali. Chanyeol tidak bisa berfungsi tanpa Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak berpakaian dan membuat Baekhyun tetap telanjang juga. Tapi itu bukan hanya seks. Itu Baekhyun. Tanpa dia di sampingnya, Chanyeol merasa kehilangan.

Kadang-kadang, ia tidak mau makan dan kemudian ia tidak bisa berhenti makan. Mereka makan langsung dari freezer dan lemari, mengkonsumsi brokoli dan kacang panggang, udang dan pizza, kari hijau Thailand dan pasta isi keju.

"Tak lama lagi, aku cuma punya es batu saja," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku selalu bisa memakanmu." Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri ke sofa dan menarik Baekhyun.

"Dan yang mana yang akan kau makan duluan?"

"Jari kaki." Dia mengangkat kaki Baekhyun dan menggigitinya dengan pelan.

Baekhyun menggeliat saat Chanyeol menggelitik dirinya. "Bukan pantatku?"

"Aku akan menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir."

Dia memeluk Baekhyun dan menempelkan wajahnya ke lehernya. Tubuhnya gemetar. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tapi Chanyeol tahu. Dia sedang mengalami sakaw. Detoksifikasi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau telah kembali dari suatu tempat," kata Baekhyun. "Kau seperti tanaman yang belum disiram dan kemudian datang hujan lebat. Kau hidup kembali."

"Itu menyakitkan."

Baekhyun memeluknya erat, menelusuri angka delapan di kulitnya.

Pikiran Chanyeol berdengung seakan sekelompok lebah masuk ke dalam satu telinganya dan meluncur mengitari kepalanya sebelum terbang keluar dari telinga yang lain. Dan kebisingan bertambah keras dan lebih keras sampai dia pikir dia akan gila.

"Pergilah belikan aku beberapa rokok dan bawakan aku sesuatu yang layak untuk diminum," dia megap-megap.

"Kupikir kau tak ingin aku pergi keluar."

"Well, aku ingin sekarang. Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu nanti."

"Aku tidak akan membelikanmu rokok atau minuman keras."

Chanyeol melotot padanya. "Kau perempuan menyebalkan." Tapi dia mencengkeram Baekhyun lebih erat.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan itu," kata Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku butuh," Bentak Chanyeol. "Aku ingin satu atau dua baris kokain juga, untuk menghiburku."

"Kau punya perempuan menyebalkan, apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Chanyeol melongo kemudian mulai tertawa dan sekali ia mulai, ia tidak bisa berhenti.

Chanyeol tertawa sampai dia menangis, terisak terengah-engah hebat yang memeras seluruh tubuhnya dan melalui semua itu, Baekhyun tak pernah meninggalkannya. Dia memeluk Chanyeol, membelainya dan menenangkan wajahnya dengan kain flanel dingin. Ketika Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk bergerak, Baekhyun menelusuri kain di atas tubuhnya, di sepanjang masing-masing jari, di setiap inci kulitnya kecuali satu tempat yang Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun sentuh.

"Please, Baekhyun." pinta Chanyeol, tangannya beringsut ke arah kemaluannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat jari-jarinya menjauh. "Lihat berapa lama kau bisa bertahan." Bahkan menonton Baekhyun menyebabkan ereksinya bangkit seperti ular yang terpesona. Baekhyun melanjutkan belaian menggoda dan ia menemukan dirinya hanya memikirkan Baekhyun dan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol begitu terangsang, ia klimaks tanpa Baekhyun menyentuhnya dan muncrat di perutnya. Sebuah mimpi basah di siang bolong.

Tapi Chanyeol suka menyentuh Baekhyun. Tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menarik diri. Dia tidak bisa tidur, jadi dia terus membuat Baekhyun terjaga. Membangunkan Baekhyun untuk bercinta dengannya.

Dia menyeret Baekhyun menjauh saat sedang menggosok giginya untuk bercinta dengannya. Di tengah-tengah kegiatan memasak, ia menarik Baekhyun dan menidurinya dan Baekhyun tidak pernah berkata tidak ketika kadang-kadang Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun mengatakannya. Chanyeol sadar ia mengganti setiap sifat buruknya dengan adanya Baekhyun.

Mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat itu?

Chanyeol mudah tersinggung dan pemarah. Kadang-kadang ia marah pada Baekhyun, Benar-Benar bersikap tidak menyenangkan. Tapi Chanyeol selalu meminta maaf, selalu ingin meluruskannya lagi. Ketika dia liar, Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya. Ketika ia menangis, Baekhyun memeluknya. Ketika ia ingin bicara, Baekhyun mendengarkan. Ketika ia ingin diam, Baekhyun tidak berbicara. Dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia tidak ingin rokok atau minuman keras atau kokain lagi. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpikir dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Sesuatu yang buruk dalam dirinya sedang menjalar keluar. Baekhyun melihat moodnya berubah-ubah dari penuh kasih sayang menjadi gusar, dari sedih menjadi gembira, dan menanganinya dengan cara terbaik yang Baekhyun bisa lakukan. Chanyeol sangat membutuhkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Minho bukan masalah.

Chanyeol sedang dalam kesulitan. Kebutuhan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun untuk menyelamatkannya. Ketika Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti gemetar, ia memeluknya. Ketika semua yang ia mampu lakukan hanyalah mondar-mandir di apartemen, menyeret Baekhyun bersamanya, Baekhyun memikirkan cara-cara untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Silakan duduk di kursi, Sir. Acara ini akan dimulai dalam dua menit." kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendudukkannya di sofa, memberinya kertas dan pena. "Beri nilai satu sampai sepuluh," katanya.

Kemudian Baekhyun menjadi model pakaian dalamnya—katun, renda, kulit dan celana boxer Chanyeol—sampai Chanyeol lupa untuk menuliskan apa pun, lupa mengapa Baekhyun memulainya.

Ketika mereka mulai tidur lebih lama, mimpi buruk melanda mereka berdua.

Terkadang Chanyeol terbangun, wajahnya terukir dalam ketakutan, wajah Baekhyun bermandikan keringat. Di lain waktu, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari apa pun iblis yang telah menangkapnya. Mereka memiliki siksaan masing-masing dan mereka saling berpelukan, beralih ke humor untuk meredakan kecemasan mereka atau seks untuk Melupakannya. Percakapan mereka melantur mencurahkan harapan, impian dan ketakutan.

Tapi bahkan saat Baekhyun terhuyung di ambang pengungkapan yang terlalu banyak, Baekhyun tetap menyimpan rahasia terdalamnya sementara Chanyeol mengungkapkan semuanya. Dan ketika Baekhyun tergoda untuk menceritakan semuanya, Baekhyun menggunakan seks untuk mengalihkan perhatian dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berbaring kelelahan dalam lengan dan kaki bertaut dan Baekhyun tahu ini adalah yang paling dekat yang dia pernah lakukan pada seseorang.

"Aku takut sudah mengganti satu kecanduan ke kecanduan yang lain," gumam Chanyeol, menelusuri tangannya di atas kulit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu, karena dia kecanduan pada Chanyeol, pada pandangan dan suaranya, sentuhan dan aromanya, mata cokelatnya yang lembut yang berubah sesuai suasana hatinya, senyum seksi dan di zona di belakang telinganya yang membuat dia liar ketika Baekhyun menjilatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat hari demi hari berlalu, Baekhyun melihat penghilangan secara bertahap dari lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Chanyeol. Nafsu makannya membaik, meskipun ia tampaknya bertahan hidup hampir tidak tidur. Baekhyun merasa sakit karena semua seks itu, tapi itu membuatnya berhenti berpikir. Baekhyun tahu dia juga mengalami detoks sendiri, bukan secara fisik, tapi mental, membersihkan rasa bersalah dan kesedihan dari sistemnya.

Pemikirannya menjadi lebih jelas. Apa yang terjadi dengan Minho itu bukan salahnya. Chanyeol membuatnya percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan sepanjang waktu, saat mereka hidup kembali, hari semakin dekat ketika mereka harus menghadapi dunia luar. Mereka berdua tahu itu tapi dalam semua hal yang mereka bicarakan, tak satu pun dari mereka membicarakan tentang hal itu.

Mereka berbaring telungkup di tempat tidur, menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menanyakan itu setidaknya lima kali sehari dan Baekhyun tak pernah memutar matanya. Baekhyun selalu memberinya jawaban.

"Kita kehabisan makanan," katanya.

"Jadi tidak ada pilihan. Aku harus memakanmu. Aku telah memutuskan untuk memulai dari pantatmu, ditumis dalam mentega." Jari-jarinya berputar ke bawah tulang punggung Baekhyun hingga tangannya bertumpu pada pantatnya.

"Kupikir kau akan menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir? Lagi pula, kita sudah kehabisan mentega. Aku harus pergi belanja."

Hati Chanyeol sakit dengan pikiran bahwa ia tidak mungkin bersama Baekhyun selamanya.

Dia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam lengannya dan memeluknya.

"Kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki," bisiknya.

Chanyeol menatap langsung pada mata Baekhyun dan menghendakinya untuk memahami betapa pentingnya itu untuk Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

"Apakah aku sahabat baikmu juga?"

"Kau di sana dengan Taehyun."

Chanyeol menegang.

"Siapa sih Taehyun?"

"Menurut psikologku, dia adalah mekanisme mengatasi masalah yang membantuku berurusan dengan ketidakbahagiaan yang mendalam. Meskipun aku pikir dia ingin mentransferku ke psikiater ketika ia menyadari bahwa aku telah memilih Kim Taehyun sebagai teman imajinerku." Chanyeol tertawa dan santai lagi.

"Apakah kau punya teman sejati ketika kau masih kecil?" Chanyeol menyusuri pipinya dengan jari.

"Kadang-kadang kupikir aku punya, tapi jawabannya adalah tidak." Baekhyun menelusuri tangannya ke atas punggung Chanyeol dan ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Setiap kali Baekhyun menyentuhnya, rasanya seperti sihir pertama kalinya dan riak kenikmatan mengalir Melalui tubuhnya.

"Tidakkah kau menginginkan sahabat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Satu saja sudah cukup. Kupikir memiliki seorang teman akan menjadi jawaban untuk segalanya. Tapi anak-anak yang kukenal selalu mengecewakanku. Mereka berbohong tentangku atau menyebarkan rahasiaku. Mereka tak pernah ada ketika itu penting, sehingga pada akhirnya aku berhenti berpikir teman akan membuat hidupku lebih baik. Jika aku tidak punya, maka mereka tidak bisa menyakitiku. Itu teori. Dalam prakteknya, semua orang berpikir aku adalah seorang cewek sombong dan menemukan cara lain untuk membalasnya padaku."

Chanyeol memeluknya sedikit lebih erat, mencium keningnya. "Aku berharap aku ada di sana."

"Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Aku tidak akan bisa berubah jika Kyungsoo mencoret bonekaku atau Luhan membakar bukuku."

"Aku berharap aku akan menjadi saudara yang lebih baik untuk Seokjin. Aku mengabaikannya di sekolah. Kami sekolah seasrama dan aku seharusnya mengawasinya, tapi aku tidak. Terlalu sibuk menjadi Mr. Populer dan tidak khawatir tentang seorang anak kecil yang kesepian. Aku adalah kapten tim bola basket, bermain tenis untuk daerah, bermain anggar untuk negara bahkan berhasil memBentuk tiga gitaris dan seorang drummer biasa menjadi band setengah layak. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk adikku."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan bandmu ketika kau meninggalkan sekolah?"

"Larut seperti salju jatuh di musim semi. Tapi aku membentuk lagi di universitas. Aku menaruh sebuah iklan di papan pengumuman serikat dan membuat audisi. Ya Tuhan, aku sombong." Baekhyun batuk dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku masih sombong. Tapi jika mereka jelek, aku akan mengatakan pada mereka begitu. Band baru tidaklah buruk. Aku menulis semua lagu kami dan suatu malam ketika kami tampil, seseorang yang penting dalam dunia musik ada di antara para penonton. Orang tuaku sangat kecewa, semua impian untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang layak terbang langsung melalui Jendela. Seokjin adalah orang yang seharusnya membuat impian mereka jadi kenyataan." Chanyeol mendengar celaan dalam suaranya dan ia tahu Baekhyun juga mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang akan berbelanja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Bersyukur ia mengganti topik, Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun.

"Apa kita harus?"

"Tiga biskuit keju yang tersisa dan aku tidak mau berbagi," kata Baekhyun. "Kita berdua bisa pergi. Aku akan memegang tanganmu sehingga kau tidak tersesat."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi keluar, khawatir seseorang akan mengenaliku. Kau saja. Dan bawa beberapa koran."

Ketika Baekhyun kembali, Chanyeol sedang tidur, tergeletak telanjang di lantai di samping puzzle, rambutnya acak-acakan dan tubuh panjangnya yang ramping memBentang di atas bantal seperti kucing besar lamban. Baekhyun merasakan aliran kasih sayang. Jigsaw itu setengah selesai. Di sela-sela bercinta mereka yang penuh semangat, mereka akan mengerjakan itu bersama-sama, memberi hadiah konyol untuk yang pertama kali memposisikan lima kepingan. Sebuah ciuman di pusar. Sepuluh keping, ciuman di tempat yang lebih intim. Chanyeol selalu curang dan Baekhyun kadang-kadang membiarkannya.

Merasa kasihan terhadap satu sama lain telah menghentikan mereka menyesali diri sendiri. Chanyeol membuka hatinya untuk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun merasa bersalah dia tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada Chanyeol, tidak sepenuhnya. Itu masih tampak tidak nyata. Setiap kali Baekhyun menatapnya, dia tidak bisa benar-benar percaya. Chanyeol adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padanya, tapi Baekhyun tahu itu tidak akan bertahan. Chanyeol adalah bintang dan Baekhyun adalah puing-puing luar angkasa.

Baekhyun merayap ke sisinya dengan sebotol Stopit, cairan dengan rasa tidak enak untuk mengecak kuku, untuk menghentikan anak-anak menggigiti kukunya dengan cepat. Memegang miniatur sikat nilon di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk, Baekhyun melapisi masing-masing kuku pendek Chanyeol.

Pada saat Baekhyun menyimpan bahan makanan dan selesai memasak makanan normal pertama mereka selama berhari-hari, Chanyeol bangun. Dia juga menggeliat seperti kucing, lengan dan kaki diregangkan, dan kemudian berbalik untuk mencari Baekhyun.

"Suzy baik-baik saja." katanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku melihatnya di internet. Dia siuman dan...terima kasih Tuhan. Apa yg bisa aku cium?" Tanyanya.

"Makanan."

Dia berlari ke sisi Baekhyun, menelusuri jari-jarinya melalui rambut spiky-nya.

"Ini tidak adil," gumamnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah berpakaian dan aku belum."

"Kau tahu di mana pakaianmu." kata Baekhyun.

"Oke, aku akan memakainya dan itu pantas kau dapatkan." Baekhyun tertawa saat ia berlari keluar dari ruangan. Sesaat kemudian, Chanyeol berteriak.

"Baekhyun! Kesini. Sekarang!"

Ketika Baekhyun pergi ke kamar tidur, dia tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol sejenak dan saat Baekhyun menemukannya bersembunyi di balik pintu, Chanyeol Melompat ke depan dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur, memutarnya, dan menjepitnya di punggungnya. Chanyeol duduk di pahanya dan Baekhyun mengerang.

"Itu menyakitkan." kata Baekhyun.

"Ini juga."

Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun dan memasukkan kukunya di atas lidah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersedak, meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan menarik tangannya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, dasar kau penyihir?" Desis Chanyeol. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan gigitan yang nyaman karena payudaramu tidak tersedia dan kupikir aku harus mencelupkan jariku ke dalam racun."

"Ini untuk menghentikanmu menggigiti kuku." Baekhyun berjuang untuk melepaskan diri.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan meraih mulut Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya.

"Jika kau melakukan itu lagi, aku akan mengecat putingku." kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau tak akan berani. Kau suka aku menjilatinya." Chanyeol menarik wajah lagi.

"Hapus itu."

"Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri." kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi mulutku rasanya jadi mengerikan."

"Kalau begitu jangan gigiti kukumu."

"Aku tidak suka padamu lagi."

"Jadi kau tidak ingin apa yang sudah kumasak?"

"Mungkin aku menyukaimu. Apa yang kita punya?"

"Babat dengan bawang."

Chanyeol memegang jari-jarinya di atas bibir Baekhyun.

"Coba lagi."

"Enchiladas."

Chanyeol berguling dari Baekhyun.

"Dan aku membeli sesuatu untuk di minum." kata Baekhyun.

"Kupikir aku tidak diperbolehkan minum alkohol,"

"Itu untukku."

"Kita harus berbagi. Supaya adil."

"Dengan sajak seperti itu tak heran kau menyerah menulis lagu." Baekhyun menghindari tangan yang ingin meraih pantatnya dan kembali ke dapur.

Chanyeol memakai celana tidurnya. Chanyeol pikir dia akan berhenti menulis lagu, tapi ia menulis satu di kepalanya tentang mata Baekhyun. Rasa takut di matanya ketika ia berada di laut, bagaimana mereka menyala ketika Chanyeol menggodanya, laksana mata kucing ketika Baekhyun berbaring di bawahnya, keliarannya ketika Chanyeol membuatnya orgasme.

Setelah mereka makan, Chanyeol membalik-balik surat kabar. Dia tidak Melihat satupun namanya disebut dan pencarian internet yang telah dilakukannya ketika Baekhyun keluar tidak mengeluarkan sesuatu yang signifikan tentang dirinya selama seminggu terakhir. Kecuali Bae Suzy baik-baik saja.

Dua mujizat.

"Aku harus menelepon agenku," kata Chanyeol.

"Kupikir dia sudah membuangmu."

"Dia mungkin tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

"Oke."

"Aku tak ingin meneleponnya, tapi aku harus."

"Maka kau sudah dewasa." Baekhyun menarik kakinya ke sofa. "Melakukan hal-hal yang kau tahu harus kau lakukan, bukan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kapan kau dewasa?" Chanyeol menjatuhkan lengan di bahu Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama, setelah aku menerima kenyatan bahwa tak ada seorang pun di luar sana yang sangat ingin memberi seorang gadis kecil sebuah rumah."

Hati Chanyeol terluka untuknya. "Aku yakin kau benar-benar manis. Sayang sekali bahwa kau telah menjadi dewasa. Ambil album fotomu dan mari kita lihat seperti apa ketika kau masih kecil."

Ada jeda sebelum Baekhyun berbicara. "Aku tidak punya foto." Chanyeol terkejut.

"Apa? Tidak ada? Bahkan foto ibu dan ayahmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka foto." Baekhyun merasa malu dalam beberapa hari terakhir, Chanyeol mungkin tidak membahasnya, tapi sekarang ia ingin tahu segalanya. "Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka."

"Katakan padaku mengapa."

Chanyeol nyaris bisa melihat gigi dan roda berputar di kepalanya saat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah sebaiknya dia berbohong.

"Setelah aku lari dari rumah orang tua asuh untuk ketiga kalinya, aku dikirim ke sebuah rumah pusat perawatan di Berkshire—tempat yang besar ini menaungi dua puluh lima anak-anak. Aku diberi ruang besar di loteng dengan kamar mandi sendiri dan itu tidak memperbaiki hubungan dengan orang lain. Kupikir aku sedang dijauhkan dari mereka karena staf telah menganggapku sebagai pengaruh buruk. Mereka melakukannya, tapi bukan itu alasannya."

Chanyeol menarik kaki Baekhyun ke pangkuannya dan memijatnya.

"Aku bermaksud mengubah diri. Aku berencana untuk berusaha keras di sekolah, lulus ujian, mencoba untuk dekat dengan semua orang, tapi..."

Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun berubah pikiran. Dia tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan salah satu gadis. Dia berbohong tentangku di sekolah, jadi aku memotong rambutnya saat ia sedang tidur. Untuk membalas dendam, ia merobek semua foto-fotoku."

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membuatmu marah," kata Chanyeol. "Ya Tuhan, dengan cara asuhanmu, aku terkejut kau bukan seorang lesbian misoginis (kebencian terhadap wanita secara berlebihan)."

"Ya, tapi kau sudah mengacaukanku, Chanyeol."

"Ya, kukira aku sudah Melakukannya." Dia tertawa. "Tapi kau tidak bisa mengklaim itu secara sepihak."

"Tidak, kupikir aku ingat sisi atas bawah dan belakang dengan baik."

"Apa kau akan mengenakan pakaian dalam kulitmu dan duduk di pangkuanku sementara aku menelepon Kwangsoo?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Jadi aku tahu akan mendapatkan hadiah ketika aku sudah bicara dengannya."

"Tidak, aku akan mengalihkan perhatianmu. Lakukan sekarang. Kau harus pasang kabel teleponnya kembali." Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana Kwangsoo akan bereaksi. Dia mengatakan mereka selesai, tapi dia satu-satunya pria yang Chanyeol pernah percaya untuk menangani kepentingannya. Kwangsoo telah menjadi agennya, manajer bisnis, asisten pribadi dan wartawan untuk waktu yang lama dan Chanyeol tak ingin memulai lagi dengan orang lain.

"Kwangsoo?" Kata Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

"Kau banci sialan!" teriak Kwangsoo.

Chanyeol meringis dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku sudah berusaha untuk menghubungimu sepanjang minggu. Mesin penjawabmu sampai mendapat serangan stroke. Itu tidak akan bisa menerima pesan tambahan lagi. Ponselmu sudah mati. Aku sudah ke rumahmu. Tak ada yang melihatmu. Kupikir kau sudah diculik oleh makhluk alien sialan."

"Aku sedang menenangkan isi kepalaku." kata Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah melakukannya di kepalaku," Bentak Kwangsoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak layak mendapatkannya, tapi kau punya dua keberuntungan. Malcolm Ward mengatakan jika kau tampil di konser amal pada bulan September, dia akan melupakan tentang pembatalan kontrakmu karena menghancurkan keluarganya. Kupikir dia berencana untuk mengupas bolamu." Chanyeol bergidik.

"Dan untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak masuk akal kau diberi kesempatan lain di The Green. Ya Tuhan, aku hanya bisa menganggap orang lain yang mengikuti audisi telah kentut di wajah sutradara atau muntah di pangkuannya supaya kau kembali, tapi dia tidak. Kesner di Skotlandia dan besok hari terakhir sebelum ia terbang ke Eropa. Aku akan memesankan tiketmu ke Edinburgh. Hal bisa ikut penerbangan pertama. Jangan mengacaukan ini, Chanyeol."

"Jadi, kau masih agenku?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu ketika kau sudah mendapatkan perannya."

"Aku sudah berhenti merokok," sembur Chanyeol dan Melihat senyum di wajah Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Berhenti bersetubuh juga? Sulli meneleponku setiap hari ingin tahu di mana kau berada. Apa kau menidurinya juga?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menidurinya."

"Nah, merokok adalah awalan." kata Kwangsoo.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi tentang Bae Suzy?" Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun sekarang.

Suara Kwangsoo berubah. "Polisi sudah mempersiapkan dakwaan untuk Kang Minhyuk. Dia keluar dengan jaminan."

"Mereka tidak mencari orang lain?"

Diam di ujung telepon.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak kau beritahukan padaku, Chanyeol?" Suara Kwangsoo dingin.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau memberinya kokain?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol tidak bisa menatap Baekhyun.

"Baik, aku akan mengirim seorang sopir untuk menjemputmu besok. Akan menjemputmu pagi-pagi. Aku akan meneleponmu saat sudah tahu jadwal penerbangannya."

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk kembali ke rumah," kata Chanyeol.

"Di mana kau? Jangan katakan kau di luar negeri."

"Greenwich."

"London?"

"Ya."

"Terima kasih Tuhan untuk itu. Pulanglah. Sekarang."

Chanyeol menutup telepon.

"Apa kau tahu dia hanya berumur empat belas?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku bersumpah aku tidak tahu. Aku menidurinya sekali dan karena dia memintaku, aku menjatuhkan bungkus coke di perutnya sebelum aku berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur. Jika ada yang tahu, aku akan ditangkap dan itu akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya."

Dia dan Baekhyun saling menatap.

"Apa kau pikir aku layak ditangkap?" Chanyeol bertanya. "Jangan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku tahu aku pantas."

"Dia meminta coke padamu?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak harus memberikan itu padanya."

"Kau bukan orang jahat, Chanyeol. Kau tidak sebaik seperti Nelson Mandela dan Gandhi atau bahkan Osmonds, tapi kau tidak begitu jahat." Chanyeol memberinya senyum kecil.

"Kau pikir kau tidak peduli, mengatakan kau tidak peduli, tapi aku tahu kau peduli." kata Baekhyun.

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku peduli padamu," kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau berbohong dan berbohong akan mengirimmu langsung ke sidewinders yang licin, ketika kau sudah menghabiskan minggu ini menaiki tangga berkaki longgar."

"Aku tidak bohong padamu."

"Bagus."

"Aku harus pergi ke Skotlandia untuk audisi lagi."

"Dapat kesempatan lain?" Wajah Baekhyun bersinar. "Itu bagus, Chanyeol."

"Hanya saja aku harus pergi besok."

"Oke."

"Aku tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan. Aku akan meneleponmu, sms, email, mengirimkan sinyal asap." katanya.

"Bagus."

"Kau bisa ikut denganku."

"Kau tidak perlu aku untuk memegang tanganmu. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Tapi berhati-hatilah menyeberang jalan. Tengok kanan kiri. Dan pakai celana dalam yang bersih, untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi."

"Ya, kau harus. Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Lihatlah berapa banyak kebaikan yang telah kau lakukan. Menyelamatkanku dari rumput laut yang berbahaya, menyelamatkanku dari cengkeraman keji Dickhead Dastardly, memperkenalkanku pada kenikmatan bercinta terus menerus sepanjang hari dan anggota badan sakit seumur hidup."

"Ikutlah denganku." Please.

"Aku harus pergi bekerja besok. Bulan madu sudah selesai." Suara Baekhyun pecah dan getaran gempa mengguncang hati Chanyeol.

"Aku akan meminjamkan uang untuk biaya taksi," kata Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kau menelepon tukang kunci dan segera bertemu dengannya, jika tidak kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke tempatmu."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, tulang pinggulnya menekan keras pinggul Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, jangan bilang siapa-siapa kau bersamaku. Aku mengatakannya bukan karena aku tidak ingin orang tahu, aku hanya tidak ingin pers tahu dan jika ada yang tahu, siapa saja, pers juga akan mengetahuinya. Kau tidak mengerti seperti apa mereka. Aku mengerti. Wartawan tidak menghormati privasimu. Mereka akan menulis kebohongan tentangmu, memutar-balikkan segala sesuatu yang kau katakan dan lakukan. Setiap kata yang kau ucapkan akan dicatat dan digunakan untuk melawanmu dan melawanku. Ini jauh lebih baik jika tidak ada yang tahu tentang kita."

"Oke," katanya.

"Ada sesuatu diantara 'kita', Baekhyun. Aku tidak berjalan keluar dari hidupmu." Chanyeol menekan wajahnya ke rambutnya.

"Kau sudah tidak ingin mati, kan? Aku tidak akan pergi jika kupikir kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Lupakan tentang film. Kau lebih penting."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat bodoh kecuali kau bersamaku. Sekarang ayo pergi dan pakai pakaian yang pantas sebelum aku mencabulimu lagi." bisik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memegang tangannya dan menariknya ke kamar tidur, mendorong ke bawah celana tidurnya dan kemudian memakaikan pakaiannya, menarik ke atas celana pendeknya, lalu chinos-nya. Menaikkan risletingnya, membelai ereksinya dan kemudian memasang kancingnya.

Rasanya seperti menjadi seorang anak lagi, Chanyeol pikir, tapi begitu erotis ia tersedak dengan nafsu. Chanyeol memaksa dirinya untuk tidak meraih Baekhyun karena jika dia melakukannya, ia pikir ia tidak akan mampu untuk meninggalkannya.

Jari-jari Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya saat mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apakah aku akan menyentuhmu lagi, merasakanmu lagi."

"Jangan," Chanyeol megap-megap.

Baekhyun mendudukkan Chanyeol di tempat tidur dan menyelipkan kaus kakinya, lalu sepatu botnya, mengikat talinya dan tidak ada yang tersisa untuk dilakukan. Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya di tempat tidur.

"Buka tanganmu." kata Chanyeol.

Dia memberi Baekhyun botol kecil Stopit.

"Taruhlah lebih banyak lagi jadi aku tidak tergoda."

Baekhyun mengecat masing-masing kukunya. Ketika selesai Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan melapisi kukunya juga.

"Hanya supaya kau tidak tergoda."

Mereka berdiri memeluk satu sama lain sampai bel berbunyi. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun pergi.

"Bye, Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun.

"Jadilah brilian."

"Hei, aku seorang bintang."

Chanyeol berjalan mundur, melihat Baekhyun sampai saat-saat terakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks To:

 **Daebaktaeluv, Rly. , livbyun, ByunJaehyunee, ChanBMine, byunliv**

Sebelumnya memang mantan pacar baekyun si yifan tapi aku ganti jadi Minho. Aku pikir-pikir dia cocok jadi peran yang lain muehehe. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamannya^^

So, review?

 **Byunnerate**


	5. Chapter 5

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **NC SCENES**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **SILAHKAN DITUTUP BAGI YANG BERPUASA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG YANG BACA MUEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghabiskan perjalanan Melintasi London perasaannya terbelah antara kegembiraan dan penderitaan. Berharap dia kembali bersama Baekhyun, tapi ia ingin peran ini. Tukang kunci menunggu di luar rumahnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol berada di dalam. Dia menelepon Baekhyun.

"Halo, ganteng," katanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?"

"Oh, ternyata kau."

"Dasar penyihir. Kau tidak diizinkan memanggil orang lain seperti itu. Bisa saja dia seorang pendeta."

"Aku memanggilnya sayang dan dia hanya menelpon pada hari Rabu dan Minggu." Chanyeol tertawa dan kemudian berhenti. "Kau tidak serius, kan?"

"Kau sudah dengar dari Kwangsoo belum?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Belum." Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol merasakan belitan cemburu.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau meneleponku lagi nanti, kalau tidak, ia akan datang kesana dengan alat-alat penyiksaan karena dia tidak bisa masuk."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang alat-alat penyiksaan?"

"Kau tidak membuka laci itu."

Ada jeda singkat sebelum Chanyeol menjawab. "Aku tidak suka kesakitan."

"Pembohong."

"Aku tidak suka."

"Jadi kau tak ingin aku mengikatmu lagi?"

Chanyeol merasa tarikan pada pangkal pahanya saat dia mengingatnya. "Aku akan kembali setelah Kwangsoo menelepon."

Sekarang ada jeda dari Baekhyun sebelum dia menjawab. "Kau perlu tidur malam yang cukup. Aku akan menghubungimu dalam beberapa hari, Chanyeol. Baik-baiklah."

"Kau juga."

Saat Chanyeol Meletakkan telepon, telepon kembali berdering. Chanyeol mengangkatnya. "Halo, cantik," katanya.

"Kau tidak akan menyebutku seperti itu," Bentak Kwangsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membawa sebotol wiski?"

"Itu mungkin berhasil. Benar. Ambil pena."

Chanyeol menyalin semua instruksi. Dia tidak akan mengacaukannya lagi.

Dengan kata-kata terakhir Kwangsoo yang bergema di kepalanya, "Jangan mengacaukannya, tetap sadar, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir," Chanyeol lalu berkemas. Rumahnya bersih. Dia sudah membiasakan diri hidup berantakan bersama Baekhyun, ia lupa seorang wanita datang dua kali seminggu untuk membuat rumahnya tampak seperti dihuni dan membeli bahan makanan untuknya. Teringat olehnya bahwa ia bisa saja mengambil kunci dari pembantu rumah tangganya dan dia mengerang.

Chanyeol menghancurkan setiap bungkus rokok yang ia temukan, mematahkan mereka sebelum Melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. Terkejut betapa sedikitnya ia peduli. Dia memandang lama pada bir di lemari es, tapi membiarkannya. Dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan alkohol. Dia suka minum, tapi telah membuktikan diri sendiri selama beberapa hari terakhir bahwa dia tidak membutuhkannya. Tidak ada paket-paket kecil kokain yang tersembunyi di manapun. Tapi Chanyeol menghabiskan tiga puluh menit memeriksa, untuk berjaga-jaga. Chanyeol pernah mengalami beberapa seks yang luar biasa saat dia sedang teler, tapi sekarang ia sudah berhubungan seks dengan luar biasa tanpa menggunakannya.

Dia menyeringai ketika berpikir tentang Baekhyun. Bahkan memikirkan namanya membuat antisipasi menggigil mengalir Melalui tubuhnya, tapi ia tahu ia harus berhati-hati. Dia tidak ingin pers mencari tahu tentang Baekhyun. Jika mereka Melakukannya, itu tidak akan perlu waktu lama untuk menggali informasi tentang si Dickhead dan sebelum kau bisa menjelaskan, mereka akan membuat berita tentang Chanyeol sebagai mata keranjang, Baekhyun sebagai pelacur dan Dickhead sebagai korban. Masa kecil Baekhyun sudah sulit. Chanyeol tahu ia hanya mendengar sebagian dari itu. Baekhyun tak perlu Melihat masa lalunya dikorek oleh media. Jika mereka berhasil menghubungkannya dengan Chanyeol, latar belakang Baekhyun akan menjadi milik semua orang dan tidak akan ada harapan apapun bagi hubungan di antara mereka. Baekhyun akan mencampakkannya.

Chanyeol membeku saat pikiran itu tersaring masuk. Baekhyun akan mencampakkan Chanyeol karena tidak seperti setiap wanita lain yang pernah keluar dengannya, Baekhyun tidak terkesan dengan kepopulerannya. Baekhyun menghargai privasi dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya. Itu kedengarannya baik dan buruk. Jika pers mulai mengganggu, akankah Baekhyun lari? Chanyeol tahu dia harus memperkuat hubungan mereka sebelum orang lain mendengar tentang hal itu. Baekhyun harus belajar untuk mengatasi perhatian media karena cepat atau lambat, itu akan datang.

Sementara itu, dia akan menjaga rahasia Baekhyun selama yang dia bisa. Chanyeol mengirim sms singkat pada Baekhyun.

Merindukanmu, Mermaid. Sedang menggigit kukuku.

Love Hippo x

Balasannya datang hampir seketika.

Merindukanmu juga, Hippo. Apa aku sudah memberitahumu Stopit hanya hilang saat kukumu tumbuh? Kecuali kau memiliki formula penghapus ajaibku, yang hanya akan kuungkapkan jika berada dalam penyiksaan.

Love Mermaid xx

Saat sms Chanyeol padanya.

Sangat menantikan itu. Punya beberapa ide yang bagus untuk membuatmu bekerja sama.

Love Hippo xxx

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tahu dia harus Melakukan sesuatu tindakan yang merendahkan diri bersama teman-teman dan tetangganya, dimulai dengan Luhan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo telah bergantian berteriak padanya Melalui pintu selama beberapa hari terakhir, sementara Baekhyun sedang meringkuk bersama Chanyeol dan mengabaikan mereka.

Baekhyun menelepon ponsel Luhan.

"Hai, ini aku."

"Siapa?" Tukas Luhan.

"Mau datang kesini untuk minum?"

"Kami ada di atap. Datang dan bergabunglah dengan kami."

Baekhyun mengambil sebotol anggur yang ia dan Chanyeol tak sempat minum dan menuju tangga.

Jongin telah memperlihatkan mereka pada bangunan atap itu. Ketika ia telah menyerahkan kunci apartemennya bersama dengan kunci-kunci untuk kotak pos, penyimpanan bawah tanah dan ruang tempat sampah, ia juga sengaja memberikan satu untuk pintu ke atap. Semua empat dari mereka memiliki kunci sekarang dan tempat itu diisi dengan empat kursi plastik Adirondack biru pucat, meja dan payung, beberapa tanaman yang tampak layu dan BBQ sekali pakai.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu dia Melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo dalam bikini mereka, berbaring di atas handuk, menghadap ke matahari. Dan duduk di bawah payung berbicara dengan pria lain. Baekhyun menyadari itu Sehun, teman Minho dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah mulai mendekati Luhan.

"Aku membawa tawaran perdamaian." Baekhyun mengangkat botol dingin.

"Kebetulan sekali. Kami punya beberapa gelas," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, orang asing."

Baekhyun duduk di samping Sehun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun?" Tanyanya.

"Baik."

Kyungsoo duduk dan mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. "Kami sudah khawatir tentangmu. Dari semua yang kita tahu, kau akan Melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh."

"Kyungsoo!" Bentak Luhan.

"Aku memang Melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh," kata Baekhyun. "Aku tidak sadar pada apa yang dilakukan Minho." Sehunmendesah seolah-olah ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu dan kemudian terdiam. Jongin menuangkan anggur dan menyerahkannya pada mereka. Baekhyun mendengar Jongin menggerutu sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, yang kemudian tampak malu-malu.

"Aku turut menyesal tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Minho," gumam Sehun.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Dia tahu mereka akan membicarakan hal ini.

"Kukira dia peduli padamu," kata Sehun. "Dia memperdayaiku, juga. Itu adalah hal yang buruk untuk dilakukan."

"Berapa taruhannya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dua ribu pound," kata Sehun. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak pernah berpikir dia Benar-Benar akan Melakukan itu.

Ketika ia menyarankannya pada malam 'Pesta Pernikahan', setelah kau begitu jelas tidak ingin dipilih sebagai pengantin, kupikir dia sedang bercanda. Lalu kupikir dia sudah jatuh cinta denganmu. Maksudku, kau tampak tepat bersama-sama."

Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak. Tak pernah ada momen saat Minho bersungguh-sungguh.

Sehunberjalan ke meja itu di mana Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk, mencari seorang bodoh yang mudah tertipu dan menemukan satu.

"Untuk siapa kita bersulang?" Tanya Jongin.

"Pacar baru Baekhyun," kata Luhan sebelum orang lain bisa bicara.

Baekhyun tersentak.

"Siapa namanya? Apa pekerjaannya? Di mana kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Sehunberpaling menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Agen Rahasia seharusnya tidak pernah menolakmu." Jongin tersenyum padanya.

"Sangat lucu, Jongin."

Baekhyun tahu bahwa tidak memberitahu mereka apapun akan membuat mereka curiga.

"Namanya Hippo. Dia tinggi dengan rambut merah kehitaman lurus. Dia baik dan lucu dan sedang ada pekerjaan saat ini. Aku bertemu dengannya di pantai."

"Siapa nama aslinya?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun berpikir cepat.

"Hippolytus."

"Ya Tuhan, tidak heran kau memanggilnya Hippo. Apa dia orang Yunani? Jika tidak, apa yang orangtuanya pikirkan?" Kata Luhan.

"Kapan kau pergi ke pantai?" Giliran Kyungsoo menginterogasi.

"Pada hari aku seharusnya pergi ke Hawaii."

"Hawaii? Mengapa...oh," Kyungsoo berhenti.

Baekhyun pikir itu mungkin membungkamnya, ternyata dia salah.

"Kau bertemu dengan dia, lalu?"

"Secara harfiah. Kami sedang berenang. Dia berenang bebas dan menabrak hidungku." Baekhyun Melihat Kyungsoo langsung menatap Luhan tapi Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk gelas anggurnya dan ada kesibukan yang tiba-tiba karena mereka kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke atas meja. Bersyukur atas gangguan tersebut, Baekhyun berharap sudah cukup mengatakan pada mereka, tapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti di situ saja.

"Dia tinggal dimana? Di pantai?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, di London Utara." Tapi Baekhyun tak tahu di mana dan denyut nadinya Melonjak. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak mengatakannya?

"Pekerjaan macam apa yang dia kerjakan?" dari Kyungsoo.

"Itu seperti dua puluh pertanyaan, " kata Jongin. "Apa dia hewan, tumbuhan atau mineral?" Pasti seekor hewan, pikir Baekhyun.

"Tidak heran wanita tahu begitu banyak." Sehunmengangkat alisnya.

"Yeah, tapi pria tahu hal-hal yang penting," kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutar badan untuk meMelototi Jongin kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Pekerjaan macam apa?"

"Dia seperti rudal mencari-panas." Dan menangkap botol lotion berjemur Kyungsoo yang dilemparkan padanya.

"Kupikir dia bisa Melakukan hampir semua pekerjaan," kata Baekhyun, menahan seringai.

"Apa dia sudah menikah?" dari Luhan.

"Belum."

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya lagi?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak tahu."

"Tapi kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?" dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tidak sanggup mengatakan yang seBenarnya, bahwa ia berpikir dia tak bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak sedang patah hati, kan?" Kata Luhan. "Kami tidak ingin Melihat kau terluka lagi."

"Aku sudah Melupakan Minho, percayalah." Baekhyun berharap dia bisa Melompat di udara dan berteriak keras-keras.

Seekor merpati mendarat di dekat handuk Luhan. Dan Melemparkan sepotong lemon dan merpati itu terbang lagi untuk mencari tempat peristirahatan lain.

"Jadi hidup sudah lebih baik?" tekan Kyungsoo.

"Masa depan terlihat sempurna?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya pada satu sisi.

"Ya, hidup baik-baik saja."

"Rencana untuk masa depan?" Tambah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tidak Melewatkan tatapan tajam yang Luhan berikan pada Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun tak tahu apa artinya.

"Kyungsoo! Bukankah kau akan meminta bantuan Baekhyun?" Kata Jongin.

Baekhyun mendapat kesan yang jelas bahwa Jongin ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ooh ya, kami sudah memiliki lukisan untuk pameran baru," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk membantu dengan katalognya."

"Aku bisa datang setelah bekerja besok."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Itu akan menyenangkan." Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya.

Baekhyun bersandar di kursi dan memejamkan mata. Dia selamat dari interogasi tanpa memberikan informasi apa pun. Dia agak terkejut mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Minho. Mereka tampaknya tidak marah saat Baekhyun tidak memberitahu mereka dia akan menikah. Mungkin mereka tidak peduli. Dia masih berdiri di pinggiran kelompok. Apakah mereka teman-temannya? Baekhyun tidak yakin, tapi dia berusaha. Kulitnya merinding.

Sinar matahari terasa nikmat setelah berada di dalam apartemen berhari-hari, meskipun telah menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang dengan Chanyeol. Mulut Baekhyun mengejang, ingin tersenyum.

"Jangan tertidur," kata Jongin.

"Aku tertidur selama satu jam saat makan siang dan lihat apa yang terjadi."

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Dan mengangkat t-shirtnya menunjukkan garis lingkaran pucat di dadanya. Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Aku hanya membunuh waktuku, Kyungsoo," katanya.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari betapa Jongin begitu memujanya. Hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk membuang-buang waktu terpisah padahal mereka bisa habiskan bersama-sama.

"Apa kalian berdua sudah pergi keluar?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Dinilai dari betapa terguncangnya wajah mereka, jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintanya, Jongin? Jika dia mengatakan tidak, setidaknya kau akan tahu dimana posisimu."

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Dia tahu bahwa itu Benar-Benar sudah diluar dari karakter, yang menyebabkan keheningan sepenuhnya. Mungkin ia seharusnya tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Mau pergi ke bioskop malam ini?" Suara Jongin sedikit menciut.

"Oke." Kyungsoo berkata sebelum Jongin hampir menyelesaikan katakatanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri.

"Luhan, kau ingin pergi menonton film denganku?" Sehunberseru.

Tuhan, dia Benar-Benar seperti mak comblang, pikir Baekhyun.

"Mengapa tidak? Yifan sibuk malam ini," kata Luhan.

Dari sudut matanya Baekhyun Melihat wajah Sehunberubah kecewa.

"Kita akan pergi bersama-sama," kata Kyungsoo. "Apa kau dan Hippo ingin ikut juga, Baekhyun?"

"Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu malam ini."

Tapi Baekhyun merasakan gelombang kerinduan untuk menjadi bagian dari sekelompok teman-teman pergi keluar bersama-sama.

Minho jarang ingin pergi keluar dengan orang-orang yang Baekhyun kenal. Dia mentolerir sesekali ikut ke pub dengan Woobin dan Sehun. Dan itu tidak bisa terjadi dengan Chanyeol, yang tidak ingin terlihat di depan umum dengannya sama sekali. Baekhyun tahu dia khawatir tentang pers yang mengganggunya dan Baekhyun khawatir tentang hal itu juga, tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun seharusnya bekerja dari jam delapan sampai dua belas pada hari Minggu malam, menerima telepon dari para pria yang ingin berbicara kotor dengannya atau ingin dia berbicara kotor pada mereka. Dia juga dibayar cukup banyak dari jumlah jam yang tercatat untuknya dan dia membutuhkan uang, tapi dia tidak ingin Melakukannya lagi. Tak ada yang akan mengejar dia untuk Melanjutkannya. Tak ada yang tahu seperti apa wajah Baekhyun. Bahkan, Baekhyun pikir itu mungkin bahwa wanita yang bekerja di chat line seperti ini dan berpura-pura menjadi wanita perayu di usia dua puluhan, kemungkinan besar adalah wanita lima puluhan yang kesepian. Lagi pula para prialah yang membuat mereka menjadi siapa pun yang mereka inginkan.

Baekhyun menghapus akunnya sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Dia harus mengurangi pengeluarannya.

Pada jam 7:58 telepon berdering.

"Apa yang kau pakai?" Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Pakaian dalam hijau."

"Berenda?"

"Bukan, satu yang ada lubangnya."

Chanyeol mengerang.

"Aku tercekik dengan nafsu."

"Aku berhenti Melakukan telepon seks."

Chanyeol merengek. "Momen yang tidak pas untuk memilih."

Baekhyun menyelip telepon antara bahu dan pipinya dan membawa kopinya ke sofa. "Kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tanganku ada didalam celanaku. Dengar."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Apa yang akan aku dengar?"

"Suara dari piston baja tapi tak terkendali." Tawa Baekhyun Meledak. "Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Aku mencoba untuk Melakukan percakapan telepon seks di sini." Baekhyun tersenyum pada kemarahan dalam suara Chanyeol. "Aku sudah bilang, aku berhenti. Aku tidak bagus dalam pekerjaan itu."

"Well, mungkin kau butuh latihan."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Itu suatu petunjuk," kata Chanyeol.

"Apa ada seseorang bersamamu disana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

"Pintar berpura-pura."

"Consuela, sedang mengelap debu disc platinumku lagi."

"Tanganku juga ada di celanaku, tapi aku berharap kau yang ada dalam celanaku." gumam Baekhyun dengan nada sensual dan meneguk kopinya.

"Mmm," gumam Chanyeol. "Terus mengelap debu, Consuela."

"Aku ingin memakanmu," gumam Baekhyun. "Aku ingin menjalankan lidahku di sepanjang kejantananmu yang panjang, bwesar dan merasakan setiap incinya." Cangkir di tangan Baekhyun goyah dan ia Meletakkannya.

"Kau Melewatkan sedikit, Consuela. Lakukan lagi. Lap ke atas dan ke bawah, dan lakukan dengan cepat." Baekhyun menelan ludah di tenggorokannya. "Bisakah kau merasakan gigiku padamu, Chanyeol, menelusuri pembuluh darah yang tebal itu? Melihatnya berdenyut? Apa kau percaya padaku? Bagaimana jika aku mengambil bolamu yang halus itu ke dalam mulutku dan mengisapnya. Apa kau suka itu?" Gelombang gairah berdesir Melalui tubuh Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara pada saat yang sama?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak. "Consuela, ambil kain lap itu keluar dari sana."

"Bungkus jari-jarimu di sekitar milikmu, Chanyeol. Dorong ke bawah. Sekarang gerakkan tanganmu ke atas. Pegang lebih erat."

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Cukup sudah. Kau tidak terlalu jauh, tahu. Aku bisa menyetir ke sana."

"Aku begitu ketat dan basah, Chanyeol. Memikirkanmu membuatku terangsang. Putingku terasa sakit. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Jika kau masuk ke ruangan sekarang, aku akan orgasme bahkan tanpa kau menyentuhku." Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh.

"Baekhyun," Suara Chanyeol tersendat.

"Aku sudah Melepas bra-ku." Baekhyun Meluncur tangan ke putingnya dan mengeras di jari-jarinya.

"Jangan lakukan ini untuk orang lain."

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak Melakukan pekerjaan itu lagi, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin orgasme untukmu. Aku hanya ingin merasakan dirimu dalam diriku, semua yang panjang dan tebal dan panas. Aku ingin kau bercinta denganku lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi. Aku ingin kau membuatku menjerit." Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol memberikan erangan gemetar. Diikuti jeda yang panjang.

"Consuela harus memandikanku sekarang," kata Chanyeol.

"Katakan padanya untuk membersihkan di belakang telingamu."

"Itu tidak sampai sejauh itu."

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Selamat malam, Hippo."

"Malam, Mermaid. Sampai ketemu lagi ketika aku kembali."

Setetes air mata menyelinap di bulu mata Baekhyun dan membasahi pipinya. Itu membuatnya kulit gatal dan dia ingin menggosoknya, tapi tidak Melakukannya. Baekhyun membutuhkannya untuk mengingatkan dia supaya kuat, karena ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Park Chanyeol dan tahu dia bisa menghancurkan hati Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Baekhyun Melompat ke dalam lobi pada Senin pagi, Jongin sedang bersandar di dinding, menunggunya. Dia hanya bekerja sekali-sekali di Crispies, tapi ketika ia Melakukannya, ia menunggu Baekhyun sehingga mereka bisa berjalan ke sana bersama-sama.

"Pagi." Dan mendorong pintu keluar yang akan dilewati Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi. Bagaimana filmnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak tahu." Jongin menyeringai.

Baekhyun Meliriknya dan tersenyum. "Jangan bilang kau yang membuat 'gerakan'?"

"Mungkin."

Mereka pergi ke Greenwich Park, berbagi jalan dengan sekelompok pelari lanjut usia.

Jongin menguap. "Aku terjaga sepanjang malam Melukis. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya jika tidak berangkat hari ini, tapi Mel menelpon pukul tujuh pagi ini dan menuntut kehadiranku. Sam sakit. Lagi."

"Siapa yang kau lukis?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin berjalan lebih cepat dan ketika Baekhyun menyusul dia Melihat sisa-sisa tersipu di wajah Jongin.

"Kau Melukis Kyungsoo?"

"Dia tertidur. Dia tampak begitu manis. Hanya saja aku tidak berpikir Jack Bellingham akan menginginkan lukisan itu di galerinya."

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Jangan katakan pada Kyungsoo. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sebelum menunjukkan padanya."

"Oke. Er... Jongin?"

Jongin Melirik Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa di tempat kerja tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Minho." Jongin mengangguk. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Aku masih tidak bisa percaya dia Melakukan itu."

Mereka menepi saat pejalan kaki-cepat Melewati mereka, pantatnya bergoyang-goyang seperti dua kantong jelly.

"Apa kalian semua marah aku tidak memberitahukan tentang pernikahan itu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedikit Jengkel. Aku berharap kau memberitahu, Baekhyun. Kami akan mendukungmu."

Baekhyun memberikan pandangan berterima kasih, tapi senang mereka tidak menyaksikan momen saat ia terhina.

Baekhyun bekerja di Crispies Senin sampai Kamis dengan upah hanya sedikit di atas minimum, dengan dasar bahwa tipnya yang besar.

Kadang-kadang mereka memberinya, tapi seringnya tidak. Setidaknya jam kerjanya tidak buruk dan ia bisa berjalan kaki untuk bekerja. Café juga dibuka malam hari, namun Baekhyun hanya bekerja shift siang hari. Mel, kakak Jongin yang lebih tua, tidak menyukai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai Mel, tapi Tony, kepala koki dan co-owner, menyukainya. Dia seorang Italia berumur empat puluh tahun yang masih tinggal dengan ibunya dan main mata gila-gilaan dengan segala sesuatu yang memakai rok, meskipun tidak pernah dengan Mel.

"Mendapat liburan yang menyenangkan?" Tanya Tony ketika Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur.

"Luar biasa." Baekhyun tersenyum, berpikir dengan semua kemuakan yang ia rasakan terhadap Minho, ia setidaknya bersyukur Minho membuat pernikahan itu tetap jadi rahasia.

"Kulitmu tidak menjadi gelap sedikitpun." Tony menatap dari atas ke bawah.

"Cuacanya mengerikan."

"Kau harusnya membiarkanku membawamu ke Italia. Matahari selalu bersinar di atasku. Aku bisa menunjukkan padamu saat-saat yang menyenangkan." Dia mengedipkan mata.

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Tony, siapa pun yang memberitahumu bahwa kau seorang kuda jantan Italia adalah salah, kau lebih mirip kuda poni belang-belang."

"Betapa menghinanya." Tony membelai rambutnya yang menipis. "Kupikir aku adalah cinta dalam hidupmu."

"Hanya ketika kau memasak untukku. Pada waktu yang lain, tidak."

"Oh ya, itu Minho," gerutunya.

Baekhyun membuat dirinya tetap tersenyum. "Tidak lagi."

Wajah Tony berseri. "Serius? Maksudmu aku punya kesempatan lagi? Kemarilah dan rasakan saus puttanesca-ku. Aku ingin kau makan langsung dari tanganku."

"Meskipun kedengarannya tidak bisa dipercaya, Tony, aku harus menolak. Ini jam delapan lima belas pagi. Aku lebih suka minum kopi."

"Kau menghancurkan hatiku."

"Kupikir Lois yang Melakukannya?"

Lois adalah pelayan lain yang menggoda Tony.

"Kalian semua menghancurkan hatiku. Kecuali Mel," gumamnya. "Dia menghancurkan semangatku." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Berhenti membuang-buang waktu mengobrol dan lanjutkan apa yang kalian seharusnya lakukan," Bentak Mel dari belakang mereka.

Tony mulai memukul-mukul panci dan Baekhyun mundur ke ruang makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol meminta maaf kepada James Kesner, sang sutradara, atas perilakunya pada audisi terakhir. Dia tidak merendahkan diri, atau menawarkan alasan apapun. Jika Kwangsoo tahu dia pernah mabuk dan teler, maka Kesner lah yang mengatakan kepadanya, sehingga Chanyeol pikir dia hanya perlu untuk menjadi sempurna hari ini. Dia berjabat tangan dengan semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan, mengeluarkan senyum megawatt-nya dan memberikan segala sesuatu yang ia miliki demi mendapatkan peran sekali seumur hidupnya. Chanyeol menampilkan bagian yang sudah ia siapkan dan menjalankan adegan beberapa halaman naskah. Ketika ia selesai, Kesner bersandar di kursinya dan menatapnya selama beberapa detik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Jantung Chanyeol berdebar tapi dia membalas tatapan Kesner dan tidak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kapan kau terakhir kali menggunakan obat bius atau sejenisnya, Chanyeol?"

"Lebih dari seminggu yang lalu."

"Alkohol?"

"Sama."

"Katakan padaku mengapa aku harus memilihmu dalam filmku?"

"Karena aku sudah membersihkan tindakanku dan aku sempurna untuk peran ini."

"Dan?"

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dia katakan. "Aku mengagumi apa yang kau lakukan dengan The Way Back dan Rainwalker." Tidak terlalu banyak menjilat. "Tapi aku akan lebih baik daripada Depp. Dia terlalu mencolok dan tidak biasa."

Kesner tertawa. "Kau mungkin Benar. Oke, Chanyeol Park, kau diterima." Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol tidak bereaksi. Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, ia tidak memahami dia telah ditawari peran itu. Lalu ia tersenyum. Dia Melakukannya. Dia ingin Melompat-lompat dan menjerit. Dia pikir mencium pria itu adalah ide yang buruk. Ucapan terima kasih yang sopan, di sisi lain, pasti Benar-Benar bisa diterima.

"Terima kasih. Aku menghargai kau memberiku kesempatan lagi."

"Jangan biarkan aku menyesalinya. Asistenku akan mengirimkan kontrak pada agenmu hari ini dan kemudian meng-email mu jadwal syutingnya. Kita akan mengadakan pertemuan pra-produksi segera di Irlandia. Menantikan untuk bekerja sama denganmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berjabat tangan lagi dengan semua orang, berjalan keluar dari ruang pertemuan bandara dan kemudian bergegas berkeliling mencari toilet pria sehingga ia bisa muntah. Perutnya akhirnya berpindah dari kondisi rock and roll ke waltz yang lambat.

Ketika ia berhasil memenangkan dirinya kembali, ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Orang pertama yang seharusnya dihubungi adalah Kwangsoo.

"Baekhyun? Aku mendapatkannya! Kesner baru saja bilang padaku. Aku membuat beberapa komentar omong kosong tentang menjadi lebih baik dari Depp dan dia tertawa dan memberiku peran itu. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa percaya."

"Bagus sekali, Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau berbisik?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Mel memergokiku sedang menelepon. Tunggu. Aku akan bersembunyi di suatu tempat." Chanyeol mengetukngetuk kakinya, kegembiraannya menggelegak Melalui setiap poriporinya.

"Oke, aman sekarang," kata Baekhyun.

"Apa kau akan mengatakan padaku betapa hebatnya aku?"

"Apa tak ada orang lain yang muncul ikut audisi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Hatinya bernyanyi. Dia menyukai cara Baekhyun bereaksi kepadanya. "Tentu saja ada."

"Benarkah ada orang yang mau mencoba mendapatkan peran itu?" Ketika Chanyeol memikirkan hal itu, dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu.

"Hei, berhenti berpikir," kata Baekhyun. "Kau tahu itu membuatmu sakit kepala. Kau mendapat peran karena kau akan hebat memerankannya. Mari kita terima kenyataan itu. Kau, fantastis, berbakat, manusia yang luar biasa. Kau terlalu bagus untuk film ini. Dengan kekuatan tak terkendalimu, energi brutal dan dengan pandangan futurisme-mu, Kesner seharusnya berterima kasih padamu. Mereka beruntung memiliki aktor dengan integritas artistik yang luar biasa seperti dirimu."

"Aku tahu aku telah membuatmu terkesan."

Baekhyun terbahak-bahak.

"Ada beberapa adegan cinta," kata Chanyeol dengan suara halus.

"Well, itulah mengapa kau mendapat peran itu. Minggu yang lalu adalah satu audisi yang panjang. Kesner dan aku sudah kenal lama. Dia ingin aku memastikan bahwa kau mampu menerima pekerjaan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Sepanjang waktu."

"Hmm." Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun ada di sana. Dia ingin menciumnya, mencium senyum yang dia tahu ada di wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk merayakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Membawamu ke tempat tidur (bed) malam ini sekitar jam sembilan?"

"Ah, Bed, itu restoran baru di Knightsbridge di mana mereka akan mengeluarkan cambuk jika kau menumpahkan kecap di atas meja?"

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Maaf, aku sudah pergi keluar malam ini," kata Baekhyun.

Dan kekecewaan menenggelamkan kebahagiaan Chanyeol. "Kemana?"

"Aku membantu di galeri seni Kyungsoo."

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Jam sebelas, kira-kira."

"Oke." Chanyeol akan berada di sana jam sebelas lewat lima.

"Di mana kau sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Di toilet pria di Bandar Udara Edinburgh. Kamu?"

"Toilet wanita di Crispies." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Aku baru saja muntah."

"Aku baru saja buang air kecil."

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ketika aku sedang bicara denganmu?"

"Toiletnya terlalu menggoda dan aku tak punya istirahat banyak."

"Baekhyun? Aku menelepon untuk memberitahumu yang pertama."

"Jangan katakan pada Kwangsoo. Dia akan cemburu."

"Bye, Mermaid."

"Bye, Hippo."

Chanyeol tidak menelpon Kwangsoo sampai ia sudah memesan kursi di penerbangan berikutnya ke London.

Kwangsoo sudah memesan tiket penerbangan untuk jam empat dan Chanyeol tidak ingin menunggu selama itu. Beberapa kata yang mempesona pada petugas resepsionis, ditambah beberapa tanda tangan, dan ia sekarang sudah siap pergi dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Dia duduk di kursi panjang eksekutif di sudut dengan surat kabar, kopi dan sandwich ayam tikka dan menelpon Kwangsoo.

"Hai Kwangsoo, aku mendapatkannya."

"Terima kasih Tuhan."

"Maksudku wiski. Aku tidak mendapatkan peran itu."

"Chanyeol, jangan bercanda."

"Ya, aku mendapatkannya," kata Chanyeol, suaranya dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan.

"Aku tahu kau bisa Melakukannya. Bagus sekali. Kapan kontraknya akan datang?"

"Asisten Kesner akan mengirimnya hari ini."

"Jangan berbuat kacau sekarang," kata Kwangsoo. "Kau tidak perlu mabuk atau teler untuk merayakannya."

"Tidak, tidak lagi."

Ada jeda seBentar.

"Jadi rumor tentang kau dan Im Nana itu Benar?" Chanyeol membanting cangkirnya kembali di meja dan kopi menciprat ke surat kabar.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak pernah tidur dengannya. Dia menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Bukan tipeku."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

Chanyeol mendesah.

"Kau tidak membawanya ke acara makan malam AIDS?" Tanya Kwangsoo.

"Apa dia akan pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Aku bahkan tak tahu dia berada di Barat."

"Siapa yang kau ajak?"

"Tidak ada. Tadinya aku mau mengajak Jung Jessica, tapi kupikir dia tidak akan bersedia." Chanyeol mendengar Kwangsoo bergumam pelan.

"Jadi, siapa saat ini yang kau tiduri?" Tanya Kwangsoo.

Chanyeol tetap diam.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Aku sangat mengenalmu. Jika kau tidak minum dan memakai obat, kau pasti telah menemukan sesuatu yang lain yang dapat dilakukan. Aktris atau model?"

Chanyeol merapatkan bibirnya.

"Aku agenmu. Aku seharusnya tahu. Aktris atau model?"

"Bukan dua-duanya."

"Penyanyi?"

"Dia seorang pelayan."

"Oh, sial."

Suasana hati Chanyeol yang baik langsung menguap. "Persetan, Kwangsoo. Aku Benar-Benar menyukainya."

"Kau Benar-Benar menyukai setiap orang saat kau sedang meniduri mereka," Bentak Kwangsoo kembali.

"Baekhyun berbeda."

"Kukira dia berpura-pura tidak terkesan bahwa kau adalah Chanyeol Park?"

"SeBenarnya, dia memang tidak terkesan," kata Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol. Sadarlah. Kau adalah kau. Kau tahu dunia ini seperti apa. Kau tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun. Ini adalah waktu yang salah untuk memulai hubungan dengan siapapun.

Kau seharusnya berkomitmen untuk pekerjaanmu, bukannya meniduri seorang pelayan." Chanyeol berjuang untuk menemukan tombol off di ponselnya. Jari-jarinya bergetar begitu hebat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada saat Baekhyun tiba di Galeri Bellingham, hampir jam tujuh. Sebuah insiden di kereta bawah tanah membuat jalur ditutup dan semua jadi kacau balau. Dia berharap akan mendapat tumpangan pulang ke Greenwich dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, tapi jika mereka tidak berencana untuk tutup jam sepuluh, Baekhyun akan pulang sendiri. Dia tahu Chanyeol akan datang.

Tanda tutup masih terpasang, tapi pintu terbuka sedikit dan bel berdenting.

"Kunci setelah kau masuk," seru Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak bisa Melihat siapa pun. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu aku?"

"Lukisan terbaru Gustav Mazov. Ada sebuah lubang. Lihat."

Kyungsoo menjulurkan kepalanya walaupun ada kanvas merah besar tergantung di tengah galeri dan memasang muka aneh. Baekhyun pura-pura ngeri. Dan muncul dari kantor, memegang sebotol anggur. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dan mendesah. "Aku berharap aku bisa mengatakan itu meningkatkan karya seniman itu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ingin minum, Baekhyun?"

"Gelas yang sangat besar saja."

"Kau sudah menduga apa kesenangan yang terBentang di depan, kan?" Jongin memasang muka yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengambil gelas dari tangannya. "Kapan kalian berdua akan keluar lagi?"

"Pergi makan besok," kata Jongin dengan senyum konyol.

"Nah, kau bisa pergi ke pub malam ini, jika kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat." Baekhyun tidak menambahkan bahwa dia ingin mereka untuk memilih sebuah pub di Greenwich sehingga mereka bisa mengantarnya pulang.

Galeri Bellingham sebagian besar dipenuhi wisatawan London, namun Kyungsoo menggunakan satu lampiran untuk menampilkan karya yang lebih inovatif. Pameran pertama dibuka beberapa minggu setelah mereka pindah ke apartemen di Greenwich. Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk membantu membuat galeri terlihat sibuk dan berpura-pura untuk membeli lukisan. Jongin berada di sana karena salah satu karyanya tergantung di dinding. Malam itu, ia menguping percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Jack Bellingham kemudian Jongin menyeret Baekhyun Melewati setiap lukisannya, menuntut pendapatnya. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia menuding Baekhyun sebagai seorang kritikus seni profesional dan sering merecokinya untuk mengetahui bagaimana Baekhyun tahu begitu banyak. Baekhyun tidak memberitahunya.

"Nomor satu dalam daftar," kata Kyungsoo, pena ditangan, clipboard siap. "Pelan-pelan agar aku bisa menuliskan setiap kata."

"Ini disebut Wall." Jongin membaca dari label.

Baekhyun Melarikan matanya di atas lukisan itu. Sebuah kanvas minyak berukuran sedang, menunjukkan bagian dari dinding bata merah tua dengan langit biru cerah, tak berawan sebagai latar belakang. Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Oke. Potongan gambar ini menawarkan kontradiksi, keseimbangan antara akrab dan abstrak secara klinis. Latar belakangnya salah satu energi statis dengan petunjuk dari disfungsi yang ditangguhkan dalam cara batu bata diselaraskan. Perasaan dislokasi, yang timbul dari ketidaklengkapan gambar, menimbulkan pertanyaan tentang fungsi objek itu sehari-hari."

Kyungsoo menulis dengan tergesa-gesa. Jongin Melongo.

"Pasti kau seorang seniman."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu aku bahkan tak bisa menggambar lingkaran."

"Berhentilah mengganggu dia," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku tak peduli bagaimana kau Melakukannya. Teruskan."

"Apa kau suka lukisan itu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, omong kosong sederhana." kata Baekhyun dan pindah.

Yang berikutnya menampilkan anak kecil sedang Melepas atau mengenakan pakaiannya. Kepala anak itu tertutup oleh pakaian.

"Ready for Bed," gumam Jongin.

"Aku suka ini. Ini lucu," kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak berpikir begitu?" Kyungsoo tampak bingung. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya selama beberapa saat sebelum ia bicara. "Sebuah gambar yang mengejutkan dan meresahkan, di mana sapuan kuas yang menyapu dengan berani digunakan untuk mengaburkan perbedaan antara kepolosan dan seksualitas. Perasaan bahwa malapetaka yang menunggu untuk terjadi, bergema dalam cara bagaimana warna digolongkan, sehingga lukisan itu tampak menuju kearah kerusakan disfungsional."

"Disfungsional yang lain?" tanya Jongin. "Bukankah semua artis disfungsional? Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka kata itu." Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Tapi tidak suka lukisannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sedikit. Meskipun dilukis dengan baik. " Baekhyun bergerak lagi.

"Kupikir aku tidak menyukainya lagi," kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berbalik kearahnya. "Jangan katakan itu, Kyungsoo. Jika kau Melihatnya lucu, itu tidak apa-apa. Yang penting apa artinya bagimu. Kau tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Jadi mengingatkanku mengapa kita di sini?" Jongin bertanya. "Apa tujuannya dalam sebuah katalog?"

"Karena apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memberikan rasa keaslian pada lukisan-lukisan itu," kata Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu itu membuat mereka terdengar lebih baik dari yang seBenarnya?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya.

" Jongin, kau dapat menjualnya lukisan-lukisan itu lebih mahal." Baekhyun pindah ke lukisan berikutnya.

"Hati-hati pada apa yang kau katakan." kata Jongin.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan salah satu potret karya Jongin. "Seorang seniman baru yang berbakat mengungkapkan kilauan dan gaya kurang sopan dalam kemegahan yang penuh dan Meledak-ledak. Keadaan pikiran nakal subjek ini sebanding dengan putaran dari goresan kuas dan detaill indah yang diberikan kepada mata yang Melihatnya. Bagaimana dengan itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu." kata Jongin.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Siapa itu?"

Dan berpura-pura memukul Baekhyun. Itu potret kakaknya, Mel.

"Aku belum selesai," kata Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo mulai bergerak lagi. "Tapi di bawah permukaan terletak individu yang bingung, yang wajahnya menakutkan dan memikat. Tanda-tanda kegilaan hadir dengan halus."

"Tuhan, jangan menulis itu, Kyungsoo. Mel akan membunuhku."

"Oh, itu Mel? " Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin berbalik ngeri, hanya untuk Melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengejar sisanya, terutama mengagumi karya satu artis, yang dalam lukisannya adalah sebuah dapur yang sangat gelap, daerah tunggal cahaya yang keluar dari kulkas telah dibuat menggunakan massa Benang sutra. Kecuali kau berdiri di dekatnya, itu terlihat seperti dicat.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun, Melihat sepetak dinding yang kosong. "Atau ini adalah seni yang sangat modern?"

"Seniman itu berjanji lukisannya akan berada di sini malam ini, tapi tidak, sulit sekali. Terima kasih banyak untuk hal ini, Baekhyun. Aku tahu aku yang harus Melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya dengan kata-kata yang tepat."

"Sejujurnya, tidak ada yang patut menulis tentang lukisan. Itulah inti dari lukisan, kan? Gambar, bukan kata-kata. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengatakan apa arti dari lukisan itu adalah orang yang menciptakannya. Dengan asumsi mereka tahu. Mungkin kau Benar tentang seorang anak yang bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Mungkin itu memang seperti itu adanya, dilukis oleh seorang ayah atau ibu yang penuh kasih sayang. Tapi mungkin juga itu dilukis oleh seorang pedofil." Kyungsoo memucat. "Ya ampun, aku harap bukan."

"Masalahnya adalah para seniman dalam separuh waktunya saat Melukis tidak tahu apa yang mereka lukis. Bukankah itu Benar, Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku selalu tahu."

"Itu karena kau Melukis potret," kata Kyungsoo.

"Sebuah lukisan harus menarik setiap kali kau Melihatnya, bukan hanya pertama kali kau Melihatnya, jika tidak, apa gunanya memilikinya di dindingmu?" Kata Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan ide-idemu?" Tanya Jongin. "Ketika kau masih kecil, apakah orangtuamu menyeretmu mengitari The Tate dan National Gallery?"

"Aku tak tahu di mana aku mendapatkan ide-ide itu. Aku membuka mulutku dan omong kosongku keluar. Apakah kita sudah selesai?"

Tidak sesederhana itu, tapi Baekhyun tidak berniat mengatakan yang seBenarnya, bahwa minatnya pada seni adalah cara bagaimana dia mengawasi ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kiriman untuk Nona Mermaid," Chanyeol bernyanyi lewat interkom.

Sambil menyeringai penuh antisipasi. Pintu depan terbuka dan ia masuk. Sekarang sudah jam 11.30. Terlambat, tapi tidak terlalu larut. Dia terjebak dalam sebuah rapat dengan penasihat keuangan, meskipun Chanyeol menangani sebagian urusan bisnisnya sendiri. Ijasah sarjana ekonominya seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk sesuatu.

"Kukira kau tak akan datang." Baekhyun bersandar di pegangan tangga, mengawasi Chanyeol berlari naik.

"Aku tidak akan datang. Kau Benar-Benar licik, keluar malam ini. Aku tidak suka kau lagi." Chanyeol berniat menangkapnya dan Baekhyun lari.

"Baik. Kalau begitu pergilah," teriak Baekhyun.

Dia berusaha menutup pintu, tapi Chanyeol Meletakkan kakinya di antara pintu dan memaksa membukanya. Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun, mendorongnya ke dalam sambil membanting pintunya. Dia menempelkan bibirnya terhadap Baekhyun, mengerang di dalam mulutnya. Mereka berciuman begitu lama ketika bibir mereka terpisah, mereka tersentak berbarengan, seakan mereka muncul ke permukaan setelah menyelam bebas di kedalaman. Chanyeol membelai pipinya.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Aku merindukanmu. Kau tidak Benar-Benar ingin aku pergi, kan?"

"Belum." Chanyeol berdiri tegak dan menatapnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu?" "Sempurna sekarang."

Baekhyun tersenyum lambat.

"Dan selain mendapatkan di peran sekali seumur hidupmu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Suzy keluar dari rumah sakit dan aku belum minum, rokok, sebaris coke atau seks."

"Dan yang mana yang ditawarkan padamu?"

"Hanya minum." Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan ke dalam apartemen. "Sudah menyelesaikan salah satu jigsaw kita?"

"Tidak."

Dia mengambil potongan persegi dari atas meja dan mengangkat pandangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau memotong gaun pengantinmu?"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Mau lihat apa yang aku lakukan dengan itu?" Mungkin aku akan Melihatnya, pikir Chanyeol.

"Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri." kata Baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya seolah-olah dia sedang memegang nampan minuman di telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun mengenakan rok denim kecil abu-abu dan t-shirt katun pink berleher V. Kakinya telanjang. Jari-jari Chanyeol Melayang-layang.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Buat keputusan."

Chanyeol Melotot dan kemudian mengangkat bajunya Melalui kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa seolah-olah dia berbaring di kursi dokter gigi dengan semua cairan tubuhnya disedot keluar dari mulutnya. Dia bahkan dalam keadaan tidak nyaman, meskipun di daerah yang agak rendah dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol nyaris tidak mampu berpikir. Reaksinya terhadap Baekhyun adalah murni refleks. Kejantanannya yang sudah tegak, menjadi lebih bersemangat. Detak jantungnya dua kali lipat dan kebutuhannya pada Baekhyun menjadi empat kali lipat. Bra manik-manik tanpa tali berenda yang tampaknya Benar-Benar tidak menyembunyikan apa pun. Nyatanya malah terlihat menawarkan puting lezat Baekhyun padanya. Jari-jarinya membuka ritsleting rok Baekhyun dan menariknya ke bawah. Sebuah erangan yang mendalam bergemuruh dari suatu tempat dalam diri Chanyeol. Celana dalam Baekhyun adalah secarik kain berBentuk hati dengan tiga tali satin tipis Melingkar di kedua sisi Melengkung di atas pinggulnya. Di tengah-tengah kain ada gambar kuda nil kecil.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Baekhyun berdiri dengan tangan gelisah, rambutnya berantakan dan senyum gugup di bibirnya. Chanyeol mendesah.

"Katakan sesuatu yang bagus atau apapun," kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol Melucuti kemejanya Melalui atas kepalanya dan menjatuhkannya.

"Bagus atau apapun. Kau begituuuu nakal. Kau sudah merusak kejutanku." Dia Melepas sepatu dan membuka kancing celananya.

"Mau membuka risletingku?"

Jari-jari Baekhyun Meluncur ke bagian dalam atas celananya, menyentuh ujung kemaluan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan celana boxermu, Rambo?"

"Aku begitu bagus dan halus setelah dicukur olehmu, kupikir itu akan menarik untuk komando (tanpa celana dalam)."

"Dan Benarkah itu?" Tangan Baekhyun Meluncur lebih dalam dan membungkus jari-jarinya di sekeliling kemaluan Chanyeol.

"Tidak sampai sekarang."

Baekhyun menariknya ke kamar tidur sambil memegang kejantanannya.

"Aku selalu memikirkan tentangmu sepanjang hari," kata Chanyeol. "Aku dalam perilaku terbaikku. Kesner Benar-Benar menyukaiku. Aku bahkan ingat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih." Baekhyun menarik celananya ke bawah dan Chanyeol Melangkah keluar.

"Aku terus membayangkan kau berteriak padaku jika aku mengacaukan segalanya. Aku ingin..."

"Ingin apa?"

"Ingin membuatmu bangga padaku, " gumamnya. "Ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau aku sudah berubah."

Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu dirimu yang lama. Aku hanya tahu Chanyeol yang membuat hidungku berdarah, orang dengan mata sedih yang kukira adalah hiu, Chanyeol yang menyelamatkanku. Aku tak tahu Chanyeol yang merokok terlalu banyak, minum terlalu banyak dan memakai terlalu banyak obat, karena kau tidak Melakukan hal-hal itu denganku.

"Dan aku cukup suka dengan Chanyeol yang Melakukan seks terlalu banyak, asalkan ia hanya Melakukan itu denganku."

"Aku begitu menginginkanmu hingga membuatku takut, " bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku takut aku begitu menginginkanmu," bisik Baekhyun kembali.

Chanyeol menyelipkan jari-jarinya di bawah sisi celana dalam Baekhyun dan meremas pantatnya, menarik tubuh Baekhyun kearahnya, menggoyang kemaluannya pada Baekhyun sebelum menekan tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding. Chanyeol menekan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dan tenggelam di dalam mulutnya. Panas yang ia temukan disana menggelora Melalui tubuhnya hingga jari-jari kakinya Melengkung. Aroma Baekhyun membuatnya liar, rasanya hampir lebih dari yang bisa ia tanggung. Chanyeol mencium menuruni sepanjang lehernya dan menjilat perlahan-lahan menuju putingnya sementara ia menggosok ibu jarinya di bawah half-cup branya. Dia menemukan kait tersembunyi yang ada di depan, menjentikkannya terbuka dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Oh Tuhan, payudaramu," kata Chanyeol sambil mengerang.

"Tidak terlalu besar."

"Benar-Benar sempurna—Bentuk, berat, rasa dari rasa raspberry di ujung putingmu."

"Mengapa para pria sangat menyukai payudara?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mulutnya di sekitar puting Baekhyun. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun Melepasnya dengan suara pop lembut dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Kau memintaku untuk berpikir ketika setiap sel dalam tubuhku berusaha untuk mencapai momen tanpa berpikir yang indah?" Baekhyun tertawa. "Ya."

"Ya Tuhan. Kau begitu menuntut." Chanyeol menggigit kecil menuruni tubuh Baekhyun, menekan setiap kalimat dengan ciuman.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa pria menyukai payudara." Kiss.

"Karena mereka tidak punya?" Kiss.

"Karena kebanyakan wanita menyembunyikannya dan pria menginginkan apa yang tidak dapat mereka memiliki?" Kiss.

"Karena payudara terasa begitu menyenangkan?" Kiss.

"Karena itu membuat wanita bergairah pada saat pria menghisapnya?" Kiss.

Chanyeol mencapai pusar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik celana dalam Baekhyun saat dia memutar lidahnya di sekitar pusarnya yang kecil.

Ketika ia menggesekkan pipinya terhadap tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengerang. Dia menjatuhkan diri untuk mengendus ke sebelah dalam pahanya. Baekhyun sudah basah. Dia bisa Melihat lipatannya mengkilap.

Kewanitaannya tampak berkilau saat Chanyeol memandangnya. Baekhyun mengerang saat ia mencium di antara kedua kakinya, lidahnya menyelinap Melewati lembah seksnya sampai menemukan pelindung klitorisnya. Kemaluan Chanyeol berdenyut saat ia mengisap.

Chanyeol menempatkan lututnya lebih nyaman di lantai dan menempelkan Baekhyun ke dinding, tangannya di pinggul Baekhyun. Beberapa saat menggoyang-goyangkan lidahnya di atas tonjolan ketat klitorisnya membuat Baekhyun orgasme di mulut Chanyeol dengan teriakan tenang dan banjir cairan. Chanyeol menjilat dan mengisap dan merasa orgasme Baekhyun menggulung Melaluinya, mulai dari mulutnya langsung menuju ke kemaluannya, yang Melepas semburan pre-cum sebagai responnya. Dia mencium terus ke bawah, meMeluknya sampai Baekhyun berhenti gemetar dan kemudian mencium kembali ke atas tubuh Baekhyun.

"Lagi," bisik Baekhyun terhadap mulutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalik Baekhyun menghadapi dinding. Dia mengarahkan kemaluannya sehingga Meluncur di antara kaki Baekhyun, di sepanjang lipatan seksnya, terbungkus dalam panas basah seksnya sampai pinggulnya menempel rapat ke bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeliat dan merapatkan pahanya dan Chanyeol mendesis.

"Jangan bergerak," kata Chanyeol. "Tetap diam dalam semenit."

Bukan berarti Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun tetap diam akan membuat perbedaan apapun. Setiap bagian dari tubuhnya sakit menginginkan Baekhyun. Dia menggerakkan tangannya di atas bahu Baekhyun, menyukai nuansa sehalus satin dari kulitnya. Matanya berlama-lama di bekas luka itu, bertanya-tanya kapan Baekhyun akan cukup percaya padanya untuk menceritakan bagaimana dia mendapatkan luka itu. Lalu Chanyeol menyelipkan jari ke atas bagian depan tubuhnya membelai payudaranya.

Chanyeol mengerang saat ujung putingnya mengeras di bawah sentuhannya. Bahkan saat ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak Melakukannya, ia menggoyang pinggulnya terhadap tubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan kemaluannya menyelip dan Meluncur ke dalam seksnya yang licin.

"Oh kau terasa begitu nikmat," bisik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun menggunakan pil, berharap ia bisa mendorong dalam dirinya tanpa harus memakai pelindung. Kepala kemaluannya yang besar menyenggol pintu masuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menemukan dirinya menekuk lututnya sehingga dia bisa mendorong dan Meluncur dalam dirinya. Begitu mudah. Hanya mendorong.

Meskipun saat ini ia memiliki sel-sel otak yang hanya sedikit berfungsi, Chanyeol menarik dirinya menjauh. Baekhyun menggodanya di luar jangkauan akal sehatnya. Baekhyun membungkus jari-jarinya yang gemetar pada tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya ke kamar tidur. Lalu berbaring di satu sisi dan menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol merogoh lemari samping tempat tidur untuk mengambil kondom dan memasang di kemaluannya. "Aku selalu berpikir aku ingin bermain-main dulu selama berjam-jam tapi kemudian aku tidak bisa menahan diri," kata Chanyeol dengan erangan frustrasi. "Ini semua salahmu."

Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol menggeram dan mendorong Baekhyun hingga berbaring. Dia mengangkat kaki Baekhyun ke udara dan mendorongnya ke arah dada Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol menatapnya, dia mengerang.

"Oh Tuhan. Kau perlu dikunci." bisik Chanyeol.

Sambil tetap memegang pergelangan kakinya, Chanyeol Melebarkan kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu ukuran kemaluannya tetap sama, tapi tanpa rambut untuk mengaburkan pangkalnya, ia tampak lebih besar dan merasa lebih besar. Matanya ditutup meskipun berupaya untuk menjaganya terbuka saat ia Meluncur langsung ke dalam diri Baekhyun. Turun, turun, turun. Rasanya seperti menyelam ke dalam kolam yang dalam, rasa sensasi memabukkan yang Benar-Benar membuat kewalahan.

Baekhyun mulai membuat suara mendesis kecil, dan semua harapan Chanyeol agar Melakukannya dengan lambat mulai menguap. Dalam tiga kali dorongan panjang ke dalam diri Baekhyun, ia tiba-tiba memburuk menjadi ledakan kalut, menarik kemaluannya masuk dan keluar dari alur Baekhyun yang ketat. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Baekhyun saat ia mendorong. Chanyeol bisa merasakan kemaluan Baekhyun mengetat di sekitar kejantanannya, menyedot miliknya ketika Chanyeol menarik mundur, dan seakan jari-jari terakhir Chanyeol yang memegang tepian tebing tergelincir. Chanyeol menghujam ke dalam diri Baekhyun seperti bintang porno super-jantan yang pernah ia tonton dan telah memutuskan akan mempercepat gerakannya.

Mungkin tidak.

"Oh Tuhan," Chanyeol mengerang, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti. "

"Kau...pikir...aku ingin berhenti?"

Kekuatan klimaksnya yang akan memuncak membuatnya Melayanglayang antara kenikmatan dan rasa sakit, tapi ia serius bahwa ia tak mampu memperlambat gerakannya. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun orgasme dan menggeliat ke dalamnya, kepalanya meronta-ronta dari sisi ke sisi. Hanya sedikit dari dirinya dia bisa bergerak.

"Chanyeollieeee," ratapnya.

Bolanya seakan terbakar apalagi ketika dia memanggilnya dengan cara yang seperti itu. Chanyeol jatuh ke dalam perhambaan dari gesekan tanpa belas kasihan, panas dan licin. Otot-ototnya mengencang dan denyut jantungnya Melaju jauh Melebihi skala. Chanyeol memiliki rasa takut sesaat dan tiba-tiba bahwa apa yang ia dan Baekhyun alami terlalu baik, bahwa untuk menjadi sesempurna ini tidaklah diperbolehkan.

Sesuatu akan menjadi salah. Kemudian semuanya Melaju bersama, mengisap Chanyeol di dalam pusaran fisik dan mental dan ia memancar deras ke dalam diri Baekhyun dengan teriakan keras dari kenikmatan.

Setelah getaran nikmat yang terakhir telah terlepas dari tubuhnya, Chanyeol keluar dari Baekhyun dan bergeser Meluruskan kaki Baekhyun. Ia mengurusi kondomnya dan kemudian menekan wajahnya di sebelah wajah Baekhyun. Anggota badan Chanyeol masih gemetar dan napasnya tersengal.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Bisik Chanyeol. "Maaf."

"Lagi," bisik Baekhyun dan meringkuk lebih dekat.

Chanyeol membungkus lengan dan kakinya di sekeliling Baekhyun. Seiring dengan perasaan kepuasan seksual yang mendalam, Chanyeol takut. Dia takut akan mengacaukan ini karena itulah yang selalu ia lakukan. Tak peduli berapa banyak ia tidak ingin merusaknya, itulah yang akan terjadi. Chanyeol terus meMeluk Baekhyun lama setelah Baekhyun jatuh tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbuka ketika Chanyeol mengguncang dirinya.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Tidak...aku mau," Chanyeol megap-megap.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku bermimpi buruk," bisik Chanyeol. "Aku bermimpi aku akan kehilanganmu. Oh Tuhan, jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Dia menarik Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Hippo. Aku ada di sini."

"Kau milikku."

"Aku milikmu," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan ini. Kau sangat berarti bagiku." Gumpalan di tenggorokan Baekhyun sulit untuk ditelan. Baekhyun pikir dia tidak akan pernah bisa mempercayai siapa pun lagi setelah Minho tapi Chanyeol tidak mungkin untuk ditolak.

Tangan Chanyeol menyelinap di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun. Saat ia mulai menggosok klitorisnya di antara jari dan jempolnya, tubuh Baekhyun merespon. Chanyeol menatapnya lekat-lekat, mengamati wajahnya saat ia membawanya orgasme. Baekhyun merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang berkembang di dalam dirinya, badai petir pada hari di musim panas, kilat yang menjanjikan, awan gelap bergulir di atas kepala sampai beratnya udara membuat dirinya sulit untuk bernapas.

"Kau begitu panas dan basah dan manis," kata Chanyeol mengerang. "Aku suka membuatmu klimaks. Katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya."

"Oh Tuhan, aku tak tahu apa aku bisa."

"Cobalah."

"Itu dimulai dengan rasa hangat dan menenangkan tapi tepat pada awalnya, ada perasaan yang terbangun terhadap sesuatu." Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Semacam pengetatan...yang intens di dalam perutku." Kata-kata mulai mengalir. "Jika kau mengubah apa yang kau lakukan, sudut, tekanan, itu merubah sesuatu dalam diriku juga, mungkin mempercepat, mungkin memperlambat tapi itu terus datang. Seperti awan berBentuk jamur dari sebuah ledakan atau gelombang besar bergegas menuju pantai. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikannya dan kau tahu itu akan menenggelamkanmu, menelanmu dan kau menginginkannya, tapi belum saatnya, jadi kau lari dan lari hanya saja kau tidak dapat Melakukan apa pun untuk membuatnya tidak terjadi."

Baekhyun Melepaskan erangan panjang saat jari-jari persuasif Chanyeol menariknya ke jantung kegelapan, hanya untuk dilemparkan kembali ke dalam cahaya, secepat sebuah panah.

"Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol, Chanyeol." Tubuh Baekhyun kaku dan bergidik saat tubuhnya menegang dan santai dalam cengkeraman kuat orgasmenya. Lalu bibir Chanyeol ada di seluruh wajah Baekhyun, mencium dan mencium dan Baekhyun tahu dia akan mati ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya karena dia tidak ingin hidup tanpa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol Melempar selimut dan mengangkangi Baekhyun, lututnya di kedua sisi pinggulnya, tangannya ada di kejantanannya yang tegak. Matanya tampak hitam dalam cahaya redup.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menghembuskan namanya dalam desahan panjang.

"Ya."

"Oh Tuhan. Aku ingin keluar di seluruh tubuhmu. Aku ingin bercinta dipusarmu, payudaramu, bercinta di mulut manismu. Aku ingin menembakkan spermaku ke seluruh perutmu. Aku ingin menggosokkannya ke kulitmu. Aku ingin kau merasakanku. Aku ingin merasakanmu." Baekhyun meraih dan menangkap botol minyak yang dia pernah gunakan sebelumnya. Meneteskan beberapa di antara payudaranya, menggeser jauh botolnya dan kemudian menekan payudaranya bersamaan. Chanyeol mengerang. Dia bergerak agak naik ke atas dan Meluncurkan kepala bulat kemaluannya ke lipatan yang telah dibuat Baekhyun. Desahan napas panjang, gemetar saat Baekhyun memegang payudaranya rapat di sekelilingnya, menandakan Baekhyun telah Melakukan dengan Benar. Ini adalah kali pertama baginya, tindakan lain yang sudah diteliti untuk Melakukan telepon seks. Banyak pria memiliki fantasi ini dan kali ini, dengan Chanyeol, ternyata membuat Baekhyun bergairah juga.

"Oh sial," Chanyeol terengah.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur namun Baekhyun yang menguasai gerakan kemaluannya. Ketat, longgar, meremas, Melepas dan Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol Melonjak ke depan sehingga bisa menjilat ujungnya.

"Sial, sial, sial."

Chanyeol menarik kembali dan berjongkok saat krim keperakan muncrat di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol Melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan terkesiap oleh pelepasannya, memandikan perut Baekhyun dengan sperma yang hangat dan kental. Chanyeol begitu tampan.

Chanyeol menggeser lututnya ke ranjang dan Melayang di atas Baekhyun. Memutar-putarkan jarinya dalam cairan mutiara dan mengolesinya di sekitar puting Baekhyun. Baekhyun meraup olesan itu dan menjilat jarinya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku berharap itu ada dalam dirimu. Aku berharap aku bisa keluar dalam dirimu."

Chanyeol mengoleskan tangannya di atas perut Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah mencucinya."

"Itu sangat tidak higienis." Chanyeol menunduk dan menjilat puting yang dia olesi.

"Apa romantisme sudah mati?" Tidak akan, pikir Baekhyun. Apa yang dia dan Chanyeol alami tidak akan pernah mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **NC SCENES**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **SILAHKAN DITUTUP BAGI YANG BERPUASA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG YANG BACA MUEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kira Chanyeol tidak terjaga, tapi saat Baekhyun menutup pintu lemari pakaiannya, Chanyeol membuka mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gumamnya.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk bekerja." Mata Chanyeol terbuka.

"Menit ini?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Well, jika aku Melewatkan sarapan, tidak mengeringkan rambutku dan lari sepanjang perjalanan ke sana, kau bisa meMelukku sedikit lebih lama."

"Kenapa kau harus pergi bekerja?" Chanyeol mengerang dan bergeser mencoba untuk meraihnya. Baekhyun Melangkah mundur.

"Well, mari kita lihat. Karena aku harus mencari uang, karena mereka mengharapkanku dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain kecewa, karena aku cukup suka bekerja meskipun salah satu bosku menjengkelkan, karena jika aku Melakukan seks lagi denganmu, aku akan lumpuh seumur hidup."

"Tidak, jangan pergi. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur. Aku ingin menjilat seluruh tubuhmu."

"Kedengarannya bagus, tapi mandi di shower jadi lebih cepat dan aku harus pergi bekerja." Chanyeol bersandar pada sikunya dan Melototi Baekhyun. "Aku yang mencucimu."

"Chanyeol! Aku tidak bisa pergi bekerja dengan spermamu di seluruh dadaku."

"Mengapa tidak?"

Baekhyun mendesah dan memutar matanya. "Oh baiklah," gerutunya."Kalau begitu beri aku ciuman."

"Berjanjilah kau akan membiarkanku pergi setelah itu."

"Tentu saja."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, yang tengkurap di tempat tidur, selimut Melilit pinggulnya yang ramping, dan jantungnya tersentak.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa hanya menciummu."

"Well, aku bisa hanya menciummu. Janji. Kemarilah." Baekhyun bergerak ke tepi tempat tidur, Chanyeol menatapnya dan mengerang.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang kamu kenakan? Rok hitam pendek, blus putih dan kacamata berbingkai hitam? Kau terlihat seperti anak sekolahan. Ini tidak akan butuh waktu lama."

"Kamu membuatnya terdengar sangat menggoda." Baekhyun membungkuk dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Pasta gigi. Curang." bisik Chanyeol. Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas kaki Baekhyun, di bawah roknya, sepanjang pahanya dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di bawah bahan celana dalamnya, merenggutnya turun ke bawah kakinya.

"Oh, renda merah muda. Sekarang sudah pasti kau belum boleh pergi bekerja."

"Aku akan kembali dalam lima detik." Baekhyun Melangkah keluar dari celana dan menyelinap ke kamar mandi. Ketika ia kembali, Chanyeol bersandar di tumpukan bantal, matanya berbinar, tangannya dengan lembut membelai kemaluannya yang tegak. Baekhyun sekilas mempertimbangkan ingin telanjang atau tidak, dan memutuskan bahwa dia tidak punya banyak waktu dan berlutut di kaki tempat tidur. Dia Meletakkan satu tangan di sekitar dasar kemaluan Chanyeol supaya tetap tegak, membungkus bibirnya di sekitar ujungnya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan yang lain.

"Demi Tuhan!" Chanyeol tersentak dan hampir Melemparkan Baekhyun dari tempat tidur.

Kalau begitu obat kumur ternyata berhasil. Baekhyun terkikik dan menelan secara tidak sengaja, meskipun sebagian besar cairan hijau menetes di kemaluannya dan di tempat tidur.

"Sangat cerdas, Baekhyun. Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu." Chanyeol bergidik. "Oh sial. Kau tunggu dan lihat. Gila. Paling tidak ketika kau mengharapkannya. Oh Tuhan, ini nikmat sekali."

"Mau coba—?"

"Ya," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menahan seringainya. "Hidup tanpa seks selama sehari." Wajahnya redup dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan?" Chanyeol menggeliat dan menjepit Baekhyun telentang.

"Mencoba hidup tanpa seks selama seminggu, tapi itu terlalu kejam." Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kukira kau tidak akan bisa bertahan selama itu." Baekhyun tertawa. Jari-jarinya membuka kancing bajunya.

"Oh, bra merah muda. Bagus. Aku hampir mengelak tapi tidak sama sekali. Coba apa?"

"Deep-throating. (oral seks yang dilakukan dengan cara kemaluan pria dalam mulut si wanita di tekan sedalam-dalamnya sampai ke tenggorokan)"

Chanyeol mengerang dan menarik bolanya kebawah. "Tidak di depan anak-anak."

"Aku belum pernah Melakukannya tapi aku sudah membaca tentang hal itu. Telepon—"

"Seks?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu Baekhyun meraih dan menyeret bantal ke bawah tempat tidur dan kemudian berbaring telentang sehingga kepalanya menggantung di atasnya. "Jangan terlalu antusias atau aku akan menggigit." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah rengekan berdeguk. "Aku tidak akan bergerak."

"Lutut di sini. Kemaluan di sini, "kata Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol Melebar, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya tergeser. Ia pikir Chanyeol mungkin sering Melakukan hal ini. Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam bra-nya dan bermain dengan putingnya, sementara Baekhyun menjilat kemaluan Chanyeol. Semakin basah, semakin mudah. Chanyeol mulai bernapas lebih berat dan Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari kemaluannya dan menempatkannya di pinggul Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap lurus ke matanya saat Baekhyun Meluncurkan kemaluan Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Kau tidak tahu."

Baekhyun tidak mencoba untuk memasukkannya terlalu jauh tapi berkonsentrasi mendorongnya masuk dan kemudian menariknya keluar, membiarkan lidahnya bergeser di sepanjang sisi bawahnya, membiarkan lekukan kemaluan Chanyeol disesuaikan dengan lekukan tenggorokannya. Ketika Baekhyun menariknya keluar, jejak air liur masih menghubungkan mereka bersama dan Baekhyun merasakan banjir cairan menyembur dari kewanitaannya.

"Manis, manis," Chanyeol terengah saat ia Meluncur maju dan mundur.

Obat kumur membuat Baekhyun sedikit peka tapi dia berkonsentrasi berusaha agar tidak terlalu keras, dan fakta bahwa dia yang memegang kendali dan bukan Chanyeol memungkinkannya rileks. Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol menekan habis wajah Baekhyun. Menggeser lututnya sedikit dan kembali merebut sedikit kendali.

Jari-jari dari salah satu tangan Chanyeol mengelus lehernya dan meraih salah satu tangan Baekhyun dan Meletakkannya di sana.

"Rasakan aku...di tenggorokanmu," dia megap-megap. "Oh sial. Baekhyun. Angel. Tak ada seorangpun yang pernah..." Baekhyun menggoyangkan lidahnya sebanyak yang dia bisa. Bukan berarti ada banyak ruang, dan menelan. Dia tahu Chanyeol sudah dekat untuk klimaks. Kemaluannya terasa berbeda.

"S-sekarang," dia megap-megap.

Baekhyun menelan ludah dan menarik pinggul Chanyeol ke wajahnya. Spermanya menembak langsung masuk ke tenggorokannya dan Baekhyun hampir merasa berbuat curang. Chanyeol menggumam tak jelas. Chanyeol berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mendorong terlalu brutal dan Baekhyun membelai punggungnya saat Chanyeol mendorong masuk dan keluar dari mulutnya, desah teriak kenikmatannya mengirimkan ledakan panas yang bergema di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya menarik keluar, dia gemetar begitu keras, dia roboh telentang.

"Tak bisa berbicara," gumamnya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengancingkan kembali bajunya. Dia minum setengah gelas air di samping tempat tidur dan memakai celana dalam merah mudanya. Chanyeol sudah cukup cepat, tetapi jika Baekhyun tidak bergerak cepat, ia akan terlambat.

"Ucapan terima kasih sepertinya tidaklah cukup," kata Chanyeol. "Dan aku tidak membuatmu orgasme lima kali."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Hanya lima?"

"Sepertinya aku mati rasa di seluruh anggota badan. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, itu luar biasa."

"Kalau begitu semua latihanku dengan pisang berhasil?"

Mata Chanyeol Melebar. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Eh...ya. Bagaimana jika pisang itu patah? Aku mungkin tersedak."

"Jadi, aku..."

Baekhyun merasa butuh makanan sedikit. "Sudah kubilang begitu." Baekhyun menuju pintu.

"Baekhyun? Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat malam ini, jadi aku akan meneleponmu, oke?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memakai sepatunya. Pada saat berbalik, dia tersenyum. "Oke. Pastikan kau menutup pintu ketika kau pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan tidak menunggu di lantai bawah untuk menemaninya, sehingga Baekhyun berlari sepanjang jalan untuk bekerja. Dia harus mengakui punya ketertarikan pribadi dalam Melakukan deep-throating pada Chanyeol.

Untuk semua bantahan Chanyeol atas seberapa banyak dia memikirkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tetap merasa seperti Cinderella. Chanyeol bisa menentukan pilihannya pada aktris muda. Mengapa dia menginginkan Baekhyun? Well, mungkin jika Melakukan seks dengan Baekhyun menyenangkan itu mungkin membuat perbedaan. Kecuali jika tidak. Chanyeol pergi ke suatu tempat malam ini. Baik, kecuali mengapa ia tidak mengatakan ke mana ia pergi?

Baekhyun Benci menjadi cemburu tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya.

Baekhyun berharap Mel tidak akan meramaikan kafe dengan kehadirannya, tapi bosnya berdiri di dalam pintu, Melihat jam tangannya saat Baekhyun bergegas masuk.

"Maaf," kata Baekhyun, terengah-engah, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sesak didadanya.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Bentak Mel.

"Ya, maaf." Baekhyun menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk menahan tawanya.

"Kau harus tinggal dua puluh menit di akhir shiftmu untuk mengganti waktu."

"Benar."

Baekhyun bekerja keras, berusaha untuk tidak berpikir. Dia mengelap meja, mengisi ulang botol garam dan merica, Melipat serbet, dan setelah pelanggan tiba, Melayani mereka. Bahkan saat ia berjuang untuk mengosongkan pikiran, semua yang bisa dia pikirkan hanya tentang Chanyeol. Ini akan berakhir buruk. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tinggal di dunia yang berbeda. Baekhyun bukan tipenya. Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkannya. Baekhyun mengerti paranoiad Chanyeol terhadap pers, tapi pasti mereka bisa pergi keluar bersama-sama ke suatu tempat kan? Sebuah kencan yang sesungguhnya. Pasti akan gelap di bioskop. Tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya.

Apa dia malu pada Baekhyun? Oke untuk bercinta, tapi tidak untuk terlihat bersama. Tapi seksnya fantastis. Yang terbaik yang pernah Baekhyun alami. Ada sesuatu tentang mereka yang cocok, terasa tepat, meskipun Baekhyun tahu semua hubungan seperti itu pada awalnya. Tergila-gila, bergairah karena bercinta sampai keadaan tenang dan pria mulai kentut di tempat tidur, bersendawa di depan wajahmu, atau berguling dan langsung tertidur bukannya berpelukan. Apakah ia dan Chanyeol bahkan akan sampai sejauh itu?

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan dan pikirannya terus kembali ke kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tidak mengatakan ke mana ia akan pergi malam nanti. Perasaan sakit berubah menjadi menjengkelkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak diundang. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengatakan padanya?

"Apa ada orang di sana?" Tony mengetuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sendok kayu.

"Makanan sudah siap untuk meja lima."

"Maaf."

Mungkin Baekhyun membangun ini semua menjadi suatu masalah besar, tapi dia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Apa Baekhyun pikir dia bisa tidur dengan Chanyeol dan tidak terlibat secara emosional? Dia sudah mengeraskan hatinya jauh sebelum Minho dan masih membiarkannya masuk. Sekarang Chanyeol telah menyelinap masuk sementara pertahanan dirinya sedang lemah. Mereka telah memiliki hubungan entah itu berarti atau tidak.

Sesuatu yang buruk, mengerikan, dan luar biasa adalah bahwa Baekhyun tahu persis apa sebabnya.

Dia telah jatuh cinta. Itu seharusnya menjadi hal yang baik, tetapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. Dia ketakutan. Membiarkan dirinya untuk mencintai berarti memberi orang lain kekuatan untuk menyakitinya. Dan Baekhyun telah terluka begitu banyak, karena orang-orang selalu mengecewakannya. Mereka mengatakan mereka mencintainya dan kemudian mereka meninggalkannya. Atau memukulnya. Atau mengusirnya. Atau berjalan keluar. Atau mati.

Jadi itu lebih baik untuk tidak jatuh cinta. Lebih baik dan lebih aman. Hanya saja itu sudah terlambat. Terlambat untuk Baekhyun. Orangorang jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol sepanjang waktu. Baekhyun salah satu yang berada dalam antrean panjang. Ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi oh bagaimana Baekhyun begitu menginginkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol batal menelpon malam itu. Baekhyun duduk menatap telepon, ponsel menempel di telinganya, tahu dia adalah seorang yang bodoh tapi tak dapat berbuat apapun. Baekhyun berbaring di tempat tidur terjaga, menunggu bel berbunyi. Tapi tidak berbunyi. Ketika tak ada panggilan keesokan paginya, Baekhyun mendapat pesan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengejar siapa pun dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak bodoh. Tidak begitu bodoh. Dia berjuang dengan cukup banyak masalah tanpa membiarkan dirinya sendiri terbuka lebar untuk penolakan.

Baekhyun mencabut kabel teleponnya, mematikan ponsel dan meninggalkannya di apartemen. Masalahnya adalah buang-buang waktu saja. Tidak ada yang akan meneleponnya. Dia tak punya seorangpun untuk ditelpon. Kalau bukan karena fakta bahwa itu adalah ponsel prabayar, Baekhyun tidak akan terganggu dengan hal itu.

Kemudian, sore hari saat ia sedang bekerja, pikiran lain muncul di Benaknya, salah satu yang membuatnya tersandung dan menjatuhkan semangkuk apel dan blackberry hingga hancur, mendatangkan oMelan dari Mel. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol kembali ke pantai? Dia bilang dia mendapatkan pekerjaan itu, tapi dia adalah seorang aktor, bagaimana jika dia berbohong, bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang salah? Perut Baekhyun bergejolak. Sekarang ia putus asa untuk menelpon Chanyeol tapi ia tidak bisa. Tanpa ponsel, ia tidak punya nomor teleponnya.

Ketika Baekhyun kembali ke dapur dengan lap pel, Lois bertengger di bangku dekat Jendela membaca koran sementara Tony menatap kakinya.

"Phwooar," erang Lois.

"Memikirkan aku lagi?" Tanya Tony.

"Tidak, Chanyeol Park. Dia begitu tampan sehingga ia seharusnya ditembak. Jadi aku bisa memasukkan dan menempelnya di dindingku."

Tony bergumam pelan dan kembali memukul-mukul adonan pizza. Baekhyun beringsut ke arah ke Lois.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Baekhyun? Naksir dia?" tanya wanita itu.

"Siapa yang tidak?" Baekhyun menatap gambar Chanyeol yang tersenyum, lengannya membungkus wanita cantik berambut merah.

"Dengan siapa dia?"

"Im Nana, aktris Amerika. Mereka menghadiri beberapa acara amal. Katanya wanita itu baru-baru ini putus dengan pacarnya. Kupikir dia seharusnya menikahi pria yang keluar dari Lord of the Rings? Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan orang lain, ya kan? Bukankah mereka terlihat sempurna bersama-sama?"

Jantung Baekhyun menderita pemBengkak dan tergencet di bawah rusuknya.

"Namun, orang-orang seperti kita tak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan. Mereka menjaga diri mereka sendiri. Meskipun indah untuk dimimpikan."

Baekhyun tahu gosip dan rumor membuat surat kabar terjual lebih banyak dari pada keBenaran. Tapi foto itu menyakitkan. Kemungkinan besar gambar tidak berarti apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja menyakitkan.

Setidaknya ia tahu Chanyeol tidak bunuh diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tiba di rumah, kelelahan oleh usahanya untuk menekan pikiran tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun Melihat Chanyeol tampak di mana-mana, dalam segala sesuatu yang disentuhnya. Wajahnya ketika dia menggodanya. Wajahnya ketika ia datang. Senyumnya yang menawan. Lonjakan kepedihan menyebar Melalui tubuhnya seperti kebakaran rumput yang mengamuk. Baekhyun memeriksa ponselnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak menelepon, meninggalkan pesan suara atau mengirim sms. Baekhyun mematikannya lagi. Baekhyun seharusnya menelponnya, tapi dia berpegang pada sisa-sisa terakhir harga dirinya, membiarkan hubungan telepon terputus dan mengklik off bel pintunya. Sekarang, dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan memadamkan api selagi masih bisa.

Dengan sepotong roti bakar keju di tangan, Baekhyun pergi untuk duduk di balkonnya. Meskipun ia menerima kenyataan bahwa masa depannya tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi apa yang ia inginkan, mimpinya membuat kehidupan dapat ditahan, sebuah cara Melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang kejam. Ketika ia dibawa masuk ke dalam kepedulian, Baekhyun membuat kesalahan dengan mengungkapkan mimpinya kepada orang lain, tidak menyadari itu memberi mereka amunisi untuk menggoda dan menyakitinya. Baekhyun belajar untuk menjaga segala hal untuk dirinya sendiri dan hidup di dunianya sendiri.

Belum begitu lama berlalu saat Baekhyun mulai percaya apa yang dia pikir akan menjadi masa depan yang menyedihkan bisa berubah. Baekhyun menerima uang yang sebelumnya telah dia tolak sehingga dia bisa membeli tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Dia telah menolak untuk waktu yang lama tetapi menyadari dia juga menghukum dirinya sendiri. Apa gunanya itu?

Dengan tempat tinggal sendiri dan teman-teman terdekat yang pernah dia temukan dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Jongin, ditambah pekerjaan tetap, meskipun di kafe kecil, hidup telah terlihat cerah. Tapi ia mengizinkan Minho menyakitinya dan sekarang Chanyeol telah menyelam masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Salah satu fotonya berdansa dengan seorang wanita cantik telah menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah individu yang masih tetap sama, rusak, tidak aman, menyedihkan. Sebuah potret dari momen waktu itu tidak harus berarti apa-apa.

Tapi itu berarti.

Baekhyun kehilangan pegangannya pada dunia dengan Chanyeol karena itu adalah kabut ciptaan, ilusi hampa. Tidak akan ada yang pernah Benar-Benar mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol merasa kontrol hidupnya Meluncur lepas Melalui jari-jarinya dan dia tidak menyukainya. Dia menghabiskan waktu seharian duduk di sebuah kamar hotel steril diwawancarai oleh wartawan sukses dari seluruh dunia. Dia menjawab pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang.

Tidak, ia tidak berkencan dengan Im Nana. Tidak, ia dan Im Nana tidak memiliki hubungan. Tidak, Nana tidak tinggal bersamanya. Tidak, ia tak pernah bertemu mantan tunangan wanita itu.

Tidak ada yang percaya padanya. Semakin ia menyangkal hal itu, semakin puas senyum mereka. Tapi Chanyeol tersenyum juga dan memainkan peran pria yang mempesona, perhatian dan bijaksana yang telah Kwangsoo katakan padanya. Ketika wartawan wanita penjilat terakhir dan fotografer gay yang selalu menempel padanya telah pergi, Chanyeol merosot di sofa dan kentut.

"Senang kau menahannya di dalam," kata Kwangsoo.

"Dia bilang padaku itu adalah hal yang paling manis yang pernah ia cium. Gila, aku kira ia akan menawarkan untuk berhubungan seks denganku saat itu juga, denganmu dan fotografer di dalam ruangan." Kwangsoo tertawa.

"Dan ketertarikannya padamu akan menjadi yang paling kejam."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak ingin mengajaknya keluar untuk makan malam."

"Lagipula kau tidak bisa, aku sudah mengaturmu untuk menemani Krystal Jung malam ini. Aku sudah memesan meja di Nobu."

Chanyeol mengerang. "Tidak, aku sibuk."

"Tidak, kau tidak, Chanyeol. Krystal sudah bilang dia mendapat peran utama wanita di The Green. Kalian berdua akan dapat bekerja sama. Aku mau gambarmu ada di koran."

"Tidak malam ini, Kwangsoo, please. Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak akan khawatir tentang pelayan kecilmu. Kukira dia sekarang akan menyadari kau terlalu bagus untuknya."

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kwangsoo Melemparkan koran padanya. Ketika Chanyeol Melihat foto pada halaman lima, ia mengumpat. Dia dan Im Nana berangkulan dan Chanyeol tertawa. Dia tidak bisa ingat mengapa. Itu bisa jadi karena sesuatu yang Nana katakan. Jodi bisa mengebor untuk sebuah perusahaan minyak. Dia tidak Melakukan apa-apa selain bicara tentang orang-orang yang dia kenal di Hollywood dan rumahnya besar itu. Mereka hanya berdansa, tapi kelihatannya tidak sesederhana itu. Artikel ditambah dengan foto tidak mengartikannya sesederhana itu. Tidak heran dia telah dihujani pertanyaan sepanjang hari. Dia tidak ingin pergi ke acara sialan itu, tapi Kwangsoo bersikeras dan sekarang dia berhasil mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan Kwangsoo, ia ingin tetap di sana.

Chanyeol tahu ia bisa meminta Baekhyun untuk pergi ke acara amal dengannya. Mungkin dia harus, tapi dia tidak Melakukannya karena Baekhyun adalah miliknya dan ia tidak ingin berbagi. Chanyeol bertanya tanya apa Baekhyun sudah Melihat foto itu. Lengannya mungkin di sekitar Nana, tapi Baekhyun yang ada di hatinya. Apa Baekhyun tahu itu?

Dia ingin meneleponnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan ponselnya.

"Meja sudah dipesan untuk jam delapan. Sebuah mobil akan menjemputmu kemudian Krystal ," kata Kwangsoo.

"Haruskah aku pergi?"

"Kalian saling membutuhkan satu sama lain."

"Aku sudah punya rencana."

Mulut Kwangsoo menegang. "Batalkan. Kau berutang padaku, Chanyeol. Kau berada di ujung tanduk di sini. Hidupmu bukan milikmu. Ini milikku setengahnya dan setengahnya milik orang lain. Harga seorang selebriti."

Chanyeol menaruh kuku jempolnya di antara giginya dan kemudian merenggut jarinya keluar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun, pikirnya dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam perjalanan ke tempat kerja keesokan harinya, Baekhyun memeriksa kotak suratnya. Tagihan Bensin dan sebuah kartu persegi kaku—undangan dari Kyungsoo ke preview di Galeri Bellingham. Di sisi lain undangan, Kyungsoo menulis

Gratis minuman dan cemilan enak. Ajak Hippo! xx Kyungsoo.

Jongin menunggu Baekhyun di jalan. "Darimana Kyungsoo mendapatkan camilan enak?" Tanya Baekhyun, saat mereka berangkat Melewati taman. "Dia yang membuat sendiri." Baekhyun mengingat preview terakhir. Karena biaya yang sangat terbatas yang diberikan ayahnya, Kyungsoo memesan katering murah yang menganggap jamur vol-au-vents berlendir dan stik sosis terlalu matang adalah makanan berkualitas tinggi. Kyungsoo menghabiskan seluruh malam meminta maaf karena makanan itu.

"Aku membantu," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang sampai kau mengatakan itu padaku, kupikir akan baik-baik saja. Mengapa kau tidak meminta Tony untuk memberimu bantuan?"

"Itu ide yang bagus. Apa kau pikir dia punya waktu?"

"Jika dia mendapat undangan, dia akan menyempatkannya."

Baekhyun keluar dari jalan menghindar saat seorang anak bersepeda Melaju ke arahnya. Meskipun masih awal hari, ada beberapa ibu duduk di taman bermain, menonton keturunan mereka menganiaya satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kau dan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Menyenangkan." kata Jongin. "Aku heran betapa banyak kita memiliki kesamaan. Dia suka film vampir. Kami menonton film favoritku tadi malam. Underworld Evolution." Itu tidak terdengar seperti Kyungsoo. "Apa kau yakin dia suka film semacam itu?" Wajah Jongin redup. "Maksudmu dia mungkin hanya bilang dia suka?" Baekhyun harus menggigit bagian dalam pipinya agar ia tidak tertawa. "Apa dia meringkuk di sofa dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahumu?"

"Ya, tapi aku juga Melakukannya."

Baekhyun membiarkan tawanya keluar. "Tapi kukira itu bukan karena kau takut. Kau tahu tesnya. Apa dia tahu lima cara yang pasti untuk membunuh vampir?"

"Oh sial." Jongin mengerang.

"Jangan khawatir. Itu menunjukkan betapa dia suka berada bersamamu. Bawa pulang film komedi romantis malam ini. Dan bunga. Berikan kejutan kecilnya seperti itu dan dia akan berpikir kau luar biasa."

"Begitukah Hippo memenangkan hatimu?"

"Tidak, langsung saja menerobos masuk."

Saat Baekhyun dan Jongin berjalan Melewati pintu, Mel menyerahkan sebuah amplop.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

"Peringatan tertulis karena tidak tepat waktu."

"Apa kau peramal atau sejenisnya?" Baekhyun Melihat jam. Menunjukkan sudah lewat satu jam.

"Itu untuk yang kemarin. Kau akan mendapatkan satu lagi untuk pagi ini. Tiga kali dan kau keluar."

"Mel, jangan begitu kejam. Baekhyun menungguku hari ini. Ini salahku dia terlambat, walaupun untuk menyebut ini terlambat adalah Melebih-lebihkan."

"Kau datang karena diminta membantu. Ini pekerjaannya. Dia dibayar untuk berada di sini tepat waktu. Dia seharusnya tidak menunggu untukmu jika kau akan membuatnya terlambat." Jongin memutar matanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Jika Mel ingin dia keluar, maka dia akan keluar. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya berapa banyak lagi yang bisa berantakan.

Ia menemukannya pada jam empat sore ketika ia Melihat Chanyeol Melangkah masuk.

Baekhyun Melarikan diri ke dapur.

Sesaat kemudian, Lois bergegas Melewatinya, tangannya mengepak dalam kegembiraan seperti ayam terkena skizofrenia. "Ya Tuhan. Itu Chanyeol Park. Duduk di salah satu mejaku. Aku tidak bisa percaya. Apa menurutmu dia akan keberatan jika aku mengambil fotonya dengan ponselku?"

Mel langsung mengintip lewat lubang angin di Jendela pintu dapur dan berbalik ke arah Lois, matanya Melebar dengan gembira. Baekhyun merasa pedih.

"Chanyeol Park di kafeku! Oh Tuhan. Lois, keluar sana dan layani dia."

Saat Lois membuka pintu ayun, Mel mulai menekan tombol-tombol di teleponnya.

Baekhyun mengambil pesanan dari Tony yang membisu dan membawanya. Matanya terus menghindar dari Chanyeol, tapi sambil mendengarkan.

"Selamat sore," kata Lois, menggigit kuku dari satu tangan dan menawarkan menu dengan tangan yang lain.

"Menu spesial kami hari ini adalah bayam dan pala—"

"Maaf," kata Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin Baekhyun yang Melayani pesananku."

"Tapi kau duduk di salah satu mejaku."

"Apa itu salah satu meja Baekhyun?" Dari sudut matanya, Baekhyun Melihat arah yang Chanyeol tunjuk dan mendesah.

"Ya." Hanya sekali ini, Baekhyun berharap seluruh mejanya diisi penuh oleh pelanggan.

"Kau baik sekali." kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun Melirik sekeliling untuk Melihat Chanyeol tersenyum pada Lois. Dia berbalik dan mulai membersihkan meja. beringsut mendekat.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang Melayaninya?" Bisik Jongin.

"Please."

Sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun lagi. Jongin berjalan Melewati Baekhyun dan mengangkat bahu.

"Baekhyun, bisa kita bicara seBentar please?" Mel memanggil dari pintu dapur. Nada manisnya padanya menandakan Baekhyun ada dalam kesulitan.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil mengangkat nampan piring kotor. Mel berdiri, tangan di pinggulnya yang lebar, meMelototinya.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikannya?" Bentak Mel. "Layani dia dengan sangat baik. Dia memintamu. Dia—" Mel berhenti. "Kenapa? Bagaimana dia mengenalmu?" Baekhyun bergegas keluar membawa menu dan menjatuhkannya di meja Chanyeol.

"Ada sesuatu yang berbau enak. Apa menu spesialnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membungkukkan kepalanya ke telinga Chanyeol, tapi berbicara cukup jelas. "Testis rebus yang disajikan dengan darah kambing hangat lumayan lezat. Atau mungkin kau ingin jantung yang dibungkus di dalam usus domba berbumbu? Atau ada irisan penis di dalam saus brendi. Oh tidak, koki kehabisan bahan dengan menu yang terakhir dan mencari relawan."

Orang tua di meja sebelah menjatuhkan pisaunya di lantai dengan berisik.

"Apakah darah kambingnya segar?" Kata Chanyeol menggelegar.

Semua orang terdiam.

"Menggumpal dengan baik," tukas Baekhyun.

"Kedengarannya enak, kalau begitu aku pesan yang testis, dengan teacake panggang dan kopi." Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

"Aku akan segera kembali dengan pesananmu, sir."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan pergi dan jantungnya jadi tak menentu saat Melihat rok hitam kecil dan celemek putih dan baju Baekhyun yang menggantung di punggungnya. Chanyeol ingin menyelip ke dalam dan menjalankan tangannya di pantat Baekhyun. Rambutnya perlu disisir, kerahnya dirapikan, bibirnya dicium. Tidak ada kepalsuan dalam cara Baekhyun bergerak dan berpakaian. Dia tidak mencoba untuk memancing Chanyeol. Itu hanya Baekhyun apa adanya. Dan Chanyeol membuatnya marah. Chanyeol menghela napas.

Pada saat Baekhyun keluar dari dapur, kafe itu penuh, sebagian besar oleh wanita yang mengacungkan ponsel, mengambil foto Chanyeol. Chanyeol baru saja dijabat tangannya oleh seorang wanita yang dipanggil Mel yang mengatakan bahwa dia pemilik kafe dan betapa senangnya dia Chanyeol telah datang.

Baekhyun membanting piring ke meja begitu keras di depan Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol dan teacake Melonjak.

"Ada selai?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun Melemparkan wadah plastik kecil selai raspberry ke pangkuannya, yang membuat semua pelanggan lain menahan napas.

"Apa kau punya rasa strawberry?"

Chanyeol menangkapnya di udara dan mendapat tepukan tangan dari pengunjung.

"Baekhyun," panggil Mel.

"Ayo. Ke sini. Sekarang."

Baekhyun berjalan mengentak.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Tuntut Mel.

"Tidak, aku—"

Seluruh kafe terdiam lagi. Baekhyun membeku dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan. Tatapannya pindah ke mulut Baekhyun dan terjebak. Walaupun sedang marah, ia mengisi Chanyeol dengan gairah. Ia ingin mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding dengan seluruh panjang tubuhnya dan menciumnya sampai ia tidak bisa bernapas, hanya saja dia menduga Baekhyun akan menendang bolanya dengan lututnya. Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun berjalan keluar, tapi dia tidak. Baekhyun Melangkah mendekatinya, meraih kerah kemejanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menekan bibirnya terhadap bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun menciumnya begitu keras, terasa sakit.

Lalu berjalan keluar.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun masih menginginkan Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol dikerumuni oleh sekelompok wanita yang berniat mengikuti jejak Baekhyun. Pemilik kafe menyikut mereka menyingkir agar bisa sampai ke sisi Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat menyesal. Aku akan memecatnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan," katanya dengan terengah.

Chanyeol bisa Melihat Mel sedang memikirkan hal yang sama. Dia menjilat bibirnya.

"Jangan memecatnya."

Pada saat ia membebaskan diri dari kerumunan tubuh dan berhasil keluar, Chanyeol merasa beruntung keempat anggota badannya masih menempel. Dia menulis tanda tangannya tiga puluh dua kali, tujuh kali pada bagian tubuh, dan mencium pipi dari tiga puluh enam wanita, satu pria dan seekor anjing. Chanyeol menyeka bibirnya lagi. Mencium anjing itu adalah kecelakaan—yang digendong dalam pelukan seorang wanita dan diberi pakaian baju pink kecil, dengan topi yang serasi, Chanyeol pikir itu bayi dan kemudian sudah terlambat untuk berbalik.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun di luar, tapi kemudian Chanyeol juga tidak berharap ia menunggu diluar.

Ia Melarikan diri ke mobilnya, dikejar oleh sekelompok pembantu polisi yang penuh tekad.

Dia mencoba menelepon Baekhyun, tapi tidak bisa menghubungi Melalui ponselnya atau telepon rumah.

Chanyeol Melaju ke apartemen Baekhyun. Dia harus parkir di jalan karena Baekhyun tidak akan menjawab bel untuk membiarkannya masuk ke tempat parkir.

Dalam keputusasaan, ia memanjat gerbang keamanan dan mengambil posisi di bawah Jendela apartemen Baekhyun.

"Juliet," teriaknya. "Bawa pantat kurusmu kemari." Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik tirai, menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia Benar-Benar orang gila yang pantang menyerah. Baekhyun tertawa dan kemudian Jengkel pada dirinya sendiri. Menggeser pintu kaca terbuka, Baekhyun Melangkah ke balkonnya. Dia menunduk dan Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Melihatnya. Jantung Baekhyun seakan Melakukan salto kebelakang dengan beberapa putaran dan mendarat tepat di tangan Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol mulai berbicara, Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak.

"Tapi lembut! Cahaya apa yang Melalui Jendela retak di sana?

Itu adalah cahaya timur, dan Baekhyun adalah matahari.

Bangunlah, matahari cantik, dan bunuh keirian sang bulan,

Yang sudah sakit dan pucat dengan kenestapaan

Bahwa engkau pelayan seninya jauh lebih cantik dibanding dirinya."

Chanyeol menatap langsung ke dalam mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin mengikuti hatinya dan Melompat ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Suaranya begitu halus dan penuh perasaan, rasanya seperti meminum nektar. Kata-kata yang tercurah keluar darinya masuk ke dalam diri Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol selesai dengan ucapan Romeo-nya, dia menunggu.

Pada awalnya, Baekhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Pantat kurus?"

"Mungkin aku perlu memeriksa. Aku bisa saja salah."

"Naiklah." Baekhyun memiliki pengendalian diri layaknya vampir yang Melewati bank darah.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Tanyanya saat Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya.

Tapi ketika Baekhyun menariknya ke dalam dan menciumnya, Chanyeol lupa apa yang ia tanyakan.

Mereka berdua telanjang sebelum mencapai kamar tidur. Ketika sampai didalam, Chanyeol menekan tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding dengan berat badannya, napasnya keras dan tidak beraturan. Dia memutar-mutar ibu jarinya di sekitar klitoris Baekhyun dan kemudian Meluncurkan jarinya di antara lipatan basahnya. Saat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, ia meMeluknya.

"Siap, mantap, mulai," bisiknya, sangat senang Baekhyun orgasme begitu cepat.

"Kau pikir aku saja yang cepat?" Tanya Baekhyun dan berlutut. Membungkus jarinya di sekeliling miliknya, meremasnya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mengerang dan Meletakkan tangannya di kepala Baekhyun. Tekanan itu memerah butiran cairan dari ujung kemaluannya. Lidah Baekhyun terjulur keluar dan menjilatnya. Chanyeol tersentak dan menenggelamkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengisapnya jauh ke dalam mulutnya, hanya sekali dan kemudian Melepaskannya. Ketika ia menggerakkan kepalanya kembali, Chanyeol mendorongnya menjauh.

"Tidak," kata Chanyeol dengan suara tercekik. "Aku ingin berada di dalam dirimu." Dia menarik Baekhyun ke tempat tidur dan mendorongnya telentang. Mengambil pergelangan tangannya dengan satu tangan, Chanyeol memegangnya di atas kepala Baekhyun saat ia menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua paha Baekhyun, kepala kemaluannya sudah menemukan jalan pulang.

"Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun. "Kondom."

Ini kedua kalinya ia nyaris Melakukannya. Dia meraba-raba di laci samping tempat tidur dan merobek bungkus dengan giginya. Baekhyun membuatnya lupa. Baekhyun membawanya begitu liar hingga tidak bisa berpikir. Chanyeol menggulungkan selubung pelindung dan kemudian mendorong pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kembali ke atas kepalanya. Chanyeol mendorong miliknya ke dalam diri Baekhyun, dalam, mendorong dan mengempas yang membawa mereka semakin jauh ke atas ranjang sampai Baekhyun menempel di besi kepala ranjang.

Chanyeol masih tidak berhenti, tidak bisa berhenti sampai Baekhyun membuat suara yang mengatakan padanya bahwa dia menyakitinya.

Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun kembali ke bawah tempat tidur, Melipat kakinya sehingga Baekhyun bisa Melihat Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dan menerjang ke dalam Baekhyun lagi.

Matanya terus menatap wajah Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin memperlambat tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia ingin menjadi perlahan dan lembut. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak bisa bercinta dengannya seperti itu? Baekhyun yang membuatnya begitu jadi dia tidak bisa berpikir.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol," Baekhyun merintih namanya dan Melengkung ke dalam dirinya.

"Keluarlah bersamaku," Chanyeol terengah.

Chanyeol mencoba menahan, mengatur untuk beberapa saat, tapi perasaan Baekhyun yang mencengkeram miliknya terlalu banyak untuk ditahan. Chanyeol Meledak di dalam diri Baekhyun seperti mobil drag yang berpacu dari garis start, serbuan kenikmatan menyatukan mereka bersama, sehingga tak satupun yang tahu di mana berakhir dan yang lainnya berawal.

Chanyeol berbaring gemetar di atas Baekhyun sejenak kemudian mengangkat dirinya, sehingga Baekhyun bisa Meluruskan kakinya. Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri lagi.

"Apa kau mencoba membunuhku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama. Aku selalu bermaksud untuk perlahan, tapi aku tak pernah bisa, tidak denganmu. Kukira aku takut kau akan menghilang." Jari-jarinya Meluncur ke leher Baekhyun, ke pipinya, lalu ke bibirnya.

"Apa pun yang kulakukan, aku minta maaf," kata Chanyeol.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan, aku memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol menciumnya lembut, mengusap bibirnya di seluruh bibir Baekhyun dan mendesah.

"Aku kehilangan ponselku kemarin," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu Meletakkannya dan lupa di mana. Aku meneleponmu setelah aku menemukannya, tapi ponselmu dimatikan."

"Aku sibuk."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Bekerja."

" Melakukan apa?" Tekan Chanyeol.

"Bekerja, di tempat kerja," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku kehilangan ponselku, jujur saja. Itu ada dalam kulkas." Baekhyun tertawa. "Dan apa es krim ada di meja ruang tamu?"

"Oh, ha ha."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Kau kehilangan ponselmu dan kukira aku baru saja kehilangan pekerjaanku."

"Dia tidak akan memecatmu. Aku bilang aku yang memprovokasimu dengan mencubit pantatmu." Baekhyun ternganga kearahnya. "Setelah itu aku menciummu?"

"Hei, itu terjadi. Mereka mengantri dengan sangat baik setelah kau pergi. Aku seharusnya ada di sini lebih cepat, hanya saja aku harus Meluruskan semua urusanmu dengan Mel."

"Memanggil nama depan?"

"Dia memberiku nomor teleponnya. Aku yakin dia akan menjawab teleponnya kalau aku menelepon." Baekhyun mendesah.

"Kau bisa meneleponku," kata Chanyeol, membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. "Tak ada pesan dari Miss Mermaid? Tak ada pesan suara berahi dari wanita perayuku? Aku bisa berpikir kau tidak peduli."

Hal itu tidak lepas dari perhatiannya, Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya.

"Kupikir lebih baik aku menelepon Mel dan meminta maaf," kata Baekhyun. "Aku bahkan tidak menyelesaikan shiftku."

"Telpon dia sekarang. Dia masih berada dalam suasana hati yang baik setelah bertemu denganku." Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat Mel berteriak, menyelipkan kata "maaf" secepat yang dia bisa dan menyelesaikan pembicaraan.

"Aku harus pergi besok pagi untuk mengganti waktu yang aku lewatkan hari ini."

"Dia baik hati sekali. Jadi, apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol, memutar-mutang puting Baekhyun dengan jemarinya.

"Tak ada." Chanyeol menghela napas. Ini akan butuh usaha keras. "Aku tak bisa mengingat satupun nomormu tanpa ponselku. Kau tidak ada di buku telepon. Aku sudah memeriksanya."

"Tidak."

Chanyeol menunggu. Chanyeol pikir ini adalah karena ia tidak menelepon, sekarang dia tidak yakin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan besok malam?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mencuci rambutku."

"Aku diundang ke pesta di Armageddon. Mau pergi?" Chanyeol menggigiti telinganya dan Baekhyun menggeliat.

"Apa ada makanan?" Chanyeol berguling di punggung dan tertawa. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain yang akan menanyakan hal itu." Dia berbalik ke wajah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, aku tak ingin kau terluka. Jika pers menghubungkanmu denganku, mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu tenang. Aku membuat satu film dengan Im Nana, pernah menari dengannya sekali dan mereka telah membuat kami merencanakan pernikahan. Aku tidak ingin membagimu, tapi aku ingin kau datang."

"Jadi, apakah ada makanan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, tersenyum.

"Ya, dan kau akan menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang akan makan, karena sisa dari mereka hanya membolehkan lima kalori per hari untuk tubuh mereka."

"Baik, semua lebihnya untukku."

"Aku akan mengirim mobil menjemputmu, jadi setidaknya kita tidak terlihat tiba bersama-sama," kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol Melihat Baekhyun mulai angkuh, maka ia menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan menekan mulutnya di telinganya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Percayalah, Kau takkan mau menjadi perhatian pers."

"Oke."

"Bagus, sekarang aku ingin memintamu untuk Melakukan sesuatu yang lain untukku," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku perlu istirahat dulu."

"Bukan itu...well, belum. Aku ingin kau ikut aku untuk menemui orang tuaku." Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Chanyeol tahu dia mengejutkannya.

"Kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sabtu."

"Kau memerlukanku untuk memegang tanganmu?" Baekhyun Meluncurkan jemarinya.

"Tepat sekali."

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih," bisiknya, dan mencium ujung hidung Baekhyun, bibirnya Meluncur ke mulutnya.

Baekhyun menarik diri. "Bagaimana kau Melakukannya? Satu menit kau membuatku begitu marah hingga aku ingin membunuhmu, dan menit berikutnya kau begitu tak berdaya hingga aku akan membunuh siapa pun yang mencoba untuk menyakitimu."

"Aku bagus dalam urusan kata-kata," katanya, menjaga wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Tidak, kupikir bukan itu," kata Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu itu pasti hal-hal lain yang dapat kulakukan dengan mulutku." Chanyeol menundukkan kepala ke payudara Baekhyun dan menjilat putingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menunggu Baekhyun di luar keesokan harinya.

"Apa Mel menyeretmu lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Berapa kali minggu ini?"

"Karena aku tidak sedang di tengah-tengah Melukis mahakaryaku, aku mampu bersikap baik padanya dan setidaknya aku bisa makan."

"Well, jalan lebih cepat. Aku tidak berani terlambat."

"Kau beruntung masih memiliki pekerjaan."

Baekhyun tersendat dan Melirik wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bekerja pada hari Jumat, jadi mengapa aku menunggumu?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya.

"Ah, kemarin."

"Jadi, kau menciumnya sebelum atau setelah dia mencubit pantatmu?"

"Setelah. Jika ia bisa Melakukan semaunya, kenapa aku tidak bisa Melakukannya." Baekhyun menyadari hubungan dia dan Chanyeol masih rahasia. Tidak ada seorang pun yang Melakukan perhitungan matematika atau jika mereka bisa, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang Benar.

"Apa Mel marah besar?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hanya karena dia mencubit pantatmu dan bukan pantatnya." Baekhyun membuat dirinya tertawa.

Crispies lebih sibuk dari biasanya, Harapan bahwa Chanyeol akan muncul kembali, nyaris nyata. Pelanggan mencari dia, membicarakan tentang dirinya, bertanya tentang dia. Slogan Mel— diberikan kepada staf saat memberi makan pelanggan—adalah jika ia datang sekali, dia bisa datang lagi. Baekhyun menolak untuk menyerah atas tekanan dari Mel untuk menjelaskan bagaimana dia tahu Chanyeol tapi itu hanya karena mereka begitu sibuk bahwa Baekhyun memenangkan penangguhan hukuman sementara. Mel memohon padanya untuk bekerja di siang juga dan meskipun Baekhyun berniat untuk mencari baju baru untuk dikenakan ke Armageddon, dia perlu menjaga Mel bahagia, jadi dia tetap tinggal.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang Baekhyun kehilangan uang tunai dari line chatting seks premium-nya, dia Benar-Benar tak mampu untuk membeli barang yang hanya akan berakhir dipakai beberapa kali. Pakaian lama lama bisa dikenakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kwangsoo menekan bel pintu Baekhyun dan menunggunya untuk menjawab. "Baekhyun? Aku Kwangsoo Silver, agen Chanyeol. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu."

Baekhyun menunggu di pintu dan Kwangsoo Melihat langsung apa yang disukai Chanyeol tentang dirinya. Dia tinggi dan ramping, dengan potongan rambutnya yang pendek. Mata besar abu-abunya bersinar di wajahnya.

Dia tampak seperti Chanyeol versi perempuan—terlepas dari gaun merahnya. Kwangsoo menjabat tangannya yang terulur.

"Halo," kata Baekhyun. "Ayo masuk." "Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau sangat cantik."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Benar. Kapan terakhir kali kau mengetes matamu?" Untuk sesaat, Kwangsoo mengira reaksinya sungguh-sungguh tapi kemudian menepis anggapan itu.

Dia keluar untuk apa yang dia bisa.

"Kau tidak seperti apa yang kukira," kata Baekhyun saat Kwangsoo masuk ke apartemennya.

"Jelaskan."

"Kupikir kau adalah pria botak berwajah merah yang bicara seperti petir dan bergerak lebih cepat lagi, tapi kau ternyata lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol dan kau terlihat sedikit seperti Kevin Costner." Kwangsoo tertawa. "Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian."

"Dengan asumsi aku menyukai Kevin Costner."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku mungkin menyukainya," kata Baekhyun. "Jadi, kau datang untuk memberitahuku bahwa aku tidak diundang ke Armageddon?"

Kwangsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sama sekali. Sopirku ada di bawah garis kuning ganda menunggu kita. Chanyeol memintaku untuk mengatur mobilnya dan kupikir aku akan datang sendiri dan Melihat siapa yang Melakukan pekerjaan yang baik menjinakkan dirinya. Apa rahasianya?"

"Katakan tidak dan sungguh-sungguh. Dia terlalu terbiasa mendapat apa yang dia mau." Kwangsoo tersenyum. "Gadis pintar. Benar, pergi dan ganti pakaianmu dan kita akan berangkat." Mulut Baekhyun menegang.

"Ah," kata Kwangsoo. "Kau sudah ganti pakaian. Maaf." Kwangsoo tersenyum kecut. "Baekhyun, gaun itu terlihat...indah, tapi akan ada banyak orang malam ini yang akan Melihatmu mengenakan sesuatu dari toko umum. Tunjukkan padaku apa lagi yang kau punya." Baekhyun membimbingnya ke kamar tidurnya dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Kwangsoo membolak-balik pakaiannya. Tidak banyak yang bisa dipilih, tapi pakaian katun murah yang dipakainya terlalu jelas.

Kwangsoo mengeluarkan gaun hijau, celana jins dan atasan merah muda tanpa lengan.

"Cobalah gaunnya dulu. Aku akan menunggu di ruang lain." Sementara Baekhyun ganti pakaian, Kwangsoo Melihat sekeliling apartemen. Kamarnya hebat, tapi sisa tempat itu aneh. Bagaimana dia bisa hidup tanpa perabot? Kwangsoo terkejut Chanyeol tidak membelikan beberapa perabot untuknya. Kwangsoo tertawa singkat. Itu mungkin dalam pesanan. Kwangsoo Melarikan tangannya di atas mesin jahit. Baekhyun tidak terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang suka menjahit. Memilih bahan yang ada di dalam kotak, ia menyadari Baekhyun membuat pakaian dalam. Dia menemukan dua bra kawat setengah jadi, satu dengan manik-manik kecil yang Melekat dalam pusaran Melengkung dari puting, yang lain terbuat dari kulit krim lembut. Semuanya indah dan secercah nafsu menjilat selangkangan Kwangsoo.

"Apa ini lebih bagus?" Kata Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Kwangsoo menyelipkan kembali pakaian dalam di mana ia menemukannya dan berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Tidak, coba yang atasan merah muda dan celana jeans."

"Pakaian itu sangat lama."

"Itu bukan masalah."

Baekhyun muncul beberapa saat kemudian, tapi Kwangsoo masih belum puas. Belum mendekati kesan murahan.

"Apa yang kau pakai di balik atasan itu?"

"Bra hijau tanpa tali."

"Mari kita lihat."

Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Kau punya segalanya yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya," kata Kwangsoo, meskipun ia tidak yakin itu Benar.

Baekhyun Melepas atasan lewat kepalanya.

Kwangsoo mendesah. "Itu terlihat seperti bra." Benda berenda yang luar biasa, tapi masih bra.

"Ini memang bra," Bentak Baekhyun.

"Apa kau yang membuatnya?"

"Sudah mengintip?"

"Mari kita lihat apa lagi yang kau punya."

Kwangsoo mendorong masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya dan membuka laci atas. Kwangsoo mulai mengalami ereksi saat ia Meletakkan jarinya pada isi lacinya.

"Apa kau yang membuat ini?" Kwangsoo mengangkat korset satin merah muda yang ditutupi ikatan simpul mungil.

"Ya."

"Pakai itu." Itu bukan apa yang Kwangsoo maksudkan tapi dia harus Melihat Baekhyun memakainya. Ketika Baekhyun kembali ke dalam, Kwangsoo menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk tidak Melihat payudara kencangnya.

"Itu lebih baik. Lihatlah."

Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin panjang penuh yang menempel di pintu lemari dan berkedip pada bayangannya.

"Kau tampak sensasional," kata Kwangsoo di bahunya. "Denim lusuh dan sepotong pakaian ketat yang menakjubkan. Campuran kasual dan mutakhir. Mereka semua akan bertanya-tanya siapa kau."

"Siapa aku?" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Sungguh, kau tampak hebat." Kwangsoo menangkap kebingungan di mata Baekhyun dan pipinya yang memerah.

"Bukankah Chanyeol mengatakan hal-hal baik padamu?"

"Ya, tapi dia berharap untuk tidur denganku." Kwangsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yah, aku tidak, tapi kau tampak hebat." Matanya jatuh ke selop hitam rata miliknya. "Apa kau punya sepatu yang berbeda?"

"Sandal jepit?"

Kwangsoo memikirkan sepatu merk Jimmy Choo dan Manolo Blahnik yang akan dipakai dan tersenyum.

"Mengapa tidak?" Baekhyun menendang Melepas selopnya dan menyelipkan kakinya ke sandal jepit plastik merah. Kwangsoo menatap dari atas dan ke bawah dan tersenyum. Ini bukan sama sekali apa yang ia direncanakan. Kwangsoo mengubah tampilan dari murah menjadi seksi, tapi menarik. Dia sudah bertujuan untuk menjadikannya seperti pelacur, tapi mungkin itu tidak masalah. Chanyeol akan Melemparkan kemarahannya ketika ia Melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

Baekhyun pikir Kwangsoo akan bicara tentang Chanyeol di dalam mobil, tapi ia lebih tertarik untuk bicara tentang dirinya.

"Jadi, berapa lama kau telah membuat lingerie?"

"Bertahun-tahun."

"Di mana kau menjualnya?"

"Aku tidak menjualnya. Itu hanya untukku."

"Well, korset itu akan terjual di Harrods. Setidaknya lima ratus pound."

"Ya, Benar." kata Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Aku punya teman yang mungkin tertarik untuk membeli beberapa barang-barangmu. Mengapa kau tidak membuatkan beberapa contoh? Segala macam bahan, tapi ukuran besar. Hanya karena wanita berbadan yang besar tidak berarti mereka tidak harus mengenakan lingerie seksi."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Baekhyun, bertanya-tanya kalau dia hanya mengejeknya.

"Tentu saja aku serius." Kwangsoo memberi kartu namanya.

"Taruh di sakumu dan kirimkan padaku ketika sudah selesai." Dia bersandar kursi dan Baekhyun menunggu interogasi untuk dimulai.

"Chanyeol bilang padaku kau seorang pelayan."

"Ya, di sebuah kafe di Greenwich." "Tapi kau ingin menjadi seorang aktris?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau menyanyi?"

"Tidak."

"Mau jadi model?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi pelayan?"

Baekhyun agak menikmati kejutan di wajah Kwangsoo. "Mengapa tidak? Itu bisa membayar tagihanku."

"Apa rahasia yang kau sembunyikan, Baekhyun Byun?" Baekhyun langsung waspada, mangsa menghadapi predator.

"Aku murni sepenuhnya."

"Jadi jika dan ketika media mulai mengendus, mereka tidak akan mengatakan kau memiliki suami dan tiga anak atau beberapa urusan menarik lainnya?"

"Tak akan lebih menarik dari apa pun tentang Chanyeol."

"Rahasia apa yang dia miliki tapi aku tidak mengetahuinya?" Kwangsoo mungkin tersenyum, tapi Baekhyun tidak percaya padanya. Baekhyun tahu tipenya dan sanjungan tidak bekerja pada dirinya. Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. "Jangan katakan padanya aku bilang padamu, tapi dia bisa menembakkan sesuatu yang aneh dan lengket keluar dari err...jari-jarinya dan terbang dari satu gedung ke gedung lain. Oh tidak, tunggu, itu mungkin Spiderman. Aku jadi begitu bingung." Kwangsoo terkekeh. "Ada yang lainnya?"

"Kau harus bertanya padanya."

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Berenang."

"Berenang? Taruhan kau tidak bisa mempercayai matamu. Apa yang kau lakukan? Berpura-pura tenggelam?" Kekeh Kwangsoo dan Baekhyun meradang.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura."

Itu membuat Kwangsoo duduk, tapi Baekhyun berharap tidak terpancing.

"Apa kau serius? Tenggelam? Ya Tuhan, itu bagus."

Baekhyun Melihat pikiran Kwangsoo berputar memikirkan cara-cara untuk meningkatkan reputasi Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun tidak merasa dia bisa mundur sekarang.

"Kami terjebak dalam serangan gelombang pasang. Cuaca berubah memburuk. Chanyeol membuatku terus berenang."

"Aku ingin setiap detailnya."

"Kau harus bertanya pada Chanyeol."

"Aku lebih suka kau yang bilang."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kwangsoo mendesah, tetapi mengganti topik. "Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?"

"Mati."

"Memakai obat-obatan?"

"Parasetamol."

"Kebiasaan buruk?"

"Aku makan selai kacang dengan sesendok penuh dan aku kadang-kadang lupa menyiram kloset," katanya.

Kwangsoo tertawa.

"Dan aku tidak suka berbagi," tambah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol juga."

"Itu mungkin dia yang lupa untuk menyiram kloset."

"Dia seorang pria yang kacau," kata Kwangsoo.

Baekhyun tidak merespon.

"Jadi, apa kau Melihat Chanyeol sebagai tiket makan, Baekhyun? Hidup senang dengan bintang pop-berubah-jadi-aktor yang kaya? Apa bayangan Hollywood dan rumah-rumah dengan kolam renang menari di kepalamu? Apa yang kau inginkan dari ini?" Kwangsoo duduk di sana begitu sombong dan munafik, Baekhyun ingin menyetrumnya. Baekhyun menunggu sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Seseorang yang tak akan memukulku." Mata Kwangsoo langsung menatap mata Baekhyun dan dia mengangkat bahu sedikit.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padanya, Baekhyun. Dia mungkin tidak akan memukulmu, tapi dia akan menyakitimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS untuk yang sudah review disetiap chapter^^**

 **See youuu next chap:vv**

 **Byunnerate**


	7. Chapter 7

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **NC SCENES**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **SILAHKAN DITUTUP BAGI YANG BERPUASA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG YANG BACA MUEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tahu Armageddon, namun belum pernah berada disana. Klub yang terlalu mahal dan Armageddon ini konon sulit untuk dimasuki daripada di tempat lain.

Terlepas dari tanda lampu neon merah dan dua pria seukuran gajah kecil yang berdiri di pintu masuk, klub itu tampak tidak lebih dari sebuah kompleks perumahan dengan dua pintu besar, tiga-pilar. Hampir sebelum mobil berhenti bergerak, supir Kwangsoo membuka pintu belakang dan membiarkan mereka keluar. Setelah masuk, Kwangsoo Melambaikan undangan bertepi-emas pada pria kurus berwajah keras dan mengantar Baekhyun menuju sumber musik yang bertalu-talu. Baekhyun menarik sepasang pintu ganda pendek yang indah tapi aneh yang dilapisi dengan ukiran hewan yang sedang menggeram. Baekhyun mengalami momen kegelisahan sebelum Kwangsoo mengantarnya ke dalam ruangan.

Gelombang wajah menggulung ke arah mereka. Baekhyun menebak apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Siapa dia? Apa aku kenal dia? Haruskah aku kenal dia? Kwangsoo menangkap siku Baekhyun, mengarahkannya ke bar. Dia mengangkat dua gelas dari sebaris gelas-gelas sampanye yang berdesakan dan menyerahkan satu untuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak buruk," katanya setelah tegukan pertama.

Baekhyun tidak ingin minum. Dia ingin lari. Mengapa ia membiarkan Kwangsoo membujuknya untuk memakai celana jeans? Setiap wanita mengenakan gaun koktail. Berdiri di samping para pria dalam jaket makan malam hitam, mereka berkilauan seperti permata cerah tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Baekhyun merasa tidak pada tempatnya, seolah-olah dia muncul memakai seragam sekolah pada hari "pakaian bebas". Matanya memburu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menemukannya dengan salah satu permata tercerah. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun terseksi yang pernah Baekhyun lihat—potongan kain merah menyelimutinya secara diagonal di sekeliling tubuhnya, seolah-olah dia terbungkus dengan pita satin besar. Pada orang lain itu akan tampak seolah-olah dia akan Meledak keluar dari pakaiannya, seperti Hulk perempuan, tetapi pada wanita ini tampak menakjubkan. Baekhyun mengosongkan gelasnya dan menemukan satu yang penuh ditempatkan di tangannya.

Chanyeol Melihat Kwangsoo, memandang wanita di sisinya, dan kemudian berbalik kembali ke wanita di sebelahnya, sebelum tatapannya tertuju pada Baekhyun lagi. Apa yang seBenarnya dia pakai?!

Jeans, demi Tuhan? Ia dicengkeram oleh rasa bersalah. Dia seharusnya membelikan Baekhyun gaun. Dia tidak pernah berpikir. Para wanita di sekelilingnya memakai label desainer, mungkin gaun para desainer telah memohon pada mereka untuk dipakai. Mereka bahkan mendekati Chanyeol untuk mengomentari pakaian, kemeja, dasi mereka. Ya Tuhan, mengapa Kwangsoo membiarkan dia datang berpakaian seperti itu?

Tapi atasannya...payudaranya...Chanyeol menatap. Sial, Baekhyun tampak begitu seksi dan menakjubkan kemaluannya mengeras terhadap risletingnya. Terima kasih Tuhan sekarang gelap.

Dia seharusnya tidak membiarkan Baekhyun datang. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menjauh darinya? Dia pikir mereka akan bisa berdansa dan tidak seorangpun yang akan Melihat tapi itu tidak akan terjadi.

Chanyeol membuat dirinya Melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Krystal Jung dan Melihat Baekhyun mencarinya, sampai tatapan mereka bertabrakan. Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol tidak balas tersenyum. Dia Melihat wajah Baekhyun redup dan dia berbalik kembali ke Krystal . Sial. Apa-apaan yang Chanyeol lakukan itu?

Baekhyun Melihat gerakan lengan Chanyeol di sekitar wanita bergaun merah dan kilatan rasa sakit menyengat hatinya seperti sepotong daging dilempar ke barbeque. Ketika Chanyeol sengaja memalingkan muka, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Mengapa meminta Baekhyun untuk datang, kemudian mengabaikannya? Lengan Kwangsoo bergerak dibahunya dan ketika Baekhyun mencoba untuk Meluncur pergi, ia terus menahannya di tempat.

"Gerald, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kwangsoo mencengkeram erat Baekhyun dan menjabat tangan pria itu di depan mereka.

"Baik, Kwangsoo. Wanita muda cantik ini salah satu pacarmu?"

"Aku takut bukan. Baekhyun, perkenalkan Gerald Sweetman, co-owner dari Zeron Films." Baekhyun menjabat tangannya. Kedua pria mengobrol seBentar sebelum Kwangsoo menggiring Baekhyun lagi.

"Kwangsoo, sayang. Sudah terlalu lama." Kwangsoo Melepas Baekhyun untuk mencium lewat udara tiga kali pada seorang wanita dengan gaun berpotongan rendah yang cukup untuk mengekspos belahan dada yang beralur.

"Kau tampak cantik malam ini, Foxie," kata Kwangsoo. "Ini Baekhyun. Baekhyun, perkenalkan Foxie Merton. Foxie menulis untuk majalah Hello."

Baekhyun menerima ciuman yang sama yang bukanlah ciuman.

Wanita itu memberikan Baekhyun kartu nama merah muda dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan hampa dari Kwangsoo, sebelum ia menarik Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tahu Kwangsoo Silver mewakili Baekhyun Beckinsale?" Gumam seseorang ketika mereka lewat. "Bukankah itu Baekhyun Hartley?" Tanya suara lain.

Kwangsoo tertawa. Dia Meluncurkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Jari-jarinya menyentuh kulit telanjangnya dan Baekhyun tersentak. "Mereka tertarik. Biarkan mereka seperti itu," ujarnya di telinga Baekhyun.

Kwangsoo mengambil lagi beberapa gelas sampanye dari seorang pelayan yang lewat dan menyerahkan satu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu dia tidak boleh minum lagi sampai dia makan sesuatu, kalau tidak, dia akan tertidur atau jatuh. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak mencari Chanyeol, tapi ia selalu tampak di batas pandangan Baekhyun, selalu dengan wanita bergaun merah. Chanyeol bahkan tidak datang untuk menyapa. Kekecewaan menggerogoti hati Baekhyun. Saat Kwangsoo berpaling untuk berbicara dengan orang lain, ada yang menepuk pundak telanjang Baekhyun. Seorang pria berambut gelap, berwajah pucat berdiri tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Baekhyun."

Ada jeda dan Baekhyun menyadari pria ini tidak bertanya-tanya siapa Baekhyun, tapi mengharapkan Baekhyun mengenalnya. Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya.

"Dan kau?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Lee Jeehoon. Kau mungkin pernah Melihatku di Arrow. Di BBC2."

"Aku tidak punya TV."

Menilai dari rahangnya yang terbuka lebar, Jeehon tercengang oleh ide bahwa alat rumah tangga menghilangkan kehebatannya.

Baekhyun kasihan padanya.

"Tentang apa itu?" Wajah Jeehon rileks lagi.

"Itu adalah drama science-fiction. Sebuah tim detektif spesialis Melakukan perjalanan ke seluruh negeri, memburu pembunuh berantai dan penculik. Aku Paul Arrow, karakter utama."

Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan aneh.

"Lalu apa kau bekerja di panggung?"

"Tidak."

"Penyanyi?"

"Tidak."

"Model?"

"Tidak."

"Dia adalah perancang busana berbakat," kata Kwangsoo sambil lewat. "Dia membuat pakaian dalamnya sendiri."

Baekhyun mengertakkan giginya saat mata Jeehon menyala seperti lilin. "Wow. Apa kau membuat ini?" Dia menyentuh bagian bawah bustier Baekhyun.

"Ya." Baekhyun memutar menjauh dari jari-jarinya.

"Sekarang kau telah beralih dari tidak ke ya, ingin pergi ke tempat lain dan menunjukkan padaku apa yang ada dibaliknya?"

"Tidak, dia tidak akan mau!" Chanyeol muncul di antara mereka, siap berperang.

Jeehon ragu-ragu, lalu pergi.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sisi ruangan. "Apa-apaan yang kau pakai itu?" Baekhyun Melihat ke bawah ke celana jeans-nya dan kemudian ke gaun yang dipakai wanita lain dan tahu tidak peduli apa dia dipakai, dia tidak akan pernah terlihat bagus.

"Kwangsoo bilang padaku untuk mengganti gaun yang berniat untuk kupakai dan ia Benar. Aku terlihat murahan. Sekarang, aku terlihat berbeda. Jika kau tidak menyukai apa yang aku pakai, sayang sekali."

"Kau tampak lezat, tapi semua orang akan memperhatikanmu. Kebanyakan ini adalah piranha terlatih."

"Chanyeol, ayo menari." rengek seseorang di bahu Baekhyun.

Wanita bergaun merah mendorong dirinya di antara mereka dan menyampirkan lengannya meMeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak akan memperkenalkan aku?"

"Baekhyun, ini adalah Krystal Jung. Krystal -Baekhyun. Krystal akan ada di The Green denganku."

"Apa aku pernah Melihatmu?" Tanya Krystal pada Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau adalah figuran di The Conservatory?"

"Ya, si Venus perangkap-terbang," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun menyaksikan Krystal menarik Chanyeol pergi. Baekhyun bergumul sejenak dengan monster hijau berlendir yang berniat memakan organ dalamnya, tapi menyadari bahwa Melihat Miss Gaun Setrip lebih lama lagi hanya akan mendorong pertumbuhan pesat monster itu, Baekhyun mundur.

Krystal menembakkan seringai kemenangan dan Baekhyun tersenyum secerah yang dia bisa, sebelum berbalik kembali memunggungi mereka.

Baekhyun menyadari sekarang bahwa Chanyeol telah mengundangnya dalam upaya untuk menebus kelalaiannya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun marah tentang malam itu dan fakta bahwa ia tidak pernah menelepon Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa Melihat mengapa ia mau repot-repot memintanya untuk datang ke sini. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mau berdiri dan bicara dengannya, jadi Baekhyun lebih suka tidak berada di sini. Baekhyun akan pergi —setelah dia makan.

Makanan diletakkan di ruang sebelah dan ketika Melihatnya, Baekhyun mengambil langkah mundur. Ini akan menjadi hamparan makanan paling megah yang pernah dilihatnya. Baekhyun berdiri sejenak, Melahap dengan matanya. Itu tampak terlalu indah untuk dimakan. Semuanya terletak di piring perak dan segala sesuatunya adalah miniatur. Lingkaran mungil roti-roti dengan topping krim keju, pate atau salmon asap. Anggur yang begitu kerdil sehingga Baekhyun kira itu bukan Benar-Benar buah anggur, sampai dia mencoba satu.

Ada kue berBentuk bintang terbungkus di atasnya satu udang merah muda. Gulungan mungil seukuran buah plum dan pameran buah-buahan eksotis yang pernah dilihatnya di supermarket, tapi tidak pernah membeli karena berharga beberapa pound satunya. Ada beberapa piring kaviar, tiram di atas es dan memuat sesuatu yang bahkan tidak Baekhyun kenali.

Di sana juga tidak ada wanita di dekat makanan. Hanya pria tua.

Baekhyun mengambil piring dan meraih salmon asap. Pada saat ia mulai berjalan di sepanjang meja, piringnya sudah menumpuk tinggi dan perutnya berbunyi penuh antisipasi.

"Aku suka wanita dengan nafsu makan yang sehat," kata suara di dekat telinganya. "Bisakah aku mengambilkanmu minum untuk menemani semua makanan itu?"

Baekhyun berbalik untuk Melihat seorang pria kecil berkaca mata kawat mungil, memegang piring dengan empat item makanan yang ditempatkan dengan rapi. Matanya sejajar dengan dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendadak ngeri bahwa tamu-tamu dijatah makanannya. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa dia harus mencoba dan menaruh beberapa makanannya kembali.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Baekhyun ingin makan dengan tenang tanpa gangguan, namun merasa bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia menemukan sudut kosong dan bersandar di dinding. Beberapa saat kemudian, si pria kecil berdiri di sampingnya, tatapannya masih tertuju pada dada Baekhyun.

"Benar-Benar hal yang segar," katanya.

Baekhyun berharap dia mengacu pada makanannya.

"Kau tidak akan memuntahkan semuanya lagi kan?"

"Tidak." Hanya jika pria ini mencoba menciumnya.

"Kau hanya makan seminggu sekali, Benarkah itu?"

"Semacam itulah."

"Aku Matt Reisen. Kau?"

"Baekhyun Byun."

"Apa mungkin aku pernah Melihatmu dalam peran apa?" Tanyanya.

"Crispies?" Matt menjilat bibirnya dan mengedipkan mata. "Kedengarannya brutal. Aku mungkin pernah Melihatmu. Ambil kartu namaku. Hubungi aku. Aku yakin aku dapat menemukan sesuatu."

Baekhyun menyeimbangkan piringnya di satu sisi dan mendorong kartu ke sakunya bersama kartu orang lain yang dia kumpulkan.

Baekhyun memilih pinwheel keju renyah dari piringnya dan menggigitnya. Dia tahu Matt sedang menonton. Matanya pindah dari dada ke mulut Baekhyun.

Matt beringsut lebih dekat. "SeBenarnya, aku punya proyek yang menarik saat ini. Studio-studio besar yang akan berjuang mendapatkannya. Semacam Stock Lock, Full Monty dengan corak. Ini tentang seorang pria yang bekerja di salon perawatan anjing di Swansea dan dia yakin salah satu anjing yang ia rawat adalah reinkarnasi dari istrinya yang sudah meninggal, Bitsy. Dia membunuhnya saat mereka berbulan madu di Chihuahua."

Baekhyun tertawa dan kemudian menyadari bukan hanya Matt tidak bercanda, tapi film ini bukan komedi.

"Kedengarannya menarik," katanya, dan makan sedikit lebih cepat. Dia menarik napas lega ketika seseorang datang untuk mengajak pria ini pergi, terkejut mereka tidak membawa jaket putih dengan lengan yang sangat panjang.

"Halo, manis." Baekhyun memutar mulutnya Jengkel saat tangan asing berusaha mengambil salah satu raja udang kelapanya. Ketika jari-jarinya meraih lagi, Baekhyun menusuknya dengan garpu. Tangan itu milik pria Amerika pirang tinggi.

"Oww."

"Ambil untukmu sendiri," kata Baekhyun. "Tidak ada yang tersisa. Kupikir kau membawa mereka semua." wajah Baekhyun memanas.

"Kau tidak akan berbagi?" Tanyanya. "Tidak, kau seharusnya lebih cepat."

"Belum pernah ada wanita yang pernah berkata seperti itu padaku sebelumnya." Dia tersenyum. Mulut yang penuh dengan gigi sempurna. "Aku Jake Hartness. Siapa namamu? Apa mungkin aku pernah Melihatmu?" Baekhyun mendesah lagi. Orang-orang yang membosankan.

"Crispies?" Katanya.

"Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Kau hebat." Baekhyun tertawa.

Chanyeol tegang saat Melihat Baekhyun tertawa, dan ketika ia menyadari Baekhyun dengan siapa, Chanyeol menuju ke arahnya. Jake Hartness licin seperti ludah. Kwangsoo menangkap lengan Chanyeol saat ia lewat.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Apa?" Chanyeol tidak Melepas pandangannya dari Jake, yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun bilang kau menyelamatkan hidupnya."

"Apa?" Chanyeol berbalik untuk menatap Kwangsoo.

"Kita bisa menggunakan itu, Chanyeol, dan membatalkan publikasi negatif terbarumu dalam satu kali kejadian. Mengubahmu dari iblis kotor menjadi malaikat pemikat dalam semalam."

"Tidak."

"Apa maksudmu, tidak? Ini adalah kesempatan besar. Kau pahlawan di kehidupan nyata. Kau tidak berhasil menyelamatkan saudaramu, tapi kau menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Merenggutnya dari hiu-hiu kematian." Kwangsoo tertawa mendengar leluconnya sendiri. "Hiu? Mengerti?" Tangan Chanyeol mengepal ke dalam tinju di sisi tubuhnya. Terkadang Kwangsoo menyebalkan. "Dia yang menyelamatkanku."

Kwangsoo tersendat. "Tapi dia bilang—"

"Aku yakin dia bilang begitu," Chanyeol berkata dengan suara dingin. "Tapi dia yang menyelamatkanku. Jadi lupakan saja." tatapan Chanyeol Meluncur kembali ke Baekhyun dan dia mengerang.

Hartness brengsek telah membuat punggung Baekhyun menempel meja. Baekhyun terlihat seolah-olah telah dihadapkan oleh seekor king kobra. Jika Baekhyun bersandar lebih jauh kebelakang, ia akan roboh.

"Kwangsoo, selamatkan Baekhyun," pinta Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Dia terlihat seperti sedang bersenang-senang."

Chanyeol tahu dari nada Kwangsoo bahwa ia ingin membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Mungkin itu sebabnya aku ingin kau menyelamatkannya," kata Chanyeol.

"Kaulah orangnya yang dia pikir kau adalah Spiderman. Kau yang menyelamatkannya."

"Apa? Kwangsoo, please. Jika mereka pikir kita bersama, mereka tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian."

"Apa itu sebabnya kau menghindarinya?"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tahu dia denganku."

Seorang wanita menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Hi, Kwangsoo. Chanyeol, kau harus datang dan bertemu Cyn." Chanyeol Melemparkan tatapan memohon ke arah Kwangsoo dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi.

Baekhyun kelelahan karena harus berpura-pura tertarik pada percakapan membosankan yang berulang-ulang. Dia tak tahu apa yang orang bicarakan, siapa yang mereka bicarakan atau mengapa mereka berbicara dengannya, tapi itu tidak menghentikan mereka. Setiap orang yang bicara dengannya adalah seorang sutradara yang sangat penting, produser, promotor, aktor. Jika mereka belum siap dengan sesuatu yang besar, mereka berniat untuk menjadi sesuatu yang besar berikutnya. Sejauh yang Baekhyun tahu, seluruh industri itu dibangun oleh para idiot yang ambisius. Namun Baekhyun bisa merasakan keputusasaan dalam diri mereka semua, pengetahuan bahwa mereka tidak mampu untuk tidak terlihat karena jika mereka tidak bicara dengan orang yang tepat—dan siapa yang tahu siapa itu—mereka akan kehilangan suatu peluang yang tak akan pernah datang lagi.

Di satu sisi, Baekhyun mengerti. Mereka memiliki mimpi dan mengejarnya. Jika mereka tidak berhasil, itu tidak akan karena ingin mencoba dan mereka yang sudah berhasil memegangnya dengan erat pada apa yang sudah mereka miliki, berjaga-jaga jika seseorang menyambarnya pergi. Seperti gelembung sabun yang ditiup dari tongkat sihir, kehidupan mereka yang indah bisa menghilang dalam sekejap. Chanyeol hampir kehilangan peluangnya tapi ia punya kesempatan kedua. Begitu juga Baekhyun, tapi ini bukan kehidupan untuknya.

Tatapan Baekhyun kembali ke Chanyeol, yang menyala di sekeliling ruangan seperti komet, meninggalkan jejak cahaya di belakangnya, sejenak menerangi orang lain karena mereka berdiri di dekatnya. Chanyeol terasa seperti alien bagi diri Baekhyun seperti sesuatu dari ruang angkasa yang jauh—tak tersentuh, tak bisa dijelaskan dan tak terjangkau. Ini sudah menjadi kesalahan besar. Satu-satunya kesamaan yang mereka miliki adalah laut. Sekarang mereka hidup di dunia yang berbeda.

Baekhyun menarik napas lega ketika Kwangsoo menangkap sikunya dan dengan sopan menariknya menjauh dari produser lain.

"Menikmati dirimu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tak pernah ingat begitu bersenang-senang seperti ini sebelumnya. Oh ya, itu pasti ketika aku berjalan keluar dari toilet di sekolah dengan rokku yang terselip di celana dalamku dan tidak ada yang mengatakannya padaku sampai tiba waktunya pulang."

"Kau membangkitkan banyak minat."

"Kurasa tidak. Mereka ingin bicara, tidak mendengarkan. Apa aku memiliki tanda dikepalaku yang mengatakan, 'Aku mendengarkan orang idiot'? Dan mengapa satu-satunya orang yang ingin bicara denganku semuanya pria?"

"Terlepas dari alasan yang jelas?"

"Apa alasan yang jelas?" Kwangsoo Melihat ke dadanya. Baekhyun mendesah. "Kwangsoo, para pria yang tadi bicara denganku akan bicara dengan pintu jika mereka pikir itu akan mendengarkan dan mengeluarkan suara yang sesuai. Aku telah ditawari peran dalam film seni yang sangat berkelas yang memiliki beberapa adegan telanjang— threesome yang penuh selera. Aku sudah mendengarkan sinopsis film yang membuat Silence of Lambs terlihat seperti dongeng, yang terburuk adalah yang Melibatkan vampir pengecut dan seorang wanita yang memiliki anak dengan buaya. Apa yang kupikirkan tentang nama Gatorbaby?"

Kwangsoo tertawa. "Para wanita di sini hanya tertarik pada orang yang bisa memajukan karir mereka. Semua wanita lainnya adalah saingan mematikan yang harus dihindari atau disingkirkan karena mereka mungkin mencari peran yang sama, kontrak modelling atau pria. Setiap wanita di ruangan ini ingin menjadi lebih kurus, lebih tinggi, lebih cantik dan lebih cemerlang. Di sini sudah menjadi satu kemarahan besar karena dua bintang muda muncul dalam sepasang sepatu yang sama yang hampir tidak bisa dilihat di bawah gaun mereka."

"Apa orang lain memakai sandal jepit sepertiku?" Baekhyun berusaha terdengar khawatir. Kwangsoo terkikik. "Kau juga tidak membantu sama sekali dengan menyebut Crispies, karena tidak ada yang tahu itu sebuah restoran di Greenwich. Mereka semua berpikir itu adalah suatu film porno hardcore."

"Aku tahu." Desah Baekhyun. "Aku mulai percaya pada pikiranku. Aku bahkan telah ditawarkan peran dalam Crispies 2."

Dia mengamati ruangan sampai ia menemukan Chanyeol. Dia berdiri diam sekarang, bukan komet, namun kilauan api unggun malam, menyebarkan cahaya dan hidup dalam lingkaran di sekelilingnya. Benar-Benar seperti berkilau, pikir Baekhyun, karena kau ingin ia tetap menyala selamanya tapi akhirnya mati.

Ini selalu terjadi. Kemudian itu membakar jari-jarimu. Baekhyun menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol dengan senang hati berceloteh pada semua orang, tangannya di lengan wanita di sampingnya, mencium orang lain yang datang padanya. Dia begitu indah ia membuat hati Baekhyun sakit.

Tapi ini bukan kehidupan Baekhyun. Dia bodoh pernah berpikir itu bisa menjadi hidupnya.

"Kenapa Chanyeol tidak bicara padaku? Dia memintaku untuk datang, tapi dia tidak membawaku. Sekarang, ia bahkan tak ingin berdiri di dekatku atau berdansa denganku."

"Dia tahu banyak orang-orang ini. Mereka berteman baik."

"Aku tak bisa memajukan karirnya...Aku tidak tahu orang yang Benar. Aku hanya sesuatu yang baru, kan? Dan kita tahu apa yang terjadi ketika sesuatu yang baru mereda." Kepercayaan diri Baekhyun meredup seperti petasan lembab. Dia merasa murahan. Mungkin dia tidak menilai ini Benar. Mungkin Kwangsoo ingin Baekhyun Melihat bahwa dirinya tidak cocok dengan dunia ini.

"Chanyeol tertarik padamu karena kau berbeda, namun Chanyeol menguasai rentang perhatian seperti ikan mas." kata Kwangsoo.

Baekhyun menggigil. Baekhyun menyenangkan untuk bercinta, tapi itu tak akan berlangsung lama. KeBenaran mengalir Melalui pembuluh darahnya seperti racun yang cepat menyebar. "Apa kau ingin pulang? Aku akan menyuruh supirku untuk mengantarmu."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menghirup napas memperkuat dan memaksa tersenyum.

Baekhyun berubah pikiran. Dia tak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk datang ke sini lagi. Dia memunggungi Kwangsoo dan langsung menuju lantai dansa yang sepi. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa itu adalah klub, tidak ada yang menari. Mungkin karena wanita khawatir mereka akan tersandung gaun mereka. Butuh waktu hanya beberapa saat sebelum Jake bergabung dengannya. Kemudian beberapa orang menari-nari di sekitar mereka.

Saat tangan pria Amerika bergerak ke arahnya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul, menarik Baekhyun menjauh.

"Aku sedang berdansa dengan seseorang," tukas Baekhyun.

"Kau berdansa denganku," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan menjadi penari yang baik, tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah walaupun ia bergerak seperti boneka tali karena organ tubuh Baekhyun bereaksi seolah-olah mereka secara magnetis tertarik pada tubuh Chanyeol. Pinggulnya rindu untuk mencium pinggul Chanyeol, tapi setiap kali Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuknya, Baekhyun tak pernah membiarkan dirinya Meluncur ke dalam genggamannya.

Ketika lagu berakhir dan Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk bicara dengannya, Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan pergi. Baekhyun langsung menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memintanya datang ke klub dan menghabiskan sebagian besar malam mengabaikannya, berpura-pura mereka tidak bersama-sama, bahkan ia tak ingin Baekhyun menari dengan orang lain. Chanyeol akan menyakitinya. Baekhyun mengerti Chanyeol tidak ingin pers mengetahui mereka bersama, namun sebagian besar orang yang Baekhyun temui adalah aktor seperti dia atau orang-orang dari industri film. Chanyeol malu pada dirinya.

Baekhyun juga mempertimbangkan kembali motivasi Kwangsoo, bertanya-tanya lagi jika ia memiliki agenda tersembunyi. Mungkin Kwangsoo menginginkan Baekhyun terlihat bodoh, menginginkan Chanyeol Melihat seorang pelayan murahan dalam jeans tua dan menjadi malu lalu mencampakkan Baekhyun.

Apa Baekhyun akan tampak begitu buruk dalam gaun katun? Tidak ada orang lain yang telah memakainya.

Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri. Lalu ia akan pulang. Baekhyun kira toiletnya kosong, tapi gerutuan jelas dari pasangan yang terlibat dalam sesi saling memuaskan terpancar dari bilik terakhir.

"Ya, seperti itu, yeah, oh..."

Wanita itu samar-samar mengartikulasikan, si pria mengerang. Baekhyun tak pernah mampu Melihat daya tarik Melakukan seks di toilet. Luhan Melakukannya lebih dari satu kesempatan dan sudah memiliki kemampuan penuh atletik Yifan, tapi Baekhyun tidak suka sama sekali. Semakin sedikit kau menyentuh di sana lebih baik.

Baekhyun berlama-lama di bak cuci, bukan karena ia ingin mendengarkan duet itu, tapi karena dia tidak ingin pergi ke mana pun di dekat Chanyeol sampai emosinya di bawah kendali. Tapi dia harus bergegas karena ketika pintu bilik berayun terbuka dan ia Melihat wajah memerah dari pasangan Melalui cermin, Baekhyun menghela napas dan Melarikan diri.

"Baekhyun, berhenti."

Baekhyun belum terlalu jauh di bawah koridor. Tidak ada gunanya lari, mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Baekhyun berbalik dan Yifan bergegas ke sisinya.

"Jangan katakan pada Luhan."

Baekhyun Meletakkan tangannya di pinggul. "Mengapa tidak?"

Yifan ragu-ragu.

"Mengapa aku tidak boleh mengatakan padanya?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kukira itu bukan istrimu?" Rahangnya yang mengeras mengatakan itu bukan.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitinya." Nada membujuk Yifan memarut Baekhyun.

"Kupikir kau sudah Melakukannya."

"Dengar, Sylvie hanya—tersedia. Kita suka Melakukan seks. Ini tidak berarti apa-apa."

Wanita itu muncul dan berjalan di koridor belakang Yifan. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Sylvie berpikir itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Kami berdua sudah menikah. Kita tahu skornya." kata Yifan. "Tolong jangan katakan apapun." Sylvie Meluncurkan lengannya ke lengan Yifan. Baekhyun diam-diam pergi.

"Apa yang salah, Yifan?" tanya Sylvie. "Dia mengancam akan memberitahu istriku."

"Si jalang itu. Dia tidak akan Melakukannya, kan?"

"Aku harap tidak."

Baekhyun mendengar mereka dan tergoda untuk mengatakan pada Sylvie keBenarannya.

Baekhyun menemukan toilet lain dan berlama-lama untuk sementara waktu sebelum kembali ke ruang utama. Dia bertanya-tanya apa supir Kwangsoo akan memberinya tumpangan pulang. Saat Baekhyun mengintip ke dalam kerumunan, mencari cara untuk menyelinap keluar tanpa bertemu dengan Chanyeol, satu gelas anggur menerjang wajahnya. Baekhyun berteriak kaget. Gelasnya tidak pecah tapi menyakiti pipinya. Baekhyun mengusap matanya saat anggur merah menetes di wajah dan lehernya. Seorang gadis muda, mengenakan gaun hitam berleher-setrip, berdiri menyeringai. Dia memiliki rambut panjang pirang dan babyface. Baekhyun belum pernah Melihat dia sebelumnya. Dia tampak terlalu muda untuk berada di sebuah klub malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari ayahku."

"Apa?" Saat orang mulai berkumpul di sekitar mereka, Chanyeol muncul di sisi Baekhyun. Dia mengambil sikunya dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan. Kwangsoo menangkap dan memegang gadis pirang di pergelangan tangannya dan empat dari mereka berakhir di koridor yang Baekhyun baru saja tinggalkan.

"Dia bilang padaku apa yang kau coba lakukan," teriak gadis itu, berjuang untuk menjauh dari Kwangsoo untuk mencapai Baekhyun.

"Hei, tenang," Bentak Kwangsoo.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Jalang," sergah remaja itu.

"Dia pelacur." Wajah dan dada Baekhyun dilapisi anggur. Atasannya kacau. Bagian depan celana jeansnya terasa basah dan lengket dan ketika gadis itu berlanjut membuka mulutnya, jantung Baekhyun mengembangkan menjadi cegukan.

"Dia mencoba untuk merayu ayahku untuk berhubungan seks dengannya di toilet."

Semuanya menjadi jelas. Ini adalah putri Yifan.

"Itu tidak Benar," kata Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menyebut ayahku pembohong?" Gadis itu menangis sekarang, aliran kotor maskara mengalir di wajahnya.

"Di mana ayahmu? Mari kita pergi dan menemukannya, " kata Kwangsoo.

"Buat dia berjanji untuk meninggalkan ayah sendirian."

"Apa yang terjadi? Gemma, apa yang terjadi?" Yifan Melangkah menyusuri koridor.

Betapa kebetulannya dia muncul sekarang, Baekhyun pikir, menyadari bahwa mungkin saja Yifan yang mengatur semuanya.

"Ayah, dia orangnya, kan, yang mencoba untuk mendapatkanmu untuk berhubungan seks dengannya?"

"Ini konyol," kata Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan ini, Baekhyun?" Yifan Melotot padanya.

Yifan telah menjebaknya. Yifan tahu Baekhyun tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang dia lihat di depan putrinya. Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah dia telah ditabrak oleh kereta api yang sekarang menyeretnya disepanjang rel dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Apa kau kenal dia?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Dia berdiri membungkuk lemas, namun Baekhyun mendengar kebekuan dalam suaranya.

"Ya."

"Apa kau berada di toilet dengan dia?" Chanyeol terdengar berbeda. Asing.

"Dia ada di sana ketika aku masuk, tapi ada kesalahpahaman," kata Baekhyun.

"Kau orangnya yang telah Melakukan kesalahan itu," Bentak Yifan. "Ayolah, Gem. Mari kita pulang."

"Aku akan memberitahu semua orang tentangmu," teriak Gemma.

"Yifan?" Panggil Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan pergi. "Begitu juga aku." Yifan Melotot, tapi mengarahkan putrinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Terima kasih Tuhan tidak ada orang lain Melihat," kata Kwangsoo.

"Baekhyun, kau harus pergi. Ini uang untuk taksi." Kwangsoo menyodorkan dua lembar uang dua puluh pound ke arahnya.

Baekhyun mengabaikan uang itu dan beralih ke Chanyeol.

"Itu pacarnya Luhan. Luhan tahu Yifan menikah, tapi kupikir Luhan mengira hubungan mereka adalah segitiga, dengan istrinya di sudut lainnya. Dia tak tahu dia bagian dari persegi atau, mengetahui Yifan seperti apa, mungkin segi enam. Aku masuk ke toilet wanita dan mendengar Yifan dan wanita itu Melakukan seks. Aku tidak akan berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu Luhan. Kukira Yifan baru saja mendapat janjinya kembali."

Baekhyun Melihat Chanyeol rileks, lega di wajahnya saat ia menerima apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Baekhyun Melirik Kwangsoo dan tidak yakin apa yang Baekhyun lihat di wajahnya. Kwangsoo menatap Chanyeol kemudian Meletakkan uang kembali ke dalam dompetnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Awalnya lebih seperti mendapat pembalasan," kata Chanyeol, meraba pita basah pada atasan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jijik. "Aku sudah cukup." Chanyeol Melingkarkan tangannya di atas bahunya. "Aku juga. Pulanglah denganku."

"Kau yakin kau ingin aku pulang denganmu?"

"Ya."

"Lebih baik carikan aku selimut atau kantong kertas cokelat."

Chanyeol tampak bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tak ingin terlihat bersamaku, kan?"

Chanyeol meringis. "Well, mungkin ide yang baik jika kau pergi duluan dan menunggu di tikungan."

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengibaskan lengannya, tapi Chanyeol menariknya lebih dekat.

"Please, jangan. Aku mencoba untuk Melindungimu. Pers di luar sana menunggu, menjilat seperti anjing berharap untuk mendapatkan lemparan tulang. Kau ingin mereka memberitahu semua orang tentang kisah hidupmu? Jika mereka Melihat kita bersama-sama, mereka akan menggali setiap mantan pacarmu, setiap kesalahan yang pernah kau buat. Musuhmu akan mengantri untuk menusukmu. Dan semua teman-temanmu yang kau kira kau punya ternyata tidak menganggap teman sama sekali, karena mereka akan menjualmu untuk TV layar datar atau liburan. Orang-orang luar tidak peduli apakah mereka mencetak kebohongan atau keBenaran. Mereka hanya ingin menjual foto atau cerita."

"Tapi mereka tidak di sini. Kau tidak perlu mengabaikanku di sini." Bahu Chanyeol merosot.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Kau hanya belum tahu seberapa buruk ini bisa terjadi. Engkaulah yang aku pikirkan. Mereka burung bangkai sialan."

Chanyeol memutar-mutar seikat rambut Baekhyun.

"Ayolah. Mari kita pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Baekhyun Melangkah ke luar, kilatan lampu kamera menerjang wajahnya. Dia bergegas jalan sendirian.

"Pergi atau tinggal?" Tanya Mike Fry, fotografernya Woobin Baxter.

"Tinggal," kata Woobin. "Bagaimanapun mari kita lihat yang satu ini." Mike mengubah pengaturan kamera, memeriksa gambar dan memberikan kameranya pada Woobin.

"Aku tidak mengenalinya," kata Mike.

"Yang Benar saja! Itu Baekhyun."

"Moss?" Woobin Melongo Melihat gambar itu.

"Bukan, Baekhyun Byun."

"Siapa dia?"

"Bukan siapapun yang menarik untuk kita. Dia seharusnya kencan dengan temanku, Wu Minho. Aku tidak berharap Melihat dia keluar dari Armageddon. Ada apa dengan atasannya? Dia mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Sepertinya dia menumpahkan sesuatu. Kau yakin tidak menginginkan dia?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah bilang, dia bukan siapa-siapa."

Tidak Benar-Benar bukan siapa-siapa. Woobin Melotot saat Baekhyun menghilang di tikungan. Jalang bodoh itu telah membuatnya membayar dua ribu pound. Dia tidak bisa percaya Baekhyun mengatakan ya untuk Minho.

Siapa yang mau menikah dengan banci? Apa yang dia lakukan di Armageddon?

Mungkin foto itu tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Simpan itu." kata Woobin.

"Sudah terlambat. Hei, lihat di kiri. Bukankah itu Chanyeol Park?"

Mike mengangkat kamera dan menjepretnya.

"Layak diikuti?"

"Ya, akan ada yang terjadi."

"Tapi dia sendirian," kata Mike.

Woobin mendengus. "Tidak akan lama, aku tidak harus berpikir. Ambil mobil." Ketika taksi hitam berhenti di samping Baekhyun, pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol menyeringai padanya dari kursi belakang.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku butuh jaketmu."

"Aku yang akan menghangatkanmu." Saat Baekhyun masuk ke taksi, Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya. Tidak ada harapan, pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mampu menolak. Ini membuatnya menyadari seperti apa rasanya menjadi kecanduan, merasa dirimu tak dapat bertahan hidup tanpa mendapatkan apa pun yang telah biasa kau sukai. Bibir Chanyeol yang lembut dan perlahan menggigiti bibir Baekhyun seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah kelezatan istimewa yang harus dinikmati perlahan-lahan.

"Aromamu luar biasa. Sabun dan anggur," bisik Chanyeol. "BenarBenar kombinasi yang tepat. Rasanya yang menarik juga."

"Kau merokok."

Chanyeol mengerang. "Satu rokok."

"Aku tidak ingin kau merokok." Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Itu membunuh dirimu dengan cara yang sangat bodoh."

"Aku tidak akan pernah Melakukannya lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menekan bibirnya terhadap bibir Chanyeol, tenggelam ke dalam mulutnya. Lengan Chanyeol Meluncur Melingkari tubuhnya, menariknya lebih dekat. Kali ini, ciuman itu panjang dan keras. Pada saat mereka terpisah, Baekhyun terengah-engah.

"Aku ingin Melakukan itu sepanjang malam," kata Chanyeol. "Setiap kali seseorang bicara padamu, aku ingin memukul mereka." Chanyeol memBenamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun dan menjilat kulitnya. "Aku minta maaf jika kau berpikir aku mengabaikanmu. Aku tidak mau. Oh Tuhan, aku paranoid pers akan merusak ini. Maafkan aku. Apa kau memaafkan aku?"

Chanyeol mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun begitu erat, hingga terasa sakit.

"Ya. Aku memaafkanmu."

"Bagus, jadi bisakah kita menonton film dimana kau ada didalamnya saat kita pulang? Apa itu judulnya? Crispies?"

Baekhyun memukulnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak akan memanjat ke atas sana," Bentak Mike, menatap kerangka kayu yang menutupi mobil-mobil yang diparkir.

"Ya, kau akan memanjatnya." kata Woobin. "Kita sudah memanjat gerbang. Seberapa lebih sulitnya ini? Kau akan dapat Melihat langsung ke dalam apartemennya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu apartemen yang tepat?"

"Itu Benar, percayalah padaku."

"Kita berada di properti pribadi, Woobin."

"Jangan khawatir. Hasilnya akan sepadan."

Mike mengeluh dan Meletakkan kameranya. "Beri aku pijakan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol nyaris menarik lengan Baekhyun keluar dari persendiannya saat ia menariknya ke kamar.

"Pelan-pelan," kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimana kau bisa membuatku tidak dapat berpikir?" Bisik Chanyeol sambil menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam bagian depan celana jeans Baekhyun. "Oh Tuhan, kau basah semua."

"Red wine."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini kau, dasar kau gadis nakal." Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya lebih ke bawah dan kepala Baekhyun menengadah ke belakang. Dia tersentak dan mencengkeram kemeja Chanyeol. Jarijarinya bergeser di dalam celana dalam Baekhyun, menyentuh klitorisnya, menggosoknya cepat dan Baekhyun hampir pingsan dari ledakan kenikmatan yang Melanda dirinya.

"Aku suka bagaimana aku bisa Melakukannya untukmu," erang Chanyeol.

Klik.

Chanyeol membuka kancing-kancing kecil pada atasan Baekhyun dan menariknya terpisah untuk mengekspos payudaranya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepala dan menempatkan mulutnya di sekitar putingnya, menggoda dengan giginya. Baekhyun mendesah cepat. Atasannya jatuh ke lantai. Diikuti jeans dan celana dalamnya.

Klik.

Jari-jari Baekhyun Meluncur ke bawah membuka celana Chanyeol. Itu tidak mudah karena ereksinya membuat celananya menjadi ketat. Baekhyun berlutut dan menurunkan perlahan celana dan boxer Chanyeol bersamaan. Chanyeol mengerang ketika Baekhyun menyelipkan kepalanya ke bagian dalam kemejanya dan mencium bagian dalam pahanya. Saat Baekhyun mengambil bolanya ke mulutnya, Chanyeol memBenamkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Baekhyun.

Klik.

"Oh f*ckf*ckf*ck*ckf*ck," rintih Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, kau bermain dengan api."

KlikKlikKlikKlikKlik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan Melakukan upaya mengendalikan kekacauan saat ia membawa pulang putrinya, meskipun Gemma begitu mabuk ia tidak yakin berapa banyak yang akan masuk dalam kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, Gem, kupikir aku mungkin telah membuat kesalahan," katanya.

"Baekhyun adalah teman dari salah satu rekanku. Kupikir itu lelucon. Kev membalas kembali gurauan yang aku buat padanya. Lebih baik tidak memberitahu ibumu, dia hanya akan marah."

"Mum akan fikir itu lucu," Gemma meracau.

"Semacam kelucuan yang sama saat mengguyurkan minuman ke arah seseorang? Dan gelasnya? Kau bisa Melukai wajahnya."

Diam.

"Begini saja," kata Yifan, berharap ini akan berhasil. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak memberitahu Mum tentang apa yang kau lakukan? Itu adalah keajaiban saat ia membiarkanmu ikut denganku malam ini. Jika kita tetap diam, kau tak akan mendapatkan larangan keluar malam lagi di masa mendatang. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita sepakat?"

Gemma tidak menanggapi. Kepalanya bersandar pada Jendela, mulutnya menganga. Dia tertidur atau mungkin pingsan. Yifan menghela napas.

Lagipula Yifan mendapat oMelan habis-habisan dari istrinya Debra, karena saat Gemma berjalan masuk ke pintu depan, dia muntah di karpet Persia.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dia mabuk?" Pekik Debra.

"Dia pasti mencuri-curi minum. Aku tidak bisa mengawasinya sepanjang waktu."

"Dalam satu menit kau akan mengatakan padaku itu adalah kesalahanku untuk membiarkanmu mengajaknya," teriak Debra.

Ya, memang Benar, pikir Yifan.

Setelah Gemma sudah di tempat tidur dan Debra membuatnya sangat jelas seks tidak masuk dalam menu, Yifan pura-pura menyadari dia kehilangan dompetnya. Dia membuat panggilan telepon bohongan ke klub, dan berangkat ke arah yang salah untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Dia harus bicara dengan Luhan sebelum Baekhyun Melakukannya.

Yifan berpikir ia Melihat kilatan cahaya terang saat ia membunyikan bel apartemen Luhan, tapi ketika ia memandang sekeliling, ia tidak bisa Melihat darimana cahaya berasal dan itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Kemudian Luhan membuka pintu dalam gaun tidur mungil tembus pandang dan otak Yifan menjadi luluh.

"Kupikir kau mengajak Gemma keluar?"

"Ya, tapi aku merindukanmu." Yifan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya.

"Mmm. Kau tampak begitu seksi dalam jasmu," bisik Luhan.

"Tidak seseksi kau." Yifan menendang pintu tertutup di belakangnya. Menyelipkan tangannya di balik kain yang licin, ke atas paha Luhan dan ke bagian bawahnya yang telanjang.

"Luhan, aku punya sedikit masalah malam ini. Aku membeli sepaket coke dari seorang wanita muda di dalam toilet wanita di Armageddon dan Gemma salah paham dan berpikir aku mencari sesuatu yang lain." Luhan menegang dalam pelukannya. Dan Yifan terus meMeluk erat dirinya.

"Hei, sayang, tentu saja aku tidak begitu, tapi Gemma akhirnya Melemparkan segelas anggur merah pada Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?" Mata Luhan terbuka lebar. "Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di Armageddon?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku membiarkan Gemma berpikir Baekhyun datang padaku untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang seBenarnya kulakukan. Hanya saja, aku tak tahu dia akan Melemparkan gelas anggur di wajahnya. Jadi jika kau mendapatkan tetanggamu dengan pedas menggedor-gedor pintumu, mengatakan padamu aku BenarBenar banci, aku minta maaf. Hal-hal terjadi di luar kendali."

Yifan pikir itu terdengar masuk akal. Ia menyelipkan tangannya di puting Luhan, tapi satu persen dari otaknya yang kosong mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di klub. Bagaimana sih dia tahu Kwangsoo Silver dan Chanyeol Park? Apa ia Melewatkan sesuatu?

"Kita perlu Melakukan sesuatu tentang Baekhyun, karena ketika aku membawa Gemma ke sini, dia bisa bertemu dengannya," kata Yifan. Hal itu tampaknya seperti ide yang bagus bagi Yifan menunjuk Jongin untuk Melukis putrinya. Sementara Gemma sedang berpose untuk Jongin, Yifan akan bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam di tempat tidur mengeksplorasi berbagai posisi dengan Luhan.

"Aku bilang pada Gemma aku telah membuat kesalahan, tapi aku tahu aku membuat Baekhyun kesal."

Luhan merintih saat Yifan mengusap payudaranya.

"Bisakah kau menginap?"

"Oh sayang, aku ingin sekali, tapi aku hanya punya setengah jam, maksimal." Luhan menyelipkan tangannya keluar dari gaun merah licinnya, membiarkannya Meluncur di atas pinggulnya dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Sebaiknya jangan membuang-buang waktu sedikitpun."

Dia meraih memegang tangan Yifan dan menariknya ke kamar tidur. "Apa kau membawa coke?"

Oops. Yifan berpikir cepat.

"Aku membuangnya. Aku sangat khawatir kalau Gemma menemukannya."

"Lagipula kita tidak harus menggunakannya."

Luhan membuka kancing kemejanya. "Maukah kau bilang pada Baekhyun aku minta maaf? Aku harus mengurus sesuatu dengan cepat dan aku sangat tidak adil padanya."

"Apa kau Benar-Benar membuatnya marah?" Tanya Luhan, jari-jarinya di balik celana Yifan.

Yifan berpikir tentang wajah Baekhyun. Dia tidak yakin dia akan lolos dari semua ini.

"Ya, aku membuatnya marah. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Dia marah denganku. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan merencanakan balas dendamku."

Yifan tidak berani berpikir lebih jauh dari itu.

"Seberapa marahnya dia?" Tanya Luhan, tangannya bergerak menjauh dari tempat yang paling Yifan ingin dia sentuh. Yifan menekan rengekan kekecewaan. "Apa kau membuatnya menangis?" Tanya Luhan, ketidaksetujuan jelas ada dalam suaranya.

Yifan merasa dia telah Melewatkan sesuatu yang lain. "Apa masalahnya?" Luhan merosot di tempat tidur. "Kami semua khawatir tentang Baekhyun. Minho Benar-Benar brengsek, dia berpura-pura menikahi Baekhyun untuk taruhan. Kami kira mereka sempurna bersamasama dan kemudian ia Melakukan trik menjijikkan itu. Dasar banci."

Yifan pikir Baekhyun adalah idiot. Dia hanya mengenal pria beberapa menit. Dan bulan madu di Hawaii selama seminggu? Gila.

"Kau masih merasa kasihan padanya tentang itu?" Tanya Yifan, duduk di sisinya.

"Baekhyun hanya...well, tidak stabil. Dia hampir Melupakan Minho sebelum ia Melompat ke hubungan lain dengan pria yang dipanggil Hippo. Setelah Kyungsoo menemukan catatan—" Luhan berhenti di tengah kalimat.

"Catatan apa?"

"Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan apapun."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih disukai Yifan selain "bisakah aku mengisap penismu?" Dia memuja rahasia, membujuk mereka keluar dengan cara apapun yang dia bisa, beberapa lebih menyenangkan daripada yang lain.

"Catatan apa, Luhan?" Yifan menarik Luhan ke pangkuannya dan menjatuhkan mulutnya di lehernya.

Dan selama tiga puluh menit berikutnya, antara erangan dan rintihan, Luhan menceritakan semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, matahari pagi bersinar langsung Melalui Jendela dan mengenai wajahnya. Dia mengerang dan berguling ke Chanyeol, yang berbaring di sampingnya tengkurap, wajahnya ditekan ke bantal. Chanyeol memutar kepalanya dan matanya berkedip-kedip terbuka.

Baekhyun menyaksikan siapa, apa dan dimana sebelum Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari dan memberikan senyum kecil. Chanyeol merayap di tempat tidur, membawa selimut dengannya, dan mencium pantat telanjang Baekhyun. Menyandarkan dagunya di lekuk punggung Baekhyun, menyelipkan tangannya di bawah tubuh Baekhyun, sampai payudaranya berbaring di telapak tangannya.

"Aku ingin tinggal di tempat tidur sepanjang hari," gumam Chanyeol di ginjal Baekhyun.

"Kupikir kita akan mengunjungi orang tuamu?" Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan berguling telentang. "Itu sebabnya aku ingin tinggal di tempat tidur." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol.

"Dan kupikir itu karena kau ingin Melihat apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan putingku." Chanyeol tersenyum terendam dalam nafsu dan Baekhyun menggigil.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Nanti." Baekhyun bangun.

"Tidak, tidak nanti, sekarang." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke bawah. "Kau tahu lebih baik daripada menggodaku."

Itu satu jam sebelum mereka berpakaian. Kulit Baekhyun berkerut karena lamanya waktu yang dia habiskan di kamar mandi dengan mulut Chanyeol menempel pada putingnya. Baekhyun tidak mengeluh.

Baekhyun mengenakan gaun hijau yang telah Kwangsoo tolak.

"Kau tampak sangat manis dalam gaun itu," kata Chanyeol.

"Sungguh?"

"Well, kau terlihat manis ketika tidak mengenakan apa-apa, tapi itu mungkin akan membuat orang tuaku panik. Warnanya cocok untukmu, mengeluarkan semburat hijau di kulitmu." Chanyeol Meluncurkan tangan ke atas paha Baekhyun, di balik material gaunnya.

"Dan itu menambah keuntungan dengan menjadi mudah untuk diusap."

Chanyeol mencoba untuk menariknya ke atas tapi Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Kau mencoba untuk Melepaskannya, Chanyeol."

"Dan kau akan Melihat mengapa."

Chanyeol mencoba lagi untuk mengangkat gaunnya, tapi Baekhyun menggeliat menjauh.

"Ada taksi menunggu di bawah,"

Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Rasanya seperti berurusan dengan seorang anak kecil, pikir Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun membujuk Chanyeol untuk pergi dengan janji akan Melakukannya nanti. Sekarang Baekhyun harus memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak terlalu sulit.

Chanyeol bersemangat untuk semua yang mereka lakukan di dalam dan diluar tempat tidur, dan jika Baekhyun tidak merasakan hal yang sama, itu mungkin telah membuatnya gelisah. Jadi selama itu hanya mereka berdua, hidup begitu sempurna. Chanyeol adalah semua yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

Sekarang Baekhyun tahu apa artinya kecanduan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak khawatir tentang seseorang yang akan Melihatku sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun, saat taksi berhenti di luar sebuah rumah putih seperti sangkar yang menyilaukan.

"Mereka vampir. Mereka hanya keluar pada malam hari." Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"Silakan Melihat-lihat. Aku akan ganti baju."

Chanyeol menuju tangga.

"Buatlah dirimu menjadi orang yang tampan dan menawan," panggil Baekhyun.

"Lelucon yang sangat kuno dan tidak lucu."

Baekhyun duduk di tangga bawah dan berbaring. Mata Baekhyun menatap langit-langit dan saat ia mengeluarkan hembusan napas ketakutan, Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Di atas kepala, malaikat dan setan bermain-main dalam pemandangan awan dan jika Baekhyun tidak sedang bersandar di punggungnya, dia akan jatuh.

Baekhyun telah bekerja keras untuk menjaga hidupnya sekuat yang dia bisa, tapi dia selalu tahu keberadaannya adalah keseimbangan, lapisan rapuh berada di antara kenangan yang sulit dan harapan yang tidak realistis. Kadang-kadang, kepingan dari masa lalu yang Baekhyun kira sudah pergi, menggelegak Melalui pikirannya—wajah ibunya, tangan ayahnya, pisau, darah di lantai, darah pada ibunya. Baekhyun terus mengubur kenangan itu di bawah berton-ton batu, tapi kadangkadang mereka menemukan jalan keluar.

Chanyeol telah menjungkir balikkan dunianya dalam cara yang baik dan sekarang rumahnya sudah membuatnya berputar keluar dari porosnya. Baekhyun menatap langit-langit, memeriksa adegan itu. Sekarang Baekhyun tahu mengapa ia tidak Melihat karya ayahnya di galeri manapun. Dia pelukis fresco (lukisan dinding).

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol berlari menuruni tangga. Dia berhenti ketika Melihat Baekhyun terbaring di anak tangga terbawah.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merenungkan lukisan fresco-mu." Chanyeol mendongak.

"Ya, itu lumayan keren."

"Kau yang menyelesaikannya?"

"Itu sudah ada di sana ketika aku membeli rumah ini."

Terima kasih Tuhan untuk itu. "Berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Delapan belas bulan. Kenapa kau tidak Melihat sekeliling?"

"Tidak ingin." Terlalu teralihkan.

Ada keheningan panjang sebelum Chanyeol bicara lagi.

"Tak seorang pun pernah menolak godaan untuk Melihat-lihat rumahku." Baekhyun tidak bergerak.

"Aku hanya terjebak di langit-langit."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun tidak bisa memikirkan kebohongan yang meyakinkan.

"Kau tahu, kau kadang-kadang begitu dalam, itu seperti mengintip ke dalam Grand Canyon," tukas Chanyeol.

Tatapan Baekhyun berpindah dari langit-langit ke Chanyeol.

"Kau pernah ke Grand Canyon?"

"Ya, aku pernah. Itu adalah pengalaman yang Benar-Benar aneh karena semakin kau Melihat itu, semakin kau tidak tahu apa yang kau cari di sana. Sebaliknya sepertimu. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang berputar di kepalamu atau apa yang kau inginkan dari kehidupan. Mengapa kau tidak akan membiarkan aku masuk?"

"Kau tidak ingin berada di kepalaku. Ini bukan tempat yang baik." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun berdiri. "Biarkan aku masuk," kata Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan padanya untuk terus mengetuk, tetapi katakata itu bersarang di tenggorokannya.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan meremas tangan Baekhyun.

"Mobilnya ada di garasi," kata Chanyeol dan membimbing Baekhyun kesana.

Chanyeol membuka pintu penumpang Lexus SC430 perak.

"Mobil yang bagus," kata Baekhyun.

"Sedikit tidak berguna di London. Kau beruntung jika kau bisa mengendarainya lebih dari sepuluh mil per jam."

Saat mereka menjauh dari rumah itu, Baekhyun merasa lebih baik, tapi suasana hati Chanyeol memburuk.

"Ya Tuhan, lihat si idiot itu," kata Chanyeol, saat sebuah mobil bergerak keluar di depannya dari sisi jalan lebih dari seratus meter jauhnya. Baekhyun tidak berpikir pengemudi lain telah Melakukan sesuatu yang salah, namun Chanyeol terus menemukan kesalahan dengan setiap kendaraan yang datang dari mana saja di dekatnya. Dia mengemudikan Lexus dengan hati-hati seolah-olah itu adalah mobil tua yang rusak parah sedang sekarat. Baekhyun menebak tindakannya berasal dari keengganan untuk Melakukan perjalanan, daripada indikasi bagaimana ia biasanya menyetir.

"Bisakah mobil ini Melaju lebih dari dua puluh mil per jam?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol Melorot pada Baekhyun dengan pandangan sedih.

"Aku mencoba untuk menjadi pengemudi yang baik."

"Ingin aku untuk mengambil alih?"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan berhati-hati."

"Tetap, tidak."

"Aku hanya merusak dua mobil." Mulut Chanyeol mengejang dan ia mempercepat mobilnya.

"Jadi, berapa lama sejak kau bertemu orang tuamu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama."

"Kenapa sekarang?"

"Karena."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan menaruh tangannya di lutut Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau ingin aku bersamamu?"

"Mencairkan," gumam Chanyeol.

"Well, jika kau mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka darimu padaku, kau harus memberiku beberapa petunjuk tentang apa yang akan diharapkan."

Tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun pikir meremas keluar golongan darah Opositif dari sebuah batu tampak lebih mudah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari yang mudah dan kemudian meningkat. Siapa nama mereka?"

" Jill dan Paul."

"Seperti apa ibumu?" Chanyeol tetap diam begitu lama yang membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah lupa apa yang Baekhyun tanyakan.

"Teliti? Penyayang? Dua kepala? Berparuh? "tanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan menaruh sendok tehmu di mangkuk gula. Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan apa yang akan terjadi." Nadanya begitu suram, Baekhyun merasa menggigil karena kegelisahan.

"Ayahmu?"

"Bukan seorang alpha male."

Baekhyun bisa Melihat dan merasakan Chanyeol menjadi marah. Tangannya mencengkeram setir seolah-olah ia berharap untuk Melemparnya jauh-jauh, buku-buku jarinya memBentuk garis yang jelas dari putihnya Benjolan tulang.

"Mau aku yang memegang setirnya supaya kau dapat menggigit kukumu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak tersenyum. "Bagaimana orang tuamu meninggal?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Dimakan oleh piranha."

Chanyeol terkikik dan Baekhyun Melihat ketegangan dalam bahunya mengendor.

"Ekspedisi Amazon," kata Baekhyun. "Perahu terbalik. Menggelepar-gelepar. Orang-orang yang menonton berpikir mereka tidak bisa berenang, tapi seBenarnya mereka Melawan gigi-gigi yang setajam pisau cukur. Itu semua berakhir dalam beberapa menit."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Baekhyun sudah mencairkan suasana.

"Apa yang seBenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Virus Ebola. Tidak menyenangkan."

"Kau tidak mau memberitahuku." Chanyeol Melirik padanya.

"Ini adalah harimu, Chanyeol, dan aku belum siap," kata Baekhyun.

Ketika mereka berhenti untuk mengisi Bensin, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil untuk meregangkan kakinya dan berjalan di halaman depan pom Bensin. Baekhyun Melihat punggung Chanyeol kaku saat ia mengangkat pengisi Bensin dari raknya.

Dua gadis remaja bergegas keluar dari sebuah SUV, kertas dan pena tergenggam di tangan mereka. Mereka berdiri gelisah sampai Chanyeol selesai di SPBU, lalu salah satu mendorong yang lain ke depan. Baekhyun merasakan gelombang kebangga yang tak terduga bahwa dia bersama Chanyeol. Saat berikutnya, gadis-gadis itu menangis saat Chanyeol berjalan dengan angkuh ke toko untuk membayar.

Ayah mereka mencapai Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun.

"Kau bajingan kejam. Apa itu membunuhmu karena menulis namamu pada secarik kertas?" Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke meja kasir. Baekhyun berlama-lama di depan pintu.

"Jangan berjalan menjauh dariku ketika aku sedang bicara denganmu," teriak pria itu.

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol berkata "enyahlah", jadi Baekhyun yakin orang itu juga mendengar. Baekhyun meringis.

"Orang-orang sepertimu berpikir kalian lebih baik dari kita semua. Gadis-gadisku hampir Meledak dengan kegembiraan ketika mereka Melihatmu keluar dari mobil itu. Mereka memiliki gambarmu di seluruh dinding mereka. Mereka memainkan musikmu sepanjang waktu. Kau hanya memiliki apa yang kau miliki karena mereka dan orang lain seperti mereka. Kau bajingan egois tak berperasaan."

Chanyeol Melangkah menjauh dari meja dan berjalan Melewati pria itu tanpa kata-kata.

Chanyeol menangkap siku Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun Melepaskan cengkeramannya, ingin meminta maaf untuknya jika ia tidak akan Melakukannya sendiri. Saat Chanyeol Melangkah pergi, Baekhyun berjalan ke depan. Para wanita Asia di belakang meja mengulurkan selembar kertas dan dua Mars Bars untuk si ayah yang marah.

"Dia meninggalkan ini untuk putri Anda." Pria itu mengambil kertas. "Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya wanita itu.

"'Maaf, girls. Keluar dari tempat tidur di sisi yang salah pagi ini, tapi seharusnya tidak Melampiaskan itu pada kalian. Terima kasih atas senyum indah kalian. Maafkan aku.' Dia menandatanganinya Chanyeol Park dan menempatkan dua ciuman."

"Oh, manis sekali," kata wanita itu. Pria itu mendengus.

Chanyeol membawa mobilnya ke pintu toko sehingga Baekhyun langsung masuk ke mobil. Dia mengikat sabuk pengaman dan Chanyeol menyetir kembali ke jalan.

"Apa kau tidak akan bilang bahwa aku bajingan?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol. Apa kau bajingan?"

"Aku merasa seperti setiap kali seseorang memintaku untuk menandatangani namaku, mereka mengambil sebagian diriku."

"Mereka anak-anak dan ayah mereka Benar. Kau hanya memiliki apa yang kau miliki sekarang karena mereka dan orang-orang lain seperti mereka."

"Mungkin aku tidak ingin apa yang aku miliki," tukasnya.

"Kalau begitu itu salahmu. Bukan mereka."

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Mereka bertindak seperti aku ini semacam pahlawan."

"Jangan merengek." Baekhyun Melihat mulut Chanyeol mengeras. "Apa begitu sulit menjadi pahlawan untuk seseorang?"

"Aku tak ingin mereka berpikir aku seperti itu. Aku tidak layak."

"Maka kau berada di pekerjaan yang salah," kata Baekhyun. "Kau tidak bisa Melarikan diri dari itu, Chanyeol. Kau tidak dapat menghilangkan fakta bahwa kau terkenal."

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku jika aku tidak terkenal?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka padamu."

Chanyeol tertawa pendek dan terdiam lagi. Sesaat kemudian, ia berkata, "Aku meninggalkan mereka catatan dan beberapa Mars Bars."

"Aku tahu dan mereka akan mencintaimu selamanya."

"Oh Tuhan."

"Jika kau membelikan aku satu, aku juga akan seperti mereka," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku akan berhenti di pom Bensin berikutnya."

"Sudah terlambat, sekarang. Aku sudah berubah pikiran. Kau harus menebak apa yang aku inginkan. Dua puluh pertanyaan."

"Apakah itu Melibatkan menjilat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, itu pertanyaan pertama."

"Mengisap?"

"Dua."

"Bercinta?"

"Sial."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alpha Male tipe pria yang percaya diri, harga dirinya tinggi, mandiri, menawan, kuat secara pribadi dan berkarakter. Lelaki dengan tipe ini biasanya tanpa disadari akan menarik banyak wanita di sekelilingnya. ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Manyeolbaek, Popipu, , byunliv,**  
 **Rly. , ByunJaehyunee, ChanBMine, whey.K, Lilydew98, daebaektaeluv.**

 **Terimakasih juga untuk yang fav or follow diam-diam:$ semoga nanti review kalo lagi ga ribet ya^^**

 **Terimakasih juga untuk yang sering review, love you mumumu:3**

 **See you next chapter!:vv**

 **Byunnerate**


	8. Chapter 8

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **NC SCENES**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **SILAHKAN DITUTUP BAGI YANG BERPUASA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG YANG BACA MUEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 16**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mematikan mesin, tapi tidak bergerak. Baekhyun memandang keluar ke sebuah rumah berdinding batu koral, berpintu depan ganda yang elegan. Dua pilar bergaya Doric yang menyangga kanopi datar di kedua sisi pintu depan berwarna biru tua mengkilap. Pohon Bengkok lancip tumbuh di dalam pot terakota di setiap sisi pintu.

"Apa mereka menunggu kedatanganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil ke jalan kecil berkerikil. Saat ia berjalan menuju pintu depan, dia mendengar Chanyeol datang di belakangnya.

"Haruskah aku membunyikan bel atau apa kau punya kuncinya?"

Chanyeol menekan bel.

Baekhyun tidak yakin apa yang diharapkan. Dia tak tahu mengapa Chanyeol membawanya. Saat Chanyeol memegang sangat erat jari-jari Baekhyun di cengkeramannya, itu semua yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun untuk tidak menarik diri. Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun menemukan dirinya menghadapi seorang wanita yang ia kira adalah ibu Chanyeol.

Jill Park kecil, kurus dan pucat. Dia mengenakan sweater krem tak berBentuk dan rok biru setinggi betis. Akar rambutnya mulai menunjukkan warna putih dan dia tampak menyusut, seolah-olah sesuatu telah mengisap kehidupan darinya. Baekhyun Melihat matanya saat ia menatap Chanyeol.

Mereka terlihat hidup sejenak sebelum cahayanya menghilang lagi.

"Halo, Mom." Chanyeol Melepas tangan Baekhyun dan Melangkah maju.

Perlahan-lahan dia memindahkan tangannya ke atas dan ke sekitar tubuh ibunya, meMeluknya ke dadanya. Pelukan itu berlangsung pendek. Ibunya mengakhirinya, menarik diri dan beralih ke Baekhyun.

"Dan siapa ini?"

"Mom, ini adalah Baekhyun Byun. Baekhyun, ini adalah ibuku, Jill," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan. Rasanya tipis dan lemah seperti sayap burung.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk," kata ibunya.

Ayah Chanyeol berdiri di lorong, versi tinggi dari ibu Chanyeol, kurus dan berwajah pucat dengan rambut berwarna antara putih dan hitam. Dia menatap Baekhyun begitu tajam, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya mengambil langkah mundur.

"Halo, Ayah."

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengawasi mereka saling merangkul. Pelukan ayahnya Melilit Chanyeol, meMeluknya erat. Kali ini Chanyeol yang Melepas lebih dulu.

"Ini Baekhyun. Dia temanku dan dia tahu tentang segalanya."

"Lebih dari yang kami tahu, Chanyeol." kata ibunya.

Sebuah keheningan canggung menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun bisa merasakan mereka bertiga berjuang untuk mengatakan sesuatu dengan Benar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Jill.

"Bicara," gumam Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau ikut ke konservatori (rumah kaca)."

Rumah ini elegan, pikir Baekhyun, rumah yang dikontrol dengan ketat. Semuanya rapi dan bersih, tidak ada tanda-tanda debu, karpetnya divakum dengan teratur dan ibunya bahkan tak tahu mereka akan datang. Baekhyun membayangkan ibunya selalu siap. Segalanya teratur dalam hidupnya, namun belum cukup untuk menyelamatkan putra bungsunya.

Chanyeol terus memegang tangan Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan ke sebuah konservatori beratap kaca yang penuh tanaman berdaun besar dan kaktus tajam.

Chanyeol menariknya ke sofa anyaman cokelat untuk dua orang, sementara orang tuanya duduk menghadap mereka dalam kursi yang serasi. Tidak ada yang bicara.

Paul berdehem. "Lima bulan dan tiga hari, Chanyeol."

"Maaf. Aku sibuk," kata Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sering Melihat ayah dan ibumu, Baekhyun?" Tanya Paul.

"Orang tua Baekhyun meninggal ketika dia berusia tujuh tahun," kata Chanyeol.

"Dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya di rumah perawatan otoritas lokal. Tidak ada yang menginginkan dirinya. Dia pikir aku beruntung karena aku diadopsi."

Baekhyun menyaksikan dengan ketidaknyamanan saat orang tuanya Melemparkan pandangan terluka satu sama lain.

"Aku beruntung," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun meremas jari-jarinya.

"Aku...eh...aku..." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bagaimana bisa begitu sulit, ketika aku seharusnya menjadi masternya kata-kata?" Baekhyun tahu mengapa. Dia mencari kata-katanya sendiri, bukan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Mom," katanya, "tapi aku ingin tahu siapa aku." Bibir bawah ibunya bergetar.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa aku adalah aku." tekan Chanyeol. "Siapa yang membuatku? Rambut siapa yang aku punya? Mata siapa? Apa ayah kandungku tinggi? Apa ibu kandungku tinggi? Apakah mereka parah dalam matematika juga? Mengapa musik yang ada di hatiku?

Mengapa aku tidak suka susu? Mengapa mereka tidak menginginkanku?"

Ibunya begitu pucat dan diam, dia tampak seolah-olah dia telah meninggal.

"Kami yang membuatmu, Chanyeol," kata ayahnya. "Kami mencintai musik. Ibumu memainkan biola. Aku memainkan saksofon. Aku parah dalam matematika. Tak peduli bahwa orang tua kandungmu tidak menghendakimu, karena kami menginginkanmu. Kami yang membuatmu."

Chanyeol mulai menggigit kuku dan menyeret tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Aku tahu kalian menginginkan aku. Aku bersyukur atas semua yang telah kalian lakukan. Kau ibu dan ayahku dan akan selalu begitu. Aku mencintai kalian, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Aku sudah bertemu dengan agen penempatanku. Mereka sudah menelusuri ibu kandungku. Aku ingin kalian tahu kalau saja pers mengetahui dan membuat berita tentang itu."

"Ketika pers tahu," Kata Paul.

"Kau pernah berhubungan dengan dia?" Tanya Jill dengan suara tenang.

"Tidak."

"Dia tidak menginginkanmu, Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk menghubungimu atau mencari tahu bagaimana hidupmu." Jari-jarinya mencengkeram ke dalam bantal di sampingnya. "Dia bukan orang yang mendekapmu ketika kau bermimpi buruk. Di mana dia saat kakimu patah?" Suaranya terdengar lebih nyaring. "Dia tidak mendengarmu bernyanyi di Westminster Cathedral. Dia —"

"Aku tahu," kata Chanyeol.

"Dia meninggalkanmu di dalam troli supermarket di luar Woolworth." Suara Jill memBentak seperti ranting kering. "Dia bahkan tidak meninggalkanmu di tempat yang aman dan hangat. Itulah seberapa banyak dia peduli tentangmu."

Chanyeol gemetar.

"Kami menginginkanmu dan memberimu rumah. Kami Melindungimu dan mempercayaimu. Seokjin percaya padamu." Ibunya mengeluarkan satu suara isakan dari suatu tempat jauh di dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun menempel di tangan Chanyeol saat ia tiba-tiba bergerak. Udara di konservatori, yang sudah kental dan berat, menjadi lebih sulit untuk bernapas. Baekhyun menyaksikan drama yang terungkap dengan kecemasan yang meningkat, ingin menyeret Chanyeol keluar dari sana dan Melarikan diri.

"Kau tidak pernah kembali sejak Seokjin meninggal dan sekarang kau datang untuk memberitahu kami kau akan mencari orang tua kandungmu karena kita tidak cukup baik lagi." Ibunya bergidik.

"Aku minta maaf aku bukan ibu yang kau inginkan, tapi apa kau pikir ibu kandungmu akan mencintaimu lebih baik?"

"Kau adalah ibuku yang sesungguhnya," kata Chanyeol. "Ini bukan—"

"Kau tahu hari apa ini, Chanyeol? Kau memilih hari ini dari semua hari yang lain untuk Melakukan hal ini." Jill mulai menangis.

Chanyeol memucat. Dia Melepaskan Baekhyun untuk menggapai ke arah ibunya tapi kemudian menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ya Tuhan, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Maaf aku tidak kembali. Maaf aku membiarkan kau terluka sendirian."

Paul mengambil tangan istrinya dan menepuk-nepuknya. Jari-jari Baekhyun merayap kembali ke tangan Chanyeol dan menempel padanya seolah-olah Chanyeol hendak lompat ke air terjun.

"Seokjin tidak pernah memakai obat-obatan. Mengapa dia memakainya malam itu?" tanya Jill. "Apa yang terjadi? Kita perlu keBenarannya sekarang, Chanyeol."

Dua wajah yang menatap Chanyeol tampak seperti bayangan, roh abuabu yang lemah, hampir tidak hidup karena ketika anak mereka meninggal, sebagian dari mereka meninggal juga.

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Aku mengatakan kepada polisi. Aku telah menghabiskan lima bulan terakhir mencoba untuk Melupakannya. Koran-koran membuatku terlihat seperti seorang pahlawan dan aku bukan. Seorang pahlawan akan menyelamatkan Seokjin."

"Kami tahu kau sudah mencoba, nak," kata ayahnya. Dia Melirik istrinya. "Kita perlu mendengar lagi apa yang terjadi."

Chanyeol mengempis seolah-olah udara telah tersedot keluar dari dirinya.

"Seokjin memulai malam dalam suasana hati yang baik, membelikan orang-orang minuman, bersenda gurau. Dia ingin orang-orang menyukainya dan si pengganggu bodoh itu berpikir bahwa mereka tidak menyukainya. Dia lebih suka pergi keluar denganku karena selalu ada kerumunan pengikut yang menJengkelkan. Dia pikir itu karena mereka menyukaiku tapi mereka lebih seperti ngengat di sekitar cahaya. Mereka tak bisa menahan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka pikir aku adalah sesuatu yang bukan aku." Chanyeol Melirik Baekhyun dan kemudian berbalik kembali untuk menghadapi orang tuanya.

"Seokjin naksir seorang gadis di meja kami dan mereka saling main mata sedikit. Yang seBenarnya adalah gadis itu mungkin berpikir dia bisa memanfaatkan Seokjin untuk mendapatkanku."

"Kau memberinya obat untuk berbagi dengan gadis itu," kata Jill.

Suara Chanyeol tegas.

"Tidak, aku tidak memberinya obat."

"Seokjin tidak memakai obat," kata Jill berbisik, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu kau yang memakai obat. Seokjin tidak akan. Bukan Seokjinku."

Jill meMeluk dirinya dan bergoyang. Baekhyun merasa perubahan Chanyeol dan tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Kau Benar. Aku memberinya beberapa kokain untuk berbagi dengan gadis itu." Ibunya menjadi begitu pucat, Baekhyun mengira dia akan pingsan. Chanyeol meremas jari Baekhyun, tapi tidak Melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku bilang padanya dia bisa membawa mobilku dan berpura-pura memilikinya. Dia hanya minum setengah liter. Setelah itu ia hanya terjebak di Red Bull. Dia tidak mabuk." Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk. "Dia pergi dengan gadis itu dan kami mendengar kecelakaannya dari dalam pub." Suaranya pecah. Baekhyun Melihat air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Apa dia sadar ketika kau sampai di sana?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau menarik gadis itu keluar." dada Jill kembang-kempis saat ia mengambil napas terengah-engah.

"Pintu Seokjin sudah runtuh. Aku Melakukan semua yang aku bisa untuk mendapatkan dia keluar, tapi...kakinya...kakinya terjebak. Aku tinggal bersamanya selama aku bisa dan kemudian apinya... " suara Chanyeol goyah, meruncing ke bisikan lembut.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku ingin membawanya keluar. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyesal." Air mata menggulung membasahi wajah Jill. Kepalanya bergoyang dari sisi ke sisi, suara rintih aneh datang dari mulutnya.

"Kau bilang pada polisi obat itu milik Seokjin," kata Paul.

Itulah yang Chanyeol telah katakan pada Baekhyun, juga. Dia berbohong sekarang untuk mencoba membantu ibunya, tapi Baekhyun pikir itu adalah suatu kesalahan.

"Milikku." Chanyeol menatap ayahnya.

"Kau juga bilang pada mereka Seokjin mengambil mobil tanpa izin," kata Paul.

"Aku yang memberinya kunci." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini salah.

"Kamu menghitamkan nama saudaramu untuk menjaga namamu sendiri bersih," kata ibunya. "Aku menduga kau berpikir jika Seokjin sudah mati, itu tidak masalah."

"Maafkan aku," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak percaya ini. Chanyeol berbohong, berusaha untuk Melindungi orang tuanya dari keBenaran tentang kehilangan anak mereka. Hampir seolah-olah Chanyeol tahu apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan, dia Melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan meremas jari-jarinya, matanya mengatakan "tetap diam".

"Jadi, mengapa kau di sini memberitahu kami hari ini? Mencoba untuk mengesankan wanita jalang berotak udangmu dengan kejujuran dan keberanianmu?" tanya Jill.

"Baekhyun bukan—"

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya Jill, menggosok air mata dari pipinya. "Apa itu alasan kau datang ke sini, untuk memberitahu kami kau berbohong tentang Seokjin dan kau ingin mencari orang tua kandungmu? Dan kau bahkan tidak cukup berani untuk Melakukannya sendiri. Well, terima kasih banyak, Chanyeol. Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dikatakan."

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bicara. Baekhyun Melihat di antara mereka bertiga dan sesuatu menyentak.

"Apa seBenarnya ini?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata Jill.

"Aku di sini dengan Chanyeol, jadi itu ada hubungannya. anda kehilangan seorang putra dan itu mengerikan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan rasanya seperti apa, rasa sakit yang anda alami, tetapi anda memiliki anak lain dan dia duduk di sini di depan anda. Dia terluka dan anda bertindak seperti dia orang asing."

Paul dan Jill memandang satu sama lain.

"Aku lebih peduli pada Chanyeol dibanding pada kalian." Baekhyun menelan dengan susah. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Kalian orang tuanya. Dia bilang dia menyesal. Dia tidak mengemudikan mobilnya. Seokjin yang Melakukan.

Seokjin tidak harus memakai obat, dia tidak harus membawa mobil. Chanyeol tidak memaksakan itu pada Seokjin. Dia mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Seokjin dan tidak bisa. Tidakkah anda memahami seperti apa rasanya menjadi dia? Chanyeol cukup menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tanpa harus kalian menyalahkannya juga." Ketika Baekhyun selesai berbicara, ada keheningan. Ayahnya menatap lantai ubin. Chanyeol mendengus. Ibunya berdiri.

"Seharusnya itu kau," kata Jill.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun terengah-engah.

"Jill, jangan." Paul mencoba untuk menariknya duduk, tapi ia menyentaknya.

"Kau seharusnya yang mati, bukan Seokjin. Kau adalah orang yang ceroboh, bukan dia. Dia tidak layak mengalami apa yang terjadi. Dia memiliki begitu banyak kehidupan, sehingga banyak yang tersisa untuk dicapai. Dia bisa Melakukan segalanya, menjadi seseorang. Dia bekerja keras mencapainya dan kau Melenggang sepanjang hidupmu, tak peduli tentang siapa pun kecuali dirimu sendiri." Jill mengucap kata-kata dengan marah dan Chanyeol tersentak pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Kau bermalas-malas, bermain-main dengan gitarmu, berpura-pura menjadi seorang bintang pop sementara Seokjin menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam berlatih, mencoba untuk mengimbangimu. Kau Melewati setiap ujian piano dengan keistimewaan tanpa berjuang sedikitpun. Seokjin ingin satu keistimewaan, hanya satu, tapi dia tidak pernah mendapatkannya. "Jill duduk kembali, meneguk udara.

"Itu sudah cukup, Jill." kata suaminya.

Chanyeol duduk membeku. Dia bahkan tidak memegang tangan Baekhyun lagi. Jari-jari Baekhyun yang Melilitnya, tapi jari Chanyeol lemas dan tidak responsif.

"Seokjin tidak akan pernah memiliki ulang tahun lagi. Dia tidak akan datang ke sini dan memperkenalkan kami kepada pacarnya, memberitahu kami dia bertunangan atau menikah atau akan menjadi seorang ayah." Jill nyaris berteriak.

"Tidak akan pernah ada salah satu momen itu untuk kami. Kami tak akan pernah menggendong cucu-cucu dari dia di tangan kami. Dan itu salahmu, Chanyeol. Mengapa kau memberinya obat? Mengapa kau membiarkan dia mengambil mobilmu?" Baekhyun Melompat berdiri namun Chanyeol Melangkah di depannya.

"Aku tidak Melakukannya," tukas Chanyeol. "Aku berbohong. Aku duduk di sini Melihat dua orang yang pernah memberiku sebuah rumah yang nyaman, pendidikan yang baik dan cinta terbaik yang bisa mereka berikan dan aku merasa betapa aku berutang pada kalian dan tahu sudah waktunya untuk membayar sedikit utang itu. Dan aku bersyukur, Benar-Benar bersyukur.

Maafkan aku. Kupikir aku bisa membuat kalian bahagia jika kalian pikir Seokjin tidak disalahkan, tapi aku tidak bisa, ya kan? Tidak peduli apa yang aku katakan, kalian akan selalu menyalahkanku, karena aku tidak bisa membawanya keluar dari mobil sialan itu."

Mereka semua berdiri sekarang, Paul memegang Jill, Baekhyun di belakang Chanyeol.

"Kokain itu milik Seokjin. Dia membelinya karena ia berusaha untuk menarik seorang gadis dariku. Dia membawa mobil tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dia mencuri kuncinya dari sakuku. Dia tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang dia miliki. Dia adalah pria yang baik dan menyenangkan, tapi dia selalu merasa terbaik kedua karena dia tidak sepertiku."

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol, tapi tahu dia tidak bisa menghentikan ini.

"Kalian bisa membuatnya merasa istimewa, tapi kalian tidak bisa. Ketika ia mengeluh tentang telinganya yang mencuat, kau setuju dengannya dan memperbaikinya. Kau memperbaiki giginya padahal tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

Jill berusaha menyela. Namun Chanyeol terus berpacu.

"Kau yang membuatnya berlatih piano ketika ia lebih suka bermain sepak bola. Kau yang membuatnya bersaing denganku. Kau tidak membiarkan dia menjadi Seokjin. Dia selalu menjadi adik kecil Chanyeol. Dia hebat menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak layak mati, kau Benar, tapi dia layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari kita semua."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya keluar dari rumah dengan ibunya yang mengejar, berteriak padanya.

"Aku akan menulis sebuah buku, Chanyeol. Aku akan memberitahu semua orang seperti apa kau seBenarnya. Lihat apa yang terjadi pada karirmu yang berharga itu, jika para wanita masih menginginkanmu." Chanyeol mencoba untuk merenggut Baekhyun dari jalan menuju ke dalam mobil, tapi Baekhyun menarik bebas tangannya.

"Chanyeol, tenanglah. Please."

Matanya menyala dengan marah. "Jangan bilang padaku untuk tenang! Masuk ke mobil." Baekhyun menyambar kunci dari tangan Chanyeol dan Melesat ke belakang.

"Jangan bergerak," kata Baekhyun, memutar menjauh saat Chanyeol meraihnya. Baekhyun berlari ke dalam rumah.

Pintu masih terbuka. Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berjalan ke dalam. Dia bisa mendengar ibu Chanyeol menangis dan mengikuti suara itu. Paul dan Jill berdiri di dapur bergaya Quaker, lengan mereka meMeluk satu sama lain. Paul memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk mundur. Sesaat kemudian Paul bergabung dengannya di lorong. Paul tampak seperti seseorang yang telah Melukai jiwanya. Baekhyun menyadari apa yang dia lihat di matanya sebelumnya dan yang tidak disukai adalah kelelahan yang mendalam.

"Aku menyesal kau harus menyaksikan itu," kata Paul.

"Apapun yang terjadi malam itu, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. anda harus percaya dia Melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Seokjin keluar dari mobil, bahkan jika dirinya sendiri tidak bisa percaya itu. Apakah ia memberi Seokjin obat atau kunci mobil tidak ada hubungannya. Dia akan selalu merasa bertanggung jawab atas kematian saudaranya. Dia harus hidup dengan itu. Bukankah itu cukup? " Paul menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak peduli siapa yang memberikan apa kepada siapa. Kami kehilangan dua putra malam itu, tidak hanya satu."

"Chanyeol sangat tidak bahagia. Dia sangat ingin tahu bahwa kalian mencintainya."

"Kami mencintainya, hanya saja...dia sulit. Kenyataan bahwa dia sedang mencari ibu kandungnya di atas apa yang telah terjadi adalah terlalu banyak bagi kita sekarang, terutama untuk Jill."

"Chanyeol mencoba bunuh diri, " sembur Baekhyun.

Bahkan saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dia tidak yakin apakah dia telah Melakukan hal yang Benar. Warna yang tersisa menghilang dari wajah Paul.

"Oh Tuhan." Paul terhuyung dan mencengkeram dadanya.

Baekhyun takut dia akan mengalami serangan jantung.

"Maafkan aku. Aku..." Baekhyun ingin mencabut kata-kata itu kembali.

"Jangan katakan pada Jill," bisik Paul.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya aku. Aku bilang karena aku ingin kau mengerti betapa sakitnya dia, betapa banyak ia membutuhkan kalian untuk mencintainya. Dia kehilangan bagian dari dirinya sendiri ketika saudaranya meninggal."

"Dia mencoba bunuh diri dengan apa?" Tanya Paul. "Tablet?"

"Dia berenang ke tengah laut." Paul mengambil napas dalam-dalam gemetar. "Apa yang terjadi? Dia berubah pikiran?" Baekhyun ragu-ragu sebelum ia menjawab. "Kami berdua berubah pikiran." Paul bersandar dinding.

"Ya Tuhan. Apakah itu suatu perjanjian? Apa—?"

"Kami dua orang asing. Kami bertemu secara kebetulan. Aku juga tidak bahagia. Jadi, aku mengerti betapa putus asa yang Chanyeol rasakan, betapa kesepiannya, betapa tidak dicintai. Tolong jangan meninggalkan dirinya. Dia harus...menemukan dirinya sendiri dan dia ingin dukungan kalian."

"Apa menurutmu dia akan mencoba lagi?" Tanya Paul.

"Dia butuh alasan untuk tidak."

"Seperti kau?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin aku hanya memperbaiki sekilas untuk Chanyeol, lem yang lemah merekatkan sesuatu bersama-sama." Baekhyun merasakan kobaran rasa sakit saat ia mengatakan itu.

"Dia harus memBenahi dirinya dulu, belajar untuk menyukai dirinya lagi sebelum ia dapat Melanjutkan. Bagian dari itu adalah memahami dari mana dia berasal."

"Ibu kandungnya." Desah Paul. "Kami terlambat mengatakan itu padanya, ketika ia berada di usia remaja. Kami seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu ketika ia masih kecil, tapi Jill tidak mau. Dia ingin berpura-pura dia tidak diadopsi dan aku setuju. Itu setelah kami mengatakan kepadanya, hal-hal mulai berjalan salah."

Paul mengusap rambutnya dan merapatkan bibirnya. Baekhyun Melihat Chanyeol di perilaku itu.

"Katakan padanya aku ingin bertemu ibu kandungnya, juga. Tidak yakin kalau Jill bisa mengatasinya, tapi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita itu untuk memberikan Chanyeol pada kami. Aku mencintainya, kau tahu. Begitu pula Jill. Chanyeol sudah sangat baik kepada kami."

Baekhyun Melihat sebuah foto di rak berBentuk seperti radiator. "Apakah itu Seokjin?" Seorang pria yang tersenyum, dengan rambut cokelat dan lesung pipi, berdiri memegang papan selancar.

"Ya."

"Bisakah aku meminjamnya?"

"Kau bisa menyimpannya. Kami punya yang lain." Paul membuka bingkainya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyelipkan foto itu ke tasnya.

"Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari ulang tahun Seokjin, itu sebabnya kedatangan Chanyeol tidak tepat. Jill mengalami hari-hari yang lebih baik. Bawa Chanyeol kembali lagi. Aku merindukannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun keluar dari rumah untuk mencari Chanyeol yang berjalan mondar-mandir di samping mobil. Ketika Chanyeol Melihat Baekhyun, ia berhenti dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Beri aku kunci sialan itu."

"Aku yang mengemudi," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bersandar di pintu untuk menghentikan Baekhyun membukanya. "Kau tidak diasuransikan."

"Well, aku berjanji untuk tidak membunuhmu dalam perjalanan kembali." Wajah Chanyeol tetap membatu.

"Kau harus tenang, Chanyeol. Aku akan mengemudi untuk sementara waktu kemudian kau bisa mengambil alih. Oke?" Chanyeol mendesah, tapi pergi ke sisi lain dan menunggu Baekhyun untuk membuka pintu.

"Untuk apa kau masuk kembali?"

"Aku lupa tasku." Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol tidak Melihat kebohongan. "Lihat kan, tidak semua keluarga dipenuhi kemanisan dan keceriaan," gumam Chanyeol, saat Baekhyun mulai mengemudi.

"Aku suka ayahmu."

"Tapi ibuku tidak?"

"Tidak sekarang." Baekhyun memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati.

"Dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu, tapi dia dibutakan oleh rasa sakit."

"Dan aku tidak?" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, jangan. Ini bukan hanya tentangmu."

Tak satu pun dari mereka berbicara lagi sampai Chanyeol mengatakan,

"Ini arah yang salah. Kita Melewatkan jalannya. Temukan jalan untuk berbalik."

Baekhyun Melakukan seperti yang Chanyeol katakan dan mengikuti petunjuk untuk kembali ke jalan utama.

Mereka terus dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat dan kemudian Chanyeol berkata, "Aku sudah lupa ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya."

"Aku pikir bukan itu masalahnya." Chanyeol memutar-mutar tangannya di pangkuannya. "Aku merindukannya."

"Aku tahu."

"Seperti kau merindukan ibu dan ayahmu?" Mata Baekhyun terus menatap ke jalan. Ini adalah kesempatan Baekhyun untuk memberitahu Chanyeol keBenarannya, tapi setelah kejadian di rumah, dia tidak mau.

"Tentu saja kau merindukan mereka," gumam Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingat mereka," kata Baekhyun. "Aku bahkan tak ingat ibuku seperti apa. Aku tak ingat seperti apa rasanya memiliki seseorang yang peduli padaku karena mereka ingin, bukan karena mereka dibayar untuk Melakukannya."

"Aku...itu menyedihkan."

"Itulah hidup."

"Kau seharusnya menunjukkan kasih sayang pada beberapa orang yang merawatmu." Tidak, Baekhyun tidak, karena tidak ada yang pernah berlangsung lama. Orang-orang atau Baekhyun terus Melangkah, jadi tak ada gunanya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku bukan anak yang gampang diatur," kata Baekhyun.

"Kupikir aku bertingkah karena aku sedang menguji orang, Melihat apakah mereka bisa mencintaiku bahkan ketika aku berkelakuan buruk. Dan sementara aku mendorong mereka pergi, aku masih berharap seseorang akan mengatakan bahwa aku cantik dan pintar, bahwa aku bisa menjadi apa pun yang aku inginkan. Kau punya itu."

"Dan membuangnya."

"Tidak, kau makan di atasnya, berkembang di atasnya. Jill dan Paul yang memBentukmu, Chanyeol, dan mereka mencintaimu. Mereka mencintaimu tak peduli apa yang kau lakukan. Itu sesuatu yang istimewa. Jadi, ketika kau mencari wanita yang Melahirkanmu, ingat semua yang sudah dia lakukan, membiarkanmu tumbuh dalam dirinya. Ibu dan ayahmu yang sesungguhnya ada di belakang sana." Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol terisak.

Chanyeol menghela napas dengan gemetar.

"Kurasa orang tuamu tidak dimakan oleh piranha?"

"Tidak."

"Atau mati karena virus Ebola?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menunggu dan Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol berharap ia mengatakan lebih banyak lagi, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa. Mulutnya terasa seperti sedang memakan crackers kering. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingatnya. Bahkan berpikir tentang mengingat mengubah perutnya menjadi kumpulan cacing yang bergolak.

"Aku baru saja membuka hati sialanku dan kau masih tak dapat berbicara denganku." Suara Chanyeol semakin keras. "Mungkin mereka bahkan tidak mati. Apakah mereka hidup bahagia berkecukupan di Milton Bennes? Mungkin mereka Melemparmu keluar. Mungkin kau yang meninggalkan mereka. Apa kau sudah mengarang sejarahmu untuk membuatku merasa kasihan padamu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa kau tidur dengan banyak orang, Baekhyun? hamil? Melakukan aborsi? Apa rahasia yang kau sembunyikan?"

Sebuah api amarah membakar dalam diri Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membalikkan ini pada Baekhyun? Baekhyun juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menggertak. "Obat siapa, Chanyeol? Kunci mobil dicuri atau diberikan?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau tahu aku seperti apa. Berhenti di sini." Baekhyun menginjak rem, mematikan mesin dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Katakan yang seBenarnya."

"Obat milik Seokjin. Dia yang mencuri kuncinya." Mata Chanyeol terus menatap pada suatu titik yang jauh.

"Aku berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih mudah bagi mereka. Kupikir jika mereka bisa menyalahkanku, maka mereka bisa memaafkanku. Tapi itu kokain Seokjin. Dia yang membawanya, ia mencuri kunci dari sakuku." Dia berhenti.

"Tapi aku berbohong pada mereka." Ia berpaling kepada Baekhyun, mata Chanyeol yang gelap penuh rasa sakit.

"Seokjin masih sadar ketika aku sampai ke mobil. Aku menyeret gadis itu keluar. Dia bernafas tapi tidak sadarkan diri. Seokjin memohon padaku untuk mengeluarkannya, berteriak padaku bahwa aku tidak menariknya cukup keras, tidak berusaha cukup keras. Aku akan Benar-Benar memotong kakinya jika aku bisa, tapi tidak ada cara untuk memindahkan dia dan api makin memanas dan aku tahu dia akan mati. Dia juga tahu. Dia memohon padaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil tangan Chanyeol, jarijarinya gemetar dalam tangan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku harus meninggalkannya. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku harus meninggalkan dia. Oh, Tuhan. Dia menjerit. Kemudian, ia berhenti. Dia tidak sadar saat itu, tapi aku..."

Chanyeol menangis, merenggut tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun dan Melompat keluar dari mobil. Ketika ia berjalan cepat ke jalan, Baekhyun mengejarnya. Chanyeol menuju ke tiang lampu terdekat dan menendangnya. Baekhyun memegang lengannya dan mencoba menariknya menjauh.

"Chanyeol, jangan."

"Dewan mengirimi mereka tagihan untuk kerusakan tiang lampu. Bagaimana bisa mereka Melakukan itu? Mengirim tagihan untuk tiang lampu sialan pada keluarga yang sedang berduka?"

Chanyeol menendang lagi kemudian memBentur tiang dengan tinjunya. Darah menyembur dari buku-buku jarinya dan Baekhyun menempel di lengannya.

"Please, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun meMeluknya saat Chanyeol berjuang untuk bebas, menodai mereka berdua dengan darah, tapi Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti Melawan. Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menahannya. Baekhyun meMeluk pinggangnya dan menekan kepalanya ke bahunya. Lalu Chanyeol menarik kunci dari saku Baekhyun dan lari.

"Aku ingin menyetir. Ini mobil sialanku!" teriak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masuk ke sisi pengemudi, berniat untuk pergi tanpa Baekhyun, takut akan keselamatan diri Baekhyun jika dia kembali dengan Baekhyun, tapi takut akan keselamatannya sendiri jika Baekhyun tidak bersamanya. Baekhyun membuka pintu penumpang dan duduk. Chanyeol menatapnya seJenak, menunggu sampai Baekhyun mengikat sabuk pengaman dan kemudian menderu pergi ke kegelapan. Chanyeol Melaju dengan cepat. Lampu berkelebat Melewati. Menyalip setiap kendaraan yang datang dari belakang. Pengemudi lain membunyikan klaksonnya, suaranya tinggal di kepala Chanyeol lama setelah ia meninggalkan kendaraan di belakangnya. Dia sedang hiper dan sembrono, tertatih-tatih di tepi Bencana.

"Apa kau percaya padaku, Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak percaya, tapi toh kau tidak harus."

Chanyeol Melewati kendaraan yang lebih lambat dan tetap di sisi jalan yang salah, hanya membelok kembali ketika lampu mobil berkelebat mendekat padanya, disusul oleh simfoni saling beradu dari klakson mobil lain.

Dia Melirik Baekhyun, berharap untuk Melihatnya mencengkeram sisi kursinya, tapi tangannya terlipat di pangkuannya. Dia ingin Baekhyun berteriak padanya untuk pelan-pelan, untuk berhenti, untuk membiarkan Baekhyun yang menyetir.

"Apa kau percaya padaku, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku percaya padamu dengan hidupku."

Baekhyun menahan napas saat Chanyeol menyalip tiga kendaraan dan hanya berhasil mundur sebelum tikungan tajam.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahuku untuk pelan-pelan?"

"Aku tidak akan."

"Apa kau takut?"

"Ya."

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak berteriak padaku?"

"Apakah kau ingin aku teriak?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Kau menyamaratakan aku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang menghentikanku menumpahkan air di gelas, menghentikanku menggigit kuku, menghentikanku menjadi pria brengsek, menghentikanku bunuh diri."

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab atas masa depanmu."

"Psikiater mana yang bilang itu padamu? Ini masa depanmu, juga. Jika aku mati, kau mati denganku." Jalan Melebar menjadi jalan kereta ganda dan mobil Melonjak ke depan.

"Katakan padaku untuk pelan-pelan," pinta Chanyeol.

"Pelan-pelan, Chanyeol."

"Aku akan pelan-pelan jika kau membuka risletingku dan membungkus mulutmu di sekitar kemaluanku." Chanyeol Melirik dari jalan ke wajah Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun. "Jika kita mati, itu bukan karena salahku." Chanyeol mendidih. Kemarahan dan rasa bersalah Melonjak di aliran darahnya, menggeliat bersama-sama seperti memerangi ular sampai setiap bagian dari dirinya terluka sampai di titik kehancuran. Chanyeol membanting kakinya di rem dan minggir dari jalan ke tempat piknik. Mengemudi jauh ke parkiran kosong, ia berdecit berhenti di samping turunan sebelum mematikan mesin. Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun tampak pucat dalam kegelapan, matanya lebar.

Chanyeol bernapas pendek, terengah-engah dengan cepat. Dia ingin Baekhyun menghentikannya. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak Melakukannya?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuamu? Yang seBenarnya," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Aku membuka hatiku untukmu dan kau tidak bisa memberiku satu hal sederhana." Chanyeol meraih kepala Baekhyun dan menumbukkan bibirnya keras Melawan bibir Baekhyun. Menekan punggung Baekhyun di kursi, Chanyeol menyematkannya di tempat. Satu tangan pindah ke dadanya, meremas Melalui gaunnya, mencubit putingnya di antara jari-jarinya. Baekhyun menggeliat-geliat kesakitan dan mencoba menciumnya kembali, tapi Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya. Chanyeol tidak menginginkan Baekhyun bersikap baik.

Chanyeol menyentak punggung Baekhyun ke tempat duduknya dan keluar dari mobil, membanting Baekhyun Melawan pintu.

"Bicaralah padaku," teriak Chanyeol.

Tangannya di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, bergelombang di balik gaunnya, mencabik gaunnya ke atas kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti berpikir. Dia merobek bra-nya, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Baekhyun dan menggigitnya.

Baekhyun Melolong kesakitan. "Persetan, Chanyeol. Itu sakit." Baekhyun mencoba mendorongnya, tapi Chanyeol mengibaskan lengan Baekhyun ke samping, menangkap dan memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"Katakan padaku untuk berhenti," pinta Chanyeol.

Jari-jarinya menerobos ke dalam pakaian dalam Baekhyun dan beberapa saat kemudian celana dalamnya tercabik dan tergeletak di tanah dan jari-jarinya berada dalam diri Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke depan mobil dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun sehingga ia berbaring menelungkup di atas kap mesin, tergeletak telanjang di depannya. Ketika Chanyeol membiarkan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lepas, Baekhyun mencoba untuk menaikkan tubuhnya, tapi Chanyeol terus menahannya di tempat.

"Katakan padaku untuk berhenti," pinta Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, aku ingin kau katakan padaku untuk berhenti. Katakan padaku untuk enyah, pergi, meninggalkanmu sendirian. Please."

Chanyeol meraba-raba risletingnya dan membebaskan ereksinya. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal yang penting bagi Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak layak untuk Baekhyun. Dia ingin Baekhyun Melihat seperti apa diri Chanyeol yang seBenarnya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menurunkan celananya, hanya mendorong kemaluannya di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun dan menyetubuhinya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan isak keras dan kemudian terdiam.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Kap mobil itu panas, keras dan menyakitinya. Chanyeol bergidik terhadap Baekhyun saat cairan putih menetes kebawah di paha Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu persis mengapa Chanyeol Melakukan ini. Dia ingin membuat Baekhyun pergi. Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana akrabnya ini, dilecehkan, dicintai, kemudian dilecehkan lagi. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang basah, di atas punggungnya dan tubuh Chanyeol bergetar. Dia menangis. Ketika Chanyeol menarik diri dari tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan menggeser dirinya dari depan mobil.

"Maafkan aku," isak Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun berbalik. Chanyeol berdiri dengan air mata bergulir di pipinya, matanya ditutup, kemaluannya menggantung keluar. Baekhyun mengambil celana dalamnya yang robek dan menyeka dirinya sebelum memakai gaunnya kembali.

Chanyeol masih belum bergerak. Dia bahkan tidak tampak seolah-olah ia bernapas. Matanya tertutup erat, tinjunya mengepal seakan ia telah dibekukan oleh kengerian yang telah dilakukannya.

Baekhyun Melangkah kearahnya dan membiarkan jari-jarinya mengusap jari-jari Chanyeol.

"Buka matamu, Chanyeol. Aku masih di sini."

"Maaf," kata Chanyeol, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak percaya aku Melakukan itu. Aku memaksamu, aku memperkosa-" Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya, tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menarik diri. "Buka matamu dan lihat aku." Baekhyun menahan tatapannya terhadap Chanyeol. "Kau tidak memperkosaku."

"Aku menyakitimu," bisik Chanyeol. "Aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Mengapa aku Melakukan itu padamu? Mengapa kau membiarkan aku? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan untuk berhenti?" Chanyeol mulai gemetar. "Oh Tuhan, itu bukan salahmu. Maaf."

Baekhyun Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol. "Aku akan baikbaik saja, Chanyeol. Tidak apa-apa." Tangan Chanyeol diam di sisi tubuhnya. Dia berdiri seperti patung yang sedih.

"Ini tidak baik-baik saja," kata Chanyeol. "Katakan padaku untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian. Katakan padaku untuk enyah."

"Tidak."

Chanyeol bernapas terengah-engah dengan berisik. "Aku tak ingin kau mencintaiku. Aku tidak layak." Baekhyun meMeluknya erat-erat.

"Ibuku tidak mencintaiku lagi," bisik Chanyeol, lebih terdengar seperti anak kecil yang membuat hati Baekhyun Melilit.

"Ya, dia mencintaimu. Dia bersedih atas kehilangannya. Dia terluka seperti yang kau alami. Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol, pikirkan apa yang akan kau rasakan jika kau kehilangan anakmu, seseorang yang kau cintai selama bertahun-tahun, semua yang kau inginkan untuknya, hilang dalam sekejap. Kehidupan mereka berubah selamanya malam itu. Itu membunuh sesuatu dalam diri mereka. Aku tahu kau terluka juga. Aku tahu kau mengalami sesuatu yang mengerikan hingga tak terkatakan, tapi ia anak mereka. Mereka menyaksikan dia tumbuh, memberinya makan, tertawa dengannya dan menjadi bangga padanya. Mereka memiliki mimpi untuknya dan semuanya hilang."

Baekhyun mengelus punggungnya, menciumnya. Chanyeol tidak menanggapi.

"Mereka tahu kau sedih dan mereka marah pada Seokjin untuk itu. Mereka marah karena jika ia lebih berhati-hati, itu tidak akan terjadi. Dan mereka merasa bersalah bahwa mereka marah. Kalian semua dibanjiri emosi. Ibumu mencintaimu, tapi dia butuh waktu dan lebih dari apa pun, dia membutuhkanmu untuk terus mencintainya."

Akhirnya Chanyeol Melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun meMeluknya erat, mencium air mata asin dari pipinya.

"Ayahmu bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan ibu kandungmu. Ia ingin berterima kasih padanya karena menyerah untuk merawatmu. Katanya mereka adalah orang-orang beruntung, karena mereka memilikimu. Mereka takut kehilanganmu, Chanyeol."

"Aku sangat kacau. Maafkan aku," bisik Chanyeol. "Aku seharusnya tidak Melakukan itu padamu. Aku tak akan pernah Melakukannya lagi."

Baekhyun mencium hidungnya..

"Aku sudah mengalami yang lebih buruk lagi."

"Oh Tuhan."

Baekhyun meraih ke bawah, menyelipkan kemaluan Chanyeol kembali ke dalam celananya, dengan lembut menaikkan risletingnya, dan mengancingkannya.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan tidak? Nah, tidak ada lagi mengemudi seperti remaja," kata Baekhyun sambil masuk kembali ke mobil.

"Tuhan, maafkan aku."

"Dan tidak ada lagi kata kau minta maaf."

Saat Chanyeol menyetir kembali ke jalan, Baekhyun pura-pura tidur. Baekhyun lebih terluka daripada yang Chanyeol tahu. Baekhyun sudah mengira Chanyeol berbeda, tapi ketika Chanyeol Melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa Baekhyun telah membuat kesalahan lain. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol tidak terluka, tapi membiarkan Chanyeol menyakiti dirinya adalah semua yang bisa Baekhyun pikirkan, membuat Chanyeol menghadapi apa pun yang sedang menggerogotinya.

Apa yang Baekhyun tahu tentang semua ini? Mungkin Baekhyun telah membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk. Bagaimana jika itu tidak berhenti di sini? Bagaimana jika pelecehan terus berlanjut, seperti yang terjadi dengan Joohyun.

Apa ada sesuatu tentang diri Baekhyun yang mendorongnya untuk berhubungan dengan pria yang rusak? Baekhyun ingin percaya Chanyeol akan menepati janjinya untuk tidak pernah menyakiti Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun harus percaya karena dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **NC SCENES**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **SILAHKAN DITUTUP BAGI YANG BERPUASA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG YANG BACA MUEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, bangun." Baekhyun bergerak dan menemukan Chanyeol mengendus telinganya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengerjap. Semuanya gelap gulita. "Di mana sih kita?"

"Di garasiku."

"Apa tidak ada lampu?"

"Lampu otomatis, tapi sudah mati. Kita sudah di sini agak lama."

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil. Sesaat kemudian lampu menyala dan Chanyeol berjalan untuk membuka pintu di sisi Baekhyun. Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun tapi tidak menatapnya. Membawa Baekhyun naik ke anak tangga yang terjal dan membuka pintu yang membawa mereka ke dalam rumah.

Ketika mereka berjalan di lorong, mata Baekhyun naik ke langit-langit yang dilukis dan dia bergidik.

"Lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol, masih berpaling dari Baekhyun. Tak satu pun dari mereka makan sejak sarapan, namun Baekhyun merasa mual.

"Aku akan memesan makanan siap saji nanti, jika kau suka," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol merasa bersalah menyakitinya, dan memang harus, tapi Chanyeol harus menemukan jalan Melalui ini semua sendiri. Baekhyun sudah cukup mengasuhnya.

"Apa kau ingin pulang?" Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat buku-buku jari Chanyeol yang tergores ke bibirnya dan menciuminya.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau menunjukkan rumahmu." Baekhyun memastikan agar suaranya terdengar ceria.

Mereka diam saat berjalan berkeliling dan Chanyeol menempel ke tangan Baekhyun seperti anak kecil. Ruang utamanya indah, tidak ada yang kuno atau jorok. Karpet eksotis dalam nuansa biru dan coklat terhampar di atas lantai kayu pucat. Sebuah TV LCD besar mendominasi salah satu dinding dan dinding lainnya memajang berbagai lukisan yang mungkin akan Baekhyun pilih sendiri. Tiga sofa kulit besar berwarna cokelat muda penuh dengan bantal biru berbulu kasar diatur mengelilingi sebuah meja kaca yang berlapis-lapis. Buku dan majalah terletak di tumpukan rapi.

Tidak ada yang janggal.

"Ooh, furnitur," kata Baekhyun.

"Apa kau yang memilihnya sendiri?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, wajahnya terukir dengan penderitaan, bayangan gelap kembali di bawah matanya.

"Ini seperti berada di bioskop." Baekhyun berdiri di samping TV besar. "Bagaimana kau menyalakannya?" Chanyeol mengambil sebuah remote, menekan dan TV menyala kemudian mati. Tombol lain menyalakan musik. Seperti menutup tirai.

"Tombol yang mana untuk gua kelelawar?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun senyum. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya jika ia akan menangis dan terisak, apa itu akan membuat perbedaan. Apakah kemampuan Baekhyun untuk Melewatinya akan menghentikan Chanyeol Melakukan hal yang sama?

Dapurnya, dengan permukaan granitnya yang mengkilap dan peralatan dari baja, tampak seolah-olah itu datang dari sebuah showroom. Baekhyun menelusuri jari-jarinya di atas tempat memotong daging.

"Ini dapur yang luar biasa," kata Baekhyun dan bersungguh-sungguh. Ruang musiknya didominasi oleh sebuah grand piano, lantainya ditutupi lautan kertas. Chanyeol tersentak dari kelesuan dan meraup lembaran naskah sedemikian terburu-buru, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa kau punya kebun?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Sebuah kebun kecil."

Chanyeol menyalakan lampu dan membuka pintu Prancis. Baekhyun Melihat keluar ke halaman yang semuanya hanya tampak tanaman dan pohon. Sebuah teras bata bermotif herringbone Melengkung menuju rumput kecil, dan terselip di sudut adalah meja mosaik berlapis biru dan putih dan empat kursi logam.

"Kita bisa makan sarapan di sini," kata Baekhyun. Tidak ada respon.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa dia harus pergi, tapi Chanyeol masih menempel ditangannya. Satu-satunya saat Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun lepas adalah saat Baekhyun memilih musik. Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke ruang makan dan mengagumi meja kaca, terletak diatasnya piring yang dilukis tangan dan sendok garpu biru berpegangan batu.

Enam gelas gagang berlekuk, bermulut lebar yang tampak tidak mungkin untuk digunakan, terletak di atas alas gelas perak berBentuk bintang. Baekhyun merasa yakin tak seorang pun pernah duduk di sana untuk makan. Rumah Chanyeol bukanlah rumah.

Dia menyentuh tepi meja makan. "Apa ini dari IKEA*?"

"Tidak, itu—Benar, sangat lucu, Baekhyun." Tapi Baekhyun Melihat Chanyeol memberikan senyum kecil dan Baekhyun merasa senang.

Ruangan terakhir dilantai bawah adalah persilangan antara sebuah toko elektronik dan toko musik. Disitu penuh dengan peralatan— kabel dan speaker di mana-mana, tiga gitar yang berdiri, beberapa ampli, bermacam-macam kotak pedal, TV layar datar lain dan Benboard.

Susunan yang kacau-balau, ini adalah jiwa Chanyeol.

"Kupikir kau sudah berhenti bermusik?" Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku kadang-kadang terinspirasi untuk menulis."

"Menulis sebuah lagu tentangku?" Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar. Baekhyun tersenyum dan meMeluknya.

"Chanyeol, kadang-kadang kau setransparan kaca. Apa kau berlomba untuk dipilih oleh piano itu?"

"Itu hanya sebagian tentang penyihir wanita yang membuat setiap pria yang tidur dengannya Benar-Benar gila."

"Itu adalah tentangku." Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan Baekhyun ke bibirnya dan mencium jari-jarinya.

"Kau membuatku gila dengan nafsu," kata Chanyeol, menatap mata Baekhyun. "Kadang-kadang...terlalu gila. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tahu."

Tempat terakhir yang Chanyeol tunjukkan pada Baekhyun adalah kamarnya. Pakaian yang Chanyeol pakai pagi itu tergeletak seperti sarang kecil di karpet. Kaos kaki di dalam celana pendek, di dalam celana panjang, persis sama saat ia Melangkah keluar dari mereka.

"Jika kau memposisikan kakimu dengan tepat, kau bisa memakainya kembali," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku kadang-kadang Melakukannya."

Baekhyun memutar matanya dan menuju ke kamar mandi, dinding dan lantai ditutupi oleh ubin travertine pucat, lampu halogen terhampar di atas langit-langit. Keran perak yang berkilau, seperti halnya gantungan handuk besar berBentuk layar menahan satu set seprai mandi berbulu dalam penurunan nuansa biru. Shower walk-in yang memiliki dinding kaca Melengkung yang bersih dan bak berpusaran air yang besar terletak di sudut.

Sejauh yang Baekhyun perhatikan, ini adalah kamar mandi yang dibuat di surga.

"Apa bak mandi butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengisi?" Chanyeol mulai mengalirkan air.

"Aku akan membawakan kita minum." Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun berharap itu akan baik-baik saja karena Baekhyun tahu cara untuk membuat Chanyeol tertawa lagi.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali, pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Di atas dengungan jacuzzi, Chanyeol bisa mendengar Baekhyun mengumpat.

"Sial, sial, sial."

"Baekhyun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Jangan masuk."

Rasanya seperti Melambaikan sebuah batang cokelat di depan anak kecil dan berharap untuk mendengar kata-kata "tidak terima kasih". Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"Sialan," kata Chanyeol, lalu tertawa. Baekhyun tampak panik berdiri di lautan busa. Buih menutupi lantai kamar mandi dan merangkak naik ke dinding seperti jamur alien. Chanyeol menutup pintu untuk menyelamatkan karpet kamar tidurnya dan mengalir ke seberang. Meletakkan botol sampanye dan dua gelas, yang menghilang di dalam busa dan mematikan pancarannya.

"Berapa banyak kau menyemprotkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Seluruh botol. Tutupnya lepas. Ketika aku masuk kembali, aku tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk mematikannya. Apa itu akan merusak ubinnya?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ubin."

Baekhyun mengangkat gaunnya Melewati kepalanya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke dalam busa.

"Oh Tuhan," bisik Chanyeol.

"Lihat apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada tubuh indahmu." Jarijarinya menyentuh tanda di payudara Baekhyun, luka gores berdarah di bahunya. Ada noda darah di seluruh tubuhnya, untungnya adalah darah Chanyeol. Tapi memarnya adalah salah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menelusuri setiap tanda dengan jari-jarinya, menghafal semuanya dan berharap semuanya kembali.

"Aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit, aku harus—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol. Aku tidak hancur." Chanyeol menelusuri jari-jarinya di atas pipi Baekhyun. Dan ketika Baekhyun mengubahnya menjadi belaian seperti kucing yang sedang dielus, ada sesuatu yang hancur dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bersumpah padamu aku tidak akan pernah kehilangan kontrol seperti itu lagi. Tidak peduli betapa marahnya aku, aku tidak akan pernah, tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi."

"Bahkan tidak jika aku menggores mobilmu?"

"Jangan bercanda, Baekhyun." Air mata berkumpul di bagian bawah mata Chanyeol. Dia mengerjapkan mata dan mereka tumpah, bergulir di pipinya. "Jangan maafkan aku terlalu cepat. Aku ingin menebusnya untukmu. Aku akan—" tangan Chanyeol menggapai-gapai.

"Aku akan membelikan baju baru. M... mesin jahit baru. Aku bisa —"

"Chanyeol! Yang aku inginkan adalah mandi."

"Biarkan aku memandikanmu."

"Itu akan menyenangkan." Baekhyun Melangkah ke dalam gelembung.

Ketika Baekhyun duduk, dia hampir menghilang. Chanyeol meniup busa sampai ia menemukan gelas dan kemudian menuangkan sampanye. Meringkuk di buih putih di sisi bak, ia mendentingkan gelasnya terhadap gelas Baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu. Sekarang masuk kesini dan basuhlah aku." Chanyeol menanggalkan pakaiannya. Dan duduk di belakang Baekhyun. Chanyeol Melihat lebih banyak tanda di punggung Baekhyun dan menggigit bagian dalam pipinya begitu keras, rasa tajam tembaga darahnya merembes di dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun bersandar pada Chanyeol dan menyelipkan tangannya di bawah busa, menumpuk gundukan busa putih pada payudaranya.

"Apa kau suka wanita dengan payudara besar?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku suka payudaramu. Aku suka cara mereka pas mengisi tanganku, cara mereka meMeluk kemaluanku."

Chanyeol membelai puting Baekhyun dengan ujung jari, senang mereka berubah sekeras kerikil karena sentuhannya. Baekhyun membungkuk untuk Meletakkan gelasnya dan Chanyeol Melihat pada tanda yang tidak dia buat.

"Dari mana bekas luka di punggungmu berasal?"

"Aku ditikam."

Baekhyun mungkin mengatakan yang seBenarnya namun rasa takut dan amarah Melintas di tubuh Chanyeol. Untuk sesaat, ia tidak bisa bicara dan kemudian berkata, "Kupikir itu agak terlalu tinggi untuk operasi usus buntumu."

Baekhyun mendengus tertawa. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kembali ke dadanya dan menyemburkan seteguk busa yang berceceran di wajahnya.

"Aku kira itu bukan kecelakaan?" "Tidak." Chanyeol menunggu, tapi Baekhyun tidak mengatakan lebih banyak lagi. Dia berharap Baekhyun akan terbuka dan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk.

Menghilangkan busa dari dada Baekhyun, jari-jari Chanyeol berlama-lama pada tanda gigitan yang ia buat pada payudaranya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mencium lehernya.

"Kau ingin memukulku atau sesuatu? Aku tidak lebih baik dari bajingan yang memberimu bekas luka itu."

"Kau berbeda. Kau belum mematahkan lengan atau tulang rusukku, merobek bibirku atau membuat hitam mataku." Gelombang adrenalin lain dan Chanyeol menegang. "Oh Tuhan. Si tolol (Dickhead)? Aku Benar-Benar akan membunuhnya."

"Bukan Minho. Sebelum dia."

Ada jeda panjang.

"Mau memberitahuku tentang hal itu?"

"Kau bukan satu-satunya dengan tombol penghancur diri, Chanyeol." "Kau tidak bisa memaafkan perilaku beberapa bajingan dengan mengatakan kau yang meminta untuk itu."

"Aku seharusnya pergi saat pertama kalinya Joohyun memukulku."

Chanyeol meMeluk Baekhyun erat-erat dan menekan bibirnya di rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun beraroma lemon. Dia selalu beraroma sesuatu yang segar dan baru. Dan seseorang telah menyakitinya. Chanyeol suka bercinta —namun Chanyeol juga menyakitinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Karena dia bilang dia menyesal dan berjanji ia tidak akan Melakukannya lagi. Dan...dan kupikir aku pantas mendapatkannya karena aku membuatnya kesal."

Permintaan maaf dan janji-janji dari pelaku, pikir Chanyeol. Dia Melakukan hal yang sama. Bagaimana ia bisa menunjukkan padanya dia berbeda, terutama ketika ereksinya menusuk di pantat Baekhyun?

"Apa kau bilang pada seseorang?" "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang diriku sendiri, dan aku tidak bicara tentang orang lain, juga. Aku belajar di awal kehidupan, yang terbaik adalah untuk menutup bibirmu. Rahasia adalah rahasia untuk alasan yang baik. Jika aku mengeluh dan merengek, itu membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. Lagi pula, bahkan jika aku ingin memberitahu seseorang tentang Joohyun, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk diberitahu. Orang-orang yang bergaul denganku adalah temantemannya."

Chanyeol menghela napas gemetar di bahu Baekhyun, meniup busa menjadi seperti pancuran salju Tuhan, aku bisa kehilangan dia sebelum aku bahkan bertemu dengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Baekhyun ragu-ragu lagi.

"Bicaralah padaku, Baekhyun. Please."

"Suatu malam, Joohyun Benar-Benar hilang kendali. Dia berteriak, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh dan dia memukulku. Dia mematahkan lengan dan beberapa tulang rusukku, Melemparku keluar dan ketika aku masuk, dia pergi."

Chanyeol membungkus tangannya di tubuh Baekhyun, meMeluknya eraterat.

"Kemudian aku tahu, ia pergi ke pub dan berkelahi. Saat waktunya tutup, seorang pria yang berkelahi dengannya sedang menunggu di luar. Dia hanya memukul Joohyun sekali, tinju di perut, tetapi itu memecahkan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya dan ia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dia hampir mati."

"Oh, sial." Chanyeol menekan wajahnya ke rambut Baekhyun.

"Keesokan harinya, orang tuanya mengusirku dari apartemen. Mereka marah karena aku tidak menyalakan alarm ketika Joohyun gagal pulang. Aku memulangkan diri dari rumah sakit yang sama pada tengah malam karena aku takut apa yang mungkin ia lakukan jika ia tidak menemukanku di apartemen ketika ia kembali. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur dengan lengan di gibs, bersyukur aku sendirian, berpikir mungkin dia memilih seorang wanita untuk memberiku pelajaran dan sebaliknya ia malah lebih parah dariku." Baekhyun menggigil dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kedengarannya buruk tapi siapapun yang memukulnya sangat menolongku. Aku bertekad tidak akan pernah mempercayai siapa pun lagi. Aku baik-baik saja untuk sementara waktu. Lalu aku bertemu Minho Wu."

"Kupikir itu yang terbanyak yang kau katakan padaku tentang masa lalumu."

"Oh Tuhan, kita sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu. Saat aku membuka diri, orang-orang pergi dariku." Chanyeol menggulingkan Baekhyun, sehingga mereka berbaring meringkuk saling berhadapan.

"Apa kau mengatakan pada Dickhead tentang Joohyun?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak suka membicarakan hal-hal pribadi. Aku orang yang sangat pribadi. Urusanku adalah milikku dan bukan orang lain."

"Tapi kau bicara padaku."

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"Aku percaya padamu." Hati Chanyeol memBengkak dan dia menghela napas, meniup busa dari wajah Baekhyun. "Setelah apa—"

"Biarkan saja, Chanyeol."

"Apa Joohyun orang yang menikammu?"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol memberi erangan keras.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Pers akan memakanmu."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku tidak memberitahumu alasan seBenarnya aku tidak suka fotoku diambil."

"Kupikir kau harus. Kau menjalani hidup yang kacau, kau membuatku merasa jauh lebih tidak kasihan untuk diriku sendiri. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada menatap psikiater." Chanyeol berhenti.

"Oh Tuhan, itu terdengar mengerikan. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa."

"Aku ingin," kata Baekhyun dan mengosongkan gelasnya. Dia meringkuk di dada Chanyeol.

"Kau Ingat kan aku menempati ruang loteng di rumah anak-anak? Itu supaya pekerja perawatanku memiliki privasi sementara ia menyetubuhiku dan mengambil fotonya." Chanyeol tersentak dan menumpahkan minumannya.

"Sial, Baekhyun. Berapa usiamu?"

"Empat belas."

"Oh Tuhanku. Suzy berumur..." Kesedihan dan rasa bersalah menahan suara Chanyeol.

"Itu berbeda, Chanyeol. Kau berada di sebuah pesta, bersenang-senang dan kau pikir dia berumur enam belas tahun. Suzy menginginkan seks. Aku tidak. Orang ini seharusnya menjagaku." Merasa jijik bahwa ia pernah menjadi salah satu orang-orang yang telah menyakiti Baekhyun, membuat perut Chanyeol bergolak dan hatinya sakit.

Dia memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti...Chanyeol menelan kembali isaknya.

Baekhyun menekan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol. "Aku bilang pada Linda, pekerja sosialku, tapi seseorang memberikan bajingan gendut itu alibi jadi Linda memutuskan aku telah berbohong. Ketika Ray datang ke kamarku, ia membawa pria lain. Dia mengatakan kalau aku bilang lagi, lain kali akan ada tiga orang."

Chanyeol meMeluk Baekhyun seerat yang dia bisa. Dia ingin Melindungi dan merawat Baekhyun selamanya dan tidak pernah membiarkan dia terluka lagi, hanya saja bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menceritakan itu setelah apa yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol? Mengapa Baekhyun percaya padanya?

"Aku punya perasaan akan ada foto-fotoku berumur empat belas tahun beredar di Internet. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak suka fotoku diambil."

"Bagaimana kau menjalani semua ini?" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Dengan menerima hal itu. Aku tidak menyeretnya di belakangku seperti koper kebesaran. Aku tidak mengeluh dan meratap tentang apa yang tidak bisa kuperbaiki. Aku harus hidup di dunia yang mengikutiku."

"Tapi kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

"Aku sudah membiarkan pertahananku turun."

"Apa aku menyelinap Melewati penjagamu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kupikir kau adalah penjagaku." Baekhyun masih bisa mengatakan itu setelah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan? Chanyeol mencium rambutnya. Chanyeol bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Baekhyun akan membuatnya. Chanyeol gemetar saat Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah tubuh Chanyeol, menyapukan gelembung.

"Biarkan aku membasuh punggungmu," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku yang seharusnya membasuhmu."

"Tapi kau mempunyai kulit yang halus dan lembut."

"Kau terdengar seperti ular dan kupikir kau mencuri kata-kataku." Baekhyun menjejakkan jari-jarinya di bawah busa dan ke bawah perut Chanyeol untuk membungkusnya di sekitar kemaluannya.

"Itu bukan punggungku," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku parah pada pelajaran biologi." Jilatan pada puting Chanyeol menarik erangan dari tenggorokannya.

"Dalam kasus ini, itu adalah punggungku. Teruslah menggosok." Chanyeol menangkap tawa Baekhyun dengan ciuman. Baekhyun terasa begitu manis hingga kepala Chanyeol serasa berenang.

Baekhyun menarik diri dan Meluncur turun di tubuh Chanyeol, mendaratkan cubitan kecil dan gigitan sepanjang punggung tulang rusuknya. Sebelum mulut Baekhyun berhenti disekeliling kemaluannya, Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun kembali untuk menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Ketika bibir selembut satin Baekhyun membuka sekaligus untuk lidah Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengerti seberapa dekat dia datang untuk mengacaukan hal ini, betapa beruntungnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih berada dalam pelukannya dan tidak menyuruhnya untuk enyah atau bahkan Melaporkannya kepada polisi. Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun selamanya dan pikiran itu membuat hatinya pedih.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan meminta maaf." Baekhyun menjilat kembali kearah dada Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku minta maaf." Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Baekhyun untuk Melihat matanya. "Kau sangat berarti bagiku dan aku tahu aku hampir menghancurkan segalanya. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri."

"Aku bisa menghentikanmu."

"Bisakah?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Bagaimana jika kau telah mencoba dan aku tetap meneruskannya?" Baekhyun Meluncurkan dan Meletakkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau mengalami hari yang mengerikan. Seseorang yang kau cintai, seseorang yang mencintaimu, mengatakan hal yang mengerikan dan kau menyerang. Tidak masalah jika kau menyerangku. Itulah yang sudah aku coba jelaskan. Ada sesuatu tentang aku yang membuat—"

Chanyeol duduk begitu cepat, gelombang air tumpah ke sisi bak mandi.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong. Itu menjadi masalah. Tidak ada apaapa tentang dirimu yang akan membuatku ingin menyakitimu, yang harus membuat orang ingin menyakitimu. Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku kacau hari ini. Aku tidak layak untukmu, tapi aku akan menunjukkan padamu aku bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu pergi. Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya." Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam-dalam, hatinya Melonjak ke tenggorokannya saat dia menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku...aku pikir aku mencintaimu."

Oh Tuhan, apa Chanyeol sudah mengatakan itu keras-keras? Ya. Denyut jantungnya dua kali lipat dan mulutnya sudah mengering. Chanyeol sudah menahan kata-kata aman itu begitu lama sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa percaya dia akan membiarkannya keluar.

Kecuali Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Baekhyun menatapnya tapi mengapa dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu? Chanyeol memegang rahang Baekhyun dan menggoyangkannya ke atas dan ke bawah seolah-olah mencoba untuk membuatnya untuk bicara.

"Senang tahu kau peduli tentangku juga," kata Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

"Hippo, aku adalah milikmu sejak pukulan yang kau berikan di hidung."

Jantung Chanyeol Melompat kearah jantung Baekhyun, seolah-olah dua organ itu saling meraih untuk berciuman. Lalu bibir mereka bertemu dan kepala Chanyeol menjadi kabur. Bersikaplah lembut, kata Chanyeol pada diri sendiri dan setidaknya saat ini, ia berhasil untuk tidak menghancurkan Baekhyun. Tangannya menempel di punggung Baekhyun, Chanyeol Melakukannya perlahan-lahan.

Chanyeol ingin mencium Baekhyun untuk kebahagiaan, kembali mempercayai Chanyeol. Hari ini sudah mengerikan tetapi sesuatu yang baik telah muncul dari itu. Baekhyun bicara kepada Chanyeol tentang masa lalunya. Chanyeol tidak suka sebagian besar dari apa yang sudah Baekhyun katakan, tapi Baekhyun mulai percaya padanya.

Chanyeol Meluncurkan lidahnya di bibir atas Baekhyun dan mengisapnya ke dalam mulut. Tangan Baekhyun memegang kepala Chanyeol, ibu jarinya mengelus tepat di bawah mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergoyang terhadap Chanyeol, tubuh mereka Meluncur terhadap satu sama lain. Begitu mudah hanya untuk menyelipkan kemaluannya ke dalam— Chanyeol berubah membatu.

Oh sial, apa yang telah kulakukan? Apa yang Benar-Benar telah kulakukan?

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya kembali, menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menggunakan pelindung." Chanyeol mengerang.

"Oh Tuhan, aku minta maaf."

"Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak. Aku telah merusak segalanya. Aku sungguh pengecut. Aku tidak pernah Melakukan itu sebelumnya. Tidak pernah kehilangan pikiranku sehingga aku tidak ingat. Sial, sial. Maksudku, bagaimana jika—"

"Aku minum pil."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, kepalanya penuh ingin Meledak dengan seribu pikiran. Dia mempunyai pandangan Baekhyun, hamil, dan mereka berdua berjuang dengan petujuk sidang untuk sebuah buaian.

Lalu Chanyeol memikirkan setiap kali ia menggunakan kondom dengan Baekhyun ketika ia tidak memerlukannya dan Chanyeol membuka matanya dan Melotot.

"Pikirkan," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol Melakukan seperti yang Baekhyun bilang. Ah. Satu kesempatan untuk pertama kalinya dan Chanyeol mengacaukannya, merusak apa yang seharusnya menjadi spesial. Baekhyun Melakukan hal yang Benar dengan tidak memberitahunya. Hanya sekarang Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya. Chanyeol membuat dirinya tidak tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahuku?" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Ketika waktunya tepat."

"Aku sungguh brengsek."

"Ya, kau Benar." Chanyeol tertawa tertahan.

"Berpura-puralah malam ini adalah malam pertama kita."

"Tapi aku sudah—"

"Tidak. Waktu itu kau tidak memikirkanku. Kali ini kau akan memikirkanku. Lakukan dengan baik." Baekhyun menjerit saat Chanyeol berdiri dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mendudukkan Baekhyun di tepi bak, menyambar handuk dan membungkusnya di sekeliling tubuhnya. Busa terbang di manamana.

"Kita perlu makan," kata Chanyeol. "Makanan Italia, Thailand? Kita bisa mencoba makanan Argentina. Kita mungkin harus menunggu beberapa saat." Chanyeol bisa mengirim pesawat untuk menerbangkan kembali makanannya.

"Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu di kulkasmu?"

"Kulkas?" Chanyeol berkedip.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bolehkah aku Melihatnya?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun mengusap rambutnya dan Chanyeol membungkus handuk di pinggangnya.

"Apa kau punya kemeja usang yang bisa kupakai?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol Melangkah ke kamar tidur dan ke lemarinya. Dia memiliki sekitar seratus kemeja. Tak satu pun dari mereka sudah usang. Dia memilih satu yang putih tipis dan menyelipkan dirinya ke celana boxer sebelum ia kembali keluar.

Saat Baekhyun memasang kancing di kemejanya, Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kau bisa Melihat langsung Melalui ini." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Sungguh."

"Ayo." Baekhyun mengambil tangannya dan menariknya ke dapur. Chanyeol meragukan ada sesuatu yang dapat dimakan di sana tapi Baekhyun memeriksa kulkas, membuka beberapa lemari dan tersenyum.

"Tiga puluh menit. Apa cukup hangat untuk makan di taman?" Chanyeol akan menemukan cara untuk membuatnya hangat jika itu yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

Memasak menenangkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah menyalakan musik, jazz penuh perasaan, menuangkan Baekhyun segelas sampanye, memberinya ciuman dan menghilang.

Chanyeol mengalami hari yang mengerikan dan Baekhyun tidak bermaksud untuk membongkar masa lalunya pada Chanyeol, tetapi jika mereka memiliki kesempatan apapun bersama-sama, tidak mungkin ada rahasia. Chanyeol begitu terbuka dan langsung dan Baekhyun masih menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat besar. Suatu hari Baekhyun akan memberitahunya, tapi tidak hari ini.

Dapurnya seperti sesuatu yang keluar dari sebuah majalah. Baekhyun terus membelai jemarinya di atas meja granit yang indah. Ada bintik pirus warna-warni terpercik di seluruhnya dan menggantung di mana Baekhyun berdiri, mereka bersinar terang atau redup di bawah cahaya. Baekhyun Melakukan bersih-bersih saat Melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Chanyeol muncul untuk mengumpulkan sendok garpu, gelas dan piring dan kemudian menghilang lagi setelah ia kembali dua kali untuk mencium Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun berjalan keluar membawa souffle keju yang tenggelam perlahan-lahan dan mangkuk salad, itu seperti Melangkah ke dalam gua peri. Chanyeol telah menempatkan lilin dalam gelas di mana-mana —di antara tanaman, sepanjang pagar dan di seluruh batu bata herringbone terpisah dari garis telanjang di antara di mana ia duduk di meja dan pintu dapur.

Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja putih yang cocok dengan Baekhyun dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam. Ketika ia berdiri, Baekhyun tertawa. Tidak ada celana, hanya boxer. Di tengah meja berdiri vas bunga kuning. Sebuah gumpalan seakan Meledak di tenggorokannya.

Baekhyun Meletakkan mangkuk di atas meja dan meMeluk Chanyeol. "Oh Chanyeol, semuanya terlihat begitu indah. Bahkan kau."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan Baekhyun merasakan tangan Chanyeol bergeser ke pantatnya yang telanjang.

"Kudengar makanan di tempat ini tidak enak tapi kita dapat mewujudkannya."

Chanyeol menarik keluar sebuah kursi untuk Baekhyun duduki dan menuangkan sampanye lagi saat Baekhyun menyajikan makanan.

Satu suapan penuh dan Chanyeol mengerang. "Oh Tuhan, ini lezat."

"Beberapa telur yang sudah lewat tanggal jualnya, sebongkah keju berjamur—aku membuangnya sedikit, mentega, tepung—well, setelah aku saring keluar kumbang, dan susunya, hanya sedikit bau." Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Hanya bercanda."

"Jika kita membeli bahan-bahannya, maukah kau memasak sejenis Chihuahua itu lagi?"

"Oke."

"Dan dessert es krimnya juga?"

"Ah, well jika kau memakan semua makan malammu, mungkin akan ada suguhan sesudahnya. Tidak cukup seperti zabaglione tapi hampir."

Chanyeol membungkus salah satu kaki Baekhyun ke dalam kakinya di bawah meja. Satu tangan beristirahat di lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat kaki yang lain, dan saat Chanyeol meneguk sampanye, Baekhyun menggesekkan jari-jari kakinya di paha Chanyeol, ke bawah celana boxernya.

Chanyeol mengerang. "Dan kupikir kita mungkin bisa Melalui makan malam tanpa aku harus mencabulimu." Chanyeol meraih pergelangan kaki Baekhyun dan jari-jari kakinya berhenti menyelidik lebih jauh.

"Perusak permainan." Baekhyun cemberut.

"Aku tidak bisa makan jika kau Melakukan itu dan aku perlu makan sehingga aku dapat Melakukannya untukmu." Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun sambil memakan setiap suapan dan Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah dia adalah seorang anak kecil pada malam Natal, putus asa untuk pergi ke tempat tidur, bersemangat tentang apa yang akan terjadi.

Baekhyun membersihkan piring dan makanan, dan kembali dengan ramuan yang dia campurkan bersama-sama. Es krim dari freezer Chanyeol, sherry (seJenis minuman anggur) dan beberapa biskuit amaretti yang dihancurkan. Chanyeol mendorong kursinya kembali dari meja.

"Di atas lututku," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkangi dirinya dan menyendokkan campuran tadi ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya dan tersenyum.

"Hampir manis sepertimu." Jemari Chanyeol meraba-raba pada kancing kemeja Baekhyun dan membukanya.

"Lagi," kata Chanyeol dan membuka mulutnya.

Satu sendok penuh kemudian Baekhyun mendengking ketika bibir Chanyeol menetap di sekitar puting Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigil saat es krim Meleleh dan Chanyeol menelan di sekelilingnya. Kemudian kehangatan kembali dan Baekhyun mengerang. Baekhyun mengerang lebih keras ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol menyelinap ke balik kemejanya dan mengelus pantatnya. "Lagi." Chanyeol menatap langsung ke mata Baekhyun.

"Kecuali, kau akan Melepas dasi ini terlebih dahulu. Ini mencekikku." Baekhyun mengambil sesuap dessert itu untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum Meluncurkan mangkuk dan sendok ke meja di belakangnya.

Baekhyun tidak berhenti setelah Melepas dasi sutra hitam tetapi membuka kancing-kancing di kemeja Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat begitu seksi, Baekhyun tidak bisa menelan seJenak. Matanya yang gelap, rambut berantakan, sedikit tonjolan di pipinya. Tak heran semua orang mencintainya. Chanyeol seharusnya telah memilih pilihannya pada wanita cantik. Kenapa dia—

"Berhenti berpikir. Itu akan membuatmu keriput." Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. "Suapi aku, Baekhyun." Baekhyun Meletakkan sesendok es krim tepat di atas putingnya. Chanyeol sudah berada di atas putingnya sebelum Baekhyun punya kesempatan untuk mencatat betapa dingin rasanya. Tangan Chanyeol di pinggang Baekhyun, memegang sudut punggungnya saat ia menjilat dan menyedot sebelum mengangkat kepalanya untuk memberi Baekhyun senyum lebar.

"Lagi," katanya.

Sesendok selanjutnya mendarat di puting Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membungkuk untuk menangkap dessert yang menetes, kemudian menyedotnya. Menyelipkan tangannya Melalui pinggang celana boxer Chanyeol dan membelai kemaluannya. Chanyeol mendesis.

"Jangan pernah berpikir tentang Meletakkan sesendok di sana. Kita harus masuk ke dalam sebelum aku menemukan tempat lain untuk menelanmu." bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat panik tetangga. Aku mencoba untuk membujuk mereka meskipun paparazzi sesekali parkir di luar, aku hanya orang biasa." Baekhyun meninggalkan lutut Chanyeol dan mulai membersihkan meja.

"Biarkan saja. Asisten rumah tangga yang akan mengurusnya."

"Seorang pria biasa akan Melakukannya sendiri," kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutar matanya tapi ia menumpuk piring-piringnya.

 **.**

 **.**

*IKEA: Nama perusahan perabot/mebel terbesar di dunia, berpusat di Beland

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 19**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol adalah malaikat. Well, dia bukan, tapi pada saat itu, dia pikir dia adalah malaikat. Dia membersihkan semua piring dan gelas kotor dan ditumpuk di mesin cuci piring, sementara Baekhyun mengembalikan dapur kembali pada keadaan semula. Baekhyun bahkan mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan membuatnya ke luar dan meniup semua lilin kecil. Sementara itu seharusnya membuat semangat Chanyeol berkurang, nyatanya tidak.

Ini membuatnya lebih menginginkan Baekhyun.

"Petak umpet," kata Baekhyun. "Kau tinggal di sini, mata tertutup dan menghitung sampai lima puluh." Baekhyun Melepas bajunya.

Tatapan Chanyeol tergelincir ke puting nakalnya. "Jangan lima puluh. Dua puluh lima." Chanyeol Melemparkan dasinya ke samping dan membiarkan kemejanya jatuh, kemudian menyeret tangannya ke kemaluannya dan menutup matanya.

Pada hitungan ke dua puluh lima Chanyeol membuka matanya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat ketika ia mencari di seluruh lantai dasar.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mematikan lampu sebelum ia naik ke lantai atas, langsung ke kamar tidurnya. Chanyeol sudah yakin akan menemukan Baekhyun di tempat tidur, tapi dia tidak ada disana.

Bingung, ia pergi untuk memeriksa tempat lain, termasuk lantai berikutnya. Tidak ada tempat lain untuk bersembunyi kecuali— oh sial.

Chanyeol berlari kembali ke kamar tidurnya dan membuka pintu lemari. Baekhyun duduk di atas kotak biru di sudut, tidak membukanya. Kemudian Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Apa itu yang dia pakai?

Baekhyun berdiri, tangan di belakang punggungnya, dan tersenyum. Dasidasi Chanyeol. Membungkus payudaranya, sampai lengannya, di lehernya, kakinya, kepalanya. Di antara kedua kakinya. Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata.

Kemudian Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya ke depan untuk menunjukkan apa yang ia pegang. Sialan. Chanyeol habis terbakar. Sebuah sambaran petir tidak mungkin lebih efektif. Bolanya merinding dan kemaluannya bergetar seperti bor.

Tidak ada yang pernah menyentuh kotak itu, tidak tukang bersihbersihnya, tak seorang pun. Chanyeol menumpuk barang-barang itu di atas. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang ada di sekitar sini...Sial. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan dia bisa menjelaskan, kemudian bertanya-tanya—bagaimana? Peralatan untuk sebuah film? Hadiah dari fans? Hadiah untuk—err—agennya?

"Punya baterai?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Udara berhembus keluar dari diri Chanyeol. Lututnya bergetar dan lubang pantatnya menggigil.

"Sudah ada didalamnya," bisik Chanyeol.

"Berlutut di tempat tidur," kata Baekhyun.

Entah bagaimana kaki Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya menyeberangi ruangan. Chanyeol membuka penutup kasur dan berlutut seperti merangkak pada selimut yang gelap. Dildo biru yang Baekhyun pegang panjang dan ramping, terbuat dari bahan seperti jelly lembut dan halus dengan spiral di seluruh batangnya. Dibeli Chanyeol setelah eksperimennya dengan pria-pria karena selain Chanyeol menyukai sensasinya, ternyata ia lebih menyukainya pada wanita. Chanyeol lega Melihat pelumas di tangan Baekhyun juga.

Saat Chanyeol merasakan tangan Baekhyun di punggungnya, nafsu berkumpul di pangkal pahanya. Ini tidak salah, tidak menyimpang atau kotor, tapi ini bukan sesuatu yang Chanyeol ingin pers untuk ketahui. Chanyeol merasa seolah-olah ia memamerkan jiwanya kepada Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun menekan tulang belakang Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke tempat tidur sehingga pantatnya menggantung di udara.

Chanyeol menutup matanya.

Kasurnya tenggelam saat Baekhyun naik di belakang Chanyeol. Dia merasakan tangan Baekhyun mengusap pahanya, kombinasi dari kulit Baekhyun yang lembut dan dasinya, Chanyeol gemetar. Dengan setiap panca indranya yang dalam siaga tinggi, Chanyeol menawarkan dirinya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memiliki semua kekuatan. Lidah basah yang kasar milik Baekhyun di bagian atas pantatnya, Chanyeol mengerang ke kasur. Sebuah belaian jari pada bolanya, Chanyeol mengertakkan gigi pada selimut. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas pada kemaluan Chanyeol dan dia merasakan tetesan basah yang berkembang di kepala kemaluannya.

Ketika Baekhyun menyebarkan pipi pantatnya, Chanyeol mempersiapkan diri pada dinginnya pelumas tapi itu lidah Baekhyun yang ia rasakan, menjejak menuruni lekuk punggungnya, berputar-putar di lubang pantatnya dan memutar di segitiga kulit luarnya sebelum berpindah ke atas lipatan bolanya. Sekarang, Baekhyun akan menggunakan pelumasnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak. Chanyeol mengerang saat ia merasakan basah dan panas lidah Baekhyun pada anusnya. Dia mengerang lagi ketika Baekhyun meniup lembut, dingin menjadi hangat dalam sekejap.

Apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan? Apa Baekhyun Melakukan ini karena berpikir Chanyeol menginginkannya? Chanyeol tersentak pada tetesan pelumas yang Meluncur turun ke celahnya. Kemudian jari Baekhyun memijat pelumas itu ke dalam, menekan ke pintu masuk tubuh Chanyeol sampai ia merasa dirinya santai. Dua detik kebahagiaan dirasakan sampai kepala dildo menggantikan jari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk menelan. Tidak bisa. Menyerah dan hanya memastikan ia terus bernapas.

Baekhyun membungkuk di atasnya dan menggosok payudaranya ke punggung Chanyeol saat ia memutar ujung poros dildo di sekitar anusnya. Chanyeol bisa mendengar napas Baekhyun—cepat dan bergelombang. Chanyeol merasakan jantung Baekhyun berdetak bersamaan dengan jantung Chanyeol. Mengetahui bahwa ini juga membuat Baekhyun bergairah memberikan Chanyeol semua yang ia butuhkan. Chanyeol membuka tubuhnya dan dildo Meluncur masuk.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan erangan tertahan karena putaran batang jelly menusuk lubang pantatnya dan menyentuh prostatnya.

"Oh sial," Chanyeol terengah.

"Oke?" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Ya. Tidak. Semuanya di antara itu."

Untuk sesaat, semuanya sudah ditempat. Sedikit terbakar telah bergeser menjadi kenikmatan penuh. Chanyeol bisa bernapas. Lalu Baekhyun menggenggam alat itu dan mulai menggerakkannya. Panas Meledak di perut Chanyeol, kilatan api Melesat Melalui aliran darah dan kemaluannya memBengkak.

Tidak, Chanyeol berteriak pada bolanya. Belum saatnya.

Dia ingin menyetubuhi Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun Melakukan ini, kemaluannya mendorong ke dalam Baekhyun saat Baekhyun mendorong ke Chanyeol tapi pikiran untuk bergerak, bahkan satu inci saja, terlalu sulit bagi Chanyeol. Setiap gerakan kecil maju mundur yang Baekhyun buat, menjepit prostatnya. Kemudian dildo mulai bergetar dalam getaran yang dalam dan berdenyut yang ia rasakan di seluruh tubuhnya. Dan Baekhyun masih mendorong dan menggoyang dan memutar Benda itu dalam dirinya.

Lutut Chanyeol gemetar dan dia Melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengunci kakinya agar tetap di tempat. Dia ingin Baekhyun Melakukan hal ini sepanjang malam.

Tiga puluh detik lagi akan menjadi indah.

Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya yakin masih bernapas. Atau jantungnya masih berdetak. Benar-Benar waktu yang aneh untuk mendapat pencerahan.

Chanyeol mengerahkan setiap molekul tekadnya dan berbicara. "Berhenti."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Apa aku menyakitimu? Oh Tuhan—" Baekhyun menarik keluar dildonya dan Chanyeol mendesah. "Tidak. Tidak sakit. Ini nikmat. Terlalu nikmat." Chanyeol menelan keras untuk mencoba mendapatkan sedikit kelembaban kembali di dalam mulutnya.

"Ingin berada di dalammu."

"Biarkan aku Melakukan tarian dari tiga puluh tujuh dasi." Chanyeol bersandar di bantal dan menonton saat Baekhyun Melepas-lepas dasi dari tubuhnya sendiri. Ini seharusnya tidak erotis atau eksotis tapi itu erotis dan eksotis. Dasi polos, bergaris-garis dan titik-titik, dasi dengan motif gajah, bola, bibir dan dasi mengerikan yang mengkilat dan satu yang dia pakai saat menyanyikan lagu "We Wish You a Merry Kentmas" dengan suara bernada tinggi yang lama-kelamaan menjadi lebih rendah dan lebih lambat sebelum akhirnya memudar. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa ia memiliki itu.

Tapi ya, dia memilikinya.

Baekhyun berada di sisinya dalam sekejap. "Apa itu?"

"Seokjin yang memberikannya ini padaku."

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya saat dia mulai menangis.

"Persetan, Persetan," isak Chanyeol. "Mengapa dia mengambil kunciku? Mengapa aku tidak menghentikannya?"

Baekhyun membelai rambutnya.

"Mengapa Mom berkata begitu?" Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun Meluncur ke bawah sehingga ia berbaring di samping Chanyeol.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Chanyeol mencium seluruh wajah Baekhyun.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan."

"Oh Tuhan," Chanyeol terengah-engah. "Aku tidak layak untukmu."

Baekhyun menggigiti telinganya, memutar lidahnya di sekitar situ dan Chanyeol mengerang. Saat ini tak ada yang penting kecuali mereka berdua. Baekhyun adalah milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbaring di sana di sampingnya dan Chanyeol punya kesempatan untuk bercinta dengannya tanpa ada penghalang di antara mereka. Chanyeol sudah begitu terjebak pada apa yang Baekhyun telah lakukan padanya, ia sudah lupa ini seharusnya untuk Baekhyun. Kalau itu bukan karena dasi itu, Chanyeol pikir ia akan klimaks sebelum miliknya masuk seluruhnya dalam diri Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, apa Seokjin mengawasinya?

Jika kau ada di sana, terima kasih. Tapi enyahlah sekarang, sobat.

Chanyeol berbaring di atas Baekhyun, menahan tubuhnya dengan sikunya dan mencium Baekhyun. Bibir manis Baekhyun terbuka dan Chanyeol jatuh ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka berperilaku seperti anak-anak yang diperbolehkan ke luar di bawah sinar matahari setelah dikurung sepanjang hari karena hujan. Bermain mengejar ciuman, petak umpet, pening sampai mereka harus terpisah untuk bernapas.

Saat Chanyeol memposisikan kejantanannya terhadap pintu masuk tubuh Baekhyun, mereka berdua memulai seolah-olah pengetahuan tentang apa yang mereka lakukan tiba-tiba menghantam datang.

Lupakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, ini adalah hadiah dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tahu itu tidak diberikan dengan enteng. Chanyeol memutar ujung kemaluannya pada lipatan halus Baekhyun. Pre-cum Chanyeol, cairan Baekhyun, berbaur bersama-sama dan Chanyeol bisa mencium aromanya menguar di sekitar mereka. Panas, basah, sempurna.

Ujung Chanyeol memisahkan lipatan Baekhyun dan menyelinap sedikit ke dalam diri Baekhyun. Panas bertemu panas. Chanyeol Meluncur ke dalam Baekhyun sangat perlahan, ingin mengingat setiap detik saat Chanyeol merasakan otot-otot Baekhyun menjepitnya, jari-jari Baekhyun tenggelam di lengan Chanyeol, napas Baekhyun berhembus di wajahnya, Melihat matanya yang indah itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengabaikan bolanya, yang berteriak-teriak meminta izin untuk menembak. Mengabaikan kemaluannya, yang sangat ingin untuk mengambil kesempatan mendorong.

"Oh, kau terasa nikmat, Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus mendorong masuk, menerobos diri Baekhyun dengan puncak kejantanannya yang berBentuk jamur, diikuti batangnya yang besar. Sedikit demi sedikit mengisi Baekhyun, mendorong kejantanannya yang sehalus beludru ke dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun yang selembut satin. Chanyeol tidak akan terburu-buru pada momen yang sempurna ini.

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol saat pinggul mereka akhirnya berciuman.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol ke bawah sehingga ia berbaring di dadanya dan mereka berciuman lagi dengan Chanyeol yang tidak bergerak di dalam diri Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol seperti menyeimbangkan kontrol yang sangat tipis karena Baekhyun juga begitu. Jika Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya orgasme, Chanyeol akan ikut bersamanya dan Baekhyun menginginkan momen ini untuk bertahan selama yang mereka bisa perbuat.

Baekhyun membelai punggung Chanyeol, menelusuri pola dengan jarijarinya, menulis kata-kata yang dia tidak bisa cukup dikatakan. Kejantanannya mengisi Baekhyun, dan meskipun Baekhyun menghendaki dirinya untuk tidak Melakukannya, otot-otot kewanitaannya meremas Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mengerang. "Berhentilah Melakukan itu."

Chanyeol menggoyang pinggulnya dan kejantanannya Melonjak di dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Kau yang berhenti lebih dulu," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa tersedak dan Baekhyun merasakan suaranya berdesir Melalui tubuhnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tekstur kemaluan Chanyeol, panasnya, getaran kecil yang Melaluinya ketika tersentak.

Tangan Chanyeol berhenti di pinggul Baekhyun dan memegangnya. Satu dorongan keras dan Baekhyun mulai merasa hasrat karena kebutuhan untuk orgasme. Otot-otot tendon di leher Chanyeol menonjol dan rahangnya terkatup saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak.

Kekuatan dorongan Chanyeol membuat lutut Baekhyun terbuka lebih lebar. Baekhyun ingin bergerak Melawan ke arahnya tapi Chanyeol memegang Baekhyun dengan kuat. Mereka berdua berteriak, mendesah, rintihan dan erangan semakin keras saat orgasme bangkit dalam diri mereka.

"Biarkan aku bergerak," pinta Baekhyun.

Baekhyun begitu dekat untuk orgasme, kepalan serakah dari kebutuhan membuka dan menutup di antara kedua kakinya, setiap sisi persamaan meninggalkan sensasi yang sangat indah. Pada saat tangan Chanyeol Meluncur dari pinggulnya, Baekhyun bergoyang dan Chanyeol mendorong. Tusukan panjang dan dalam ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun dan menariknya dengan lambat.

Kenikmatan manis dari kemaluan Chanyeol yang mengisi Baekhyun membuat jantungnya seakan tersendat di dalam dadanya.

Pembuluh darah berdenyut di dahi Chanyeol. "Baekhyun," dia terengah-engah.

Tubuh mereka bertumbuk satu sama lain, bergerak dalam harmoni, gesekan Melilit Baekhyun, menggodanya sampai ia kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir, hanya untuk merasakan. Semua yang penting adalah di sini, sekarang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, bersama-sama, dan Baekhyun merasakan bintang Meledak dalam dirinya. Api berkobar di sepanjang pembuluh darahnya dan dia terurai dalam sekejap, seluruh tubuhnya terjebak dalam daya tarik ledakan kenikmatan yang diikuti oleh sensasi memabukkan secara instan, kejang demi kejang.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak klimaks. Ketegangan jelas di wajahnya namun mulutnya tersimpul dalam senyuman.

"Lagi," bisik Chanyeol.

Apa dia gila? Tetapi bahkan saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol mengubah sudut dorongannya, Melaju ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun dua kali lebih cepat dan kata-kata protes itu menghilang di bibir Baekhyun. Dalam pergolakan akhir dari satu klimaks, berkembang klimaks lain yang tertandingi, ekstasi berdesir Melalui tulang punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kira dia tak punya kekuatan untuk bergerak lagi, tapi dia Melakukannya. Bangkit Melawan dorongan kemaluan Chanyeol, tapi membiarkan Chanyeol memegang kemudi. Baekhyun bergerak tanpa berpikir, terperangkap dalam irama sampai setiap sel dalam tubuhnya terasa haus untuk pelepasan lagi.

"Please," Baekhyun memohon. "Oh Chanyeol."

Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol tersentak, merasakan semburan Benih pertamanya dan kemudian mereka klimaks bersama-sama, menangis, terisak, gemetar.

Baekhyun membuka matanya tak yakin apakah dia tertidur atau pingsan. Chanyeol masih berbaring di atas tubuhnya, meskipun sedikit ke satu sisi. Kejantanannya masih di dalam diri Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela napas dan ia membuka matanya.

"Kau sempurna," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Apa kau pikir kita bisa bunuh diri seperti ini? Mari kita buat perjanjian. Jika kita ingin bunuh diri, ini adalah cara kita Melakukannya. Bercinta sampai mati."

"Saat kita berumur sembilan puluh sembilan tahun."

"Tak perlu dikatakan lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **NC SCENES**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **SILAHKAN DITUTUP BAGI YANG BERPUASA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG YANG BACA MUEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 20**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidur di samping Baekhyun, menonton tidurnya. Dia mempercayai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun percaya padanya dan itu adalah perasaan yang aneh, perasaan hangat seolah-olah ia membungkusnya dengan sesuatu yang aman dan nyaman. Chanyeol tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali ia dipercaya seorang wanita. Baekhyun lebih dari kekasihnya. Baekhyun adalah temannya, mimpinya—hidupnya. Chanyeol telah Melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya, tapi Baekhyun memberinya kesempatan lagi. Baekhyun tahu lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol daripada siapa pun, dan tidak lari menjauh. Dia mencoba untuk membantu. Ada banyak tentang diri Baekhyun yang Chanyeol masih tidak ketahui, yang pertama siapa yang sudah menikamnya, dan masalah apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya, tapi Chanyeol bisa menunggu.

Chanyeol meringkuk lebih dekat dan menelusuri garis bibir Baekhyun dengan jarinya. Chanyeol berhasil memberitahu bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun, namun tidak bermaksud untuk menyembur keluar sementara mereka berbaring telanjang di lautan busa. Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingin mengatakan itu ketika mereka berada di tempat tidur, meskipun ketika Chanyeol menidurinya tanpa kondom, kata-kata itu Melayang Melalui bibirnya. Chanyeol ingin menjadikannya istimewa.

Dia berpikir tentang membawa Baekhyun ke Paris atau Roma, menemukan tempat paling romantis dengan bulan di atas kepala dan...Chanyeol mendesah. Berbaring dengan Baekhyun yang beristirahat di dada Chanyeol di selimuti gelembung-gelembung itu, ketika Chanyeol masih disiksa dengan rasa bersalah atas apa yang telah dilakukannya, bukan saat yang tepat sama sekali. Tapi kata-kata itu Melonjak naik dari suatu tempat dan dia tidak bisa mendorongnya kembali.

Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun telah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Orang lain telah mengatakan hal itu, tetapi mereka tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun yang mengatakan itu, ingin dia bangun, menatap ke matanya dan mengatakan tiga kata yang ingin Chanyeol dengar.

Dia meniup lembut di bibirnya. Baekhyun mengejang.

"Berhentilah Melakukan itu."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan kemudian senyumnya Meluncur pergi karena ketika ia berpikir tentang hal itu, "Kupikir aku mencintaimu" itu tidak sama dengan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Apa Chanyeol memikirkan itu atau mengetahui itu? Mengetahuinya. Chanyeol mencintainya. Jadi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan itu? Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Untuk seseorang yang seharusnya bagus dalam menggunakan kata-kata, Chanyeol mengacaukan ini. Tapi Baekhyun bilang dia milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih di sini, di tempat tidurnya, berbaring di samping Chanyeol. Baekhyun seksi dan lucu dan saat Chanyeol selesai bercinta dengannya, Chanyeol sangat ingin untuk Melakukannya lagi. Tapi Chanyeol suka bicara dengannya, berdebat dengannya—mengganggunya. Baekhyun berbeda. Baekhyun adalah orang yang ia inginkan.

Saat Chanyeol berbaring merenungkan cara yang cocok untuk membangunkannya, ponselnya bergetar di meja samping tempat tidur. Chanyeol akan mengabaikannya, tapi itu Kwangsoo.

"Aku ada di luar. Biarkan aku masuk."

"Aku sibuk."

Chanyeol Meluncurkan tangannya yang bebas di antara payudara Baekhyun sampai ke tenggorokannya. Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"Kau harus Melihat koran," kata Kwangsoo. "Ini buruk."

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun Meluncur ke tempat hangat yang Chanyeol kosongkan. Baekhyun meringkuk ke dalam lekukan di bantal, menghirup aromanya dan tersenyum. Tadi malam, Chanyeol mengatakan ia mencintainya. Well, hampir. Chanyeol pikir dia mencintainya. Baekhyun menyukai itu sesuatu yang dia pikirkan. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya berapa kali Chanyeol berkata, "Aku mencintaimu" dan jika ia pernah bersungguh-sungguh dengan itu. Berpikir Chanyeol mencintainya tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus terburu-buru.

Baekhyun berbalik telentang dan menatap langit-langit. Apa dirinya gila? Itu tidak baik sama sekali. Kehidupan macam apa yang bisa dia miliki dengan Chanyeol? Dunianya adalah satu juta mil dari dunia Baekhyun. Chanyeol pintar dan berbakat. Baekhyun meninggalkan sekolah pada usia enam belas, tapi dalam kenyataannya jauh sebelum itu mengingat jumlah waktu bolos yang Baekhyun buat. Plus, Chanyeol BenarBenar kacau. Mungkin lebih buruk dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak butuh orang lain yang suatu waktu hampir memperkosanya dan berikutnya mengatakan mereka pikir mereka mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak seperti Joohyun.

Chanyeol telah Melakukan segala yang dia bisa untuk mendorong Baekhyun pergi dan Baekhyun tidak pergi. Karena walaupun Chanyeol berpikir ia mencintai Baekhyun atau tidak, Baekhyun tahu ia mencintainya Chanyeol.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Baekhyun turun mengenakan jubah mandi berbulu putih milik Chanyeol. Dia dan Kwangsoo berada dalam diskusi yang mendalam. Ketika Baekhyun Melihat wajah khawatir Chanyeol, jatungnya seakan kram. Sekarang apa?

Kwangsoo menyerahkan surat kabar. "Halaman dua. Ambil napas dalam-dalam." Napas dalam-dalam tidaklah membantu. Baekhyun mengerang dengan ngeri.

Judulnya DIMILIKI OLEH PARK, foto itu sedikit kabur, tapi cukup jelas dari diri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada kamarnya, pinggul dan bibir menyatu, telanjang bulat. Baekhyun mengamati tulisan di samping gambar. Itu mencetak namanya dan bahwa ia bekerja di sebuah kafe di Greenwich. Chanyeol meremas jari-jarinya.

"Apakah legal untuk Melakukan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mengambil gambar Melalui Jendela?"

"Tidak, itu tidak legal. Kita bisa menuntut tapi kerusakan sudah terjadi," kata Kwangsoo.

"Setidaknya hanya ada satu foto," gumam Baekhyun.

Kwangsoo meringis dan membalik halaman."Maaf."

Baekhyun merasa seperti dia telah dipukul di perut. Ada jepretan dirinya dalam gaun pengantinnya, sebuah jepretan "sebelum" di mana Baekhyun masih tersenyum dan beberapa lagi dari dirinya dan Chanyeol di apartemen, kali ini dengan payudaranya yang terpampang. Artikel ini menggambarkan Baekhyun sebagai pengantin pelarian yang telah menicampakkan tunangannya untuk masuk ke tempat tidur dengan Chanyeol Park. Baekhyun membacanya dua kali untuk memastikan ia tidak Melebih-lebihkan. Baekhyun tidak. Mereka yang Melakukannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan foto-foto itu? Siapa yang mengambil foto-fotoku dalam gaun pengantinku?" Walaupun begitu Baekhyun pikir ia tahu jawabannya. Minho atau seseorang yang dia kenal. Sehun.

Chanyeol Meluncurkan lengannya di bahunya. "Jika si Dickhead Melakukan itu untuk taruhan, ia mungkin menginginkan bukti bahwa kau akan muncul di kantor catatan sipil." hati Baekhyun terpuruk, matanya terpaku pada jepretan dirinya dalam gaunnya, senyum di wajahnya, sukacita di matanya. Sehunmenyaksikan Baekhyun pergi ke gedung, menunggu sampai Baekhyun keluar, kemudian memberitahu Luhan. Empedu naik di tenggorokan Baekhyun.

"Aku harus berjuang berjalan Melewati sekawanan anjing pemburu Afrika untuk masuk ke sini," kata Kwangsoo. "Ini hanyalah awalan saja. Mereka tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian sekarang, Baekhyun.

Segala sesuatu yang kau lakukan, ke mana pun kau pergi, mereka akan mengawasi. Ingat apa yang Putri Diana lalui? Setiap kesalahan yang kau buat akan datang kembali untuk menghantuimu. Segala sesuatu yang kau kenakan akan dikritik. Segala sesuatu yang kau katakan akan diputarbalikkan. Mereka akan mencoba untuk menghancurkanmu."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Tutup mulutmu, Kwangsoo. Kau tidak membantu."

"Aku hanya memperingatkan apa yang harus dia hadapi jika dia terus bersamamu."

Chanyeol mencengkeram Baekhyun erat. "Tidak ada jika."

"Hei, realistislah. Baekhyun tidak dalam bisnis ini. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Jika dia memiliki rahasia, mesin ronsen berjalan yang ada di luar sana akan menemukannya. Apa kau memiliki rahasia, Baekhyun? Apa ada sesuatu yang harus aku ketahui tentangmu?" Kalau Chanyeol tidak meMeluknya, Baekhyun tahu ia sudah roboh.

"Sudah kukira kau memilikinya," kata Kwangsoo.

Suaranya yang dingin terdengar jelas. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang Kwangsoo ketahui.

"Tidak, Baekhyun tidak Melakukannya," Bentak Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak memutuskan hubungan cinta dengan seseorang. Si Dickhead memperalatnya untuk taruhan dan dia menjebak Baekhyun untuk ini. Aku ingin menuntut pelanggaran privasi."

"Dan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk? Kau membangkitkan masalah itu sekarang dan mereka Benar-Benar akan mengejarmu. Biarkan itu mereda sendiri. Lagi pula kau harus meninggalkan negara ini, sehingga akan membantu."

"Apa? Ke mana aku harus pergi?"

"Kau dibutuhkan besok di Dublin. Pertemuan pra-produksi untuk The Green. Aku memesankan tiketmu pada penerbangan sore ini."

"Baekhyun ikut denganku. Pesankan dia kursi juga."

"Aku tidak punya paspor." Nyeri kejang lain mencengkeram hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah mengisi aplikasi pasport-nya dan Minho bilang padanya bahwa dia yang akan mengurusnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau belum pernah ke luar negeri?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menekan wajahnya ke rambutnya.

"Kau bisa membuatkannya satu, ya kan, Kwangsoo?"

"Tidak pada hari Minggu dan tidak secepat itu. Biarkan aku membawa Baekhyun pulang. Ini akan menyingkirkan mereka."

"Mengapa aku ingin mereka disingkirkan? Mereka tahu kita bersama-sama sekarang. Kami bersama-sama," kata Chanyeol.

"Jadi, saat kau pergi, kau ingin mereka duduk di depan pintu rumahnya, mengganggu dirinya, mengambil foto dari gulungan toilet yg dia beli dan meniup hidungnya? Ini adalah cara kita akan menanganinya. Kita akan berpura-pura itu perselingkuhan. Beberapa kencan. Dengan cara itu mereka mungkin akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Hanya saja lebih berhati-hatilah ketika kau sudah kembali."

"Tidak. Aku tak akan pergi," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun."

"Kau Benar-Benar harus pergi," Bentak Kwangsoo.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan. Ini adalah karirmu. Tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi. Aku yang akan mengurus Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku tidak ingin kau harus menangani ini sendirian."

"Aku tidak suka orang memberitahuku apa yang harus dilakukan."

Baekhyun menatap Kwangsoo, tahu Kwangsoo ingin menyingkirkan dirinya, bertanya-tanya bagaimana Chanyeol tidak bisa Melihatnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi," ulang Chanyeol, mengangkat jari-jarinya ke pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaruh tangannya di tangan Chanyeol dan menatap matanya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol. Kau harus pergi."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Isilah aplikasi paspor sementara aku pergi. Biarkan Kwangsoo menanganinya." Langkahi dulu mayatnya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Kwangsoo.

"Rabu."

"Itu malam pameran di galeri Kyungsoo," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku akan datang dan kita akan pergi keluar untuk makan setelah itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kwangsoo dan Baekhyun keluar Melalui belakang rumah, sementara Chanyeol pergi untuk mengalihkan perhatian para jurnalis di depan. Baekhyun harus memakai pakaian Chanyeol—celana dan t-shirt putihnya, gaun Baekhyun, masih basah, tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi.

"Ada apa dengan pakaian?" Tanya Kwangsoo saat mereka duduk di dalam mobil.

"Chanyeol mencoba gaunku dan merobeknya."

"Benarkah?" Kwangsoo berpaling untuk Melirik ke arahnya.

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun dengan tertawa dipaksakan.

"Aku terkejut menemukanmu di sana pagi ini setelah apa yang terjadi di Armageddon." Baekhyun berbalik di kursinya untuk menatap Kwangsoo.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi di Armageddon." Kwangsoo tidak suka padanya dan Baekhyun tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan tentang hal itu.

Ketika Kwangsoo berbelok menuju Elm Gardens, sekelompok fotografer menunggu di luar pintu masuk ke blok Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah bilang. Apa ini kehidupan yang kau inginkan, Baekhyun? Diganggu oleh pers?"

"Aku menginginkan Chanyeol. Aku akan menghadapi apa pun yang akan datang bersamanya."

Suaranya tegas dan jelas. Kwangsoo menatapnya seJenak sebelum ia bicara.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka sementara kau masuk ke dalam. Jangan bicara dengan siapa pun. Bahkan jangan bilang no comment."

Baekhyun Melarikan diri ke dalam gedung. Dia berlari menaiki tangga, langsung Melewati seorang pria yang duduk di tangga paling atas, terlalu lambat untuk menangkapnya, dan menarik napas lega setelah dia aman di dalam apartemennya. Saat Baekhyun menutup pintu, telepon berdering. Kemudian pria itu menggedor pintu kamarnya. The Mirror yang menelepon. Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan, namun saat ia mulai menelepon Chanyeol, telepon berdering lagi. Kali ini dari seorang reporter dari The Star. Baekhyun mencabut sambungan kabel dan menghubungi Chanyeol lewat ponselnya.

"Aku baru saja masuk," kata Baekhyun.

"Kembalilah," pinta Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau akan segera pergi ke bandara?" Chanyeol mengerang.

"Kenapa kau tidak punya paspor?"

"Aku tidak pernah membutuhkannya."

"Aku ingin membawamu ke seluruh dunia dan aku bahkan tidak bisa membawamu untuk makan tanpa seseorang mengganggu kita. Dan siapa yang menggedor-gedor itu?"

"Seorang wartawan di pintu."

"Jangan membukanya." Baekhyun Melihat Melalui lubang mata di pintu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Itu Jongin. Baik-baiklah, Chanyeol. Aku akan menemuimu hari Rabu. Kau ingin bertemu denganku di galeri? Kau ingat di mana itu?"

"Yep. Bellingham. Taman Holland. Sampai jumpa nanti." Chanyeol berhenti.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih untuk kemarin dengan Mom dan Dad, untuk...well, kau tahu."

"Terima kasih kembali. Bye, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan membiarkan Jongin masuk. Dia menawarkan Baekhyun segenggam kertas.

"Pesan. Mereka telah memasukkannya dalam kotak surat semua orang mencoba untuk berhubungan denganmu. Aku sudah menyingkirkan orang di luar pintumu. Mengancamnya dengan polisi. Kami kabur ke atap."

"Oh Tuhan, maaf."

"Kau lebih baik datang. Aku harus memperingatkanmu, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedikit kesal. Well, sangat kesal. Mereka marah di samping pada diri mereka sendiri bahwa kau tidak memberitahu mereka kau keluar dengan Chanyeol Park dan marah denganku karena mereka pikir aku seharusnya tahu setelah insiden di Crispies."

"Ah." Bahu Baekhyun merosot.

"Meski begitu, pantat yang bagus."

Jongin menyeringai.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja pantatmu, tapi jangan beritahu Kyungsoo. Bukan berarti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan miliknya," tambah Jongin.

"Benar." Baekhyun tertawa Melihat ekspresi malunya.

" Jongin, bisakah aku minta bantuanmu?"

"Kau bisa meminta."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan foto Seokjin Park dari tasnya.

"Ini adalah saudara Chanyeol."

"Dia sudah meninggal, kan? Itu ada di koran."

"Jika kau tidak terlalu sibuk, kau pikir kau bisa Melukis dia dan Chanyeol seakan sedang bergumul bersama? Aku tidak memiliki foto Chanyeol, tapi kuharap ada satu di koran yang bisa kau gunakan. Hanya saja buat dia berpakaian." Jongin tertawa.

"Aku harus membayarmu dengan cara mencicil."

"Kau tak perlu membayarku sama sekali, Baekhyun. Aku akan Melakukannya sebagai hadiah. Jika kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu pekan lalu, aku masih akan menatap putus asa pada Kyungsoo."

"Aku asumsikan segalanya sudah berubah?" Jongin menyeringai.

Baekhyun mengirim Jongin kembali ke atap. Mengganti baju dengan bikini, lega Melihat bikininya menutupi bekas gigitan pada dadanya, dan menyelinap ke dalam t-shirt panjang. Chanyeol lebih marah tentang apa yang terjadi daripada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu dia tidak akan Melakukannya lagi. Baekhyun mendesah. Itu terdengar sedikit terlalu akrab.

Ketika Baekhyun berjalan ke atap datar, tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Luhan, Dan dan Kyungsoo berdiri bersandar di dinding tembok pembatas menatap jalan. Di sebelah Luhan berdiri Yifan yang bertelanjang dada, dalam jeans yang dipakai rendah di pinggul, tangannya meremas pantat Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap ke kejauhan. Ke kanan ia hanya bisa Melihat penyangga emas dari Millennium Dome, ke kiri, blok bangunan gedung pencakar langit dari Canary Wharf yang menjulang ke langit berkabut. Baekhyun berjalan Melintasi dan menyelinap di samping Jongin.

"Hei, apa kau gila? Jangan biarkan mereka Melihatmu," kata Jongin dan menariknya mundur. "Sini, minum segelas anggur."

Dia mengambil botol dari meja dan menuangnya ke gelas. Luhan dan Kyungsoo Melangkah di depannya. Luhan mengenakan bikini terkecil yang pernah Baekhyun lihat. Tiga segitiga perak seukuran crackers keju.

"Chanyeol Park," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah berkencan dengan selebriti dan tidak memberi tahu kami? Kupikir kami adalah temanmu?"

"Kalian temanku." kata Baekhyun dan Melirik Yifan. Tiga dari mereka yang teman Baekhyun.

"Alasanku tidak memberitahumu adalah di jalan di bawah sana."

Yifan duduk di kursi dan menarik Luhan ke pangkuannya.

"Foto yang bagus. Ingin memberiku sebuah penjelasan eksklusif bagaimana rasanya kencan dengan badboy Park?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan. "Maksudku—Chanyeol Park? Dia akan mengunyahmu dan memuntahkanmu. Dia pasti sedang memanfaatkanmu."

Sebuah plat besi seakan mengetat di jantung Baekhyun. Dia duduk di pinggiran beton gedung dengan anggurnya.

"Bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Apa itu Benar-Benar di pantai?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia akan mencampakkanmu," kata Luhan. "Dia memiliki reputasi buruk." Jari Baekhyun menegang di sekitar gagang gelas.

"Kau bisa menghasilkan uang dari ini," kata Yifan. "Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kisah dari sudut padangmu? Aku bisa membuatmu tampil di acara besok." Baekhyun menyesal telah datang ke atap. Dia menelan seteguk anggur putih yang hangat.

"Kami akan membayarnya dengan uang yang banyak, Baekhyun," kata Yifan. "Toh,, kau adalah seorang teman." Tangannya menangkup payudara Luhan.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan kemudian menutupnya lagi.

"Apa dia sudah membawamu ke tempat yang bagus?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Seperti apa dia? Kau pernah ke rumahnya? Pernahkah kau bertemu seseorang yang terkenal? Dan yang paling penting, apa ia akan datang ke pembukaan pada hari Rabu?"

"Hei." Jongin Meletakkan tangannya di lengan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun datang ke sini untuk Melarikan diri dari pertanyaan."

"Satu saja, kalau begitu," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia akan datang ke pembukaan?" Baekhyun membuang jawaban yang sudah ada di kepalanya sebelum ia bicara.

"Aku memintanya, tapi aku tak tahu apa dia akan datang." Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Yifan.

Dia duduk mengawasi Baekhyun dan di balik senyum ularnya itu, Baekhyun tahu Yifan bertanya-tanya apa Baekhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Luhan.

"Bisakah dia membawa beberapa seleb lain untuk datang juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang dia kenal?"

"Aku tak tahu." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke matahari, berharap pertanyaan akan berhenti. Mungkin ia harus memperingatkan Chanyeol supaya tidak datang.

"Yifan bilang padaku apa yang terjadi di Armageddon," kata Luhan. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Benarkah?" Yifan menyampirkan lengannya di atas bahu Luhan, jarijarinya menggoda segitiga yang menutupi putingnya.

"Maaf, Baekhyun," katanya meminta maaf.

"Aku tahu aku menjerumuskanmu di dalamnya dengan Chanyeol. Aku panik karena Gemma. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu aku sudah membeli beberapa paket kokain untukku dan Luhan, jadi aku membuat sebuah kebohongan tentang seorang wanita berpakaian merah muda datang kepadaku. Aku tidak pernah Melihat, apalagi mengenalimu mengenakan atasan merah muda. Hal berikutnya yang aku tahu, itu Gemma yang Melemparkan minumannya di wajahmu. Tentu saja, sekarang dia membaca koran tentang kau dan Chanyeol Park, dia tahu kau tak akan tertarik pada idiot menyedihkan sepertiku. Dia sangat ingin datang dan meminta maaf, terutama jika ada Chanyeol."

"Kau bukan idiot menyedihkan." Luhan berpaling untuk menciumnya di bibir.

Ya, kau idiot menyedihkan, pikir Baekhyun. Kau sudah menikah dan mempermainkan Luhan dan menyetubuhi wanita lain di toilet ketika kau punya kesempatan.

"Aku akan mengirim Gemma. Jongin yang akan Melukis potretnya, jadi aku akan membawanya ke sini untuk duduk." Yifan menggigiti tulang selangka Luhan.

"Dan semakin lama ia Melukisnya, semakin baik."

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja duduk di kursi kelas 1A dan mengulurkan kakinya yang panjang, ketika Krystal Jung muncul. Dia menundukkan kepala dan mencium pipi Chanyeol. Aroma musky yang dipakainya begitu menyengat, Chanyeol hanya bisa menekan keinginan untuk bersin. Dia bertanya-tanya tentang membelikan parfum untuk Baekhyun dan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tak pernah mengenakan apapun. Tapi apakah itu karena Baekhyun tidak suka atau tidak mampu membelinya? Sesuatu yang lain yang dia tidak tahu tentang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Kau tampak sehat."

"Hai, Krystal. Ingin duduk di sebelah Jendela?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja di lorong. Aku sedikit gugup naik pesawat."

Itu tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa Krystal akan datang ke pertemuan itu. Masuk akal, meskipun ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Kwangsoo tidak memberitahunya.

"Aku Benar-Benar menantikan untuk bekerja sama denganmu." Krystal berseri-seri. "Kita akan bersenang-senang." Krystal mengangkat alis sedikit satu demi satu dan mengedipkan mata.

Kedipan mata ini cukup menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol Jenis kesenangan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dan ia tidak tertarik.

Krystal sangat cantik. Matanya yang besar berwarna gelap dengan bulu mata hitam tebal. Senyum yang menyilaukan. Gigi yang sempurna. Rambut gelapnya halus dan panjang. Payudara besar (operasi plastik). Dan Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Chanyeol bahkan tak ingin kencan semalam dengannya. Senyumnya Melebar. Jika dia tidak menyadari itu karena Baekhyun, Chanyeol mungkin berpikir ia sedang sakit. Chanyeol bersandar di kursinya dan memikirkan lekuk kecil di salah satu gigi bawah Baekhyun, rambut spiky yang acak-acakan dengan tampilan habis-bangun-tidurnya, payudaranya yang pas di telapak tangan Chanyeol. Dan matanya. Oh Tuhan, ia sangat suka mata Baekhyun, cara mereka berubah sesuai suasana hatinya. Chanyeol bahkan lebih menyukainya lagi ketika Baekhyun sedang Jengkel dengannya.

Pesawat Meluncur dari landasan pacu dan Krystal menggeliat.

"Maukah kau memegang tanganku?" Bisiknya. Chanyeol mengambil lalu memegang jari-jarinya dan Krystal tersenyum terima kasih.

"Melihat kau di koran hari ini," katanya. "Pantat yang bagus."

"Ya, pantat dia memang bagus, ya kan?" Chanyeol senang Melihat senyum menghilang dari wajah Krystal. Namun tidak berhasil menjauhkan dirinya.

"Aku punya perasaan aku akan menjadi berita utama minggu depan. Seorang pecundang dari 24/7 membujuk mantanku untuk mengungkapkan rincian intim tentang kehidupan seks kami." Krystal cemberut. "Awalnya bukan aku yang ingin pergi ke klub terkutuk itu."

Chanyeol ingin duduk di samping Baekhyun saat pertama kalinya Baekhyun naik ke dalam pesawat, ingin Melihat ekspresi wajahnya ketika Baekhyun Melihat awan. Krystal mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Chanyeol.

"Klub Rascal. Pernahkah kau? Apa pun terjadi dan maksudku, apapun. Kwangsoo mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka menerbitkannya, tapi dia tidak terlalu berharap."

"Kurasa edisi terbaru dari Hello! penuh dengan foto-foto rumah dan kebunmu." Chanyeol Melepas genggaman tangannya karena sekarang mereka sudah mengudara.

"Apa kau membacanya? Mereka begitu baik. Mereka terus meminta pendapatku tentang tempat terbaik untuk mengambil foto. Mereka memberikan bunga dan pakaian dan mereka membiarkanku memiliki salinan dari setiap foto setelah aku setuju mana yang bisa mereka gunakan. Dan mereka membayar. Semacam itulah pers yang aku suka."

"Aku tak yakin kau dapat memiliki kedua-duanya. Kami memilih untuk menempatkan diri di mata publik dan harus mengambil apa yang datang dengan itu. Kami cukup senang dengan publisitas yang baik dan uang. Kami hanya marah ketika kami pikir mereka tidak adil. Kita tidak bisa mendikte perhatian yang kita inginkan."

Itu sangat filosofis baginya. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah ia terdengar seolah-olah ia bersungguh-sungguh. Dia sungguhsungguh.

"Meskipun bukan hanya kita yang terluka, ya kan?" Kata Krystal.

"Tidak. Kadang-kadang mereka kelewatan. Hari ini adalah contoh kasus yang sangat jelas dan permintaan maaf yang mereka tidak akan ragu akhirnya akan dipermasalahkan tidak memperbaiki kerusakan yang telah mereka sebabkan, tapi pers tak akan pernah berubah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada saat pesawat mendarat di Dublin, Chanyeol yakin akan dua hal— Krystal Jung sangat ingin masuk ke balik celananya dan Chanyeol sangat ingin menjaga dia tetap diluar. Ini bukan berarti bahwa Chanyeol tidak suka padanya. Setiap pria akan menyukainya. Well, setiap pria normal.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan berangan-angan, tapi Chanyeol tak akan Melakukan lebih jauh dari itu. Chanyeol bertekad untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa setia. Baekhyun percaya padanya dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun kecewa.

Tapi saat Krystal menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol di taksi dalam perjalanan ke hotel mereka, Chanyeol mengakui itu akan menjadi beberapa hari yang sulit.

Benar saja, permintaan untuk bertemu di kamar Krystal jam tujuh sehingga mereka bisa turun bersama-sama untuk makan malam, telah menyebabkan Chanyeol menemukan Krystal masih basah sehabis mandi. Handuk minim yang berada di antara Chanyeol dan tubuh Krystal yang telanjang dengan sengaja jatuh ke karpet saat Krystal berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja, Krystal membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, memberikan Chanyeol pemandangan spektakuler dari pantat Krystal. Krystal membiarkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya.

"Tuangkan aku minuman, Chanyeol," seru Krystal.

Chanyeol membuka mini bar, memperhatikan segelnya yang sudah dibuak. "Kau mau apa?"

"Vodka dan jeruk."

Chanyeol menemukan dua botol kecil di tempat sampah. Dia punya perasaan setelah beberapa gelas vodka, bra Krystal dengan misterius akan terlepas sendiri kaitannya. Tapi, mungkin juga Krystal tidak akan memakai bra.

"Tarikkan gaunku, Sayang."

Yep, Chanyeol Benar. Gaun itu terbuka di seluruh bagian punggung. Chanyeol menarik risletingnya dan Krystal berbalik dan Meluncurkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencegat dengan pipinya. Menggigit bibir sehingga ia tidak tertawa. Gaun sutra biru berpotongan rendah di bagian depan, dengan dua bayangan di balik sutra dimana putingnya menonjol ke arah Chanyeol seperti moncong senapan.

Chanyeol Melangkah mundur, meraih gelas dan mendorongnya ke tangan Krystal.

"Tidakkah kau ingin minum?" dengung Krystal dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Sedang detoksifikasi," kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membutuhkan semua akal sehatnya untuk menjaga agar kejujuran yang baru-baru ini diperolehnya tetap utuh.

Pada saat mereka sampai di putaran terakhir, Krystal mabuk dan Chanyeol sangat sadar.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengatur jumlah alkohol yang dikonsumsi Krystal, tapi dia makan terlalu sedikit, alkohol itu pasti berlari Melalui aliran darahnya lebih cepat daripada ular yang memagut. Hal lain yang Krystal lakukan adalah makan secara perlahan, mengunyah setiap suap lama sekali. Hanya untuk Melakukan sesuatu, Chanyeol mulai menghitung. Enam puluh lima detik untuk setiap potong kecil yang dia taruh di antara bibirnya. Hidangan itu pasti sudah BenarBenar dingin pada saat Krystal akan menghabiskannya. Chanyeol tak pernah merasa begitu bosan dalam hidupnya.

Krystal mencoba untuk memaksa Chanyeol makan makanan penutup, tapi Chanyeol tahu Benar ia akan menjadi satu-satunya yang memakan itu. Chanyeol menolak kopi. Chanyeol ingin pergi ke kamar dan menelpon Baekhyun. Ketika Krystal berdiri, dia terhuyung.

"Ups," dia terkikik dan menangkap lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak suka pandangan sok tahu orang-orang saat mereka meninggalkan restoran dan menuju ke lift. Krystal menempel pada dirinya seperti gurita.

"Ini salahmu aku mabuk. Aku seharusnya meminum sebagian anggurmu dengan baik."

"Maaf."

Padahal Chanyeol tidak menyesal sama sekali. Bahkan, ia berharap Krystal pingsan saat Chanyeol mengembalikannya ke kamarnya.

"Di mana kuncimu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Setelah berusaha keras, Krystal berhasil mengambil dari tasnya.

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan," gumamnya. Chanyeol tidak terkejut. Chanyeol menyeret Krystal Melewati pintu dan Krystal tiba-tiba Melesat ke arah kamar mandi. Jatuhnya terlihat tidak dibuat-buat dan Chanyeol pergi untuk membantu.

"Aku mau muntah," ujar Krystal terengah.

Krystal muntah. Di seluruh lantai kamar mandi dan di seluruh tubuh Chanyeol. Di satu sisi, Chanyeol bersyukur karena sekarang tidak ada godaan sama sekali.

Ponsel berdering ketika Chanyeol mencoba untuk membersihkan muntahan itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu." Chanyeol memandang handuk yang dia dilemparkan ke dalam bak mandi.

"Ya, aku ingin tahu," katanya."Membersihkan muntahan. Dan sebelum kau bertanya, itu bukan muntahku. Aku berharap kau ada di sini."

"Kenapa? Jadi aku bisa membantumu?"

"Ya." Chanyeol tertawa.

Krystal mengerang dari tempat tidur dan berlari kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Siapa yang muntah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Krystal."

"Jung?"

"Krystal Jung. Dia punya peran dalam The Green."

"Yang memakai gaun setrip merah di Armageddon?" Chanyeol mendengar perubahan nada dalam suara Baekhyun. Dan kebohongan.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Chanyeol, kau berkata bohong. Apa kau di kamarnya?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak Melakukan apa-apa." Chanyeol berpaling saat Krystal muntah lagi.

"Hanya membersihkan muntahan," koreksi Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak dalam deskripsi pekerjaanku."

"Biarkan orang lain yang Melakukannya kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak berpikir ini adalah deskripsi pekerjaan untuk siapa pun. Tembakan yang bagus, Krystal. Setidaknya sebagian besar kau mengenai pinnya sekarang."

"Ketika kau sudah sendiri, telepon aku," kata Baekhyun. "Dan kami akan memainkan sedikit permainan dokter dan pasien."

"Aku ingin mandi dulu."

"Apa ponselnya kedap air?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung bersemangat. Dia akan menemukan kantong plastik dan membuatnya kedap air.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 21**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada Senin pagi, Baekhyun berjalan ke Crispies Melewati pintu yang dibukakan Jongin untuknya. Baekhyun Melirik jam. Tepat waktu. Tapi senyum lebar Mel menyebabkan senyum Baekhyun lenyap seperti es krim di atas trotoar panas. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Baekhyun?" Tanya seseorang yang mirip Mel.

Jongin Meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi kakaknya.

"Kau tidak demam." Ia menyelipkan tangannya ke hidung Mel dan meremasnya. "Ah, ini hangat. Bukan pertanda baik." Jongin mengedipkan mata pada Baekhyun. "Oh tidak, aku salah. Itu hidung anjing yang seharusnya dingin. Kukira kau sehat, Mel."

"Pergilah, Jongin." Bentak Mel.

Jongin tertawa. "Harusnya seperti itu. Kupikir kau Benar-Benar sakit." Baekhyun Melepas jaketnya dan menggantungkannya di ruang istirahat staf. Lois berjalan Melewati, mulut dan matanya terbuka lebar saat ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sesuatu yang mendekati kagum. Dua dari para pelayan lainnya meringkuk di pojokan, berbisik-bisik.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur, berharap Tony akan menghiburnya, tapi bukannya menggoda seperti yang biasa Baekhyun nikmati, Tony terus memotong wortel dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

Baekhyun merasa Jengkel, sadar diri dan khawatir, semua pada waktu yang sama. Dia kembali ke ruang makan untuk mencari Mel yang masih bicara dengan Jongin.

"Kita akan menjadi sangat sibuk hari ini," kata Mel. "Aku harus ikut Melayani kemarin karena seseorang tidak datang dan membantu." Mel Melototi kearah adiknya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku sedang sibuk. Aku punya pekerjaanku sendiri." Mel memutar matanya dan berpaling pada Baekhyun. "Mengalami akhir pekan yang menyenangkan?" Mulut Baekhyun langsung terbuka. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya. Mel tak pernah tertarik pada urusan apa pun yang staf lakukan di luar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Chanyeol?" Tanya Mel.

Mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut, suara gemericik memenuhi udara karena setiap orang di sekeliling tertuju pada percakapan itu. Lois beringsut dan membersihkan debu kursi di belakang mereka.

"Dia mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya." Tangan Baekhyun langsung membekap mulutnya. Sial, apa dia Benar-Benar idiot?

"Oh. Tuhan. Ku. Dia pasti serius. Apa dia akan datang hari ini? Please, bisakah dia datang hari ini?" Tangan Mel menari-nari dengan kegembiraan.

"Dia di Irlandia. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kami pergi untuk Melihat orang tuanya," Baekhyun memohon.

Mel mengerutkan kening kemudian wajahnya cerah seolah-olah dia telah Melihat Santa Claus turun ke cerobong asapnya membawa hadiah untuknya dan bukan untuk Jongin.

"Oke, tapi fakta bahwa dia di Irlandia menjadi rahasia juga. Jika pelanggan bertanya, katakan kau menunggunya kapan saja."

"Tapi—" Baekhyun berhenti saat Melihat cara Mel menatapnya. Suatu perintah, bukan permintaan. "Hanya—" Baekhyun membuat satu usaha lagi.

"Orang-orang akan berbondong-bondong ke sini jika mereka berpikir ada kemungkinan Chanyeol Park akan muncul," Bentak Mel.

"Tapi surat kabar tidak mengatakan secara tepat di mana aku bekerja. Ada banyak kafe di Greenwich."

"Aku yakin itu tidak akan butuh waktu lama bagi orang-orang untuk mencari tahu." Mel menghindari mata Baekhyun.

"Toh, Chanyeol sudah berada di sini minggu lalu. Mereka akan berpikir dia langganan disini. Kita akan menarik kerumunan yang berbeda."

"Satu-satunya bintang yang akan berada di matamu," kata Jongin dan tertawa.

Baekhyun tahu dengan baik ekspresi wajah Mel. Marah dan dilecehkan.

"Apa kau menelepon dan memberitahu mereka?" tanya Jongin.

Tatapan Mel bergeser ke langit-langit kaca.

Sialan, pikir Baekhyun.

"Mel, bilang padaku kau tidak Melakukan itu," kata Jongin. "Tolong beritahu aku kau belum menggunakan nama Chanyeol dalam rangka untuk memenuhi tempat ini."

Tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa Mel Melakukannya, karena menyebarkan berita bahwa Chanyeol mungkin masuk kesini kapan saja akan menjadi suatu yang bagus untuk bisnis.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Jongin mendesah.

"Maukah kau menjadi saudara yang baik bukannya menjadi saudara yang kejam dan mengatur pengiriman anggur?" Tanya Mel.

Baekhyun tahu mengapa dia menyingkirkan Jongin. Saat Jongin keluar dari pandangan, Mel mengikuti Baekhyun seperti anak anjing yang bersemangat untuk mendapat setiap remah makanan.

"Jadi apa yang disukai Chanyeol?" Tanya Mel.

Baekhyun membersihkan meja dengan kain dan menekan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?" Baekhyun pindah ke meja berikutnya.

"Kau bisa bilang padaku. Kita berteman."

Baekhyun berbalik dan menyilangkan lengannya. "Siapa kau dan apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan bosku?"

"Oh, sangat lucu. Ayolah, Baekhyun. Beberkan rahasianya."

"Aku tidak bisa bicara tentang dia." jelas Baekhyun. "Pers akan memutar balikkan segalanya."

"Kita bukan pers." Mel berusaha memberikan tatapan tulus berseri dan gagal.

Baekhyun tersentak saat sapu menghantam kakinya. Lois menyapu lantai di belakangnya, membungkuk dengan antena yang bergerak-gerak.

"Bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Mel. "Apa kemaluannya Benar-Benar—"

"Mel," Tony berteriak dari dapur. "Kemarilah." Baekhyun menarik napas lega. Mel selalu Melompat untuk Tony.

"Apa dia menyanyikan Just One Look untukmu? Aku suka yang satu itu." gumam Lois dengan suara Melamun di bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku punya semua albumnya. Apa kau pikir kau bisa membuatnya untuk menandatanganinya untukku?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Baekhyun, hampir berharap Mel memecatnya.

Baekhyun mendengar ketukan di Jendela depan. Matanya terangkat. Dia tidak bisa percaya. Sepuluh menit sebelum kafe dibuka dan satu baris orang berdiri menunggu di trotoar.

Jongin Melesat lewat. "Aku harus pergi ke grosir. Sampai jumpa nanti." Mel muncul dari dapur, Melirik bersalah pada Baekhyun dan mulai mengelap cermin. Pertama kalinya—Mel bekerja.

Kekacauan tentang Chanyeol mulai saat pintu terbuka. Tatapan penasaran dan pertanyaan yang kurang sopan membuat Baekhyun sakit kepala yang berdenyut-denyut. Keirian yang blak-blakan masih bisa Baekhyun atasi, tapi keBencian yang mendalam membuatnya segera ingin Melarikan diri.

Waktu istirahat tidak bisa datang cukup cepat.

Baekhyun bersembunyi di lemari toko, duduk di drum minyak goreng dan beralih pada ponsel nya. Chanyeol mengirimkan sms.

Memikirkanmu dan sekarang aku punya masalah yang sangat besar untuk dihadapi sebelum aku pergi untuk sarapan. Ingin kau ada di sini.

xx Hippo

Kau juga telah memberiku masalah besar. Jutaan orang ada Crispies karena mereka pikir mungkin kau ada disini.

xxx Mermaid

Baru saja "pesan terkirim" di layar muncul, telepon berdering. "Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu jika kau terus mematikan ponselmu?" Tuntut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Selamat pagi juga untukmu."

"Aku menginginkan kau," bisik Chanyeol. "Aku ingin Melanjutkan diskusi kita tadi malam." Baekhyun merasa denyutan akrab di antara kedua kakinya hanya dari bunyi suara Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak membereskan masalah kecilmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu bukan masalah kecil dan ya, aku sudah membereskannya. Aku sedang sarapan. Hei, jauhkan tanganmu dari roti panggangku." Baekhyun mendengar wanita tertawa dan tiba-tiba merasa resah.

"Krystal?" Baekhyun berharap dia tidak bertanya.

"Ya." Ada suara dari pergumulan dan kemudian seorang wanita bicara di telepon.

"Dia seperti penggoda, Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan dia." Kemudian telepon itu kembali ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan meneleponmu malam ini," kata Chanyeol. "Aku akan sibuk sepanjang hari." Baekhyun mendengar Krystal terkikik.

"Dalam meeting," tambah Chanyeol.

"Oke, aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Baekhyun dengan suara tenang.

"Bye, Mermaid."

Baekhyun mendengar tawa lagi dan kemudian telepon terputus. Baekhyun menutupnya dan memasukkan ke dalam sakunya, kakinya menendang drum. Suara cekikikan Krystal menggema dalam kepalanya. Baekhyun ingin pulang dan mengubur kepalanya di bawah bantal namun dia memaksa diri Melewati pintu.

Baekhyun menyelinap Melewati Tony, yang sibuk memasak ekstra dari segala sesuatunya, dan mengintip Melalui lingkaran Jendela kaca dari pintu ayun. Tempat ini dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang mengobrol. Hebat, pikir Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedang sarapan dengan seorang wanita cantik, yang masih cantik meskipun dia muntah di tubuh Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun harus Melayani sarapan untuk beberapa pelanggan galak dan orang-orang yang selalu ingin tahu dan tampak bahagia tentang hal itu. Baekhyun tidak cemburu. Tidak. Baekhyun tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya menjadi cukup terikat dengan siapa pun untuk merasa seperti itu.

Meskipun hidupnya yang sulit, Baekhyun tidak merasa tidak aman. Baekhyun tidak memiliki dilema tentang penampilannya atau tubuhnya. Dia belajar untuk tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahan semacam itu. Itu adalah undangan untuk di bully. Baekhyun menempatkan diri dengan menerima pada apa yang dia punya, meskipun itu tidak berarti dia terkadang tidak iri pada orang lain. Bukan karena uang atau mobil atau rumah mereka, tapi untuk kasih sayang keluarga mereka, teman-teman mereka, fakta bahwa mereka memiliki orang-orang yang peduli tentang mereka. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa cemburu tentang seorang pria sebelumnya.

Baekhyun berharap dia punya paspor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu hal tentang menjadi sibuk—itu membuat Baekhyun berhenti berpikir. Semua orang bergesa-gesa.

"Ya, kami mengharapkan dia nanti."

"Tidak, kau tidak Melewatkannya. Bisa datang kapan saja sekarang."

"Oh ya, dia pelanggan di sini." Mel menjawab pertanyaanpertanyaan yang Baekhyun abaikan. Pelanggan yang ingin berlama-lama dipaksa untuk tetap memesan dan jika mereka mencoba untuk tetap bertahan pada teh atau kopi, Mel menunjukkan ancaman pesanan minimum yang dia tancap di bagian bawah setiap menu pagi itu.

Baekhyun mengantarkan sepiring lasagna ke meja dua belas dan tersenyum pada pria muda yang duduk di sana, pria berwajah bulat, berambut pirang dengan senyum yang manis. Tipe pria yang biasanya memberikan Baekhyun tip besar.

"Apa selalu sesibuk ini?" Tanyanya.

"Crispies sangat populer."

"Bekerja di sini sudah lama?"

"Tidak. Apa ada hal lain yang bisa kubantu? "Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

"Aku ingin segelas anggur merah. Aku juga akan mentraktirmu satu."

"Sedikit terlalu pagi untukku, terima kasih. Jadi, anda bekerja untuk koran apa?" Dia tertawa.

"The Star. Andy Swift. Ingin memberiku sebuah wawancara eksklusif, Baekhyun? Bagaimana kau bertemu? Seperti apa dia di ranjang? Hal-hal semacam itu. Lima ribu pound?"

"Tidak."

"Sepuluh." Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Tidak."

"Dua puluh," Andy menawarkan.

Baekhyun berjalan pergi, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Setiap kali Baekhyun lewat di dekat meja pria itu, ia menaikkan harganya beberapa ribu.

"Berikan aku beberapa ide jika aku menjadi semakin hangat," keluhnya.

"Max bilang padaku untuk tidak bicara dengan siapa pun." Wajah reporter itu redup. Baekhyun tahu dia akan berpikir maksud Baekhyun adalah ahli PR, Max Clifford. Baekhyun berpaling dari meja, menyeringai, dan menemukan dirinya menghadapi seorang wanita pirang tinggi kirakira seusia dengannya. Sebelum Baekhyun bisa Melangkah ke satu sisi, sebuah tangan Melayang dan menamparnya keras di pipi. Baekhyun tersentak dan tangannya sendiri naik dalam upaya terlambat untuk Melindungi wajahnya.

"Pelacur," pekiknya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun Melangkah mundur, mengusap pipinya yang kesemutan. Seluruh ruangan menjadi hening.

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri. Dia milikku."

"Benar." Baekhyun berbalik.

Ini menjadi pedih. Baekhyun bisa Melihat apa yang Chanyeol terima dengan sabar. Orang gila yang bodoh. Sebelum Baekhyun berjalan dua langkah, dia merasa pukulan di atas bahunya dan terhuyung-huyung ke depan.

"Astaga!" Bentak Baekhyun dan mengepalkan tinjunya.

Ada jeritan Melengking dari suatu tempat, bukan dari Baekhyun, dan kemudian tempat itu gempar. Baekhyun berbalik dan Melihat reporter dari The Star memegang pergelangan tangan wanita berambut pirang itu. Dia mengguncangkan pisau dari jari-jari si pirang. Baekhyun menyaksikan pisau itu jatuh ke lantai dan berputar jauh di bawah meja. Gila, pikir Baekhyun, hal yang baik dia berada di sini setelah semua itu.

Ketika kesadaran menghantam bahwa reporter itu sudah mendapatkan ceritanya, tidak hanya satu yang telah ia harapkan, Baekhyun menghela napas berat.

"Baekhyun." Tony muncul di depannya dan mengambil lengannya, menariknya keluar dari kekacauan ruang makan dan masuk ke dapur. Hanya setelah Tony Meletakkan jari-jarinya di punggung Baekhyun dan menunjukkan darah, Baekhyun menyadari dia telah ditusuk.

"Oh Tuhan," Baekhyun tersentak dan bergetar. Tony menyeret bangku dengan kakinya, mendudukkan Baekhyun dan Melepaskan kemejanya. Mel datang mengamuk ke dapur dari kantornya.

"SeBenarnya ada kegaduhan apa ini? Apa—Tony apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun Melirik, Melihat kesedihan di wajah Mel dan tahu itu bukan untuknya.

"Sudah berapa lama ini terjadi?" Mulut Mel memBentuk garis keras. "Demi Tuhan, Mel. Tak bisakah kau Melihat darah? Seorang gila menikam Baekhyun."

"Apa?"

"Dia menusukku?" Baekhyun masih belum bisa percaya.

"Aku akan menelepon polisi. Bagaimana dengan ambulans?" tanya Mel.

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun. "Tidak dua-duanya."

"Tapi dia menusukmu," teriak Mel.

"Please. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin kau menghubungi siapapun. Ini tidak terlalu parah, ya kan?"

"Jangan khawatir," Tony meyakinkan dirinya.

"Dia mengenai tulang belikatmu."

"Sial." Baekhyun mengerang saat Tony memegang selembar handuk di atas lukanya.

"Pergilah ke luar sana dan lihat apa yang terjadi," kata Tony pada Mel.

"Seorang pria menangkap wanita yang Melakukan itu dan membuatnya menjatuhkan pisau, tapi hati-hati. Jangan pergi ke mana pun di dekatnya." punggung Baekhyun sakit sekarang. Berdenyut-denyut. Air mata mengalir di mata Baekhyun dan dia berkedip. Apakah ini apa yang Baekhyun dapatkan untuk mengencani Chanyeol?

"Aku tahu bahwa mata pelajaran kesehatan dan keselamatan tentu akan berguna. Tidak pernah terpikir aku harus Melepas atasan seorang wanita sekalipun." Tony mengedipkan mata.

"Ini hanya membutuhkan beberapa strip kupu-kupu. Tanganmu tetap di sini." Tony menarik lengan Baekhyun ke dadanya dan ke atas bahunya, dan kemudian mengangkat kotak pertolongan pertama dari dinding. "Apa kau sudah memperbarui suntik tetanusmu?"

"Ya."

"Tidak tertarik pada rumah sakit, kan?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun telah menolak untuk pergi ketika Mel meminta relawan. Baekhyun Melengkungkan tulang belikatnya saat Tony memberikan sapuan antiseptik di seluruh punggungnya.

"Kelihatannya ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang Melakukan itu padamu." Jari Tony menyentuh bekas luka Baekhyun.

"Kecelakaan masa kecil," kata Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku hanya akan mengamankan tepi lukanya."

"Dan kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Kita harus meyakinkan pasien. Kau salah satu pasien pertamaku. Aku tidak menghitung serpihan batu pada Lois."

"Aku yang mengeluarkannya."

"Oh ya. Untuk memastikan stripnya tetap di tempat, aku akan Melekatkan lagi dua garis sejajar pada luka untuk tetap kering. Tidak boleh Melakukan seks dengan penuh semangat, kecuali denganku." Baekhyun mengerang.

"Jujur saja, itu tidak terlalu buruk."

Selain mencoba untuk menenangkan Baekhyun, Tony seBenarnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Apa yang tidak terlalu buruk—seks denganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun, berusaha untuk meringankan ketegangan.

"Tidak, itu brilian," kata Tony, tertawa.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang. Aku yang akan membayar taksinya."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tony. Aku hanya terkejut."

Pintu terbuka dan keduanya berpaling untuk Melihat wanita yang telah menikam Baekhyun berdiri di samping reporter. Tony Melangkah di depan Baekhyun yang bertelanjang dada.

"Keluar dari dapurku," katanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Andy.

"Keluar."

"Ini adalah Tiffany Samuels," kata Andy. "Dia ingin meminta maaf dan menjelaskan."

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun. Permintaan maaf itu sia-sia tapi Baekhyun ingin penjelasan.

"Kau yakin, Baekhyun?" Tanya Tony. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ayo, Tiffany," desak Andy.

"Sampai sebulan yang lalu, aku bertunangan dengan Chanyeol. Itu rahasia. Kami tidak ingin pers untuk mencari tahu. Hanya saja...dia memutuskannya dan aku patah hati." Air mata mulai bergulir di pipinya. Baekhyun tidak terkesan.

"Maaf aku Melukaimu. Kumohon jangan menelepon polisi. Sesuatu dalam diriku tersentak ketika aku Melihat koran kemarin. Kupikir Chanyeol putus denganku karena aku adalah orang biasa. Maksudku, aku bukan seorang bintang film atau penyanyi, tapi tidak ada yang spesial tentangmu. Kau hanya seorang pelayan, jadi pasti bukan karena itu."

Aww thanks, pikir Baekhyun. "Aku—" Tiffany mulai mengatakan dia tidak mengenal Chanyeol terlalu lama dan kemudian Melihat mata reptil dari wartawan dan menutup mulutnya.

"Aku masih mencintainya," isak Tiffany. "Kurasa jika aku bisa membuatmu pergi, dia akan kembali padaku. Kuharap aku mempertahankan bayinya. Lalu aku masih punya sedikit bagian dari dirinya."

Oh Tuhan, wanita ini gila.

"Tapi dia tidak menginginkannya," bisiknya. "Dia bilang itu akan merusak karirnya. Dia memintaku untuk Melakukan aborsi."

"Berapa lama kau sudah berkencan dengannya?" Tanya Andy. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa ia sedang merekam semua ini.

"Tiga bulan."

"Apa reaksimu terhadap hal ini, Baekhyun?" Andy berbalik ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Mata pria itu berkilau. Dia tak peduli apakah itu Benar atau tidak. Dia sudah punya ceritanya sendiri. Baekhyun pergi ke toilet staf dan mengunci diri di bilik. Dia mengirim sms ke Chanyeol.

Apa kau kenal Tiffany Samuels?

xx Mermaid.

Baekhyun bertekad untuk tidak bergerak sampai dia mendengar kabar dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak percaya wanita itu. Dia menduga ada segala macam orang aneh di luar sana, menunggu kesempatan Melompat keluar dari suatu celah. Tapi Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol belum pernah mendengar tentang yang satu ini. Teleponnya berbunyi tanda sms.

Tidak. Sedang berburu perhiasan?

xxx Hippo

"Baekhyun, kau di sana?"

Itu Mel. Baekhyun menyiram toilet yang tidak terpakai dan keluar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mel. "Ya."

"Kau terlihat sedikit pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku membawa ini untuk kau pakai. Ngomong-ngomong bra yang bagus. Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Apa Chanyeol membelikannya untukmu?"

"Tidak." Mel menawarkan Baekhyun salah satu dari atasannya, sesuatu yang mengerikan dengan bunga merah dan kuning. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menghentikannya ekspresi ngerinya.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau bisa pulang jika kau ingin."

"Kurasa aku lebih suka bekerja." Baekhyun memakai atasan itu dan bersandar di bak pencuci untuk Melihat wajahnya yang pucat. Seorang pelarian dari masa lalunya balas menatap.

Mel membuka pintu.

"Lagipula itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Mereka akan berakhir dengan orang sepergaulan mereka sendiri. Orang-orang seperti kita adalah sensasi murahan."

Ejekan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada tusukan di punggung. Apakah itu Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol? Sebuah sensasi murahan? Mungkin ini adalah sebuah ujian. Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan ketika ia mendengar apa yang terjadi?

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun masuk ke ruang makan. Ada lebih banyak pelanggan daripada sebelumnya. Setiap kursi terisi dan orang-orang masih berbaris di luar. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya berapa lama lagi akan seperti ini sebelum Mel memutuskan penghasilan tambahan itu tidak layak diributkan. Crispies akan kehilangan pelanggannya dan orang-orang bermuka bodoh ini akan pergi setelah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka tidak akan dianggap di dalam flypast* yang spektakuler oleh kontingen akting Barat.

Baekhyun terus Melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tersenyum dan berkata sesedikit mungkin. Punggungnya terasa nyeri, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. "kau baik-baik saja?" yang terus-menerus jauh lebih mengganggunya.

Baekhyun tidak suka ketika orang membuat kehebohan. Sisi positifnya, Baekhyun mendapat tip yang besar.

Ketika dia Melihat dua polisi berjalan masuk, Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati. Tiffany sudah lama pergi, tidak diragukan lagi untuk mengungkapkan semuanya, termasuk payudaranya, dengan reporter dari The Star.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa dia harus menelepon Chanyeol dan memperingatkan dia, atau mungkin ia harus menelepon Kwangsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Salah satu polisi bertanya pada Lois.

Polisi itu tidak perlu bertanya. Semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun. Setiap telinga berusaha mendengarkan.

"Apa ada tempat kita bisa bicara?" Kata polisi itu.

Mel membiarkan mereka menggunakan kantornya. Baekhyun tidak berniat mengajukan tuntutan, tapi ia tahu itu tidak terserah padanya. Pada saat Baekhyun selesai bicara, ia berharap telah meyakinkan mereka segala sesuatunya tidak layak untuk dihiraukan, tapi Baekhyun meragukannya. Mereka ingin Baekhyun pergi ke rumah sakit, namun Baekhyun menolak. Saat polisi pergi, serombongan lain dari para wartawan dan fotografer tiba.

Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahan. Kenapa orang-orang begitu terobsesi dengan selebriti? Mengapa mereka merasa berhak untuk tahu rincian setiap menit kehidupan mereka? Mereka menginginkan tur di rumah mereka, memeriksa toilet mereka, mengintip di lemari es mereka. Itu seolah-olah mereka merasa punya hak untuk tahu. Baekhyun tahu dia telah membuat dirinya tidak populer dengan menolak untuk bicara dengan siapa pun.

"Berapa lama anda telah berkencan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Apa ini jebakan? Publisitas untuk film berikutnya?"

"Apa anda hamil?"

Ya Tuhan!

"Bicaralah kepada kami, Baekhyun. Kami akan menulis tentang anda walaupun anda mau bicara dengan kami atau tidak. Tidakkah anda ingin memastikan bahwa kami telah Melakukannya dengan Benar?"

Baekhyun tahu surat kabar akan mencetak keBenaran mereka, bukan keBenaran miliknya dan memutuskan cukup adalah cukup.

"Tony, bisakah aku pulang?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau harusnya pulang lebih awal. Persetan kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit dan aku mengalami waktu yang sulit meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku Melakukan hal yang Benar dengan tidak membuatmu kesana. Ambil libur sebanyak yang kau butuhkan. SeBenarnya, ambil libur selama sisa minggu ini. Menyelinaplah lewat jalan belakang. Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya dengan Yang Mulia."

Setelah Baekhyun mencapai Taman Greenwich dengan selamat dan tahu tak ada yang mengikuti, dia rileks meskipun ia memiliki kecurigaan yang mengerikan akan ada pers yang lebih banyak di luar apartemen. Baekhyun berjalan di sepanjang jalan sampai ia menemukan bangku kosong, lalu duduk dan mengambil teleponnya. Nomor Chanyeol diluar jangkauan. Baekhyun Meletakkan telepon kembali ke dalam tasnya. Dia tidak punya orang lain untuk dihubungi.

Ini adalah apa yang seharusnya menjadi seperti Chanyeol, dikejar tanpa henti, tidak pernah diizinkan untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri kecuali di dalam rumahnya. Bahkan kemudian Chanyeol tidak aman. Kemungkinan lain Tiffany dalam bayang-bayang membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Chanyeol selalu akan difoto, pada hari libur, di bioskop, di restoran, bahkan di supermarket. Saat ia menjadi tua, jika ia sedang sakit, jika ia kehilangan celananya, akan ada seseorang yang siap untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut. Jika Baekhyun tinggal bersama Chanyeol, itu yang akan menjadi hidupnya, juga.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan memiringkan wajahnya ke matahari. Baekhyun bisa menghindar dari semua ini tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa. Mungkinkah keduanya berurusan dengan itu lebih baik daripada sendiri? Ponselnya berdering dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Itu bukan Chanyeol.

"Di mana kau?" Tuntut Kwangsoo. "Berjalan ke rumah lewat Taman Greenwich."

"Jangan bicara dengan siapa pun. Langsung kembali ke apartemenmu dan tunggu aku." Baekhyun hendak bertanya mengapa, tapi Kwangsoo menutup telepon. Kwangsoo Benar tentang pers. Ketika Baekhyun berbelok di tikungan terakhir, dia Melihat beberapa fotografer menunggu di luar pintu masuk. Mereka berdiri mengobrol sampai mereka Melihatnya dan kemudian mengerumuninya seperti burung nasar. Baekhyun menutup telinganya dan mendorong langsung Melewati. Itu tidak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan foto sekarang. Wajahnya sudah ada di koran. Jika Baekhyun akan ditemukan, dia pasti ditemukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kwangsoo tidaklah yakin apakah ini adalah kesempatan untuk membuang Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ini belum menjadi apa yang ia rencanakan, jadi mungkin dia akan menjaganya untuk cadangan dan Melihat bagaimana ini akan mengalir. Baekhyun cukup menyenangkan, tapi tidak ada nilai untuk Chanyeol dan oleh sebab itu tidak ada nilai untuk Kwangsoo. Kwangsoo sudah bertanya lagi tentang penyelamatan-hidup Chanyeol, tetapi ia menolak untuk membicarakannya. Bahkan, ia lebih atau kurang mengancam bahwa jika Kwangsoo menyebutnya lagi, Chanyeol akan mencari agen lain. Kwangsoo tidak mampu kehilangan dia, tidak sekarang saat ia mendapat peran dalam The Green dan apalagi setelah percakapan Kwangsoo baru-baru ini dengan Im Nana. Ketika sekretarisnya mendapat panggilan telepon, Kwangsoo tidak percaya itu Nana.

Pada saat mereka selesai berbicara, hidup yang baru terbuka di depan Kwangsoo. Dia sudah menjalani menjadi agen yang sukses, tetapi memiliki Im Nana dalam daftarnya akan memindahkannya menjadi big-time. Mega-time. Nana menginginkan Chanyeol dan jika Kwangsoo bisa memberikan dia padanya, Nana akan meninggalkan agennya dan tanda tangan dengan Kwangsoo. Mudah dan sederhana. Satu hadiah untuk hadiah yang lain.

Kecuali sejauh yang Chanyeol perhatikan, tidak ada yang pernah bisa mudah dan sederhana. Namun, Kwangsoo berpikir, semua yang Chanyeol perlu lakukan adalah tinggal bersama Nana cukup lama baginya untuk ditarik ke dalam kontrak kedap air dan kemudian mereka bisa putus. Kwangsoo agak terkejut Melihat semua pers di luar blok Baekhyun. Kwangsoo pikir dia telah sepenuhnya waspada pada cerita Victoria, tapi ia bisa Melihat kata-kata telah menyebar. Dia sedikit kesal dengan Malcolm Ward karena Kwangsoo mengira ia merahasiakan keBenaran setelah Chanyeol setuju untuk Melakukan konser amal pada bulan September. Mengingat Chanyeol telah meniduri istri Malcolm dan kedua putrinya, Kwangsoo mengira pria itu tidak memberi hukuman dengan enteng pada Chanyeol, namun Kwangsoo tidak menduga Victoria untuk membuat tsunami sendirian.

Apa nama pepatah tentang wanita yang mencemooh? Victoria adalah bom waktu berjalan. Kwangsoo menghubungi Baekhyun untuk membuka gerbang elektrik sehingga ia bisa menyetir masuk dan kemudian kembali ke pagar. Bangkai tinggal di luar. Pers tahu tempat mereka. Kwangsoo telah membuat beberapa panggilan telepon tentang pelanggaran privasi Chanyeol dan mencetak beberapa poin untuk tidak mengejar materi, tetapi membuatnya jelas Melakukan pelanggaran lagi di properti pribadi berarti masalah yang serius. Itu adalah tindakan penyeimbangan. Kwangsoo membutuhkan pers sebanyak pers membutuhkannya.

"Hei, Kwangsoo, bagaimana kalau wawancara eksklusif?" panggil seseorang.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kwangsoo, berharap seorang idiot akan memberinya petunjuk. Dia berharap itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Victoria, jika tidak, ia bisa mencium selamat tinggal pada kontrak Im Nana.

"Apa dia Benar-Benar memiliki anak Chanyeol?" Salah satu wartawan berteriak. Sesuatu meringkuk di dalam dadanya, tapi wajah Kwangsoo tidak menunjukkan apa-apa.

"Chanyeol sendiri masih anak-anak," kata Kwangsoo sambil tertawa paksa pada upaya lemahnya pada lelucon itu saat ia bergegas ke dalam gedung.

"Sial," gumamnya Melalui gigi terkatup saat ia Melompat menaiki tangga.

"Sialan, sialan, sialan."

Baekhyun membuka pintu.

"Apakah itu Benar?" Desak Kwangsoo.

"Apa?" Kwangsoo Melangkah masuk dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

"Tentang bayi itu?" Kwangsoo menatap mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memucat dan bergerak mundur.

"Chanyeol bilang dia tidak mengenalnya."

Sekarang Kwangsoo adalah satu-satunya yang bingung.

"Siapa?"

"Tiffany Samuels." Kwangsoo menempatkan kepingan puzzle bersama-sama dan mendapat jawaban yang Benar, meskipun ia tidak terlalu yakin tentang pertanyaannya. Kwangsoo tahu Tiffany.

Dia adalah salah satu penggemar Chanyeol yang paling setia. Terlalu setia. Dan penggemar, itu bukan kata yang tepat. Dia lebih seperti penguntit yang terobsesi. Tiffany sudah menjadi fuckwit paling gigih, menJengkelkan dan histeris yang pernah Kwangsoo temui dan ia akan menemukan lebih dari bagiannya secara adil. Tiffany mencoba segalanya untuk mencari tahu di mana kegiatan Chanyeol pada hari tertentu agar ia bisa muncul juga.

Begitu mereka menyadari Tiffany seperti apa, karyawan Kwangsoo tahu lebih baik daripada untuk mengatakan apapun padanya. Tiffany tidak pernah berada di dekat Chanyeol. Kwangsoo menduga ia Melihat koran pada hari Minggu, membaca Baekhyun bekerja di sebuah restoran di Greenwich dan menjadi proses penyisihan yang sederhana untuk Melacak Baekhyun.

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" Tanya Kwangsoo. Dia mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bicara dengan siapa pun? Tidak mengatakan apapun kepada siapa pun sama sekali?"

"Aku sudah bilang apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kalau begitu apa Chanyeol kenal dia?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kwangsoo tidak Melewatkan fakta bahwa tingkat kecemasan Baekhyun sudah naik satu atau dua derajat. "Ya, dia salah satu fans yang paling bersemangat, seorang gadis yang Benar-Benar baik."

"Apa Chanyeol keluar dengan dia?" Kwangsoo memastikan Baekhyun Melihat kemerosotan bahunya.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu kau tidak ingin mendengar ini, tetapi hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol akan berakhir dengan Bencana. Semua hubungan itu berakhir dengan Bencana dan kaulah yang akan terluka. Chanyeol tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu. Aku baru saja berbicara pada salah satu dari mereka di telepon memberitahuku bagaimana Chanyeol tidur dengan dia dan kedua putrinya."

"Chanyeol bilang padaku tentang itu."

Kwangsoo terkejut. "Apa yang dia belum tahu adalah bahwa Victoria mengancam untuk pergi ke surat kabar kecuali Chanyeol mau mengakui bahwa dia seorang pecandu."

"Dia sudah berhenti dari coke dan rokok. Dan dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan alkohol. Dia tidak minum," kata Baekhyun.

Kwangsoo tertawa. "Yang Victoria maksud adalah bahwa Chanyeol seorang pecandu seks."

"Oh."

"Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan berubah."

"Dia bisa. Dia sudah berubah." Kwangsoo memasang senyum pemahaman terbaik.

"Ini hanya affairnya yang lain yang singkat dan penuh gairah, Baekhyun, tidak lebih. Kau sudah menjadi pengaruh yang baik pada dirinya, tetapi itu tidak akan bertahan. "

Kwangsoo Melihat mulut Baekhyun menegang. "Hei, lihat sisi baiknya. Bersama dengan Chanyeol telah membuatmu sangat dikejar-kejar. Kau bisa memiliki kencan setiap malam minggu." Kwangsoo meringis..

Pandangan cemberut mengatakan kepada Kwangsoo bahwa itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk dikatakan. Cepat ubah topik pembicaraan.

"Apa kau sudah membuat seleksi pakaian dalam untuk kutunjukkan pada temanku?" Baekhyun membawanya keluar dari kamar tidur cadangan dan membungkusnya dalam beberapa plastik supermarket.

"Hebat, aku akan menghubungimu," kata Kwangsoo. Kwangsoo tertawa saat dia berjalan menuruni tangga. Hal ini seharusnya tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan lebih baik. Ada kebingungan yang menarik saat ia membuka pintu luar.

"Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun berada di rumah sakit?"

"Apakah Chanyeol datang untuk Melihatnya?"

"Hei, Kwangsoo. Bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun?"

Itu hanya sesaat kemudian Kwangsoo menyadari bahwa ia bahkan tidak menanyakannya pada Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

*penerbangan pada ketinggian rendah (biasanya dari pesawat militer) di atas para penonton yang ada di tanah

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih untuk yang selalu setiaa revieww^^

Viewnya banyak tapi yang review dikit hihi:33 Emg lebih enak baca sihh apalagi kalo ngebut dari chapter 1 langsung sampe chapter 10 ini:pp

Buat **ChanBMine** memang sih, karena ini novel terjemahan jadi kata-katanya juga baku bangettt. terus pastinya banyak kata-kata yang baru yang kita temuin. itulah asiknya baca novel terjemahan:** Lanjutin terus bacanya yaaa jangan lupa review juga hehehe

Ini sudah chapter 10. Remake ini bakalan selesai di chapter 16^^ So, 6 chapter lagi~~~

So, review?

Byunnerate


	11. Chapter 11

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **NC SCENES**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **SILAHKAN DITUTUP BAGI YANG BERPUASA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG YANG BACA MUEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 22**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, ini aku. Bukalah." Baekhyun membuka pintu dan menemukan Luhan mencengkeram botol anggur putih yang terbuka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan. "Ya."

"Terima kasih Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan Meluncur dengan cepat ke dalam apartemen.

Baekhyun mendesah dan menutup pintu. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Jika kau punya TV, kau akan tahu. Sudah ada di berita jam enam." Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah sebuah tinju telah memukul kepalanya. Sakit kepala mendadak dalam lebih dari satu cara.

"Apa mereka menyebut namaku?"

"Ya."

Lutut Baekhyun bergetar dan dia duduk sebelum terjatuh.

"Aku harus menanyakan ini, Baekhyun," kata Luhan,

"Yifan bersikeras. Aku tak ingin berbohong padanya dan mengatakan aku bertanya ketika aku tidak."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan Melakukan wawancara."

"Itu yang aku katakan padanya. Baiklah, sekarang mari kita minum dan kau bisa menceritakan semuanya." Luhan berjalan ke dapur Baekhyun, membuka lemari, mengambil dua gelas dan menuangkan anggur.

Pikiran Baekhyun berpacu saat ia memikirkan implikasi bahwa peristiwa tadi masuk berita. Tak satu pun ada yang bagus. Luhan menyerahkan gelas.

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Hanya ketika aku menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya."

"Bisakah aku Melihatnya?"

Baekhyun Meletakkan gelasnya dan menarik atasannya.

"Wah, parah. Apa yang Chanyeol katakan?"

"Belum bicara dengannya."

Baekhyun mulai berpikir dia tak akan pernah bicara dengan Chanyeol lagi. Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan itu begitu penting sehingga ia tak punya waktu untuk memeriksa bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun? Baekhyun ingat suara tawa menggoda dari Krystal dan menegang.

Luhan merosot di sofa. "Mengapa wanita bernama Tiffany ini berpikir menikammu akan membuat Chanyeol kembali padanya?"

"Dia tidak berpikir, langsung menyerang begitu saja."

Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Sekarang mereka hanya berdua, ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang Yifan dan Armageddon, tapi Baekhyun merasa terkoyak.

"Jika kau tahu sesuatu yang buruk tentang Chanyeol, akankah kau mengatakannya padaku?"

"Setelah tidak menyadari betapa brengseknya Minho, ya," kata Luhan. "Tapi ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, kau hanya perlu membaca koran. Chanyeol selalu dalam masalah."

"Apa kau ingin aku memberitahumu sesuatu yang buruk tentang Yifan?" Ada jeda panjang sebelum Luhan menjawab. "Kalau begitu lanjutkan." Ponsel Luhan berdering dan mereka terlonjak.

"Hai, ada apa?" Kata Luhan.

Baekhyun menunggu.

"Ini Sehun. Dia di bawah dan ingin bicara denganmu. Bolehkan aku menyuruhnya naik?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehunberdiri di apartemennya, tas kamera di atas bahunya. Dia berwajah pucat dan gemetar.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf. Ini semua salahku."

"Kupikir kau sudah menghancurkan foto-fotonya," kata Luhan pada Sehun.

"Aku Melakukannya, di komputerku. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Maaf aku telah mengambil fotonya, bahkan lebih menyesal ketika aku memberikannya pada Minho. Kupikir itu akan membuat dia Melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya. Bajingan itu mungkin menjualnya pada Woobin dan seorang wanita hampir membunuhmu karena itu." Sehunmenarik jari-jarinya ke rambutnya.

"Aku tidak hampir tewas," kata Baekhyun.

"Ini, kau tampak lebih parah daripada Baekhyun." Luhan menyerahkan anggur ke tangan Sehun.

"Aku merasa sangat tidak enak. Andai saja aku tak pernah bertemu Minho, atau berteman dengan Woobin. "Sehunmenyesap anggurnya dan terbatuk.

"Kau tahu, kupikir kau tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang fotografer pers," kata Luhan.

"Aku tahu." Desah Sehun.

"Kecuali kau adalah seorang fotografer dan kau berada di apartemenku dan semua fotografer pers lainnya berada di luar di trotoar." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan mengambil fotomu," sembur Sehun.

Luhan mendesah. "Kau lihat kan? Terlalu baik."

"Kau pikir aku baik?" mulut Sehunmengejang.

Mata Baekhyun Melompat di antara pasangan itu.

"Kau lumayan lucu," kata Luhan. "Dengan cara yang kadang-kadang menJengkelkan."

"Dan belum menikah," kata Baekhyun.

Ketika mereka berpaling untuk menatapnya, Baekhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Jika kau mengajak Luhan keluar untuk minum, aku akan membiarkanmu mengambil foto punggungku. Menjualnya dan menggunakan uang itu untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang bagus." Sehuntersipu. "Aku tidak bisa Melakukan itu, tapi..kau ingin pergi untuk minum kapan-kapan, Luhan?" Jari-jari Sehunmemutar gagang gelas bolak-balik, memutar cairan di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa malam ini," kata Luhan.

"Besok?"

"Kerja." Baekhyun mendengar kepercayaan diri Sehunmenggelegak hilang.

"Rabu?" Tanya Sehun, merosot lebih dalam ke sofa seperti anjing kelelahan.

"Kita akan ke galeri Kyungsoo di Holland Park," kata Baekhyun. "Kau bisa datang juga."

"Kau tahu aku sedang bersama seseorang? Semacam itu." Mata Luhan bertemu mata Baekhyun.

Sehunmenegakkan diri dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Ya, tapi mungkin kau lebih baik bersamaku."

"Mungkin aku akan Melakukannya." Luhan tersenyum dan senyum Sehunmengembang.

Baekhyun berpikir Sehunmemiliki senyum yang indah, tapi tidak seindah Chanyeol. Pikiran itu membuat hati Baekhyun kram.

"Jam berapa di galeri?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sekitar jam tujuh," kata Luhan.

"Bagus." SehunMelompat berdiri. "Well, sebaiknya aku pergi."

Sehuntampak sangat ingin untuk pergi sebelum Luhan berubah pikiran.

"Ambil foto punggungku, Sehun." Sehunragu-ragu.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak membawa tasku bukan karena kupikir aku akan mendapatkan gambar. Aku tidak meninggalkannya di motor seandainya—"

"Ambil saja fotonya." Baekhyun Melemparkan atasannya ke kursi dan berbalik menghadap dinding.

"Mereka sudah punya wajahku. Ini hanya punggungku. Mungkin mereka akan meninggalkanku sendiri nanti." Dan mungkin Chanyeol akan Melihatnya, pikir Baekhyun.

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Sehun.

"Nyeri sedikit."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun." Luhan pergi bersama Sehunke pintu dan kembali menyeringai. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa Luhan lupa pada apa yang mereka sudah bicarakan sebelum Sehuntiba. Luhan menjatuhkan diri di sofa, tersenyum dan mengucapkan satu kata, "Yifan." Ah itu akan menjadi tidak.

"Dia berada di toilet wanita di Armagedon dengan seorang wanita bernama Sylvie. Mereka berada di sebuah bilik. Bersetubuh. Yifan memintaku untuk tidak memberitahumu."

Ketika Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya, Luhan menaruh kepalanya di tangannya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku kenal dia. Sylvie Dacre. Dia bekerja untuk BBC, bajingan pembohong bermuka dua. Keduanya." Luhan berdiri dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Yifan seharusnya...Dia akan datang kesini malam ini. Aku harus pergi."

Baekhyun berharap dia Melakukan hal yang Benar. Apakah itu akan lebih baik untuk mengetahui keBenaran, bahkan jika itu menyakitkan?

Kabel telepon Baekhyun tetap dicabut, bel pintu terputus, namun ponselnya tetap di dekatnya. Baekhyun tidak akan mengejar Chanyeol, tapi ia mengirimkan satu pesan.

Aku baik, tapi rindu padamu

xx Mermaid

Chanyeol tidak menelepon atau sms. Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, namun kekecewaannya tumbuh ke titik dimana ia tenggelam perlahan-lahan secara fisik dan emosional.

Baekhyun menghabiskan hari berikutnya di apartemen, menjauh dari Jendela dan mengabaikan semua ketukan di pintu. Baekhyun berkonsentrasi pada menjahit dan jigsawnya. Dia tidak mendengar apapun dari Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang terjadi? Atau apakah ia berbohong tentang Tiffany dan tidak menelepon karena dia sudah tertangkap basah. Tapi Chanyeol tak punya alasan untuk berbohong. Baekhyun curiga Kwangsoo berada di balik semua ini, Kwangsoo memastikan Chanyeol tak tahu Baekhyun telah ditusuk. Ataukah Baekhyun hanya membuat alasan? Ketika ia berpikir terlalu banyak itu seperti pusaran yang merusak berputar di kepalanya.

Baekhyun duduk di tempat tidur ketika ia mendengar gedoran keras di pintu. Wartawan lagi atau Chanyeol? Baekhyun menarik t-shirt ke atas tubuh telanjangnya dan pergi untuk memeriksa di lubang pintu. Nadi Baekhyun Melonjak. Chanyeol tampak marah sekali. Mata gelap dan pandangan muramnya mengatakan semuanya. Chanyeol baru saja mengetahuinya.

Baekhyun menyentak lepas t-shirtnya dan membuka pintu. Saat mulut Chanyeol menganga Melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan, mencengkeram kerah dan menarik menarik tubuh Chanyeol ke dalam.

Tas Chanyeol jatuh dari tangannya saat ia meraih Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Ya sekarang." Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan menghela napas panjang. Baekhyun berbalik untuk menghadapnya.

"Kau mengubahku menjadi tak bisa bicara," keluh Chanyeol.

"Dan bagaimana itu akan menjadi berbeda dari normal?"

Tubuhnya bergetar saat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku ingin menjadi berlawanan denganmu," kata Chanyeol sambil menanam ciuman di seluruh wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Pikiran apa?" Tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke atas sisi rusuk Baekhyun dan kemudian ke bawah patatnya sehingga ia bisa menarik tubuh Baekhyun kearahnya.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu," gumam Chanyeol di rambut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Tebak."

"Aku menelpon tapi kau tidak menjawab. Aku mengirim sms."

Chanyeol mengerang. "Aku kehilangan teleponku, lagi. Tapi kau bisa menelepon Kwangsoo. Dia akan menemukan cara untuk menghubungiku."

Baekhyun teralihkan oleh komentar pertama. "Jika kau kehilangan ponselmu, bagaimana aku bisa meneleponmu?"

"Telepon itu muncul lagi pagi ini. Kupikir Krystal yang mencurinya. Aku punya nomormu di speed dial dan aku tidak bisa mengingat nomormu, tapi aku sudah memecahkan masalah itu. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana caranya nanti."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ke wajah Baekhyun dan Meluncurkan ibu jarinya di pipi Baekhyun. "Aku tak bisa percaya ada orang gila yang menikammu."

"Ini tidak serius, Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengetuk dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun. "Tentu saja serius. Dia menancapkan pisau di punggungmu. Ya Tuhan Baekhyun, dia bisa saja membunuhmu."

"Kenapa kau bilang kau belum pernah mendengar tentang dia?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah. Tiffany Samuels? Kupikir kau bercanda, membuat nama dari nama dua toko perhiasan."

"Aku tidak suka perhiasan."

Chanyeol mendesah. "Ah, kalau begitu aku telah menyia-nyiakan uangku di bandara Dublin pada hadiah yang luar biasa."

Chanyeol meniup rambut Baekhyun dari matanya dan Meluncurkan jempolnya ke tulang rusuk Baekhyun, ke payudaranya, berputar-putar di putingnya. Ketika putingnya mengeras merespon, Chanyeol mendesah bahagia.

"Apa itu lebih luar biasa dari milikmu?" Tangan Baekhyun menangkup tonjolan di pangkal paha Chanyeol.

"Ada dilema di sini. Membuka celanaku atau membuka tasku." Baekhyun tertawa dan dengan lembut Chanyeol mendorong punggung Baekhyun ke dinding. Dia menangkap kepala Baekhyun di tangannya sambil membungkuk untuk mencium lehernya.

"Mengapa Kwangsoo membuatku berpikir kau kenal Tiffany Samuels?" Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini lepas begitu saja.

"Aku tak tahu. Kapan kau bicara dengan Kwangsoo?"

"Dia datang ke sini kemarin."

Kepala Chanyeol terangkat, api berkobar di matanya. "Kemarin? Mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku apa yang terjadi? Dia bisa mengirim pesan untukku, bahkan menelepon Krystal. Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini sampai pagi tadi. Itu seorang pelayan yang mengatakan padaku ketika aku sedang sarapan. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat takut. Aku langsung pergi ke bandara, tapi aku harus menunggu sepanjang hari untuk sebuah penerbangan karena kabut. Jalang itu bisa saja membunuhmu. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun." Tangannya gemetar saat ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak paham kenapa Kwangsoo tidak memberitahuku?"

"Mungkin dia tak ingin kau terganggu."

"Dia seharusnya memberitahuku," kata Chanyeol. "Aku ingin menyewa seseorang untuk Melindungimu."

"Tidak." Baekhyun mencoba Melepaskan diri, tapi Chanyeol memegangnya erat-erat.

"Aku serius. Kau tak akan tahu mereka ada di sana, tapi aku perlu tahu apa kau aman atau tidak aman di apartemen ini."

"Kau berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Kau memutuskan kabel bel pintumu. Aku harus mendapatkan Kyungsoo untuk membiarkanku masuk."

"Chanyeol, tenanglah. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ini adalah insiden yang terisolasi. Kupikir dia tidak mencoba untuk membunuhku. Dia ingin memperingatkanku. Dia gila. Dia bilang dia pernah hamil dengan bayimu."

Chanyeol menegang. "Aku tidak kenal dia, aku bersumpah."

"Hei, aku percaya padamu. Bagaimana orang-orang bisa jadi terobsesi denganmu? Maksudku, kau mendengkur, kau kentut, kau menaruh tanganmu di balik celanamu dan menggaruk testismu dan kau mengoleskan Marmite* setebal kau mengoleskan selai."

"Aku sudah berhenti menggigit kuku." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

"Dengan bantuanku."

Chanyeol mengangkat jari-jarinya ke mulut Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menutup rapat bibirnya. Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Bawa aku ke tempat tidur dan aku akan menunjukkan padamu apa yang sudah aku dapat untukku."

"Um, masih ada sedikit masalah dengan itu."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun di sepanjang tulang selangkanya."Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau mungkin merasa tentang tidak berhubungan seks?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau...eh, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol tersipu. "Tidak."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

"Hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bisa," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, menutupnya lagi dan kemudian berkata, "Oke." Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun ke kamar tidur, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan. Membuka pintu tanpa pakaian memiliki efek instan di seluruh tubuh Chanyeol, terutama kemaluannya meskipun ia sudah semi-ereksi di sebagian besar perjalanan dari bandara dengan hanya memikirkan tentang Baekhyun.

Sekarang Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin berhubungan seks? Mungkin Baekhyun tidak percaya kepadanya tentang orang bernama Tiffany ini, namun Chanyeol belum pernah mendengar tentang dia. Setidaknya, Chanyeol tidak berpikir dia pernah.

Chanyeol membelikan Baekhyun sebuah kalung perak berliontin bintang kecil karena Baekhyun adalah bintang Chanyeol, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak ingin terlihat seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha membeli Baekhyun. Baekhyun berarti lebih banyak dari sebuah kalung bagi Chanyeol, hanya seperti itu ketika Chanyeol berada di dekat Baekhyun, setiap sel dalam tubuh Chanyeol ingin bercinta dengannya.

Chanyeol Melepas pakaiannya dan membiarkannya jatuh di lantai. Chanyeol naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik punggung Baekhyun ke dadanya, berhati-hati agar tidak menyakitinya. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Rasanya sangat tepat berada di sini, meMeluk Baekhyun dengan aman dalam pelukannya. Kemaluan Chanyeol berdenyutdenyut, tapi kecemasannya mulai menghilang.

"Jadi apa yang sudah aku lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol, bernapas di leher Baekhyun.

"Kwangsoo bilang kau adalah seorang pecandu seks."

"Apa-apaan?" Terlalu banyak untuk bersantai, seluruh tubuh Chanyeol menegang untuk menyesuaikan dengan kejantanannya.

"Apa-apaan itu yang dimaksud pecandu seks?" Jari-jari Chanyeol Melayang di atas pinggul Baekhyun, hati-hati sekarang untuk menyentuhnya.

"Seseorang yang berpikir tentang seks dengan mengesampingkan segala sesuatu yang lain."

Chanyeol mempertimbangkan itu. Dia menyukai seks. Dia tidak akan menyangkalnya. Oke, mencintai seks tepatnya. Seorang wanita baru di ranjangnya selalu membawa gelombang euforia, tapi ia semakin lelah harus memberitahu para wanita bahwa mereka seks terbaik yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan, bahwa tubuh kurus mereka indah, bahwa Chanyeol pasti akan menelepon mereka, ketika Chanyeol tahu betul ia tak akan Melakukannya.

Chanyeol menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dan ia telah menemukannya bersama Baekhyun. Sahabat sekaligus kekasih, Chanyeol memuja bercinta dengannya, memberikan Baekhyun kenikmatan, membiarkan Baekhyun memberikan kenikmatan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol senang berada bersamanya. Dia tak perlu berhubungan seks dengan Baekhyun untuk menjadi bahagia.

Ereksi Chanyeol menekan punggung Baekhyun dan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Kau pikir aku seorang pecandu seks?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun yang aku inginkan selain ingin bercinta denganmu tapi aku tidak langsung berhubungan seks denganmu saat aku Melihatmu," kata Chanyeol.

"Benar."

"Apa kau selalu membuka pintu telanjang bulat?"

"Hanya ketika itu seorang teman."

"Hanya ketika itu teman yang ingin kau siksa untuk membuktikan sesuatu." Baekhyun tertawa dan berbalik. Dia menelusuri jemarinya di sepanjang tulang rusuk Chanyeol.

"Hentikan," kata Chanyeol. "Untuk membuktikan itu tidak Benar, kita akan tidur bersama dan hanya berpelukan."

"Aku sudah berubah pikiran."

Baekhyun Meluncurkan tangannya ke bawah dada Chanyeol, membungkus jari-jarinya di sekitar kejantanannya dan meremas dengan lembut. Ketika ibu jarinya menyapu bagian kepalanya, Chanyeol mengerang.

"Itu tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa kau mengharapkanku untuk tidak menginginkan seks ketika kau Melakukan itu?" Baekhyun mencium hidungnya.

"Kau bukan pecandu seks, Chanyeol, tapi aku agak khawatir Kwangsoo sudah mempercayai Victoria."

Chanyeol menegang lagi."Apa yang seBenarnya sudah Kwangsoo katakan? Apa yang Victoria harus lakukan dengan apapun itu?"

"Dia adalah orang yang memberitahu Kwangsoo tentang masalahmu."

"Aku tidak punya masalah apapun," teriak Chanyeol, lalu meMelankan suaranya. "Apa aku punya?"

"Tidak, kurasa kau tak punya masalah, Chanyeol. Hubungan kita bukan hubungan yang tidak sehat dan itu bukan hanya sekedar seks."

Saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, udara membeku di tenggorokannya. Dia menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Chanyeol tidak bicara.

"Aku tahu kita berbaring di sini telanjang, tapi kau tidak bergegas untuk menyeretku ke ranjang. Kau datang karena aku terluka," kata Baekhyun, lebih ragu-ragu sekarang.

"Baekhyun, kau harus berhenti Melakukan itu dengan tanganmu, jika tidak secepatnya aku akan membuktikan bahwa Kwangsoo Benar."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Mungkin bukan kau sama sekali. Mungkin itu adalah aku yang kecanduan seks."

"Ya Tuhan, kuharap begitu," kata Chanyeol. "Aku akan menjadi pria paling beruntung di dunia."

"Kalau begitu, bercintalah denganku, pria yang beruntung. Aku bersikeras. Aku ingin kau dalam diriku sekarang karena jika tidak aku—"

Bibir Chanyeol mendarat di bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menurunkan punggung Baekhyun pelan-pelan sehingga Chanyeol bisa bersandar di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan tidak berhenti menciumi Baekhyun saat ia Meluncur ke dalam dirinya dalam satu gerakan lambat dan kemudian tidak bergerak.

Chanyeol memisahkan diri dari bibirnya. "Oh Tuhan, kau terasa sempurna. Tapi setiap kali kita Melakukan ini, aku kesulitan untuk Melakukannya dengan perlahan."

Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam pinggul Chanyeol saat ia mendorong Melawan Chanyeol, menariknya lebih dekat saat Chanyeol mendorong masuk ke dalam dirinya. Kepala Baekhyun berputar karena betapa banyak dia menginginkan Chanyeol. Setiap bagian dari tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap Chanyeol—kulitnya tergelitik, denyut nadinya berpacu dan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Setiap ujung saraf mendesis penuh kegembiraan.

Chanyeol membangkitkan gairah Baekhyun dengan irama gigih yang membuat Baekhyun terengah-engah memohon Chanyeol untuk bergegas. Tapi Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik, dia menggoda dan bermain-main sampai Baekhyun berpikir ia tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Orgasme Meledak dalam diri Baekhyun pada saat Chanyeol menyembur di dalam dirinya dalam kobaran sinar matahari yang Melelehkan mereka bersama-sama.

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Mencintai. Mencintai. Mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terbangun keesokan harinya karena suara menggedor-gedor di pintu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Erang Chanyeol.

"Sepuluh tiga puluh."

"Mengapa selalu ada seseorang yang menggedor pintumu?" Baekhyun Melempar selimut untuk bangun dan Chanyeol menangkap dan memegang lengan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Kau tak tahu siapa yang ada di luar sana."

"Itu mungkin Luhan atau Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun menatap pangkal paha Chanyeol. "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Nomor teleponmu. Aku Melakukannya dengan tinta yang tak terhapuskan, meskipun aku pikir kau bisa mencoba menjilat dan menghapusnya." Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun senyum malu-malu.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Dan bagaimana kau berniat untuk mengakses itu di depan umum?"

"Dengan sangat hati-hati."

"Kau gila." Baekhyun membungkuk dan menciumnya. Lengan Chanyeol Melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya ke bawah. Suara nyaring di pintu mulai lagi dan Baekhyun Melepas dirinya pergi. Dia menarik tshirt panjang lewat atas kepalanya.

"Jangan dibuka sampai aku ada di sana." Chanyeol memakai celana boxer biru rajutnya dan mengikuti Baekhyun. Baekhyun berpaling dari lubang pintu.

"Itu Yifan."

"Siapa itu Yifan?"

"Dari Armageddon. Ingat?"

"Baekhyun, buka pintunya!" Teriak Yifan.

Baekhyun memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Kau Benar-Benar pelacur," teriak Yifan.

"Kenapa kau harus mengatakan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol bergeser di antara mereka. "Jangan bicara padanya seperti itu."

"Kau berbohong. Luhan layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik." kata Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintainya."

"Well, kau memiliki cara yang aneh untuk menunjukkannya, menyetubuhi Sylvie Dacre di toilet," Bentak Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan satu-satunya yang menyetubuhi sesuatu hanya karena mereka berada di sana." Yifan Melihat ke Chanyeol dan mencemooh. "Kuharap kau memakai kondom. Tak bisa dibilang apa yang akan kau idap. Kalian berdua."

Chanyeol Melingkar ibarat ular yang akan menyerang, namun Baekhyun membanting pintu di wajah Yifan.

"Dia tidak berharga." Baekhyun bersandar ke pintu saat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk membukanya.

Baekhyun menaruh tangannya ke pipi Chanyeol. "Aku menyukai gigimu. Aku lebih suka mereka tetap ada di mulutmu."

"Apa kau mengira aku akan kalah dalam perkelahian?"

"Kupikir Yifan akan berkelahi dengan cara kotor."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit.

"Aku juga."

"Kembalilah ke ranjang." Baekhyun Meluncurkan tangannya ke atas pangkal paha Chanyeol. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun membawanya kembali ke kamar.

"Ohh, kau terlalu mudah untuk dialihkan perhatiannya," kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol meringis.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya sebelum kau harus pergi bekerja."

"Tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini."

Wajah Chanyeol berseri dan ia menarik lepas celana pendeknya. "Bagus, kau bisa ikut denganku."

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku harus kembali ke tempatku karena ada script yang datang. Aku harus Melakukan beberapa wawancara untuk channel TV Amerika dan setelah itu, satu untuk majalah dan sorenya, acara bincang-bincang menginginkan aku dan Krystal di sofa mereka." Chanyeol menarik t-shirt dari atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Masihkah kau bisa datang ke gallery Kyungsoo malam ini?" Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Aku akan membawa kartu kreditku."

"Kau tak perlu membeli apapun."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin."

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu di sana. Kau tak butuh aku untuk menempelmu sepanjang hari, Chanyeol." Chanyeol berbaring di sampingnya dan Melingkari pusar Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku perlu tahu bahwa kau aman. Itu salahku kau ditikam. Kupikir kau tidak memahami betapa sangat berartinya kau bagiku, Baekhyun."

"Itu bukan salahmu."

"Jika kau belum tak pernah bertemu denganku, itu tidak akan terjadi." Baekhyun meraih jari-jari Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Bertemu denganmu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku."

Tercekat penuh emosi, Chanyeol berjuang untuk mengatakan pada Baekhyun apa yang ia rasakan. Chanyeol mencari nafkah dengan bermain dengan kata-kata, membuat orang percaya apa yang dia katakan dan dia tak bisa mengucapkan tiga kata yang dia genggam di dalam hatinya untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol pikir ia tidak mencintai Baekhyun, ia mengetahuinya. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakannya?

"Bertemu denganmu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku juga," bisik Chanyeol.

"Selain mendapatkan peran utama dalam film The Green."

"Jelas sekali." kata Chanyeol dan menJentikkan puting Baekhyun dengan jarinya. Chanyeol Melihat jauh ke dalam mata abu-abu gelap Baekhyun.

"Aku serius, Baekhyun. Hidup kita terjalin sekarang dan aku tidak ingin itu terurai."

"Aku masih tidak perlu mengikutimu kemana saja hari ini. Aku bukan anak anjing." Chanyeol mendesah, kemudian Melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak biru kecil.

"Ini untukmu. Hanya saja sekarang kau sudah bilang kau tidak suka perhiasan, apa aku harus membuangnya?"

Dia Melihat saat Baekhyun membukanya. Apakah Baekhyun kecewa itu bukan cincin? Tapi mata Baekhyun bersinar dan dia tersenyum, senyum tulus cantik Baekhyun yang menyinari wajahnya dan jantung Chanyeol mulai berdetak lagi.

"Oh, Chanyeol. Terima kasih."

"Karena kau adalah bintangku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mencium hidung Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa itu memiliki kekuatan magis untuk membelamu dari orang-orang gila, tapi sayangnya tidak. Baekhyun, kumohon ikutlah denganku hari ini."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan naik taksi malam ini dengan Luhan dan bertemu denganmu di galeri."

"Kau tidak akan pergi keluar ke manapun sebelum itu," pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Jangan khawatir tentangku."

"Benar," kata Chanyeol dan menyentuh luka di punggung Baekhyun. "Karena jelas tidak ada yang terjadi padamu ketika aku tak ada."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*Marmite: semacam merek olesan roti yang terbuat dari ekstrak ragi, berBentuk pasta berwarna coklat gelap, lengket dan memiliki rasa yang harum, kuat, asin dan gurih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 23**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak meninggalkan gedung sampai taksi berhenti di luar. Baekhyun menghela napas lega saat tak ada wartawan atau fotografer berkeliaran di situ. "Kau menjadi berita kemarin," kata Luhan. Baekhyun berharap itu Benar.

"Jadi, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan saat taksi mulai berjalan.

"Bagaimana punggungmu?"

"Baik."

"Apakah Chanyeol akan datang?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Yifan mencoba untuk memintaku kembali. Dia mengatakan setelah Gemma pergi ke universitas pada bulan September, dia akan memberitahu istrinya tentang kami dan minta cerai." Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kunjungan Yifan tadi pagi.

"Dan ketika kami sampai di akhir September, aku tidak akan terkejut jika ayah dari istrinya jatuh sakit, sehingga Yifan tidak mau membuat istrinya sedih atau dia menabrak anjingnya dan tidak ingin membuat istrinya sedih. Dan kemudian saat Natal, akan ada lagi alasan untuk tidak membuat istrinya sedih juga. Aku tahu kedengarannya munafik, tapi saat itu hanya aku dan istrinya, aku tidak keberatan, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi jika aku harus berbagi dia dengan orang lain."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Luhan menyeringai. "Dia akan terus memikirkanku."

Taksi berhenti di tengah jalan di luar galeri. Tidak ada ruang untuk berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Aku yang bayar," kata Luhan. "Akan aku klaim di pengeluaran." Pada saat supir menulis tanda terima, lalu lintas menjadi macet di belakang dan klakson-klakson meraung. Galeri menyala dengan cahaya, orang-orang tumpah ke trotoar seperti permen berjatuhan dari tas, bermacam-macam orang yang berpakaian dan bersepatu bagus, dengan minuman di tangan.

"Wow," kata Luhan. "Kyungsoo pasti senang dengan banyaknya pengunjung. Kadang-kadang dia hanya punya dua orang pengunjung di sepanjang hari."

"Dua tidak apa-apa asal mereka membeli sesuatu," kata Baekhyun.

Mereka Melihat Kyungsoo saat berjalan masuk. Dia Melambaikan tangan dan bergegas menghampiri.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan kita untuk membantu sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih suka kau berbaur, memberitahu semua orang betapa indahnya lukisan-lukisan ini dan bahwa lukisan itu adalah investasi yang brilian. Tak seorangpun yang membeli satupun."

"Ini masih terlalu awal," kata Luhan. "Oh, ada Sehun."

Ditinggal oleh teman-temannya, Baekhyun mengangkat segelas anggur dari nampan pelayan yang lewat dan berjalan menuju bagian belakang galeri. Seorang pria berdiri di samping lukisan "Ready For Bed", memastikan orang-orang tahu bahwa itu adalah karyanya. Sangat kurus dengan wajah panjang dan rambut abu-abu dikuncir ekor kuda, dia mengingatkan Baekhyun pada seekor kuda.

Kyungsoo telah salah tentang lukisan yang tidak menjual. Stiker merah muncul seperti cacar air.

Lukisan "Sister" karya Jongin telah terjual dan Baekhyun menganga ketika Jongin menunjukkan siapa yang akan membelinya. Tony dari Crispies. Dia berdiri dengan lengannya yang mengelilingi Mel. Baekhyun bertanyatanya bagaimana dia bisa menangkap hal itu begitu salah.

Baekhyun beringsut Melewati kerumunan untuk lukisan favoritnya, gambar cahaya di lemari es. Ini belum terjual, tapi ketika Baekhyun Melihat label harga yang hampir dua puluh ribu pound, ia tidak terkejut.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang lukisan ini?" Tanya sebuah suara.

Setelah mendapat instruksi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mencoba yang terbaik. "Ini sempurna. Aku suka keseimbangan goresan pelukis antara bagian yang tersembunyi dan yang terungkap."

"Dan?"

"Dan bagaimana kita ditarik ke dalam cahaya, tapi pada saat yang sama tergoda untuk tetap ada di kegelapan. Kukira itu adalah undangan untuk mengeksplorasi ambiguitas dari sebuah dapur, sebuah tempat yang berada di ambang kerusakan yang disfungsional. Itu cerdas dan diselesaikan dengan sangat baik."

"Bagaimana dengan lukisan 'Wall'?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Sial, sekarang dia harus berbohong. Baekhyun berbalik untuk Melihat orang yang berbicara dengannya, tapi pria itu memutar darinya untuk Melihat keganjilan dari batu bata dan dengan canggung memposisikan diri dengan menekan tubuhnya. Dia adalah seorang pria setengah baya, tinggi dan langsing dengan rambut perak abu-abu pendek dan anting-anting emas.

Baekhyun mulai lagi. "Kontradiksi yang lain. Perasaan dislokasi dari—"

"Ah, kau yang menulis katalognya," katanya.

"Ups, ketahuan ya." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Lalu pria itu berbalik untuk menghadap Baekhyun. "Halo, Baekhyun."

Senyum menghilang dari wajah Baekhyun. Dia membeku dari jari-jari kaki ke atas. Otaknya mengatakan kakinya untuk bergerak, tapi tak ada yang terjadi.

"Kau terlihat sangat mirip ibumu."

Baekhyun sangat ingin untuk Melarikan diri, tapi hanya hatinya yang bergerak, mengamuk, memukul-mukul di rusuknya, merobek - mencabik dirinya dalam upaya untuk Melarikan diri.

"Apa pendapatmu yang seBenarnya tentang lukisan 'Wall'?"

"Itu sampah," kata Baekhyun tersendat.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Masih gadis kecilku yang cepat tersinggung."

Baekhyun tidak bisa bernapas. Jari-jari yang tak terlihat seakan telah Melilit lehernya. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan pingsan.

"Aku ingat pernah mengajakmu ke Galeri Nasional ketika kau masih setinggi lutut dan kau berjalan berkeliling mengatakan 'suka yang itu' dan 'tidak suka yang itu' dengan suara keras. Apa kau ingat?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun berbohong.

"Salah satu lukisanku ada di sana," katanya.

Kepala Baekhyun berputar, dan nafas bergegas masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"Kukira kau Melukis langsung di plester?"

"Benar, kau sudah Melihat tempat Chanyeol Park." Pria itu menatap lukisan, yang disebut "Tree Down".

"Apakah kau mengenali gaya lukisanku?"

Baekhyun belum Melihatnya. Satu-satunya lukisan yang telah ditunggu Kyungsoo dan jika itu sudah ada, semua ini tidak akan terjadi karena Baekhyun akan tahu untuk tidak datang malam ini. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, pria itu telah mengambil lengannya dan menggandengnya berjalan menuju hasil karyanya. Baekhyun memandang lukisannya dengan hatihati.

"Ini sangat bagus." Sebuah lukisan dari pohon yang tumbang, cabang-cabangnya patah, dahannya Bengkok seolah-olah itu adalah sesuatu yang hidup yang sedang menggeliat kesakitan. Semua karyanya menyiksa.

"Jangan terdengar begitu kecewa," katanya. "Dengar, aku ingin bicara denganmu, Sayang. Apakah kau pikir kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat dan mengobrol?" Baekhyun ingin mengatakan padanya untuk tidak memanggilnya sayang. "Tidak, kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus."

Sekarang Baekhyun bisa bergerak, ia beringsut mundur, tapi pria itu mengikuti.

"Aku datang malam ini karena aku tahu akan ada banyak orang di sekitar sini. Aku tidak ingin menakutimu. Aku ingin Melihatmu hari ini karena aku ingin berharap kau bahagia—"

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun, berbalik dan berjalan ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin pergi sekarang." Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol ke arah pintu.

"Tidakkah kau ingin aku membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Tidak, ayo pergi saja." Saat mereka berkelok-kelok berjalan keluar dari galeri, Chanyeol menangkap dan memegang bahu Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Apakah pria itu yang tadi bicara denganmu membuatmu kesal? Ingin agar aku menghajarnya?"

"Bawa aku pulang ke tempatmu." Baekhyun tak mampu berpikir yang lain selain menyeret Chanyeol keluar dari galeri sejauh yang ia bisa.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi aku ingin pergi."

Baekhyun tidak bicara di dalam taksi, namun menekankan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol, Melirik ke belakang berulang kali untuk Melihat apakah mereka sedang diikuti. Chanyeol tetap tenang dan hanya meMeluknya. Begitu ia berada di rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol berkeliling dan memastikan semua pintu dan Jendela terkunci. Baekhyun tahu dia sedang paranoid, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya. Baekhyun berada di tangga sementara Chanyeol memeriksa. Baekhyun bersandar ke dinding, mencoba tenggelam ke dalamnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun dan memegang tangannya, menekan buku-buku jari Baekhyun ke bibirnya.

"Oke, Fort Knox sudah aman. Satu-satunya bahaya adalah dariku dan itu tidak sedikit, terutama jika kau tidak memberitahuku apa yang terjadi."

"Aku berbohong. Ayahku tidak mati. Itu dia yang sedang bicara denganku." Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Kenapa kau bilang dia sudah mati?" Baekhyun menekan semakin keras ke dinding. "Karena ketika aku berusia tujuh tahun, dia membunuh ibuku dan dia hampir membunuhku. Aku ingin dia mati juga, jadi aku bilang dia mati. Aku yang membuat dia mati."

"Astaga." Chanyeol menggosok bibirnya pada tangan Baekhyun. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku berada di tempat tidur. Aku mendengar orang tuaku berdebat dan turun ke bawah. Mereka berada di dapur. Ayahku memegang pisau di tangannya, dan dia berlumuran darah. Berlumuran, seperti seseorang telah Melemparkan seember darah ke seluruh tubuhnya," Baekhyun mengambil napas panjang gemetar.

"Ibuku berteriak, menjerit, Melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ada darah di seluruh tubuhnya, juga. Aku berlari langsung pada mereka, meraih memegang lengan Dad dan Mom mencoba menarikku mundur. Kami semua meronta. Aku ingat tergelincir dan rambutku ditarik. Ada pukulan keras di punggungku dan aku terjatuh lagi. " Mata Baekhyun tetap pada suatu titik di tangga.

"Bekas lukamu."

"Aku tersadar di rumah sakit. Seorang polisi wanita duduk di samping tempat tidurku. Mereka tidak memberitahuku langsung, tapi ketika tak ada yang datang menemuiku, aku tahu. Seorang wanita memakai setelan merah muda muncul dan mengatakan ibuku sudah meninggal. Ayahku terbaring tak sadarkan diri di bangsal lain di rumah sakit, namun polisi akan menahannya. Mereka ingin menemukan seorang kerabat untuk menyampaikan kabar tentangku, tapi tak ada satupun. Tak ada kakek-nenek, bibi atau paman, tidak ada siapapun sehingga aku bisa dibawa untuk dirawat. Aku bersaksi di persidangan ayahku dan dia masuk penjara seumur hidup."

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berbalik untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Ternyata bukan seumur hidup. Dia sudah keluar cukup lama."

"Apa dia mencoba untuk menghubungimu sebelumnya?" Chanyeol menempatkan salah satu tangannya di belakang leher Baekhyun, meMeluknya ke dadanya dan tangan yang lain tetap menggenggam jari-jari Baekhyun.

"Ya, tapi dia tahu aku tak akan menemuinya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Apa yang bisa dia katakan padaku yang akan membuat perbedaan dengan apa yang kupikir tentang dia? Dia menghancurkan hidupku. Aku membisu selama enam bulan dan mengompol selama setahun. Aku kehilangan duniaku. Semuanya telah diambil dariku— keluargaku, rumah, mainan, teman-teman, sekolah. Aku Benci semua orang, menyalahkan semua orang. Aku adalah anak dari seorang pembunuh. Dapatkah kau bayangkan bagaimana anak-anak lain memperlakukanku? Aku berpindah dari rasa sakit, ke Benci lalu marah, dan hanya terjebak di sana. Aku menghancurkan semua yang diberikan padaku. Tidak heran tidak ada yang menginginkanku. Aku tidak ingin orang menginginkanku."

Chanyeol mendesah. "Kau pikir kenapa dia datang ke galeri? Apakah itu suatu kebetulan?"

Baekhyun Melirik ke langit-langit. "Tidak, kupikir dia tahu di mana aku berada untuk waktu yang lama. Dia punya lukisan untuk dijual di sana. Ia datang terlambat kalau tidak aku akan tahu dan pergi menjauh. Dia ingin menghadapiku malam ini di depan orang-orang jadi aku tidak bisa membuat keributan. Dia yang Melukis di langitlangitmu."

"Langit-langitku? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau lihat ekor-ekor iblis yang Melengkung dengan tiga ujungnya berBentuk garpu? Dia biasanya menggambar itu pada lukisan yang dia lukis untukku. Dia selalu menjadi pelukis. Dia Melukis di penjara dan karyanya dijual lalu dikumpulkan uangnya untuk amal. Dia membuat dirinya sendiri cukup terkenal."

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa," bisik Chanyeol.

"Pengacaranya menghubungiku dan menawarkanku uang. Itulah kenapa aku bisa membeli apartemenku. Kupikir aku bisa mengubah hidupku. Tidak ada lagi pria seperti Joohyun. Tidak ada lagi kasur usang di daerah berbahaya. Aku memutuskan dia berutang itu padaku." Baekhyun menggeliat di bawah lengan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana hasilnya talkshow hari ini?" Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol akan membiarkan dia mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak menonton?"

"Semua orang pergi keluar."

"Aku akan membelikanmu TV."

"Aku tak ingin TV. Aku punya hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan."

"Misalnya?"

"Mari kita ke atas dan aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

"Kau mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku."

"Dan apakah itu berhasil?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol menciumnya.

Tangan Chanyeol Meluncur naik ke paha Baekhyun, di bawah gaunnya menuju celana dalamnya. Chanyeol menyelipkan jarinya di balik pinggir material dan menjalankannya sampai ia mencapai tempat yang lembut, lembab di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun dan Baekhyun gemetar.

"Aku tak ingin bicara lagi, Chanyeol."

"Aku juga tidak."

Baekhyun hanya ingin Melupakannya.

Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menjerit saat ia mengangkat Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan membawanya ke lantai atas. Baekhyun menjerit lagi ketika Chanyeol pura-pura tersandung pada langkah terakhir. Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di lantai, merosot di sampingnya dan mengerang.

"Kau beratnya satu ton."

"Taruhan aku bisa mengangkatmu."

Tatapan Chanyeol bertemu dengan tatapan Baekhyun. "Aku bertaruh kau tidak bisa."

Baekhyun Melompat berdiri, Melebarkan kakinya dan menyokong tangannya terhadap dinding.

"Naik."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Benar-Benar sebuah tawaran."

"Ayolah," desak Baekhyun. "Asalkan jangan Melempar tubuhmu padaku."

"Kau tidak menyenangkan."

Baekhyun memantapkan dirinya saat satu kaki Chanyeol tersampir di atas pinggul Baekhyun, lalu mengunci lututnya sambil Meletakkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun dan mengangkat yang lain. Chanyeol itu berat tapi tidak terlalu berat.

Baekhyun mendorong dirinya dari dinding, meraih ke belakang untuk Melingkarkan lengannya dan meMeluk kaki Chanyeol dan mengambil langkah gemetar.

"Oke. Kau sudah membuktikan maksudmu. Turunkan aku sebelum kita mencium lantai dan luka tergores karpet dengan cara yang tidak seksi," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengertakkan gigi dan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar tidur Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol berliku-liku di bahunya menuju payudaranya untuk mencubit puting Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan erangan tertahan.

"Curang."

Pintu ke kamarnya. Sepuluh langkah ke tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun pasti bisa Melakukannya.

"Bawa aku berkeliling kamar beberapa kali, horsey," kata Chanyeol. "Oh, aku berharap aku punya cambuk, dasar kau binatang malas."

Baekhyun roboh telungkup di tempat tidur dengan Chanyeol masih menempel di punggungnya, menegakkan pantatnya.

"Oh tidak, Lucky Lady telah jatuh pada rintangan pertama di pancang kamar tidur," teriak Chanyeol." Jokinya sedang mencoba untuk merangsangnya. Akankah dia harus dimatikan? Apakah pria berani di punggungnya itu tidak terluka? Yippiii, joki yang tampan, berbakat ini kembali berdiri," Chanyeol berdiri.

"Tapi dia khawatir pada kudanya. Apakah dia akan sehat untuk ditunggangi lagi? Dia harus memeriksanya."

Chanyeol menggelitik kaki Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mencoba menggeliat di tempat tidur. Chanyeol menarik punggung Baekhyun, Melepas gaunnya dan menariknya Melewati bahunya. Baekhyun mendengar sentakan dalam napas Chanyeol dan tahu ia Melihat pakaian dalam putih Baekhyun yang banyak beruntai, dengan banyak-manik di belakang branya.

"Tidak ada kaki yang patah. Itu Melegakan, namun pemeriksaan lebih lanjut pasti diperlukan." Chanyeol menarik gaun itu ke bawah dan keluar dari kaki Baekhyun.

"Aarrggh," rintih Chanyeol. "Thong renda putih."

Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol Melepaskan sepatunya dan mencium jari-jari kakinya.

"Penyelidikan Steward pada hasil dari balapan Islington pukul 10.40 malam. Dicurigai terjadi kecurangan. Tidak tampak seperti kuda sama sekali."

Sesaat kemudian, Chanyeol telanjang berbaring menempel di punggung Baekhyun, kemaluannya yang panjang keras menekan pantatnya, ujungnya yang basah menggelitik Baekhyun di atas pita dari thongnya.

"Tidak suka berhubungan seks dengan binatang kalau begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa di telinganya.

"Aku sudah pernah menuju kesana tapi sejauh yang kupikir akan aman." Chanyeol bergeser ke satu sisi dan menggulingkan Baekhyun dengannya.

"Oh Tuhanku," bisik Chanyeol. "Apa-apaan ini?" Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol tidak butuh jawaban. Baekhyun menyusun dan menjahit crotchless thong* ini di malam hari sebelum saat dia pergi bersama Luhan.

"Celana dalam kesukaan pria," katanya. "Dasar kau gadis nakal."

Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol menelusuri jarinya di sekeliling tepi hati berenda yang membingkai seksnya. Chanyeol menyelipkan jari di dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa bisa kau selalu basah?"

"Kenapa bisa kau selalu keras?"

"Setidaknya tidak ada yang bisa Melihatmu basah. Saat aku berada di dekatmu, aku takut aku akan ditangkap. Ini semua salahmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol menenggelamkan jarinya masuk dan keluar dari lipatan merah mudanya, pada saat yang bersamaan ibu jarinya bekerja pada klitorisnya.

"Aku sangat suka celana dalam ini. Jika kau mengenakan ini ketika kita keluar, kita bisa bersenang-senang."

Chanyeol Meluncur ke bawah di tempat tidur dan menekan wajahnya ke dalam celah material. Saat lidahnya menyentuh, Baekhyun gemetar. Lidah, bibir, jari, ibu jari dan Baekhyun merasakan penguraian dimulai. Gempa tremor kecil di intinya bertambah besar, menyebar sampai napasnya menjadi gemetar dan pandangannya berpendar di percikan cahaya. Merasakan kepala Chanyeol di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun, rambutnya yang lembut menggosok paha Baekhyun, lidahnya bergelombang ke dalam dirinya, tujuannya yang penuh arti saat ibu jarinya memainkan klitorisnya berulang-ulang membuat Baekhyun lebih cepat dan lebih cepat sampai Baekhyun terdesak ke dalam kehampaan.

"Oh Tuhan," Baekhyun tersentak dan saat Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan meremasnya erat, Baekhyun jatuh ke kegelapan.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, wajah Chanyeol berada satu inci dari wajahnya, dagu dan bibirnya berkilau terlapisi dengan cairan milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat mulut Chanyeol. Sesaat kemudian, mereka berciuman seolah-olah mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain selama berminggu-minggu.

Chanyeol akhirnya menarik kembali dan mendorong kaki Baekhyun. "Kau terasa lezat dan kau terlihat sangat indah."

Chanyeol menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan menggoda seks Baekhyun dengan kepala kejantanannya. Tidak mendorong ke dalam, hanya menekan-nekan.

"Kadang-kadang aku berharap aku bisa Melakukan ini sepanjang hari," bisik Chanyeol. "Seperti salah satu robot-robot itu. Membuat kita berdua gila."

Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol dalam dirinya dan berusaha untuk bergoyang pada dirinya.

"Tidak, jangan Melakukannya," kata Chanyeol dan mengubah sudut geser sehingga puncak kemaluannya memBentur klitorisnya.

"Ya, aku Melakukannya." Baekhyun Melemparkan diri ke belakang dan menyandangkan kakinya di bahu Chanyeol untuk menyeretnya turun.

Kejantanan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam lipatan basah dan ia mengerutkan kening. "Kupikir aku yang berkuasa."

"Ya, memang." Baekhyun berbohong. Ketika Baekhyun menyilangkan kakinya di belakang leher Chanyeol dan menarik Chanyeol ke bawah dengan keras, Chanyeol langsung masuk seluruhnya ke dalam diri Baekhyun dengan terkesiap kaget.

"Dasar kau..."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerang saat Baekhyun memutar pinggulnya. "Malaikat kecil. Kecuali..."

"Kecuali apa?"

"Aku tak yakin aku bisa bergerak."

"Well, cobalah."

Chanyeol membawa lututnya lebih dekat ke pantat Baekhyun dan Baekhyun Melonggarkan cengkeramannya di leher Chanyeol ketika dia menekan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak di dalam dirinya dalam dorongan yang lambat dan lama untuk mengubur dirinya dalam tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasakan kejantanannya yang penuh, ujungnya yang Melebar, dan mendesah dalam kenikmatan. Berat Chanyeol yang bersandar pada tubuh Baekhyun membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas, tapi mengintensifkan sensasi setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan segalanya. Panas kejantanannya saat memompa ke dalam celah basahnya, sapuan napas Chanyeol yang terengahengah, suara tumbukan yang basah tubuh mereka. Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma Chanyeol yang unik, gairahnya, keringatnya dan aroma setelah bercukurnya yang tajam. Mata Chanyeol makin liar dan gelap saat ia bergerak lebih cepat. Chanyeol beralih membelai bagian dalam paha Baekhyun dengan pipinya dan saat lidahnya mencecap di sana, kejantanannya bergerak seirama dengan ciuman.

Baekhyun tersentak pada setiap dorongan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, mengerang pada setiap penarikan. Lengan Chanyeol tersebar di atas Baekhyun, menekannya ke kasur di atas kepala Baekhyun dan menengadah di atas Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun." Baekhyun kira Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih dalam, tidak bisa mendorong lebih keras, tapi ia bisa Melakukan keduanya.

Otot-otot Baekhyun kejang, tubuhnya bergetar dan dia hanyut dalam gelombang kenikmatan, menghantam ke dalam ombak saat setiap kontraksi sedikit lebih dalam. Wajah Chanyeol berkerut dan kemudian Baekhyun merasakan kejantanannya memBengkak. Saat Chanyeol memancar ke dalam dirinya, otot-otot Baekhyun mencengkeram kejantanannya, menyedot Benihnya keluar.

Saat napas mereka mereda, mata Chanyeol terbuka. "Luar biasa. Aku tidak pernah ingin bergerak."

"Itu seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah. Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Chanyeol mendesah saat ia menarik kejantanannya. Baekhyun mengerang lebih keras ketika kakinya sudah kembali ke dalam garis lurus.

"Hasil perlombaan pada pukul 11:05. Byun pemenangnya dengan Park di posisi kedua," kata Chanyeol.

"Kupikir hasilnya seri (dead heat)."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku Benar-Benar seksi (dead hot), kau mungkin Benar."

 **.**

 **.**

*crotchless thong: model g-string bagian depan terbuka/berlubang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun itu sebenernya emg rapuh. Tapi dia udh terbiasa di sikapin kaya gitu. Makanya, pas si minho(mantan) itu mainin perasaan dia, Baekhyun serasa mau mati sampe mencoba melakukan hal bunuh diri sampe akhirnya dia ketemu Chanyeol. Dia belum bisa nyeritain semua masalah dia ke Chanyeol karena dia takut Chanyeol bakalan ninggalin juga kaya minho... Padahal si Chanyeol udah nyeritain semua ceritanya ke Baekhyun. Chanyeolnya bakalan mikir kalo baekhyunnya yang mainin dia(?)

Serius, aku suka banget sama novel terjemahan. Aku baca ga sampe sehari karna saking serunya, dan konfliknya juga banyak. Terus, biasanya paparan novel terjemahan itu mengalir bagaikan air. Jadi kita seolah-olah ngerasain juga. Nanti diakhir-akhir cerita bakalan nyesek ceritanya. Aku bakalan update lagi setelah lebaran yah^^

Terimakasih untuk yang terus mau review;)))

Happy Ied Mubarok bagi yang menjalankan.

See youu next chap^^

 **Byunnerate**


	12. Chapter 12

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **NC SCENES**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **SILAHKAN DITUTUP BAGI YANG BERPUASA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG YANG BACA MUEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 24**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka mata keesokan harinya menemukan Chanyeol sedang menatapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum malas.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludah, sepenuhnya terjaga.

"Aku sudah menunggumu untuk bangun sehingga aku bisa memberitahumu. Aku seharusnya mengatakan itu sebelumnya. Sebagaimana mestinya. Aku. Cinta. Padamu." Chanyeol menekankan setiap kata dengan ciuman.

Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun tidak memiliki jawaban yang cerdas. jantungnya berlari, berpacu Melawan otaknya menuju garis finish dan menang. Chanyeol mencintainya. Dia tidak lagi berpikir ia mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencintainya. Mata gelapnya bagaikan kolam yang dalam, begitu indah hingga Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya.

"Dan meskipun aku cinta Melakukan seks denganmu, itu jauh lebih dari itu. Aku mencintaimu karena aku bisa jujur denganmu. Aku percaya padamu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau telah membuatku Melihat diriku lebih daripada yang aku pikirkan. Aku mencintaimu karena kau telah membuatku nyata. Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan fakta bahwa kejantananku akan bergairah bahkan ketika aku memikirkan namamu."

Chanyeol mencium ujung hidung Baekhyun. Dan kemudian menariknya kembali. "Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun menggerakkan jarinya di sepanjang bibir Chanyeol. "Kau adalah jalanku yang lain, Chanyeol. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Chanyeol berseri dan kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Jalan lain apa?"

"Ketika aku berusia tujuh tahun hidupku terbagi. Aku berada di salah satu jalan ke dalam perawatan dan harapanku menuju ke jalan yang lain, jalan yang berbeda, satu jalan di mana aku tidak Melangkah saat orang tuaku bertengkar, di mana tidak ada seorangpun yang meninggal. Pada jalur itu, aku bisa lulus ujian, menangkap peluang, mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, menemukan seseorang untuk mencintaiku—seseorang yang berpikir aku manis dan baik dan cantik. Kupikir, suatu hari jalanku akan tiba bersama-sama, seseorang akan membantuku membawa mereka bersamaan. Itulah yang membuatku tetap waras, membantuku untuk bertahan hidup. Itu sebabnya Minho bisa menipuku. Kupikir itu dia yang selama ini kutunggu, tapi itu bukan. Itu kau. Dan dengan cara yang aneh, menyesatkan, aku senang aku bertemu Dickhead, kalau tidak aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa yang bilang sesuatu tentang kau adalah manis, baik dan cantik?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Pria seksi yang aku kenal. Suatu hari aku akan memperkenalkanmu."

Chanyeol membungkuk untuk menanam ciuman lembut di bibir Baekhyun. "Aku harap aku bisa memutar waktu kembali dan memperbaiki semuanya."

"Sudah tepat sekarang dan itulah yang penting."

"Aku ingin memberimu dunia."

"Aku hanya ingin kau."

"Bahkan dengan semua kebiasaan burukku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Well, tidak, tidak dengan itu semua, jelas."

Chanyeol Melompat pada Baekhyun, mengambil pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan satu tangan dan menjepitnya di atas kepalanya.

"Kau seharusnya bilang kau mencintaiku bahkan dengan semua sisi burukku." Tangan lainnya menggelitik rusuk dan perut Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menggeliat.

"Aku menyerah," teriak Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu mudah." Tapi Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kembali terhadapnya dan membungkus lengan dan kakinya di sekeliling Baekhyun seolah-olah ia mencoba untuk membuat Baekhyun bagian dari dirinya. Baekhyun tidak mengira dia akan pernah merasa begitu aman dan bahagia.

"Jadi, mengapa kau berpikir tidak ada yang akan mati jika kau tidak Melangkah masuk?" Baekhyun tegang dan Chanyeol mencium bahunya. "Katakan padaku," bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. Kupikir aku menghentikan Mom menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri karena ia berusaha Melindungiku."

"Tapi kau hanya tujuh tahun. Kau tidak bisa mencegah apapun dari yang sedang terjadi."

Kaki Chanyeol terjalin dengan kaki Baekhyun, jemari kaki mereka berciuman.

"Aku tidak akan pernah tahu, ya kan?" Kata Baekhyun, suaranya tenang.

"Apakah hal itu yang ayahmu ingin bicarakan denganmu? Apa yang terjadi malam itu?" Diam.

"Apa aku harus menggelitikmu lagi? Bicaralah padaku, Baekhyun. Please." Chanyeol menyapukan pipinya pada pipi Baekhyun.

"Kupikir dia ingin memintaku untuk memaafkannya dan kupikir aku tidak bisa."

Chanyeol menekan wajahnya ke rambutnya. "Kau mengampuniku karena menyakitimu. Dia ayahmu, Baekhyun. Kau setidaknya harus membiarkan dia bicara denganmu."

"Aku tidak mau."

Chanyeol Melepaskan Baekhyun dan berguling terlentang. "Aku ingin memintamu untuk Melakukan sesuatu denganku, hanya saja aku tidak yakin aku harus Melakukannya sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin pergi dan bertemu ibu kandungku."

Sesuatu meremas hati Baekhyun. "Benar. Dia tinggal dimana?"

"Surrey Quays."

"Siapa namanya?" Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya di atas bantal untuk menghadap Chanyeol.

"Janet Doyle."

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengannya? Bagaimana caranya? Apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Mereka menyarankan seseorang sebagai perantara, jika seandainya dia luar biasa shock ketika Melihatku. Tapi aku satu-satunya yang memiliki hak, bukan dia. Dia tidak memiliki akses padaku, kecuali aku yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi."

Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Dia menyampaikan fakta bahwa dia meninggalkanku di luar Woolworths jadi kukira dia pikir aku mungkin akan menghubunginya suatu hari. Dia bisa menghubungi agen adopsi dan meminta mereka untuk bisa berhubungan denganku, tapi dia tidak Melalukannya. Jadi, aku harus berasumsi dia tidak tertarik pada apa yang terjadi padaku. Hanya ketika dia tahu siapa aku, kurasa itu akan berubah." Baekhyun Melihat masalah Chanyeol.

"Mau secangkir teh?" Tanya Chanyeol dan berguling dari tempat tidur, berjalan kaki telanjang di lantai. Baekhyun bangkit dan mengikutinya.

"Lihatlah dengan cara lain, Chanyeol, dia seharusnya bisa memberitahu orang-orang di tempat adopsi dia tak ingin ada kontak darimu, tapi dia tidak. Mungkin dia selalu berharap kau ingin menemukannya."

Chanyeol memakai jubah handuk biru dan Melemparkan satu yang putih untuk Baekhyun, sambil memberikan senyum kecut. "Kita BenarBenar sepasang. Kau tidak ingin bicara dengan ayahmu yang sudah lama menghilang dan aku sangat ingin bicara dengan ibuku yang sudah lama hilang."

"Apakah kau akan meneleponnya atau hanya muncul di ambang pintu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka turun.

"Mereka tidak menyarankan mengetuk pintu dengan cara yang tak terduga. Maksudku, dia mungkin akan Benar-Benar shock luar biasa."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol menyalakan ketel dan mengambil dua cangkir tinggi dari lemari. "Menelepon dia dan mengatur pertemuan dengannya, jika...jika dia mau."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Aku ingin kau duduk di mobil dan menunggu untukku, sehingga kau bisa memberiku pelukan ketika aku keluar." Baekhyun menempatkan susu rata pada permukaan. "Apa yang kau cari, Chanyeol? Apa yang kau ingin dia bilang padamu?"

Chanyeol mengusapkan jarinya ke dahi Baekhyun, ke atas hidungnya lalu ke bibirnya. "Aku perlu tahu mengapa dia tidak menginginkanku."

Jantung Baekhyun seakan tergelincir. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan menyerahkan bayinya, tidak bisa membayangkan menyerah terhadap Chanyeol. Baekhyun meMeluknya.

"Bisakah kau Melakukan itu. Menyerah pada anakmu?" tanya Chanyeol dan kemudian bergegas sebelum Baekhyun bisa menjawab. "Maksudku, kita tak pernah bicara tentang anak-anak. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu buru-buru atau apa."

"Kenapa? Apa kau berpikir untuk memulai sekarang?"

Tangan Chanyeol Meluncur ke punggung Baekhyun, dan menariknya terhadap Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan punggung keras ereksinya menekan terhadap Baekhyun.

"Kupikir aku akan menyebutmu baterai Ever Ready," kata Baekhyun.

"Kita belum Melakukannya di dapur."

"Kita juga belum Melakukannya di sofamu. Atau di garasi." Mata Chanyeol berkelap-kelip. "Begitu banyak hal untuk dinantikan."

Suara ketel mendidih menarik mereka terpisah. "Berapa banyak yang kau tahu tentang ibu kandungmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hanya nama dan alamatnya, dan fakta bahwa dia meninggalkan aku di luar Woolworths. Aku berumur sembilan bulan. Aku rasa fakta bahwa itu adalah Woolworths memberiku beberapa ide tentang apa yang akan diharapkan. Bukan Harrods atau Selfridges." Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun senyum kecut.

Baekhyun menyerahkan teh. "Hei, kau tak tahu mengapa dia menelantarkanmu, Chanyeol. Dia bisa saja masih anak remaja. Mungkin ada banyak alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa menjagamu. Mungkin dia diperkosa."

Chanyeol menatapnya. "Tapi bahkan jika dia diperkosa, dia terus maju ke depan dan memilikiku, mempertahankanku selama sembilan bulan dan kemudian membuangku. Apakah kau pernah Melakukan hal itu? Menelantarkan bayimu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Dia memilikiku selama sembilan bulan. Sembilan bulan sialan. Jumlah waktu yang sama dia mengandungku dalam dirinya. Maksudku, apa itu signifikan?"

Suara Chanyeol meninggi. "Aku mengerti tentang pemerkosaan. Aku bisa memahaminya. Itu mungkin terjadi. Atau jika tidak ada pemerkosaan dan dia masih remaja, mungkin, mungkin saja, aku bisa menerimanya. Namun umur sembilan bulan aku mungkin sudah berjalan. Aku sudah tersenyum padanya. Mempercayainya. Mencintainya. Aku adalah seseorang. Dan dia tidak menginginkanku."

Baekhyun membungkus salah satu tangannya di sekitar kepalan tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, meMeluknya eraterat. Chanyeol membutuhkan cinta yang kokoh lebih dari apa pun, Baekhyun Melihat itu sekarang. Itu menjelaskan dorongannya untuk sukses sebagai bintang pop, mengapa ia beralih ke akting dan mengapa hal itu tidak akan pernah cukup. Chanyeol mungkin mengeluh dan meratap tentang para penggemar, namun ia membutuhkan pemujaan, hidup untuk itu karena ia mencoba untuk menghapus fakta bahwa seseorang yang seharusnya mencintainya lebih dari hidupnya, telah menolaknya.

"Kwangsoo akan membunuhku," gumam Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia ingin mengontrol segala sesuatunya tentangku dan aku tidak akan menceritakan tentang hal ini. Dia pada dasarnya orang yang baik. Dia menggertakku sampai mendapatkan bantuan, mendorongku ketika orang lain sudah menyerah tapi dia rajanya Wahana hiburan, masternya putaran. Jika aku mengatakan padanya apa yang aku lakukan, dia akan menempatkan pers di sana dan perusahaan TV merekam segala hal untuk suatu acara khusus Minggu malam. Mungkin majalah Hello atau OK diatur dengan kesepakatan besar. Halaman-halaman foto dari reuni besar yang Benar-Benar bahagia. Itu bukan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin Melakukan ini dengan caraku sendiri. Hanya...Aku ingin kau di sana, juga. Apakah kau mau Melakukan itu? Sejujurnya, aku tak ingin kau menunggu di mobil. Apakah kau mau ikut masuk denganku?"

"Apa kau yakin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku pengecut. Memegang tanganmu membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Kalau begitu telepon dia."

"Apa, sekarang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum pada ekspresi kengerian di wajah Chanyeol dan mencium pipinya. "Ya, sekarang."

"Apa yang harus aku katakan tentang siapa aku?"

"Chanyeol!"

"Oke, oke."

Baekhyun bersandar atas meja dan mendengarkan. Chanyeol sudah memiliki nomor itu di teleponnya.

"Halo, ini Janet Doyle?...Oh, Janet Crouch. Maaf. Aku tahu ini akan menjadi sedikit mengejutkan, tapi kau adalah—"

Chanyeol tidak Melanjutkan lebih jauh. Baekhyun Melihat kelegaan menyapu wajahnya.

"Chanyeol," kata Chanyeol."Ya...Ya...Oke...Benar...Sampai bertemu nanti kalau begitu." Dia menaruh gagang telepon.

"Dia sudah menduga ketika aku mengatakan nama gadisnya," jelasnya.

"Bagaimana dia kedengarannya?"

"Sedikit Skotlandia, kukira. Dia terdengar baik-baik saja, tidak marah, tapi tidak juga gembira. Seperti menyerah. Kita bisa pergi dan bertemu dengannya sore ini sementara suaminya sedang bekerja. Dia bukan ayahku."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana aku tahu apakah dia senang Melihatku atau tidak? Begitu dia mengenaliku, dia akan bereaksi karena aku Chanyeol Park dan bukan karena aku bocah kecil yang dia tinggalkan."

"Apakah kau ingin Meletakkan kantong kertas di atas kepalamu?"

"Ha ha ha."

"Apakah kau menganggap bahwa dia mungkin mengatakan pada pers? Menjual ceritanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai menggigit kukunya, meringis karena rasanya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Dia tidak akan terlihat baik jika dia menghubungi pers, kan?"

"Jika banyak uang yang terlibat, aku yakin orang tidak peduli bagaimana koran akan membuat mereka terlihat seperti apa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibu kandung Chanyeol tinggal di sebuah apartemen selemparan batu jauhnya dari sungai Thames. Ketika Chanyeol Melaju lurus ke tempatnya, bahkan tanpa menggunakan sistem navigasinya, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah ke sana sebelumnya, mencoba untuk Melihat ibunya. Chanyeol parkir di sebelah barisan tempat sampah beroda dan saat mereka berjalan ke depan blok, Chanyeol meremas tangan Baekhyun.

Blok itu adalah bangunan baru, terbuat dari batu bata gaya khas London setinggi tiga lantai dengan atap multi-siku abu-abu. Jari Chanyeol bergetar saat ia menekan bel. Dia memberikan Baekhyun senyum gugup.

"Silahkan masuk. Di lantai atas." Suara dari interkom terdengar parau.

Kaki Chanyeol Melangkah semakin lambat dan makin lambat. Pada saat mereka sampai di anak tangga terakhir, mau tidak mau Baekhyun menyeretnya.

Janet Crouch berdiri di pintu, menunggu. Ketika Chanyeol mulai terlihat, mulut Janet menganga.

"Apakah ini lelucon?" Ia bergumam dan Melihat ke belakang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mungkin memeriksa adanya kru film.

"Halo, eh...Mom," kata Chanyeol.

"Astaga," ujarnya terengah. "Sial, sial, sial." Benar-Benar cara yang baik untuk menyambut seorang anak yang tidak kau lihat selama tiga puluh tahun, pikir Baekhyun.

Mereka bertiga hanya berdiri di sana. Baekhyun bisa Melihat Janet berusaha untuk merapikan dirinya. Dia mengenakan sundress biru disetrika rapi, tapi jika Chanyeol berharap untuk seorang ibu yang jetset dan elegan, dia akan kecewa.

Janet mungil dan kurus dengan rambut merah cerah yang mengejutkan, berkat pewarna rambut.

"Ini lelucon," kata Janet lagi.

Chanyeol tampaknya telah kehilangan kemampuan bicara, sehingga Baekhyun yang mengambil alih.

"Ini bukan lelucon. Bisakah kita masuk?"

Janet bergerak ke samping. Pada saat mereka telah naik ke anak tangga yang lain dan Janet mengarahkan mereka ke ruang tamu, ekspresi Janet telah berubah dari salah satu ketidakpercayaan ke salah satu mimpi kebahagiaan. Baekhyun hampir bisa Melihat roda-roda berputar di kepalanya, geligi berderak, uang bergemerincing seperti jackpot yang Meluncur dari celah mesin judi.

Baekhyun Melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Selain TV yang sangat besar dan pemutar DVD, semuanya adalah buruk. Tirainya terlihat payah dan memudar dan bantal-bantal di sofa, kasar dan bernoda. Janet mulai rapi-rapi, tapi memindahkan beberapa surat kabar tidak akan membuat banyak perbedaan.

Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol tidak Melihat keadaan tempat, fokusnya adalah pada ibunya, seolah-olah ia sedang mencoba untuk Melihat ke dalam dirinya, Melihat dirinya dalam diri ibunya.

"Duduklah. Apa kau ingin minum? Teh? Kopi? Sesuatu yang keras?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata Baekhyun dan menarik Chanyeol turun ke sofa merah ketika ia gagal untuk duduk.

Janet merosot di kursi yang berlawanan. "Sialan," katanya lagi. "Maksudmu aku yang Melahirkan Chanyeol Park?"

Janet menyalakan rokok dengan tangan gemetar dan kemudian menawarkannya ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tampak tergoda, tapi menggeleng.

"Chanyeol Park," ulang Janet seolah-olah itu akan membantunya memahami apa yang dilihatnya. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus menawarkan untuk membuatkan wanita itu minum. Janet tampak seolah-olah dia shock.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya dia pada Baekhyun, matanya menyipit curiga. "Pers?"

"Dia pacarku." Chanyeol berhasil menemukan suaranya.

"Apa yang kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Janet, meniup aliran asap rokok. "Kenapa aku meninggalkanmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku berumur enam belas tahun ketika aku hamil. Tujuh belas ketika aku Melahirkanmu. Aku tak tahu siapa ayahmu. Maaf." Janet mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidur dengan siapa saja ketika itu dan tidak ada pria-pria yang ingin mengenalku setelah aku hamil. Begitu pula ibu dan ayah. Jadi aku pikir, persetan dengan mereka, dan mengatur hidupku sendirian."

Abu dari rokoknya bertambah panjang dan Baekhyun mengamati, menunggu itu untuk jatuh di karpet. "Bagaimanapun aku ingat hari dimana kau lahir. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menemaniku kecuali bidan separuh baya yang keji. Tuhan, kau seorang anak kecil jelek yang menjengkelkan, semuanya tergencet." Janet mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun dan mata Baekhyun terbuka ngeri.

Baekhyun ingin dia berhenti, tapi Janet telah bicara tanpa henti. Abu rokok bertambah panjang, nyaris jatuh.

"Aku berada pada proses persalinan selama berjam-jam. Ya Tuhan, jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah...Well. Lagi pula, kau keluar pada akhirnya. Semua bayi seperti itu. Semua bayi memiliki hal-hal yang cantik dengan rambut yang indah dan kau panjang dan kurus dan botak dan...Well, Benar-Benar jelek." Janet tertawa kemudian tawanya pecah menjadi batuk dan abu jatuh di karpet. Janet menggosoknya dengan tumitnya.

Tentunya setiap bayi yang telah menghabiskan berjam-jam memaksa menuruni jalan lahir yang sempit akan keluar terlihat seperti tergencet. Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol. Dia tidak jelek sekarang.

"Aku memberimu nama Chanyeol," katanya dan Baekhyun mendengar optimis dalam suaranya saat itu.

"Aku meninggalkan secarik kertas dengan namamu di atasnya. Aku tak tahu apakah orang-orang yang mengadopsimu akan menyimpannya. Siapa yang tahu?" Janet menatapnya.

"Mungkin aku tahu kemungkinan siapa ayahmu. Kau mengingatkanku tentang dia. Dia memiliki rambut sepertimu, gelap dan lurus dan warna mata yang sama." Janet mematikan rokok itu. Dan menyalakan lagi.

"Siapa namanya?" Baekhyun mendengar semangat dalam suara Chanyeol.

"Keith. Aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah pesta. Dia bilang dia berada di sebuah band. Dia pergi keesokan harinya. Aku tak pernah Melihatnya lagi. Bagaimanapun dia tampan. Aku ingat itu." Dia tersenyum, giginya kecil dan Bengkok, bernoda dari rokok yang terlalu banyak. Tapi Baekhyun Melihat sedikit Chanyeol di mata Janet dan senyumnya.

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir tentang aku? Bertanya-tanya apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kadang-kadang, tapi kau bukan milikku, jadi apa gunanya? Itu mudah untuk Melupakan aku pernah memilikimu. Tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi. Aku punya anak-anak lain sekarang. Dan suami. Mereka tak tahu tentangmu." Janet bangkit dan membawa sebuah foto. Itu foto dirinya di tepi pantai, berdiri di samping seorang pria gemuk dengan tato di kedua lengan dan rambut potongan pendek. Tiga gadis-gadis muda duduk di dinding di belakang mereka.

"Itu suamiku, Marvin. Putri-putriku Lizzie, dia dua belas tahun, Sarah lima belas dan Claire enam belas. Mereka ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Mereka selalu ingin kakak laki-laki." Janet jelas mengharapkan Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Chanyeol tidak. Tiga saudara tiri perempuan. Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka tahu tentang Chanyeol.

"Apakah orang tuamu masih hidup?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ayahku meninggal karena kanker paru-paru tahun lalu. Ibuku tinggal di Luton. Aku tidak tahu di mana dan aku tidak peduli."

"Mengapa kau menyerah pada Chanyeol?" Sembur Baekhyun.

Janet meradang. Matanya menembak Baekhyun seolah-olah dia memBenci Baekhyun karena menanyakan itu.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang pria, bukan Marvin, dan ia tidak ingin anak-anak. Aku pikir tanpa bayi, kita akan bisa Melanjutkan hubungan itu. Kita berhasil, namun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa tahun."

"Kau mencintainya lebih dari kau mencintaiku," gumam Chanyeol.

Janet menginjak rokok yang baru dihisapnya setengah. "Dia memiliki pekerjaan yang baik," Bentak Janet.

"Dia membawaku ke berbagai tempat. Kau bocah kecil yang suka merengek, selalu minta perhatian, selalu menginginkan sesuatu, tapi kau tak pernah mau tenang. Terus merengek. Aku menyayangimu, tentu saja, tapi aku menginginkan kehidupan juga. Aku sendiri adalah seorang anak."

"Jadi kau membuangku di luar Woolworths?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar datar.

"Tidak membuang," kata Janet. "Aku membungkusmu dengan baik. Aku tahu seseorang akan menemukanmu. Mereka akan mendengarmu berteriak minta sesuatu untuk dimakan. Pasangan yang tepat dari paru-paru yang kau punya." Janet tersenyum kecil.

"Masih ada lagi. Akhirnya aku memberikan rincianku ke pelayanan sosial sehingga jika di masa depan, kau akan ingin menghubungiku, kau bisa. Aku tidak perlu Melakukan itu. Tapi...Aku senang aku Melakukannya." Janet memberi Chanyeol pandangan gugup.

"Pokoknya, kau pasti memiliki kehidupan yang baik. Kau Melakukan semuanya dengan baik sekarang, bukan? Kaya dan terkenal. Orang-orang yang mengadopsimu pasti membesarkanmu dengan Benar."

"Ya." Chanyeol berdiri. "Well, terima kasih untuk bertemu denganku." Janet tampak terkejut. "Apa cuma itu? Apa itu semua yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun juga berdiri. Dia tak tahu apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan kecuali ia pasti tidak bahagia.

"Kurasa kau kecewa," kata Janet. "Tidak seperti yang diharapkan, kan?" Dia merapikan bawah gaunnya dengan lambaian tangan. "Bukan seorang wanita kaya yang terpelajar."

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa," kata Chanyeol.

"Kau harus bersyukur aku Melepaskanmu. Kau tidak akan mencapai apa-apa jika aku mempertahankanmu. Tapi lihatlah kau sekarang. Kau begitu tampan." Janet mengambil langkah ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin memberiku pelukan." Chanyeol mencoba untuk mundur dan Baekhyun berdiri menghalanginya, menyikut ke dia depan.

Janet menaruh lengannya di sekeliling Chanyeol. Chanyeol meMeluknya, takut-takut pada awalnya, tapi Baekhyun menyaksikan pelukannya tumbuh menjadi salah satu kesedihan atas apa yang telah terjawab oleh mereka berdua. Chanyeol menarik diri dan Janet menepuk lengannya.

"Nah, jaga dirimu sendiri, nak. Hati-hati dari orang-orang yang hanya ingin mengenalmu karena uangmu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Hubungi aku. Mungkin kita bisa pergi untuk makan. Kita semua," kata Janet saat Chanyeol mundur ke tangga.

"Kau dipersilakan untuk datang lagi. Adik perempuanmu akan senang bertemu denganmu," panggil Janet.

"Aku akan meneleponmu dan mengatur sesuatu. Aku ingin bertemu saudaraku." Janet tampak seolah-olah dia telah memenangkan lotre.

Chanyeol berbalik kembali pada langkah pertama. "Kapan ulang tahunku?"

Janet tampak bingung. "November. Tanggal lima belas, kukira."

Chanyeol berdiri tegak dan tersenyum. "Benar." Dia berhenti. "Kapan hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Tujuh Januari."

"Aku akan mencatatnya. Um, jangan bicara dengan pers tentang hal ini. Mari kita ambil kesempatan untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih dulu."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol berbalik untuk pergi lagi dan Janet memanggilnya lagi.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku. Maaf karena tidak mempertahankanmu."

Baekhyun Melihat di antara mereka berdua. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Orang tua angkatku Melakukan pekerjaan yang baik. Ini aku yang mengacaukan semuanya. Ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu, suatu hari."

Janet mengangguk. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang saat mereka turun tangga. Janet berdiri mengawasi mereka seolah-olah dia masih tidak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 25**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya keluar dari apartemen. Jari-jari Baekhyun Melengkung longgar di pegangan tangga untuk menghentikan dirinya tersandung saat Chanyeol menariknya menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun sampai mereka duduk di dalam mobil.

"Aku ingin tahu, dan sekarang aku tahu," kata Chanyeol, suaranya datar.

"Itu adalah hal yang baik yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol, mengatakan tidak apa-apa padanya tentang dia menyerah padamu." Baekhyun memegang tangannya dan membelai jari-jarinya.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa pun. "Yah, itu adalah hal yang baik untuk dikatakan, bahkan jika kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

"Kau tahu, aku meneliti ini. Aku membaca bahwa sebagian besar ibu tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan anak-anak yang telah mereka tinggalkan. Mereka merasa seolah-olah bagian dari diri mereka hilang. Dia tidak berpikir dua kali tentangku, hanya saja aku pikir dia memikirkannya sekarang."

Baekhyun Melihat rasa sakit di matanya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak ingin banyak. Dia bahkan tak ingat hari apa dia Melahirkanku. Kukira ia kehilangan gen keibuannya. Kupikir ulang tahunku adalah dua puluh tujuh November. Aku mungkin terlalu Melekat pada tanggal itu." Chanyeol berhenti.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"Mei."

"Sekarang Mei. Kapan?"

"Aku tidak merayakan ulang tahun, Chanyeol. "

"Kenapa tidak?"

Baekhyun memilih titik imajiner pada roknya. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mendesah. Jika ia mengatakannya pada Chanyeol, mungkin itu akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kami tak pernah mengadakan pesta yang sesungguhnya di rumah penitipan anak-anak tapi kami punya kue setelah makan malam jika hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun seseorang dan mereka boleh memilih apa yang mereka ingin lihat di TV. Semua orang memBenci fakta bahwa mereka terjebak di sana dan bukan dengan sebuah keluarga. Bukan dengan keluarga mereka."

"Apakah kau pernah mengadakan pesta?"

"Tidak setelah ibuku meninggal jadi aku tak pernah diundang ke pesta manapun. Gadis-gadis kecil bisa Benar-Benar kejam. Ketika aku berumur dua belas, aku memutuskan aku akan mengatur pestaku sendiri sehingga aku akan diundang kembali. Kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk membawa lebih dari dua orang teman ke rumah jadi aku mengaturnya di taman. Aku menulis waktu dan tempat pada balon. Aku menabung uang saku untuk membeli tas pesta dan mengisinya dengan permen, pensil yang atasnya berBentuk hewan dan yoyo plastik. Aku membeli keripik, roti sosis dan botol-botol Coke dan limun. Aku bahkan menyetel musik. Dan kue cokelat besar. Aku mencuri sebuah keranjang supermarket untuk mengangkut semuanya."

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dia masih bisa Melihat semua makanan diletakkan di atas meja piknik. Hal itu tampak hebat.

"Tidak ada yang datang. Pada awalnya, aku berpikir mungkin aku memberikan waktu atau tempat yang salah dan di dalam taman yang berbeda setiap orang berdiri memegang hadiah dan kartu, menunggu untukku."

Baekhyun mengangkat matanya menatap Chanyeol. Jari-jari Chanyeol mengusap jari Baekhyun.

"Aku berpesta sendirian. Mendapat teguran karena memberi makan keripik pada bebek-bebek dan kemudian mendapat masalah lagi karena tak hanya aku Melewatkan jam malam tapi aku meminjam pemutar musik tanpa minta ijin. Mereka makan kue yang mereka beli, tapi meninggalkan sepotong untukku dan aku tidak diizinkan untuk pergi ke tempat tidur sampai aku memakannya. Hanya saja aku begitu kenyang, aku memuntahkannya di dapur. Aku tak pernah menghiraukan ulang tahunku lagi setelah itu."

"Apakah sudah terlambat untuk mengadopsimu?" Chanyeol berbisik, mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Tapi setelah itu seks harus dihentikan. Karena kau akan ditangkap."

"Oh iya." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Hei, aku sudah Melupakannya, Chanyeol."

"Jadi kapan ulang tahunmu?" Chanyeol mempererat cengkramannya.

"Lupakan saja. Sudah lewat."

"Kapan itu? " Ulang Chanyeol. "Jangan membuatku terpaksa menyakiti atau menggelitikmu."

"Kemarin."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan mengerang. "Sial. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku." Matanya terbuka.

"Itu sebabnya ayahmu ingin bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol menggerakkan persneling mobil dan Melaju pergi.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Belanja."

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Bukan untukku. Untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh apa pun."

"Aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu." Chanyeol Melirik ke arahnya. "Kau tak harus butuh sesuatu untuk pergi berbelanja."

Baekhyun harus. Dia tidak pernah punya uang untuk membeli hal-hal yang tidak perlu. "Aku tak ingin pergi berbelanja," katanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Pergi piknik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak mengantisipasi bahwa dia yang akan menjadi satusatunya yang berkeliling supermarket membeli makanan, sementara Chanyeol bersembunyi di dalam mobil, merasa paranoid akan dikenali.

Ketika Baekhyun kembali, Chanyeol sedang berbicara di ponselnya. Dia menjentikkan tombol untuk bagasi, bahkan tidak keluar untuk membantu membongkar troli. Pada saat Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya, ia selesai menelepon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan uang kembalian.

Dengan senyum lebar dan lugu di wajahnya, Chanyeol jelas terlihat bersalah karena sesuatu.

"Tidak ada."

"Aku sangat sedih harus mengatakan ini, tapi aku takut memenangkan Oscar adalah di luar jangkauanmu. Kau adalah aktor yang tak punya harapan, Chanyeol. Kau memasang hatimu di wajahmu. Meskipun begitu, itu adalah wajah yang indah." Baekhyun menciumnya.

"Tidak seindah wajahmu," bisik Chanyeol. "Happy Birthday untuk kemarin."

Ciuman itu menjadi lebih dalam dan lebih bergairah dalam sekejap. Lidah Chanyeol menggoda mulut Baekhyun, mengirimkan getaran dari denyut kenikmatan ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kita bisa piknik di tempat tidurmu," Baekhyun terengah-engah saat Chanyeol menarik diri.

"Tidak. Aku ingin membawa kita ke Richmond Park."

"Bagus," kata Baekhyun. "Aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke sana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sudah makan dan membaringkan punggung mereka di bawah sinar matahari sebelum Baekhyun bicara dengan Chanyeol tentang apa yang terjadi sore itu. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tak ingin membicarakannya, tapi Baekhyun juga tahu Chanyeol harus berurusan dengan itu.

"Apakah dia jauh lebih buruk dari yang kau harapkan?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Sesaat Chanyeol tidak menjawab. "Aku tak tahu apa yang diharapkan. Aku tak peduli apakah dia cantik atau cerdas. Dan aku tak peduli. Aku ingin dia merindukanku, aku memikirkan tentang itu selama bertahun-tahun dan kupikir dia tidak memikirkannya."

"Apakah kau suka berpikir tentang kesalahanmu?"

"Aku adalah sebuah kesalahan?"

"Dia Melahirkanmu, Chanyeol. Dia tidak menggugurkanmu. Dia masih remaja." Baekhyun berguling ke samping.

"Matanya agak mirip denganmu. Kau memiliki senyumnya," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap padanya. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi tidak giginya."

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau menjalankan jarimu Melalui rambutmu seperti ayahmu," tambah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau menggigit kukumu seperti ibumu."

"Aku tidak Melakukannya lagi. Lihat."

Chanyeol menunjukkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Ujung yang kasar sudah hilang.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan bertemu ibumu, dan membawakannya beberapa Stopit? Bercerita tentang Janet."

Chanyeol merosot ke punggungnya. "Dan katakan apa padanya? Bahwa dia Benar?"

Baekhyun menempatkan dagunya di dada Chanyeol. "Hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk putus hubungan dengan keluargamu. Mereka mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Mereka orang tuamu. Biarkan mereka menunjukkan betapa mereka peduli."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun sehingga dia berbaring di atas Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang menunjukkan padamu?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Di tengah-tengah Richmond Park? Kurasa tidak."

"Tapi kau memakai celana dalam khusus itu."

"Tidak, aku tidak memakainya."

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan bingung dan kemudian matanya Melebar. "Mendekatlah."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mendesah Jengkel dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Sesaat kemudian, tangannya di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun dan ia mengerang di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun lupa tentang fakta bahwa mereka berbaring di taman, lupa segalanya kecuali apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol menaruh satu lengannya di bahu Baekhyun, menariknya erat-erat saat Chanyeol menciumnya, tangan yang lain Meluncur di lipatan basahnya, menggoda klitorisnya keluar dari sarangnya sedikit dan kemudian berputar-putar dengan ujung jarinya.

Baekhyun tersentak di dalam mulut Chanyeol dan Melenguh saat ia Meleleh terhadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun kembali ke bumi, menggigit bibirnya sampai napasnya mereda.

"Sekarang kita punya masalah besar. Aku akan membawamu untuk Melihat area konservasi khusus untuk kumbang rusa, tapi aku tidak lagi dalam kondisi fit."

"Lain kali, " kata Baekhyun. Dia Melompat, menarik Chanyeol berdiri dan menyodorkan tas yang menyimpan makanan ke depan celana Chanyeol yang menyembul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menguap. Itu jam sembilan malam. Mereka menghabiskan malam bergumul telanjang di sofa dan Baekhyun telah memikirkan tentang tidur ketika Chanyeol mengatakan mereka akan keluar.

Chanyeol Melaju kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengganti celana jeans. Chanyeol juga meraih salah satu sweater wol Baekhyun meskipun fakta bahwa di luar masih hangat. Ketika Chanyeol berhenti di tempat parkir dan mematikan mesin, Baekhyun tidak tahu di mana mereka berada.

"Apakah kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu aku percaya padamu."

"Aku ingin menutup matamu."

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar. Chanyeol memegang dasi biru tua. Dia tampak begitu gembira, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyukainya.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun merasakan sedikit tekanan dari dasi saat Chanyeol membungkusnya di sekitar mata Baekhyun.

Begitu Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, ia menempel di lengan Chanyeol dan terus mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Naik lima langkah," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung. Dia mendengar suara gema dan desisan hembusan AC yang dingin, tapi tidak bisa merasakan apapun lebih dari itu. Mereka bergerak Melalui beberapa pintu dan kemudian Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku akan Melepaskan penutup matanya sekarang," kata Chanyeol.

Saat dasi jatuh dari matanya, Baekhyun berkedip. Dia Melihat sekelompok orang di depannya, mendengar mereka berteriak "Surprise" dan tersentak kembali ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dari sana, ia mengamati segalanya. Kyungsoo, Luhan, Jongin, Sehun dan banyak orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Dan sebuah arena gelanggang es.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun." Luhan menyerbu dan meMeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kewalahan. Hadiah-hadiah yang terbungkus indah disodorkan ke dalam pelukannya.

Gabus sampanye Meletup. Musik meraung dari speaker. Dia bersandar lebih keras ke Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol tidak di belakangnya, Baekhyun akan jatuh.

"Buka hadiah dariku dulu," kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membukanya, sarung tangan. Luhan membelikannya topi. Baekhyun tidak pernah mempunyai begitu banyak hadiah untuk dibuka. Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan serbuan cinta untuk Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah kawanku, Key, dari band pertamaku. Ini adalah Junhyuk yang tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan merdu," kata Chanyeol.

"Itu kau, dasar banci," kata Junhyuk. Ia berpaling pada Baekhyun. "Itu sebabnya kami harus bermain musik begitu berisik, karena dia terus lupa kunci lagunya."

"Kau terus mengubah kuncinya," tukas Chanyeol.

Key menyandangkan lengannya di bahu Chanyeol. "Apakah kau berkhayal ikut dan menjalani sesi dengan kami, Chanyeol? Kami sedang mencari seorang pria untuk bermain rebana."

"Sangat lucu."

Baekhyun sangat senang dengan olok-olok itu, senang Melihat Chanyeol yang berbeda, seorang pria normal, bercanda dan tertawa. Dia memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada semua orang. Meskipun kebanyakan musisi, ada juga teman-teman dari universitas—seorang pengacara, arsitek, seorang guru. Dan Chanyeol tetap disamping Baekhyun, tangannya selalu di sekitar Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol mengatakan—dia denganku, kami bersama-sama, dan hati Baekhyun bernyanyi penuh cinta untuknya.

Chanyeol masih seorang bintang, masih sebuah cahaya yang semua orang berdengung di sekitarnya, tapi ini adalah dunia yang berbeda dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat Baekhyun percaya bahwa mereka bisa memiliki masa depan.

Setelah Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tak akan panik dan Melarikan diri, ia mundur dan menonton. Ini tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengaturnya, meskipun Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menelpon beberapa orang dan memberitahu mereka apa yang ia inginkan.

Dia menghubungi Kyungsoo di galeri, bertanya padanya tentang temanteman Baekhyun dan menyadari itu tidak akan menjadi pesta jika ia hanya mengundang orang yang Baekhyun kenal. Jadi Chanyeol memanggil temantemannya dan mereka semua akan membawa hadiah dan Baekhyun duduk di sana dengan senyum konyol di wajahnya, dikelilingi oleh kertas kado dan Chanyeol tidak berpikir ia pernah merasa sangat bahagia.

"Bisakah kita makan?" Seseorang memanggil.

"Silakan," katanya. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa itu adalah temantemannya yang langsung menyerbu seperti burung pemakan bangkai. Dia Melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Baekhyun dan menuntunnya ke meja.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Di atas taplak meja plastik yang dihiasi dengan gambar superhero terbang, adalah piring kertas yang serasi yang diisi makanan pesta yang sesuai untuk anak usia tujuh tahun-koktail sosis, bermangkuk —mangkuk chips berbentuk kepompong keriting berwarna cerah, Twiglets, jelly-jely merah berbentuk kelinci, jelly hijau berbentuk ikan, kue-kue, sandwich yang bertumpuk seperti piramida bengkok, diselimuti ratusan dan ribuan cupcakes mungil beku dan di tengah-tengah itu semua, sebuah kue coklat yang sangat besar, disiram lingkaran coklat dan di atasnya dengan dua belas lilin.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya, menekan mulutnya dekat dengan telinga Chanyeol. "Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Baekhyun dan udara berembus keluar dari Chanyeol.

Mulut Chanyeol menukik pada mulut Baekhyun dan mereka sendirian di dunia mereka sendiri, segala sesuatu di sekitar mereka adalah pudar.

Ini dia, pikir Chanyeol, ini adalah apa yang ia cari-cari, yang sudah ia tunggu—Baekhyun berada di pusat dunia Chanyeol.

"Siap untuk kuenya?" Teriak seseorang. Luhan menyalakan lilin.

"Chanyeol akan bernyanyi," teriak seseorang. Tidak, sial dia tidak akan bernyanyi tapi kemudian ia menatap wajah Baekhyun dan akhirnya ia ingin. Chanyeol memegang tangannya dan Melihat langsung ke matanya, menyanyikan "Happy Birthday to you". Yang lain bergabung tapi Baekhyun tersenyum hanya untuk Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol selesai, Baekhyun akan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya untuk ciuman lain ketika Kyungsoo menjerit, "Cepat, tiup lilinnya sebelum alarm asap berbunyi."

Baekhyun Melangkah, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan Chanyeol Melihat anak yang bersemangat yang Baekhyun tak pernah pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengalaminya. Chanyeol mendorong kembali gelombang kemarahan karena telah ditolak oleh ibunya. Baekhyun berseri-seri karena semua lilin tertiup dan semua orang bertepuk tangan. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa begitu beruntung?

"Kau tidak Meludah di atasnya," keluh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku masih bisa."

"Apa kau membuat permohonan?"

"Aku sudah punya semua yang aku inginkan."

"Well, aku ingin kapal pesiar dan rumah di tepi laut," kata Chanyeol.

"Sungguh?"

"Tidak, tidak juga." Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Chanyeol berpikir untuk mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia menginginkan dirinya dan rumah yang penuh anak-anak.

"Terima kasih untuk bernyanyi, Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau tidak—"

Chanyeol Meletakkan jarinya di atas bibir Baekhyun. "Aku akan Melakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan membuatku Melakukan ini," pinta Baekhyun.

"Kau akan menyukainya setelah kau sudah mencobanya," kata Chanyeol.

"Jika kau tahu berapa kali aku pernah mendengar itu." Baekhyun berdiri di atas sepatu roda es dan bergetar. "Aduh," bisiknya. "Apa kau pikir aku butuh ukuran yang lebih besar?" Chanyeol menatap kaki Baekhyun dan tertawa. "Tidak, kau hanya butuh itu pada kaki yang tepat."

Baekhyun merosot kembali ke bangku dan membiarkan Chanyeol menopangnya. Di sekitar Baekhyun setiap orang berceloteh dan tertawa, terhuyung-huyung di atas tikar karet sebelum mereka beramai-ramai menuju ke es.

Chanyeol membungkuk untuk membantu Baekhyun Melepas klip pengikat sepatu skatingnya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun dan menangkupkan kepala Chanyeol dengan tangannya. "Ini adalah ciuman selamat tinggal."

Baekhyun menekan bibirnya terhadap bibir Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menjauh, tampak khawatir.

"Selamat tinggal?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mati di luar sana dan aku tidak ingin pergi tanpa ciuman terakhir."

"Kau belum pernah bermain ice skating sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini tidak sulit."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Itulah omongan seseorang yang sudah ahli."

"Kau bisa berpegangan padaku," kata Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh."

Baekhyun terhuyung di atas tikar untuk sampai ke pintu masuk. Sehun berdiri bergetar hanya di depannya. Dia berada di es tapi kedua tangannya terpaku ke penghalang kayu yang mengelilingi sepanjang arena. Luhan Meluncur mundur dalam lingkaran di depannya.

"Kau pergilah berkeliling dan biarkan aku merasakan suasananya," kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan menonton saat ia Meluncur langsung ke tengah.

Well, tentu saja Chanyeol bisa Meluncur. Orang ini sempurna dalam segala hal.

Tapi tidak semua orang sekompeten Luhan dan Chanyeol. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan dengan susah payah berputar, bergandengan tangan. Teman Chanyeol bermain-main, jatuh dan tertawa, memukulmukul lengan dan kaki. Baekhyun mengenakan topi dan sarung tangan yang telah dihadiahkan untuknya, Melangkah ke es dan kakinya sekaligus bergerak lebih cepat daripada bagian tubuhnya.

Dia meraih ke penghalang di samping, Melingkarkan lengannya di atasnya dan menarik tubuhnya tegak.

Beberapa meter jauhnya, Sehun sudah mengalami kemajuan dengan menyeretkan kakinya. Dia Melepaskan sisi pegangan dan lengan dan kakinya Melebar dan kemudian ditarik kembali, membuatnya terlihat seperti bintang laut kebingungan.

Baekhyun terus berpegangan erat pada kayu dan bergerak seinci demi seinci.

Baekhyun baik-baik saja sampai Chanyeol berhenti di depannya, memandikannya dengan kristal es.

"Brengsek," desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Lepaskan pinggirannya dan pegang tanganku."

"Aku akan jatuh."

"Aku akan menangkapmu." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun mendesah.

"Mereka menyetel salah satu laguku." kata Chanyeol. "Ini pertanda."

"Kau dan tanda-tanda konyolmu." Tapi Baekhyun mengambil tangannya dan dengan keengganan besar, Melepaskan pinggiran kayu.

"Jangan mencoba untuk berjalan. Geser kakimu keluar dalam Bentuk V. Ini seperti roller skating," kata Chanyeol. "Membungkuk ke depan bukan ke belakang."

"Aku juga tidak pernah roller skate."

Tapi ketika Baekhyun meniru apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, dia merasa sedikit lebih percaya diri dan mereka mulai bergerak sepanjang arena. Ketika mereka Meluncur, Chanyeol bernyanyi padanya, menyertai suaranya sendiri yang mengalir keluar dari pengeras suara. Oh Tuhan, dia terdengar hebat.

"Selesai dengan baik. Itu satu putaran," kata Chanyeol, saat Baekhyun Meluncur ke samping, merangkul atas kayu seperti teman lama yang hilang. Baekhyun nyaris menciumnya.

"Dan hanya butuh waktu dua jam."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Well, jika kau bersikeras berhenti setiap beberapa meter." Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya tegak.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol, untuk hari ini, untuk malam ini. Ini luar biasa."

"Ini belum berakhir. Aku belum memberikanmu hadiah spesialku, dan kau tidak mendapatkannya sampai kau sudah berputar berkeliling sendirian."

Ketika Baekhyun membuat percobaan Melangkah beberapa meter sendiri, teman-temannya dan teman-teman Chanyeol Meluncur menghampiri untuk mengucapkan selamat malam dan pada akhirnya pasangan itu adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa.

"Sepuluh menit lagi dan Meleleh, Cinderella," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun Meluncur, lengannya mengepak. Baekhyun tahu dia terlihat bodoh, seperti burung gemuk, terlalu berat untuk lepas landas tapi dia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan sendiri sirkuit ini.

Baekhyun menyadari dorongan Chanyeol yang berteriak di dekatnya dan Baekhyun Melakukannya dengan baik, skate Meluncur, bukan tergelincir.

Baekhyun tahu akan ada tikungan di depan, panik pada kecepatannya yang tinggi-dia berusaha menurunkan kecepatan—namun tersandung dan terjatuh seperti sebuah batu.

Baekhyun tidak sampai jatuh diatas es. Chanyeol yang jatuh, di bawah tubuh Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menangkapmu." Chanyeol mengerang.

"Pahlawanku. Apa ada yang kesakitan?"

"Seekor putri duyung sepuluh ton baru saja menggencetku. Tentu saja aku kesakitan." Baekhyun berguling dan kemudian membungkuk untuk menekan bibirnya terhadap bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol Melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Baekhyun, Meluncurkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian, musik mati, lampu menyala dan ada suara batuk laki-laki dari tepi gelanggang. Baekhyun menarik diri.

"Lihat kan, aku menghapus rasa sakit dari pikiranmu," kata Baekhyun.

"Hanya karena kau adalah kesakitan yang lebih besar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	13. Chapter 13

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **NC SCENES**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **SILAHKAN DITUTUP BAGI YANG BERPUASA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG YANG BACA MUEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 26**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir tengah malam ketika mereka kembali ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Dua kejutan lagi," kata Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan dari garasi.

"Apakah itu kejutan besar?" Baekhyun menyeringai, lengannya penuh hadiah.

"Salah satu harus menunggu di luar, tapi kami sedikit lebih terlambat daripada yang kukira. Pergi dan lihatlah."

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol kelihatan terlalu senang dengan dirinya sendiri dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia temukan, mudah-mudahan bukan anak anjing. Baekhyun Meletakkan hadiah di aula dan membuka pintu. Hatinya mencelos.

"Oh Chanyeol, apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Halo, Baekhyun." Ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu memegang buket bunga. Chanyeol muncul di belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo memberiku nomor teleponnya. Aku menelepon dia sore ini. Kau perlu bicara dengannya, Baekhyun. Dengarkan apa yang dia katakan. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang setelah aku sudah bicara dengan Janet. Kau perlu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menarik diri.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk Melakukan hal ini," kata Baekhyun. Semuanya kabur. Titik-titik menari-nari di depan mata Baekhyun seolah-olah dunia telah berubah menjadi sebuah lukisan Seurat. Sebelum Baekhyun mengetahuinya, mereka bertiga sudah berdiri di ruang tamu. Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun, menariknya duduk di atas sofa. Pikirannya berpacu Melewati labirin, dilempar ke jalan buntu, berbalik, mencari jalan lain untuk keluar, sepanjang waktu tahu tak akan ada jalan keluar. Ayahnya duduk di seberang sofa.

"Chanyeol cukup baik memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu malam ini, Baekhyun. Yang aku minta adalah kau mendengarkanku."

Baekhyun bagaikan mundur ke dalam cangkangnya, seperti kepiting pertapa ketakutan yang bergerak mundur ke dalam lengkungan paling rapat, mengetahui dia menjebak dirinya sendiri tapi tidak ada tempat lain untuk pergi.

Baekhyun berhasil merenggut tangannya bebas dari cengkeraman Chanyeol dan meMeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ketika Chanyeol mencoba untuk menempatkan lengannya di sekeliling Baekhyun, Baekhyun menolaknya. Dia tahu Chanyeol akan terluka, tapi Baekhyun tak peduli. Chanyeol membalik hari terbaik dalam hidup Baekhyun menjadi terburuk kedua.

"Apa yang kau lihat malam itu, itu bukan apa yang kau pikirkan," kata ayah Baekhyun.

"Ibumu sakit jiwa, sayang. Dia mendengar suara-suara menyuruhnya untuk Melakukan sesuatu. Itu baik-baik saja ketika itu adalah sesuatu yang baik, seperti memanggang kue tapi sesuatu tidak begitu baik ketika itu seperti menggali rumput di tengah malam." Dia membungkuk ke depan. "Apakah kau ingat?"

Sebuah lubang muncul suatu malam di halaman belakang. Ibunya mengatakan ia menginginkan kebun bunga.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu, aku tak ingin membawanya pergi darimu. Karena aku bekerja di rumah, kupikir aku bisa menjaganya. Jika aku mengetahui dia bisa Melakukan tindakan kekerasan, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan dia tinggal di rumah."

Baekhyun ingin menempatkan jari-jarinya di telinganya, berceloteh omong kosong sehingga dia tidak bisa mendengar ini.

"Malam itu, aku berada di dapur minum kopi, membaca koran. Gina masuk, mengambil pisau dari laci dan menikamku. Tidak ada peringatan, tidak ada argumen, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku mencoba untuk mengambil pisau darinya. Ketika kau turun, itulah apa yang aku coba lakukan, tidak membunuhnya. Tapi kau menyerbu dan semuanya kacau. Entah bagaimana semua orang terluka."

Baekhyun terguncang, menatap lantai pada suatu titik di antara kaki ayahnya, berharap setan-setan bermata liar akan Melonjak keluar Melalui celah di antara papan-papan dan menyeretnya kembali ke neraka.

"Apa kau tidak ingat seperti apa dia, Baekhyun? Kita tak pernah tahu apakah ia akan bangun dari tempat tidur di pagi hari, kalau dia ingat untuk membawamu ke sekolah atau menjemputmu. Kadang-kadang, Gina berperilaku seperti wanita yang aku nikahi dan seorang ibu yang baik, tapi itu sebuah lotere pada apa yang akan kita hadapi. Ibumu atau orang asing. Apa kau ingat?"

Baekhyun tidak bicara.

"Jika aku bisa memutar balik waktu, aku akan Melakukannya. Ya Tuhan, jika aku tahu dia mungkin menyakitimu, aku akan menempatkan dia di rumah sakit dan merawatmu sendirian."

Baekhyun tahu ayahnya tidak akan pernah berhenti Melukis. Itu semua yang dia lakukan, sepanjang hari, sepanjang malam, diam di studio ketika inspirasi datang padanya. Mereka tidak diizinkan untuk mengganggunya. Kadang-kadang mereka bersenang-senang, tapi ayahnya pikir perjalanan ke Tate atau National Portrait Gallery adalah menghibur untuk anak lima tahun. Ayahnya tidak tahu. Ibunya adalah orang yang membuat hidup jadi menyenangkan.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa tahu dia akan Melakukan sejauh itu. Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyun. Kau anakku, putriku. Aku telah kehilangan terlalu banyak dari hidupmu. Tidak bisakah kita mulai lagi? Apakah kau tidak akan membiarkan aku menjadi ayahmu?"

Baekhyun meringkuk semakin rapat. Chanyeol mencoba untuk menempatkan jari-jarinya di atas bibir Baekhyun, tapi ia menarik diri, Meluncur jauh ke sisi lain sofa. Chanyeol merusak segalanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku beritahu padamu tentang malam itu," kata ayahnya. "Tapi sebelum aku mengatakannya, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak menyalahkanmu terhadap apa yang kau katakan dalam persidanganku. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikir kau lihat, tapi kau salah. Itu sebabnya aku mengaku tidak bersalah, mengapa aku harus menghabiskan lebih lama di penjara. Tapi aku tidak menusukmu. Itu ibumu." Jari-jari Baekhyun memukul-mukul menjadi sebuah ketukan di samping sofa.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tahu itu bukan apa yang ingin kau dengar, tapi itu kebenarannya. Kau masuk ke dapur dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kau pikir aku menyerang ibumu dan mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya."

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Melihat darah, mencium baunya, merasakannya di tangannya. Sebuah kekacauan yang hangat dan lengket yang ia ingin itu hilang. Itu menggenang di lantai, menyebar seperti gelombang merah cipratan cat.

"Dalam kebingungan, ibumu menyerang dan kau meraih pisau. Entah bagaimana, kau menancapkan pisau ke kaki ibumu. Itu memutuskan arteri femoralisnya. Pada saat ambulans tiba, dia pendarahan sampai meninggal." Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol terkesiap sampingnya. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bernapas lagi.

"Kau tidak memberitahu padaku soal itu!" Chanyeol berteriak pada ayah Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar tidak memberitahuku bahwa itu alasan kau ingin bicara dengannya! Untuk mengatakan padanya kau tidak membunuh ibunya, Baekhyun yang membunuhnya. Kau benar-benar bajingan kejam."

"Maafkan aku, sayang, " kata ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau harus memberitahu itu padanya? Dia masih kecil. Maksudku, apa-apaan ini?" Ayah Baekhyun bangun dan Melangkah ke arahnya. "Baekhyun."

Baekhyun Melompat berdiri dan mengapit tangannya di mulutnya. "Permisi," gumamnya Melalui jari-jarinya. Dia berlari keluar ruangan, membanting pintu dan tidak berhenti. Keluar dari rumah, turun ke jalan, lalu turun ke jalan yang lain, Baekhyun tidak berhenti sampai dia naik ke dalam taksi.

Ketika Baekhyun tidak muncul, Chanyeol pergi untuk mencarinya. Kamar mandi di lantai bawah kosong. Dia berlari ke seluruh rumah, memeriksa setiap kamar sebelum menghempas kembali ke ruang tunggu.

"Dia kabur. Kau keparat bodoh. Apa yang kau coba lakukan? Mendapatkan dirimu sendiri kembali tidak diakui olehnya? Aku mencoba untuk membantumu berbaikan dengannya. Bagaimana kau mengharapkan dia untuk bereaksi terhadap itu? Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia menolak untuk bertemu denganku setelah aku keluar. Dia bahkan mengubah namanya."

"Jim, kau benar-benar seorang banci. Jika dia Melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, aku akan—"

"Bodoh semacam apa?"

Chanyeol langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Dia hanya kesal. Kau tahu bagaimana wanita. Dia akan kembali," kata Jim.

Chanyeol ternganga. "Aku tak percaya kau pikir kau bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa dia membunuh ibunya sendiri dan berharap untuk Melenggang kembali ke dalam hidupnya. Maksudku, sekarang apa bedanya siapa yang Melakukan apa? Ibunya sudah meninggal. Baekhyun menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya dalam panti asuhan karena apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia adalah seorang anak tujuh tahun, demi Tuhan."

"Tapi aku tidak membunuh siapa pun," kata Jim. "Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku membunuh ibunya. Aku menghabiskan lima belas tahun penjara untuk sesuatu yang tidak aku lakukan."

"Dan Baekhyun menghabiskan lima belas tahun di penjara juga."

"Dia mengambil uang yang aku tawarkan."

Chanyeol menatapnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, kan? Kau bahkan tidak bertanya padanya bagaimana keadaannya. Kau hanya ingin memindahkan rasa bersalahmu ke pundak Baekhyun. Apa kau menulis surat padanya saat kau berada di dalam penjara? Pernah meminta untuk bertemu dengannya?" Chanyeol Melihat jawabannya adalah tidak. Dia ingin memukul tinjunya ke wajah pria itu.

"Bisakah aku bantu mencarinya?"

"Bagaimana? Kau tak tahu apapun tentang dia—apa yang dia sukai, apa yang dia benci, apa yang dia takuti. Enyahlah. Keluar dari rumahku."

Setelah dia pergi, Chanyeol menemukan tas Baekhyun di samping sofa. Dia membukanya, Melihat kunci, dompet dan teleponnya dan tahu dia dalam kesulitan.

Chanyeol pergi ke apartemen Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak ada dan sejauh yang bisa dia lihat, Baekhyun tidak pernah pulang. Mobilnya ada di luar. Chanyeol kembali ke rumah, berharap Baekhyun akan berada di sana. Dia tidak ada. Chanyeol duduk dan menunggu. Dan menunggu. Matahari terbit dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kwangsoo mendengar ada yang menggedor-gedor di pintu dan mengabaikannya. Tapi siapa pun itu, dia tidak berniat untuk menyerah. Kwangsoo bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan hanya untuk berjagajaga, dia Melepas pakaian dalam yang dikenakannya semalam, sebelum memakai jubah putih. Kwangsoo entah bagaimana tidak terkejut Melihat Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir di luar. Kwangsoo bertanyatanya bantuan mana yang ia butuhkan kali ini—ahli keuangan, tukang belanja pribadi, agen real estat, orang pengganggu atau penendang pantat.

"Ini sebaiknya berita bagus," Bentak Kwangsoo.

"Baekhyun pergi."

Kwangsoo dalam hati Melakukan teriakan sukacita dan bergerak mundur untuk mempersilahkan Chanyeol yang berwajah pucat masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol membiarkannya mengalir dan semakin ia mencurahkan, terangnya matahari bersinar untuk Kwangsoo. Jadi lebih mudah untuk memasukkan Im Nana ke dalam hidup Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang sudah keluar dari jalan.

"Aku harus menemukannya," kata Chanyeol. "Aku butuh seorang detektif swasta."

"Aku tahu yang bagus," kata Kwangsoo. Mencari batu dimana Baekhyun telah merangkak di bawahnya bukan ide yang buruk, hanya perlu memastikan batu itu cukup berat.

"Masih terlalu dini untuk menelepon sekarang. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau tampak mengerikan."

"Aku belum tidur," kata Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah beberapa jam di lantai atas."

"Aku harus berada di tempatku seandainya Baekhyun kembali." Chanyeol gelisah.

"Aku akan mengirim Jake ke sana. Dia tidak sibuk hari ini. Berikan padaku kuncimu." Chanyeol menyerahkannya dan mulai berjalan ke lantai atas. Kwangsoo pergi ke dapur. Dia akan memastikan Jake tahu siapapun tidak akan masuk ke tempat Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjadi daftar paling atas. Kwangsoo sejauh ini sedang memegang teko di bawah keran, sebelum dia menjatuhkannya ke bawah, memercikkan air ke manamana. Dia berlari ke lantai atas.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kwangsoo pikir dia aman, bahwa Chanyeol sudah masuk ke ruangan yang tepat. Dia Melihat Chanyeol berdiri di samping tempat tidur, memegang salah satu bra yang Baekhyun buat. Itu adalah bra terbaik yang Kwangsoo suka—satin putih dengan mawar pink kecil. Chanyeol sudah tampak pucat sebelumnya, tapi sekarang wajahnya seperti hantu.

"Dimana dia?" Chanyeol menjatuhkan bra dan berjalan menghampiri kamar mandi Kwangsoo. Ia langsung membuka pintu, kemudian Melonjak kembali, tinjunya mengepal.

"Dia tidak ada di sini," kata Kwangsoo, memegang tangannya di depannya. Kwangsoo bingung untuk menemukan sebuah skenario yang cocok, satu yang bisa dia cocokkan.

"Ini adalah bra Baekhyun," teriak Chanyeol, Melemparkannya ke wajah Kwangsoo.

"Dia yang membuatnya, Benar," jawab Kwangsoo. "Pakaian dalamnya." Kwangsoo mencoba untuk mengambilnya sebelum Chanyeol menyadari betapa besarnya itu, bahwa itu hangat dan mungkin sedikit basah, tapi Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Chanyeol. "Di mana kau sebenarnya?"

"Chanyeol, dia tidak ada di sini. Aku memintanya untuk membuat pakaian dalam untuk seorang teman."

Kwangsoo merasa lega ketika Chanyeol mengempis seperti balon tua, tampak keriput kebingungan di wajahnya.

Lalu Chanyeol Meluruskan. "Jadi, di mana temanmu?"

"Dia sudah pulang."

"Meninggalkan celana dalamnya?" Mata Chanyeol penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan.

"Chanyeol, kehidupan seksku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Bahu Chanyeol merosot lagi. "Tidak, maaf."

"Kamar kosongnya di seberang tangga," kata Kwangsoo. "Tidurlah. Pada saat kau bangun, aku akan sudah membereskan semuanya."

Ketika pintu ditutup, Kwangsoo bernapas. Hampir saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Chanyeol muncul beberapa jam kemudian, ia masih tampak mengerikan. Kwangsoo bertanya-tanya apakah ia bahkan pernah tidur.

"Aku harus pulang seandainya Baekhyun sudah kembali," kata Chanyeol. "Apakah kau punya seorang detektif untuk mencarinya?"

"Aku sudah mempekerjakan dua orang untuk itu. Aku sudah menggunakan mereka sebelumnya. Mereka bagus." Kwangsoo tidak mempekerjakan detektif. Dia memutuskan itu akan membuang-buang uang dan dia tidak mau membuang-buang uang. Kwangsoo akan menunggu beberapa hari dan memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun tampaknya telah menghilang tanpa jejak. Pada saat Baekhyun muncul, jika dia muncul, Chanyeol sudah berpindah pada orang lain dan ia hanya ada dalam pikiran seseorang.

Kwangsoo menuangkan Chanyeol kopi dan Meletakkannya di depannya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya. "Aku mengacaukannya. Kupikir aku sudah Melakukan hal yang benar dan ternyata tidak."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kwangsoo mendengarkan tanpa bicara, berpikir jika ia harus menggambarkan skenario kasus terburuk, ini akan berada di sana di suatu tempat. Wanita itu adalah bencana berjalan.

Sebuah bagian kecil dari diri Kwangsoo berpikir sayang sekali Tiffany Samuels tidak menancapkan pisau sedikit lebih rendah dan lebih dalam. "Kekasih dibunuh oleh penggemar gila." kedengarannya menarik.

Kwangsoo bisa Melihat Chanyeol peduli pada Baekhyun. Kwangsoo tidak buta, tapi orang itu sedang dikuasai oleh kemaluannya. Dia perlu mengambil orang lain untuk ditiduri dan Melupakan seorang pelayan. Ini adalah kesempatan yang ideal untuk Im Nana untuk Melangkah masuk.

"Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu orang-orang ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kwangsoo harus berpikir satu menit untuk mengetahui apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan.

"Tidak, mereka akan kembali pada kita jika mereka membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Sebuah foto? Mereka membutuhkan sebuah foto." Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk. "Aku tidak punya satupun."

"Ada banyak di koran," Kwangsoo mengingatkannya dan Chanyeol layu seperti lansia.

"Aku harus kembali." Dia Melompat berdiri. "Bisakah kau mengatur seorang pelukis? Aku butuh langit-langitku dicat."

Kwangsoo menatap padanya. Bicara tentang perubahan arah pembicaraan. "Jake di sana. Dia akan mengurusinya. Dia bisa tinggal dan menemanimu."

Chanyeol tertawa singkat. "Takut aku akan mulai minum lagi? Memakai beberapa baris coke?"

"Apa kau Melakukannya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat matanya ke mata Kwangsoo dan Kwangsoo bertemu tatapannya. "Tidak."

"Bagus." Jadi Baekhyun telah Melakukan suatu kebaikan padanya. "Jake memiliki salinan jadwalmu. Dia yang akan menjagamu."

"Aku tidak butuh seorang perawat sialan. Aku ingin Baekhyun."

"Kau punya berkomitmen untuk dihargai. Ada semua Jenis urusan yang terjadi seminggu ini. Kau harus ada di acara chat BBC sebagai awalan."

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu."

"Kau dibayar untuk merasa seperti itu. Kau aktor, Chanyeol. Berpura-puralah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghabiskan seminggu dalam keadaan linglung. Jake mengantarnya ke mana-mana, memasak untuknya dan memindahkan minuman keras. Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukannya.

Selama beberapa hari pertama, apapun yang Chanyeol seharusnya lakukan, dia lakukan. Itu termasuk wawancara bersama dengan Im Nana untuk majalah film. Kwangsoo sudah mengatakan padanya Baekhyun telah pergi dan alasannya, dan Nana selalu ada di sekitar Chanyeol, mencoba untuk bersikap baik. Dia ternyata lebih simpatik daripada yang Chanyeol harapkan. Dia mendengarkan sementara Chanyeol bicara dan bicara.

Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan tidak ada kabar dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol hancur berantakan. Ketika Chanyeol sendirian, dia menangis untuk apa yg telah hilang darinya. Dia senang Jack memindahkan alkohol. Dia ingin membeli rokok, tapi berpikir tentang Baekhyun dan apa yang dia katakan dan tidak pernah menyalakan rokok satu pun. Dua kali sehari Jake mengantarnya ke apartemen Baekhyun.

Sementara Jake duduk di dalam mobil, Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidur Baekhyun, menghirup aroma samar yang tertinggal, menekan wajahnya ke bantal Baekhyun, berharap padanya untuk kembali pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menulis pesan pada catatan tempel, menutupi dinding di kamar tidurnya dengan gambar persegi kuning, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kembalilah."

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

Lalu Chanyeol marah. Apa yang Baekhyun pikir telah lakukan? Baekhyun harus tahu Chanyeol tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Dia tidak memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, hanya Melarikan diri ke dalam malam. Chanyeol sudah mengatur pesta, lalu dia menghilang dari semua masalah itu. Tidakkah Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol akan khawatir? Tidakkah Baekhyun peduli? Tidak, dia tidak. Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tidak akan kembali? Bagaimana jika dia sudah mati? Pikiran itu terjebak di tenggorokan Chanyeol, Benjolan ganas yang menghentikannya makan. Chanyeol menelepon polisi, tapi mereka pikir dia gila. Polisi bilang padanya mengatakan jika itu karena bertengkar, dia akan kembali. Chanyeol ingin percaya itu. Detektif Kwangsoo tidak menemukan apapun, tapi masih mencari. Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama khawatirnya dengan Chanyeol. Dia memberi mereka nomornya, meminta mereka untuk menelepon jika mereka Melihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan.

Kemudian sedih, marah dan ketakutan bercampur aduk, memutarmutarnya dalam angin puyuh penderitaan. Chanyeol mengunci diri di ruangan musiknya, menulis pada kecepatan yang gelisah, menangis sampai tidak ada air mata yang tersisa. Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya Baekhyun sudah mati, bahwa dia bunuh diri. Baekhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa Chanyeol akan mengacaukan hidupnya dan Chanyeol sudah mengacaukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kwangsoo khawatir. Dia tahu 24/7 merencanakan untuk memuat sebuah cerita tentang Chanyeol dan hal itu akan menjadi buruk, tapi dia tak tahu seberapa buruk. Sumbernya tidak memberinya petunjuk. Bagian kecil dari Kwangsoo bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol telah Melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, mungkin membunuhnya, tapi bagian yang masuk akal dari dirinya menyadari bahwa jika 24/7 mengetahuinya, maka Chanyeol akan berada dalam tahanan polisi. Kwangsoo mengatakan pada Chanyeol para detektif telah Melacak Baekhyun ke Brighton dan dia tidak akan kembali. Kwangsoo pikir itu akan menenangkannya, tetapi ternyata tidak. Kwangsoo harus menyuruh Jake untuk secara fisik mencegah Chanyeol mengemudi ke pantai di selatan.

Kwangsoo mempertimbangkan untuk memperingatkan Chanyeol bahwa masalah akan datang, tapi pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak. Kwangsoo mengkhawatirkan cash cow (bisnis yang menghasilkan uang banyak) mudanya. Sejak Baekhyun lenyap, Chanyeol telah memburuk ke jurang kehancuran. Pers yang buruk bisa mendorongnya sampai ke tepian. Kwangsoo memutuskan strategi yang berbeda, dengan menggunakan Nana. Nana senang luar biasa ketika minat cinta terbaru Chanyeol menghilang, namun Kwangsoo mampu membujuk Nana untuk tidak langsung naik ke tempat tidur Chanyeol, tapi menjadi pendengar yang penuh perhatian dan simpatik. Nana bisa memungut kepingan-kepingan pada hari minggu setelah surat kabar telah Melakukan yang terburuk. Kwangsoo hanya berharap akan ada kepingan untuk dipungut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 27**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berhenti setengah jalan menuruni tangga ketika ia Melihat koran the Sunday tergeletak di lantai aulanya. Dia tidak langganan koran, jadi ia tahu seseorang telah mendorong itu Melalui kotak suratnya, mungkin orang-orang pers dan mungkin karena ada sesuatu tentang dirinya di dalamnya. Atau mungkin tentang Baekhyun. Kakinya merasa terjepit di pasir basah. Usaha yang diperlukan untuk berjalan beberapa langkah ke pintu membuat lututnya bergetar.

Headlinenya adalah PARK HANCUR. Sebuah potret besar dirinya mendominasi halaman depan. Dia tampak mabuk dan teler. Bukan keduanya. Itu sedih dan putus asa yang ada di matanya.

Chanyeol duduk di tangga. Saat ia membaca menyebarkan dua halaman koran, dunianya hancur lebur. Segala sesuatu di sekitarnya kehilangan fokus dan warna.

Hanya kata-kata yang dicetak yang tetap jelas. Artikel ini memiliki segalanya—kebenaran, kebohongan dan kejutan. Bagaimana Chanyeol mengambil keuntungan dari seorang gadis di bawah umur, Melakukan perkosaan menurut undang-undang, memberinya kokain dan meninggalkannya tak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana Chanyeol memberikan obat pada saudaranya dan menyerahkan kunci mobil meskipun mengetahui ia sedang mabuk. Bagaimana setelah kecelakaan, Chanyeol meninggalkan saudaranya mati, meskipun entah bagaimana ia berhasil menyelamatkan penumpang wanita yang cantik. Bagaimana Chanyeol merayu Jessica, tidur dengan adik dan ibunya, dan meninggalkan mereka semua. Rupanya, begitu pula Victoria. Perceraian yang tertunda.

Jessica mengalami gangguan mental, overdosis dan berada di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa.

Chanyeol mengerang. Dia tidak ingin membaca lagi, tapi tidak bisa berhenti. Surat kabar itu menjelaskan bagaimana ia meninggalkan ibu yang telah merawatnya untuk mencari wanita yang telah Melahirkannya. Dia menjanjikan dunia pada ibu kandungnya, berjanji untuk menjadi kakak bagi adik-adik tirinya dan tidak akan pernah menghubungi mereka lagi. Koran itu remuk dalam genggamannya. Usaha bunuh dirinya juga ada di koran. Bagaimana ia mencoba untuk menenggelamkan dirinya, tapi bahkan mengacaukan itu juga. Kesimpulannya sayang sekali Chanyeol telah gagal. Chanyeol mulai memikirkan itu juga. Baekhyun telah bicara kepada pers. Tidak ada orang lain yang tahu tentang bunuh diri itu.

Baekhyun yang Melakukan ini.

Sakitnya pengkhianatan Baekhyun begitu kuat, Chanyeol pikir jantungnya sudah Meledak.

Chanyeol berbaring di tangga dan Melolong dalam kesedihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tentu saja Baekhyun yang Melakukan ini," Bentak Kwangsoo. "Siapa lagi yang bisa Melakukannya?"

Chanyeol merosot di sofa, kepalanya di tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu pada siapa aku paling marah—dia karena mengkhianatimu atau kau karena tidak mengaku padaku. Kau seharusnya menceritakan segalanya. Kau tidak ambil pusing untuk membiarkan aku tahu." Kwangsoo mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruangan, otaknya Melayang Melewati berbagai pilihan.

"Kenapa dia Melakukan ini?" Keluh Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ini jelas. Balas dendam. Dia sudah berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bertahun-tahun tentang apa yang terjadi dengan ibunya. Kau membuatnya menghadapi kebenaran dan dia Melakukan hal yang sama untukmu, meskipun lebih umum. Ya Tuhan, dia akan benar-benar memperoleh uang banyak dari ini. Kita bisa menghasilkan uang dari ini, well, sebagian, jika kau ingin menceritakan padaku."

"Apakah kau pikir aku bangga karena itu?" Teriak Chanyeol. "Hidupku benar-benar berantakan."

"Tapi bunuh diri?" Tanya Kwangsoo, lebih lembut kali ini. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun. Tatapannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sesuatu seburuk itu?" Kwangsoo duduk di samping Chanyeol dan menepuk lututnya seperti dia adalah anak anjing. Seekor anak anjing pasti lebih sedikit masalahnya.

"Kau baru saja mencampakkanku."

"Benar," kata Kwangsoo, matanya menerawang. "Well, masalah bunuh diri tidak seburuk sisanya. Setidaknya kau akan mendapatkan suara simpati dari itu." Chanyeol mengalihkan mata merahnya ke arah Kwangsoo. "Itu membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik."

"Maaf."

"Aku harus menelepon Mom. Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan dia pikirkan ketika dia membaca ini?" Chanyeol kelihatan mau muntah.

"Dia ibumu. Dia akan mengatasinya."

Telepon berdering dua kali dan kemudian berhenti. Kwangsoo tahu Jake telah mengangkatnya di dapur.

"Apakah Baekhyun sudah menghubungimu?" Tanya Kwangsoo. Chanyeol Melemparkan koran ke lantai.

"Ya, aku pikir dia sudah."

Ada ketukan di pintu. Kepala Jake Melongok dan menangkap mata Kwangsoo. "Im Nana di luar."

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku perlu bicara dengannya," Kwangsoo berbohong. "Biarkan dia masuk." Dia menaruh tangannya di bahu Chanyeol untuk menjaganya tetap di sofa. Im Nana akan membuka pintu bagi Kwangsoo. Dimana dia berjalan, orang lain akan mengikuti.

Nana bergegas masuk dan meMeluk Chanyeol "Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol, kasihan sekali." Air mata bergulir di wajahnya. Kwangsoo menangkap dia mengedipkan matanya sambil menekan kepalanya di kepala Chanyeol. Kwangsoo menahan senyumnya. benar-benar seorang aktris yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun telah Melarikan diri dari rumah Chanyeol ke rumah perlindungan bagi wanita yang teraniaya dengan dua puluh pound dalam sakunya, hadiah ulang tahun dari seorang teman Chanyeol. Dia telah diberikan alamat itu tahun lalu oleh seorang perawat setelah salah satu peristiwa "kecelakaan" nya. Joohyun telah menunggu di luar ruangan, sehingga Baekhyun tidak mengambil lembaran kertas itu, tapi dia menghafal alamatnya. Suatu malam, ketika Joohyun membuatnya takut lebih dari biasanya, dia pergi ke rumah perlindungan, tapi tidak ke dalam. Baekhyun menatap pintu, mengetahui keselamatan tinggal selangkah lagi dan kemudian kembali ke pelukan penganiayanya. Dan ia menghujani Baekhyun dengan cinta karena Baekhyun tahu ia akan Melakukannya, sampai kesempatan berikutnya ia memukul Baekhyun.

Kali ini Baekhyun berjalan langsung ke pintu depan merah yang pudar dan mengetuk. Keadaan Baekhyun saat berada di dalam ketika dia tiba, mata terbelalak dan hampir mengalami katatonik*, itu mudah untuk membiarkan mereka berpikir seseorang telah memukulnya. Baekhyun tahu dia tidak akan berpaling. Para wanita yang menjalankan pusat rumah perlindungan memberinya tempat tidur dan menawarkan makanan, meskipun Baekhyun tidak mampu tidur atau makan. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan dia tinggal di tempat tidur sepanjang hari, yang mana itu adalah apa yang dia inginkan, tapi dia tetap di dalam ruangan, tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah ketika ia mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak ingin bicara dengan ayahnya. Dia tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur. Tapi karena Chanyeol Melakukannya, Baekhyun dipaksa untuk menghadapi kemungkinan yang mengerikan— bahwa dia membunuh ibunya. Baekhyun merasa sulit untuk bergerak Melewati itu. Ini bersarang di otaknya—sebuah bendungan besar, segalanya menumpuk di belakang. Pada sidang ayahnya, Baekhyun telah mengatakan kepada hakim apa yang dia lihat dan setelah seorang wanita mengatakan bahwa ayahnya tidak datang untuk membawanya pulang. Dan jalan takdir Baekhyun terbagi.

Pada akhirnya, saat juri memutuskan ayahnya bersalah, Baekhyun yakin ayahnya merasa bersalah juga. Mereka mengatakan ayahnya telah dikirim ke penjara karena membunuh ibunya, dan Baekhyun tidak akan dapat bertemu dia lagi. Dan Baekhyun telah menutup dan mundur ke tempat yang aman di dalam kepalanya. Ketika ia keluar, ia tahu ia akan sendirian selamanya.

Ayahnya tidak pernah mengakui kesalahannya dan karena itu, dia tinggal lebih lama di penjara. Apa itu salah Baekhyun? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun yang salah? Baekhyun menghabiskan hari-harinya di asrama meringkuk di kursi mencoba untuk memikirkan dirinya kembali ke malam itu. Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun mencoba untuk Melupakan, ia tidak bisa lagi membedakan antara apa yang ia ingin menjadi benar dan apa yang benar.

Ketika ia berjalan ke dapur di rumah perlindungan pada hari Minggu pagi dan Melihat lautan wajah permusuhan, Baekhyun mengira entah bagaimana mereka menemukan dia adalah seorang penipu. Salah satu wanita Melemparkan koran pada dirinya.

"Kupikir aku mengenalimu ketika kau datang ke sini, tapi tidak ada yang percaya padaku. Dia membuangmu kan? Sudah membalas dendammu?" Baekhyun Melihat judulnya. PARK HANCUR, dan sesuatu dalam dirinya hancur juga.

"Mau memberi sumbangan dengan uang ribuan pound yang kau dapat dari itu?" Panggil sebuah suara saat Baekhyun berjalan keluar, masih menggenggam koran di tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk di bus, membaca artikel berulang, jari-jarinya berlepotan dengan tinta. Ada sedikit yang menyebut diri Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana membuat ini jadi lebih buruk. Baekhyun bisa saja yang menulis ini. Ada sedikit di dalamnya yang Baekhyun tidak tahu. Chanyeol mungkin berpikir Baekhyun membalikkan keadaan karena apa yang terjadi dengan ayahnya. Baekhyun membacanya lagi, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Kwangsoo tidak menyukainya. Dia hanya akan terlalu senang untuk Baekhyun karena disalahkan.

Baekhyun tersedak kata-kata dari dua wartawan. Salah satunya adalah Kim Woobin, teman Minho, yang membuat Baekhyun heran, untuk seJenak, jika Minho bisa dibalik semua ini. Satu masalah dengan itu. Bahkan jika Baekhyun bisa menjelaskan bagaimana sebagian besar fakta-fakta bisa didapatkan dengan gigih dari orang-orang, tidak ada yang tahu Chanyeol mencoba bunuh diri. Tak seorang pun, kecuali dirinya dan Chanyeol. Dan ayah Chanyeol. Mungkin ibunya.

Setelah ia membaca koran, Chanyeol akan berpikir Baekhyun mengkhianatinya, bahwa dia menjual Chanyeol kepada pers. Itu adalah satu hal yang tidak akan bisa Chanyeol maafkan dan Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk berpikir tentang Chanyeol yang membencinya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa salah satu dari orang tuanya pasti yang mengkhianatinya. Hubungan mereka terlalu rapuh. Semua yang Baekhyun bisa dilakukan, adalah untuk menemukan Chanyeol dan mengatakan padanya itu bukan Baekhyun.

Sebuah kerumunan fotografer berdiri di luar rumah Chanyeol, kamera dengan lensa hitam besar tersampir di sekeliling leher mereka seperti medali mengerikan. Saat Baekhyun mendekat, seseorang Melihatnya dan mereka berbalik dan bergegas ke arahnya. Baekhyun membuat dirinya terus mendorong Melewati mereka.

"Baekhyun."

"Ke sini."

"Beri kami senyum."

Senyum? Baekhyun sudah lupa bagaimana caranya. Mereka berdesakan, tapi Baekhyun tetap diam, bibirnya terkatup rapat, berniat bicara hanya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mempertimbangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Chanyeol tidak ada di sana.

Seorang pria gempal berpakaian rapi berusia empat puluhan dengan rambut abu-abu dikuncir ekor kuda membuka pintu. Baekhyun tidak mengenalinya. Baekhyun berhasil menemukan suaranya dari suatu tempat dan memberikan pria itu namanya.

"Tunggu." Dia menutup pintu.

Orang-orang di belakang memanggilnya lagi.

"Baekhyun?"

"Berbalik."

"Baekhyun? Ayo, beri kami senyum."

"Tentang apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Bicaralah pada kami, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menekan dirinya sendiri terhadap pintu, ingin berkilauan Melewati kayu biru mengkilap ke sisi yang lain. Baekhyun hampir jatuh saat pintu dibuka. Baekhyun mengikuti seorang pria kuncir ekor kuda Melewati ruang depan, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras di dadanya, Baekhyun berharap untuk Melihat jantungnya Meledak keluar dari tulang rusuk dan Melompat ke tangan Chanyeol. Dimana itu seharusnya berada.

Chanyeol berdiri sendirian di ruang tamu, kemeja linen berkerutnya setengah-terselip di celana chinos-nya. Ketika Baekhyun Melihatnya, dia merasakan tarikan yang begitu kuat, ia tersandung. Baekhyun ingin bergegas dan meMeluknya, tapi tatapan sengit di mata Chanyeol menahannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin dan tenang.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, memastikan kau baik-baik saja," kata Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Itu bukan aku, Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun.

"Hanya kita berdua yang tahu. Aku sangat yakin aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, jadi hanya tinggal kau."

Baekhyun bisa mendengar denyut nadinya bergenderang di kepalanya. Merasakannya bergema Melalui seluruh tubuhnya. Lututnya bergetar di bawah celana jeans-nya. "Aku tidak tahu," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil langkah ke arahnya dan kemudian berhenti. "Kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun, lakukan hal yang terhormat dan mengakuinya. Itu adalah cara yang buruk untuk membalas dendam, karena aku mengacaukannya dengan ayahmu, tapi setidaknya katakan yang sebenarnya sekarang."

"Itu bukan aku," kata Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu."

Ruangan itu terbakar. Semuanya terbakar. Paru-parunya terbakar. Baekhyun tidak bisa bernapas. Setiap bagian dari dirinya berkata lari, tapi dia membuat dirinya tetap tinggal.

"Lalu siapa itu? Kau pasti mengatakan kepada seseorang. Siapa?" Mata Chanyeol seperti granit, yang menyembunyikan Baekhyun dari pandangan. Chanyeol berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Sebuah patung yang sempurna.

Satu-satunya orang yang Baekhyun beritahu adalah ayahnya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah terluka terlalu banyak untuk mengetahui keluarganya yang telah Melakukan ini.

"Aku tidak mengkhianatimu," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kau bilang pada seseorang atau pergi ke pers sendirian. Berapa banyak mereka membayarmu?"

Baekhyun tidak berpikir dia pernah merasa begitu sakit. Dia gemetar pada titik keruntuhan. Chanyeol tidak mampu Melihat kebenaran. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol mencintainya, tapi dia tidak. Jika dia pernah mencintai Baekhyun, sekarang dia tidak. Semua yang pernah Chanyeol inginkan dari Baekhyun adalah kesetiaan dan kepercayaan, dan dia pikir Baekhyun akan membiarkan dia kecewa seperti orang lain.

"Kau menggunakan pers ketika itu cocok denganmu," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah bicara dengan pers."

"Jadi bagaimana mereka mendapatkan foto dari luka di punggungmu?"

Baekhyun merasa cahaya kemerahan menyapu pipinya seperti lencana merah menyala. "Sehun yang mengambilnya. Aku ingin dia untuk mengajak Luhan keluar, jadi aku biarkan dia mengambil gambarnya."

"Lihat kan? Kau menggunakan pers ketika itu cocok denganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bicara pada pers tentangmu." Baekhyun harus duduk.

"Kau pembohong," teriak Chanyeol, menyemburkan kata-kata itu keluar seperti peluru.

"Pembohong. Pembohong. Pembohong."

Baekhyun tersentak pada setiap kata.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu."

"Bullshit. Kau berbohong tentang ayahmu mati, tentang mengapa kau tidak suka fotomu diambil. Kau mungkin berbohong tentang Dickhead juga. Tidak heran ia tidak ingin menikahimu. Dia beruntung bisa lolos."

Baekhyun menyusut di bawah gencarnya serangan, Tapi tidak akan lari.

"Chanyeol, kita memiliki sesuatu di sini. Tolong jangan lakukan ini."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kita tidak punya apa-apa. Kita memulai ini ketika kita berdua tidak berada di pikiran yang lurus. Sepanjang waktu itu aku pikir kau adalah hal nyata pertama yang aku temui, hanya saja kau palsu seperti yang lainnya. Lebih buruk daripada yang lain."

Chanyeol Melotot padanya. "Kau berbohong padaku dan kau berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. Kau berbohong tentang ayahmu yang membunuh ibumu. Kau yang menusuknya. Kau yang benar-benar membunuhnya." Suara Chanyeol dingin dengan penghinaan.

"Chanyeol," pinta Baekhyun.

"Enyahlah, Baekhyun. Larilah lagi, sama seperti yang selalu kau lakukan."

Baekhyun tersentak, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini begitu saja. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menyakitimu, Chanyeol. Mengapa aku Melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku membuatmu Melihat kebenaran. Karena aku membawa ayahmu ke sini. Kau membiarkan dia mendekam di penjara. Kau tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Bahkan ketika ia keluar dari penjara, kau tidak akan menemuinya. Tapi kau mengambil uang sialan itu, kan? Dia cukup baik untuk itu. Kau bisa membicarakannya denganku, tapi sebagai gantinya, kau lari. Enyah ke Brighton. Kau bahkan tidak mencoba menghubungiku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku pikir kau sudah mati."

"Aku tidak pernah ke Brighton." Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan.

Chanyeol tertawa singkat. "Masih juga berbohong? Aku menyewa detektif swasta karena aku begitu khawatir. Aku akan membiarkanmu berpikir semuanya berakhir, kemudian datang dan menjemputmu. Sebaliknya kau yang mendatangiku. Selamat. Nikmati uangnya."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Chanyeol, mengapa aku datang ke sini untuk bicara denganmu jika aku adalah orang yang memberikan informasi itu kepada pers? Apa gunanya? Bantu aku mencari tahu siapa yang bicara kepada mereka. Aku bersumpah itu bukan aku."

"Kalau bukan kau, lalu kau bilang pada siapa?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa memberitahunya. Baekhyun mengambil langkah ke arahnya dan Chanyeol mundur.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Aku tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat denganku. Kau beracun. Enyah saja. Aku tak pernah ingin Melihatmu lagi. Aku tak pernah ingin mendengar namamu lagi. Kau sudah mati. Bantu aku. Sana pergi selesaikan apa yang sudah kau mulai di laut." Tidak ada yang bisa lebih menyakiti hati Baekhyun lagi.

Pintu terbanting. "Oh, apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbalik untuk Melihat Im Nana berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia mengenakan jubah putih yang telah Baekhyun pakai, diikat longgar di sekitar pinggulnya. Nana Melangkah tanpa alas kaki ke sisi Chanyeol dan menaruh tangannya di lengan Chanyeol.

"Bak mandi sudah penuh," dia mendengung di telinga Chanyeol. "Ikutlah dan cuci punggungku."

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Rasanya seperti napas terakhir yang pernah dia ambil.

"Apakah kau masih menyimpan tasku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara kecil.

Chanyeol berjalan ke lemari yang menyangga DVDnya, menyambar tas kulit hitam, berbalik dan Melemparkannya ke arah Baekhyun. Itu mengenai Baekhyun tepat di wajah dan jatuh ke lantai.

Baekhyun mengambilnya dan memegangnya erat ke dadanya, pipinya serasa tersengat. "Terima kasih."

Berjalan keluar, tahu Chanyeol membencinya, adalah salah satu hal yang paling sulit yang pernah Baekhyun lakukan. Dia berjalan lurus Melewati para fotografer dan terus berjalan sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke Greenwich. Itu butuh waktu empat setengah jam. Dan setiap langkah ia terluka. Setiap langkah menghancurkan bagian dari dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

katatonik* salah satu Jenis Schizophrenia, didominasi dengan gejala fisik seperti keadaan tak bergerak, gerak tubuh berlebihan, atau Melakukan postur aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	14. Chapter 14

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **NC SCENES**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **SILAHKAN DITUTUP BAGI YANG BERPUASA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG YANG BACA MUEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 28**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dan bau busuk dari makanan basi menghantamnya seperti gelombang pasang berbahaya. Dia membuka semua Jendela dan mengosongkan lemari es. Ketika Baekhyun membawa sampah ke ruang tempat sampah, ia menemukan Jongin di sana sedang memotong kardus.

"Hei, sudah lama sekali aku tidak Melihatmu. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin.

"Baik," Baekhyun berbohong dan sekelebat sentakan rasa sakit Melalui dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?" Tasnya telah meninggalkan goresan merah panjang dari mata ke dagu. Dia tahu Chanyeol tidak bermaksud menyakitinya, tapi kenyataannya adalah ia sudah menyakitinya, lebih buruk dari serangan itu.

"Sebuah ranting mengenaiku."

"Kelihatannya parah. Omong-omong, Mel sudah berusaha untuk menghubungimu." Baekhyun hampir lupa dia punya pekerjaan. "Aku akan meneleponnya."

"Aku sudah selesai menggambar Chanyeol dan saudaranya," kata Jongin.

"Apakah kau ingin lihat dan mengambilnya?" Jongin menahan tempat sampah terbuka untuk kantong hitam Baekhyun. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin sudah Melihat artikel di koran.

"Jadi, kemana saja kau?" Tanya Jongin, saat mereka berjalan kembali ke atas.

"Menjauh selama beberapa hari."

"Dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Itu sudah berakhir." Hati Baekhyun seakan sedang diremas begitu keras hingga dia kira dia bisa meringkuk dan mati. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berpikir dia mempunyai kesempatan dengan orang seperti Chanyeol? Jika Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun di bar atau di jalan, Chanyeol tidak akan Meliriknya dua kali.

"Ah, sesuatu di koran."

"Jadi kau membacanya? Dia pikir aku adalah sumbernya. Aku bukan." Suara Baekhyun pecah.

"Kemarilah." Jongin membuka tangannya. Baekhyun membiarkan Jongin meMeluknya tapi ketika Baekhyun remuk, Baekhyun menarik diri.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja, lihat saja nanti," kata Jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apakah kau masih menginginkan gambarnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, tidak dapat bicara.

Ketika Jongin masuk ke ruangannya mengangkat potret Chanyeol dan Seokjin, Baekhyun mendesah. Itu luar biasa. Jongin telah menangkap senyum Chanyeol. Sebuah senyum lebar yang lepas dan polos. Rambut kusutnya mencuat ke satu sisi. Matanya bersinar seperti bayi anjing laut, besar dan mempercayai.

Mereka tak akan pernah Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu lagi.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Suara Jongin tersendat.

Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya yang kering dengan lidahnya. "Maaf. Hanya terpesona. Ini brilian. Aku kagum." Baekhyun kagum bisa berbicara tanpa menjerit. "Kau harus membiarkanku membayarmu, Jongin."

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang padamu. Ini hadiah." Jongin menempatkannya di lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali ke dalam apartemennya, menutup pintu dan roboh, Meluncur ke bawah saat kakinya menyerah. Dia menyandarkan lukisan di dinding dan menatapnya, matanya dipenuhi air mata. Gambar dari Chanyeol dan Seokjin kehilangan semua fokus dan Bentuknya. Warna-warnanya terurai sampai tak berBentuk, tak ada Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukan miliknya.

Hati Baekhyun terasa seperti di robek di dalam dadanya, tercabik-cabik. Baekhyun berpikir tentang terakhir kali dia duduk di sana menangis, ketika dia kembali dari kantor catatan sipil. Setelah itu dia terluka, tapi tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan ini.

Baekhyun meringkuk seperti bola dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengannya. Mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol juga terluka membuat ini jadi lebih buruk. Jika ada satu hal yang Baekhyun cita-citakan dalam hidup, itu adalah tidak akan dengan sengaja menyakiti orang lain, karena Baekhyun tahu seperti apa rasanya. Baekhyun seharusnya tetap sendirian. Tak satupun dari ini akan terjadi. Baekhyun pikir dia bisa merubah hidupnya dan dia salah.

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Lari? Tindakan yang biasa dia lakukan. Tapi kali ini, tidak di dalam London. Ke desa atau kota lain. Mulai dari awal lagi. Bersembunyi. Karena jika Baekhyun harus bertemu ayahnya, itu akan menghancurkannya. Dia ingin Baekhyun percaya bahwa ibunya sakit, tapi Baekhyun tidak yakin itu benar. Ayahnya lah orang yang terobsesi—tidak ada suara, tidak ada TV, hanya Melukis, mengawasi Baekhyun Melukis, berteriak ketika itu salah. Dia tidak ingin apapun menjadi kesalahannya. Tidak ada uang, tapi itu bukan salah ayahnya. Ibunya kesal, bukan salah ayahnya. Potongan-potongan kenangan membingungkan Baekhyun. Apakah dia benar-benar menusuk ibunya?

Baekhyun tak akan pernah tahu kebenarannya jadi tidak baik menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tentang hal itu. Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah ingin Melihat ayahnya lagi. Dia akan menjual apartemen. Mengembalikan uangnya. Mungkin dia bisa membuat paspor dan pergi ke luar negeri, bekerja di sebuah bar. Pikiran-pikiran Melintasi kepalanya dalam suatu putaran. Terakhir kali, bunuh diri tampaknya satu-satunya jawaban. Sekarang, itu bukan jawaban sama sekali.

Baekhyun menyusut sedikit, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Menyelesaikan apa yang ia mulai. Bunuh diri. Tapi Baekhyun kehilangan tujuannya. Merindukan alasan mengapa ia berjalan ke laut pertama kalinya. Chanyeol mengatakan padanya, tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengar. Itu bukan karena dicampakkan oleh Minho, tapi karena dia membiarkan dirinya kecewa. Itu tidak terjadi sekarang. Dia tidak Melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Dia tidak menyakiti Chanyeol. Bahkan jika Baekhyun berhasil membuktikan bahwa dia tidak bicara pada koran, Baekhyun tahu dia tetap kehilangan Chanyeol. Tidak ada jalan kembali. Chanyeol sudah berada di pelukan wanita lain. Baekhyun tidak bisa bersaing dengan seorang bintang seperti Im Nana. Semua orang mengatakan itu tidak akan berlangsung lama antara dia dan Chanyeol dan mereka Benar.

Jari-jari Baekhyun Meluncur ke lehernya dan menyentuh bintang yang dibelikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengusapnya seolah-olah itu mampu Melakukan sihir, dan kemudian menariknya lepas. Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuangnya tapi tangannya tidak membiarkannya. Rantai itu mengitari jari-jarinya dan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah itu pertanda dia tidak harus menyerah. Salah satu tanda-tanda Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela napas.

Ketika Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan Melihat dindingnya ditutupi oleh pesan cinta, Baekhyun membeku. Berapa lama Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu Melakukan hal itu? Baekhyun bersembunyi di rumah perlindungan mencoba untuk menjernihkan kepalanya dan tidak cukup berpikir tentang kepala Chanyeol. Saat ia mengupasnya satu per satu, dan membaca apa yang Chanyeol tempelkan—Aku mencintaimu. Kembalilah. Aku membutuhkanmu—Baekhyun memikirkan apa yang sudah hilang darinya dan betapa banyak Chanyeol membencinya dan betapa buruknya menjadi dibenci daripada tidak dicintai. Baekhyun membawa semua pesan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika Baekhyun lari, dia sudah menyakiti Chanyeol, membuatnya lebih mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk percaya yang terburuk. Chanyeol mencintainya dan Baekhyun mengecewakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan kondisi mobilnya sepanjang perjalanan sampai ke rumah orang tua Chanyeol, sangat ketakutan itu mungkin akan mogok dan mendamparnya di antah berantah. Baekhyun tidak bisa menghubungi mereka. Mereka tidak terdaftar di buku petunjuk telepon, jadi Baekhyun berharap mereka ada. Jika tidak, dia akan tidur di dalam mobil dan mencoba lagi hari berikutnya.

Ibu Chanyeol membuka pintu. Baekhyun Melihat matanya menyipit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Saya minta maaf untuk datang mendadak, Mrs. Park."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Saya bertanya-tanya apakah saya bisa bicara dengan suami anda."

"Mencoba untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak omong kosong dari Chanyeol? Tidakkah kau pikir kau sudah Melakukan cukup banyak kerusakan?"

"Itu bukan saya yang bicara pada pers."

"Siapa lagi yang tahu semua itu tentang dia?"

"Saya tidak akan pernah menyakiti Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun.

"Terlambat. Dia sudah terluka. Kami juga terluka. Koran-koran penuh dengan urusan pribadi kami. Apa kau berpikir itu apa yang kami butuhkan? Kau telah memperoleh uangmu, sekarang jangan ganggu kami."

"Bisakah saya bicara dengan Mr. Park, please?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Dia tidak ada di sini."

Baekhyun mengambil secarik kertas dari tasnya lalu menuliskan nomor ponselnya. "Bisakah anda memintanya untuk menelepon saya? Sangat penting."

Baekhyun menyerahkan kertas. Jill meremas dan menjatuhkannya. Membanting pintu di depan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludah, memungut remasan kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Kembali ke mobil, Baekhyun mengangkat lukisan itu dari bagasi. Meninggalkan lukisan dengan disandarkan di bawah serambi di pintu depan dan Melaju kembali ke London.

Pada saat Baekhyun mencapai Greenwich, waktunya sudah terlalu larut untuk pergi ke agen real estate. Ia harus menunggu sampai hari berikutnya. Baekhyun harus makan. Baekhyun tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan. Ia memisahkan cetakan hijau dari sisi dua potong roti sebelum dia memanggang dan mengolesinya dengan mentega, kemudian meninggalkannya tanpa tersentuh.

Merosot di sofa, tangan Baekhyun meraih lagi koran Sunday yang lusuh, membaca ulang itu, mencari petunjuk, putus asa untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dia lewatkan yang mungkin menceritakan siapa yang telah Melakukan hal ini. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah polisi telah menemui Chanyeol tentang kasus Suzy, Seokjin dan obat-obatan. Ini bisa berarti akhir dari karirnya.

Secara impulsif Baekhyun menelepon Kwangsoo, memutar-mutar kartu nama itu di jari-jarinya.

"Ini Baekhyun Byun."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun meringis saat mendengar suara dinginnya yang lain, meskipun ia tidak terkejut.

"Kwangsoo, aku tidak bicara dengan pers tentang Chanyeol. Aku bertanya-tanya jika kau tahu siapa yang sudah Melakukannya?"

"Apa kau tahu kerusakan yang telah disebabkan, dasar kau jalang bodoh? Keluar dari hidupnya. Jangan meneleponku lagi." Kwangsoo memutuskan hubungan.

Saat Baekhyun menatap headline di koran, dia bertanya-tanya apakah jawabannya tepat ada di depannya. Baekhyun bisa bertanya pada orang-orang yang menulis artikel untuk nama sumber mereka. Mungkin jika Baekhyun menjelaskan, mereka akan mengatakan padanya. Operator pelayanan telepon 24/7 menghubungkan Baekhyun ke sistem pesan suara Woobin. Baekhyun tidak ingin meninggalkan pesan, ia ingin bicara dengan Woobin. Jadi dia membuat panggilan lain, yang lebih sulit.

"Halo, Minho. Ini Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun siapa?"

Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya. "Byun Baekhyun."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun menjaga suaranya tetap datar. "Nomor telepon Woobin."

Ada keheningan singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau berutang padaku."

Baekhyun menunggu sementara Minho berpikir tentang hal itu.

"Aku akan menelepon dia dan memintanya untuk menghubungimu."

Baekhyun mulai ingin berterima kasih dan telepon terputus. Itu saja. Baekhyun tidak bisa memikirkan apa lagi yang harus dilakukan. Ketika telepon berdering beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun menyambarnya, tapi itu Kyungsoo, menanyakan apakah Baekhyun ingin pergi untuk makan sesuatu dengannya serta Jongin. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia sudah makan.

Baekhyun meringkuk di lantai di sebelah jigsaw dan terus menjaga telepon di bawah tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol ingin sendirian. Ini adalah rumah sialannya dan ia ingin semua orang untuk pergi. Kemudian, setelah Jake pergi dan Kwangsoo telah membawa Nana kembali ke hotelnya, Chanyeol ingin mereka untuk datang kembali. Dia tidak mau berpikir dan itu lebih mudah untuk menjaga pikirannya kosong dengan ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol harus pergi ke kantor polisi dengan pengacaranya. Dia terjebak dengan ceritanya. Untuk suatu alasan Suzy tidak mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol memberinya obat, tapi ia mengatakan Chanyeol menidurinya.

Meskipun Suzy mengakui dia berbohong tentang usianya. Chanyeol takut. Pengacaranya terus menjawab hampir semua pertanyaan yang tertuju kearahnya, yang mana sangat baik, karena Chanyeol merasa seperti meminta pada mereka untuk menaruhnya dalam sel dan membuang jauh-jauh kuncinya.

Chanyeol bisa bertahan menerima apa yang pers cetak, kecuali satu hal —usaha bunuh dirinya. Itu begitu mengacaukannya. Chanyeol masih belum menelepon ibu dan ayahnya, namun ia tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengangkat telepon. Dia sudah Melihat nama mereka di ID pemanggil empat kali, tapi ia tidak pernah mengangkatnya. Chanyeol tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Itu Senin malam sebelum ia berhasil mengumpulkan cukup keberanian untuk bicara kepada mereka.

"Mom." Hanya itu saja kata yang bisa Chanyeol katakan dan ibunya menangis dan kemudian Chanyeol menangis juga, untuk semua sakit hati yang disebabkannya dan untuk apa yang telah hilang darinya. Ayahnya mengambil alih telepon dan Chanyeol harus berjuang keras untuk tidak mulai menangis lagi.

"Maafkan aku," kata Chanyeol.

"Kau merubah pikiranmu, nak. Itu saja yang penting."

Chanyeol berjanji untuk pergi dan bertemu mereka dan merasa lebih baik ketika ia menyudahi telepon. Chanyeol begitu lelah, dia tidur dengan baik untuk pertama kalinya sejak Baekhyun menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Jake muncul keesokan harinya untuk membawa Chanyeol ke Tate Modern untuk wawancara dengan direktur Royal Shakespeare Company, Nana duduk di kursi penumpang mobil.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku berbagi tumpangan denganmu, kan?" Tanya Nana. "Kwangsoo yang mengaturku untuk bertemu mereka juga."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." gumam Chanyeol. Kwangsoo sudah menelepon dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Nana akan pergi dengannya dan Chanyeol harus bersikap baik padanya. Atau yang lain.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Nana tapi tidak menunggu jawaban. "Ya Tuhan, maaf. Kau pasti muak pada orang yang menanyakan itu padamu. Ini mengerikan, bukan? Seperti jika kau tiba-tiba telanjang di panggung dan semua orang menunjuk-nunjuk dan tertawa."

Chanyeol tidak benar-benar memikirkannya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menonton Lord of the Rings tanpa ingin muntah." Nana menempatkan tangannya ke mulutnya seJenak. "Putus hubungan memang begitu sulit."

"Kupikir kau yang mencampakkannya?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Kami tidak cocok satu sama lain, tapi tidak berarti itu tidak menyakitkan."

"Maaf."

"Kau tak tahu betapa menyenangkannya untuk memilikimu sebagai teman, Chanyeol. Aku tidak kenal siapa pun di London. Apa kau punya waktu untuk menemaniku berkeliling museum setelah ini?" Chanyeol berharap tidak.

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan berlangsung berapa lama. Apa kau pernah Melakukan pertunjukan Shakespeare sebelumnya?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya di sekolah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama."

"Ini kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan," kata Nana sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol pikir itu kedengarannya seperti memerlukan banyak kerja keras, tapi Kwangsoo bersikeras. RSC ingin membuat acara dua mingguan selebriti yang menampilkan sepuluh pertunjukan berbeda dan sejumlah bintang.

Mengumpulkan uang untuk suatu acara amal atau lainnya.

"Jadi kau mencoba untuk peran apa?" Tanya Nana.

"Hamlet."

"Ingin berlatih?"

Chanyeol mendesah. "Mengapa tidak?"

Itu bukan hari yang penuh kegembiraan seperti yang Nana harapkan. Dipaksa terdengar antusias bermain dalam Regan in King Lear, dia harus Melebarkan senyum di wajahnya yang membuat riasannya retak. Nana sudah berharap untuk berjuang keras demi bermain bersama Chanyeol, tapi mereka sudah memasukkan mereka ke Ophelia dan tidak mungkin dia akan bermain sebagai ibu Chanyeol, Gertrude. Nana masih mendidih karena mereka berani bertanya.

Dia berhasil membujuk Chanyeol berjalan berkeliling museum dengannya sesudah acara itu, tapi itu penuh dengan omong kosong. Potongan-potongan plastik merah muda norak menggantung dari langit-langit pada rantai logam, isi lemari kaca kamar mandi berserakan dalam lingkaran, persegi hitam besar dengan lonceng di tengah-tengah. benar-benar aneh. Satu-satunya saat mata Chanyeol bersinar, adalah ketika ia Melihat kaca mikropskop raksasa. Tapi tidak mungkin Nana akan mau Melihatnya. Itu akan merobek celana Donna Karan barunya.

Nana menunggu Chanyeol di bawah, tapi kemudian tidak benar-benar Melihat Chanyeol muncul karena tiga pria manis meminta tanda tangannya.

Nana memutuskan dia sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk membuat pendekatan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertekan setelah pembeberan dirinya di media massa dan Nana ingin menghiburnya. Chanyeol masih sangat marah pada wanita yang sudah ditidurinya. Chanyeol membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari segala sesuatu. Makanan yang baik, sebotol anggur dan Nana di tempat tidurnya. Sempurna.

"Aku butuh hiburan," kata Nana. "Aku ingin membeli gaun. Mau ikut dan membantuku memilihnya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Nana menganggapnya itu sebagai jawaban ya. Nana tidak pernah menemukan seorang pria pun yang antusias berbelanja.

Empat jam kemudian, Nana kehilangan kesabaran dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjadi tidak komunikatif sementara Nana mencoba gaun, merengut di atas secangkir kopi di Harrods dan merajuk ketika Nana mencoba untuk membelikannya dasi. Nana berhasil memperdebatkan ajakan kembali ke rumah Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tetap ingin tinggal.

"Aku ingin pergi keluar," rengek Nana.

Apa sih gunanya membeli gaun jika Chanyeol ingin memesan pizza?

"Aku merasa sedang tidak ingin keluar," kata Chanyeol.

"Mari kita pergi ke tempat Gordon Ramsey di Chelsea." Nana Meletakkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol. Sejauh ini, Nana berhatihati untuk tidak berlebihan dalam menyentuh, tapi dia frustrasi. Setelah adegan Melempar tas, dia pikir Chanyeol akan menerima tawaran bak mandi air panas, tapi ia malah Melesat ke ruang musik dan mengunci diri.

Nana mengelus bisepnya.

"Please?" Dia mencoba memberikan tatapan anak-anjingnya.

"Tempat itu selalu penuh."

Nana menahan kekesalannya. Chanyeol bisa masuk ke mana saja yang ia inginkan.

"Biar kucoba." Nana menekan beberapa tombol di telepon. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendapatkan meja dan taksi sudah di pesan.

"Sekarang pergi dan pakai sesuatu yang bagus," kata Nana. "Dan bercukur. Aku tak ingin dagumu menggores wajahku. Aku ada pemotretan besok."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi keluar."

"Well, aku mau. Aku ingin memakai gaun baruku. Aku harus menunjukkan aku kuat dan berani dan baik-baik saja pada pecundang itu. Kau harus Melakukan hal yang sama. Kau tak bisa bersembunyi di sini selamanya. Biarkan pers Melihat bahwa kau sudah Melewati semua ini. Kita akan tersenyum dan menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa kita adalah sebuah united front."

Chanyeol Melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan. Nana berpikir tentang bergabung dengannya di kamar mandi, tapi dia baru saja menata rambutnya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak mau repot-repot. Tubuh Chanyeol yang telanjang adalah sesuatu yang dinantikan.

Saat Nana meraih majalah Chanyeol di sisi yang jauh dari meja ruang tamu, ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Nana Melompat ke arah ponsel.

"Hallo," dia berkicau.

"Apakah Chanyeol di sana?"

Curiga pada wanita manapun yang tidak dikenalnya, Nana berjaga-jaga. "Siapa yang menelepon?"

Nana pantas mendapatkan medali emas Olimpiade untuk memukul mundur saingannya, meskipun ia tidak harus Melakukan apa pun untuk menyingkirkan seorang pelayan kurus. Idiot itu sudah Melakukan itu semua sendirian.

"Saya ibu Chanyeol. Apakah dia ada?"

Ups, terima kasih Tuhan dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Oh halo, Mrs. Park. Ini Im Nana. Saya adalah teman terdekat Chanyeol. Aku khawatir dia tidak ada di sini saat ini."

"Maukah kau memintanya untuk meneleponku?"

"Tentu saja. Apakah itu penting? Bisakah saya memberinya pesan?"

"Ini tentang Baekhyun. Tolong suruh dia meneleponku."

"Tentu saja."

Tidak, pikir Nana. Tidak mungkin Nana akan menyebut nama Baekhyun.

Setelah malam ini, ia pikir Chanyeol bahkan tidak akan memikirkannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 29**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan puzzle. Well, hampir selesai. Ada satu bagian yang hilang. Dia menatap gambarnya seJenak, mengagumi bentuk kucing hutan, mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol berbaring santai seperti macan tutul, bagaimana mereka telah memainkan teka-teki bersama-sama. Lalu Baekhyun meraup semuanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Jika Baekhyun menginginkan kehidupan baru, dia harus menyingkirkan yang lama. Baekhyun mengisi kantong-kantong hitam dengan semua bahan jahitan dan membawanya ke ruang tempat sampah bersama dengan komputer dan mesin jahit. Yang terakhir sudah berhenti bergerak dan mati ketika Baekhyun pergi dan Baekhyun tidak punya biaya untuk memperbaikinya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak berhasrat untuk menjahit. Tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Sebelum Baekhyun tahu, dia sudah membuang hampir semua yang dia miliki, kecuali untuk sejumlah kecil pakaian, ponsel dan catatan-catatan Post-It Chanyeol yang menempel di dindingnya. Hal itu tidak terlalu sakit seperti yang dia pikir. Mereka hanya barang. Bahkan tempat tidur. Itu bisa pergi bersama dengan apartemennya. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur di dalamnya lagi dan merasa bahagia? Baekhyun Meletakkan bintang peraknya di bawah bantal. Itu semua bagian dari mimpinya sekarang.

Ketika Baekhyun akan berjalan ke bawah untuk yang keempat kalinya, membuang dua kantong lagi di ruang tempat sampah, ponselnya berdering.

"Baekhyun? Ini Woobin."

Baekhyun begitu terkejut dia menelepon, seJenak Baekhyun tidak bicara.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau disana?"

"Ya. Maaf."

"Minho bilang kau ingin bicara denganku."

Baekhyun terus menyaksikan pemandangan kerikil di bagian belakang mobilnya dan bersandar di dinding.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang artikel yang kau tulis tentang Chanyeol," katanya.

"Dan di sini kupikir kau akan mengajakku berkencan." Woobin terkekeh. Baekhyun sedang tidak mood untuk tertawa.

"Chanyeol mengira aku sumbernya."

"Well, mungkin kau seharusnya menceritakannya dari sudut pandangmu. Seperti menjelaskan bagaimana kau mendapat tanda di wajahmu? Aku sudah punya judul utama—Byun-Park." jari-jari Baekhyun naik ke pipinya dan menelusuri goresannya. Seseorang pasti sudah mengambil fotonya saat Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol.

"Apakah dia memukulmu?"

"Tidak. Aku terkena ranting. Woobin, aku perlu tahu siapa yang bilang dia mencoba bunuh diri."

Ada napas dalam-dalam dari ujung telepon.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memberitahukan itu padamu. Aku harus Melindungi sumberku. Kau tak punya tanda ketika kau pergi ke rumah Chanyeol. Kau punya ketika kau keluar. Apa ada hutan di ruang itu, hah? Mungkin Im Nana yang memukulmu. Dia mudah marah."

"Apa ibu Chanyeol yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

Baekhyun bertahan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Ayahnya?"

"Baekhyun, aku tak bisa memberitahumu."

"Tapi Chanyeol pikir itu aku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku mewawancaraimu? Kau dapat Meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu. Kami akan bayar. Aku bisa datang ke sana sekarang. Kau dapat memberitahuku bagaimana kau mendapatkan tanda itu dan mungkin aku bisa memberi petunjuk tentang apa yang kau ingin tahu."

"Tidak."

Baekhyun mematikan telepon. Itu tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi baik. Air mata jatuh dari mata Baekhyun. Dia Melatih dirinya untuk tidak menangis, mekanisme pertahanan yang lahir dari keniscayaan. Jika kau meneteskan air mata di panti asuhan, kau ditakdirkan untuk hidup dengan nama panggilan—cengeng, tukang ngompol, gadis lemah. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Banjir dalam hening, karena tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Baekhyun duduk dan menangis sampai tidak satu tetes air matapun yang tertinggal dalam dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" tuntut Luhan.

"Melihat bintang-bintang," kata Baekhyun. Hanya menginginkan satu bintang.

Sehun berdiri di sebelah Luhan, tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Masuklah," kata Luhan. "Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan dingin."

Baekhyun berdiri terlalu cepat. Kepalanya pening dan dia bersandar di dinding.

"Kami khawatir tentangmu. Kami bertanya-tanya kau ada di mana. Kau terus menghilang."

"Aku menjauh selama beberapa hari."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak kembali dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Itu sudah berakhir. Chanyeol berpikir aku menjual rahasianya pada pers. Aku tidak. Aku tidak mengerti dari mana mereka mendapatkan informasinya."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun. "Aku bicara dengan temanmu, Woobin. Dia tidak mau mengatakan sumbernya."

"Dia bukan temanku, " kata Sehun.

"Ayo masuk." Luhan memasukkan kode dan membuka pintu gedung. Baekhyun memiliki harapan yang mendadak Sehun mungkin bisa membantu.

"Woobin pikir aku harus memberikannya cerita dari sisiku."

"Jangan," kata Sehun. "Tetap diam. Itu semua akan reda."

"Tapi Chanyeol pikir aku mengkhianatinya." Seperti ada pita yang diperkencang di sekitar jantung Baekhyun dan dia menahan rengekan.

"Ini bisa jadi salah satu orang yang dia tiduri," kata Luhan. "Gila, aku yakin daftarnya cukup panjang."

"Kenapa Chanyeol begitu yakin itu kau?" Tanya Sehun.

"Karena ada satu hal yang koran cetak seharusnya hanya diketahui oleh kami berdua."

"Mungkin kau mengatakan pada seseorang secara tidak sengaja?" usul Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapa pun. Tidak akan." kecuali ayah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludah.

Luhan berdiri di pintu apartemennya, kunci di tangannya, tapi dia tidak mencoba untuk memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci.

"Apa hal yang hanya kau dan Chanyeol yang tahu?" Apa bedanya sekarang? Seluruh dunia sudah tahu.

"Tentang dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

"Oh Tuhan. Bajingan itu." Luhan Meletakkan tangannya ke mulutnya. "Kupikir itu Yifan yang mengatakannya pada mereka. Catatanmu, Baekhyun, yang kau tulis, memberitahu kita untuk tidak khawatir tentangmu dan menghubungi pengacaramu. Ingat?"

"Tapi aku tidak memberikannya padamu. Aku membuangnya."

"Kyungsoo menemukannya. Aku bilang pada Yifan. Aku sangat menyesal."

"Catatan apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun pikir Luhan sepertinya siap untuk muntah. Sehun melingkarkankan lengannya dan memeluknya. Luhan menempel padanya. Baekhyun merasa kepahitan sesaat bahwa dia bukan orang yang mendapatkan simpati.

"Siapa yang Melihatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo menunjukkan padaku dan Jongin. Kemudian aku mengatakannya pada Yifan."

Oh Tuhan. Baekhyun menghela napas dengan gemetar.

"Catatan apa?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan menatapnya kemudian Baekhyun.

"Aku menulis surat...selamat tinggal," kata Baekhyun. "Sehari setelah aku seharusnya menikahi Minho, aku berenang ke tengah laut. Kupikir aku takkan pernah kembali, hanya saja aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang kebetulan melakukan hal yang sama. Karena aku bilang aku bertemu Chanyeol di laut, kukira Yifan pasti menarik kesimpulan. Dia tidak bisa tahu Chanyeol mencoba bunuh diri, tapi ia bisa menebak."

"Bisakah kau mencari tahu?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun. "Kau bisa menggunakan mempengaruhmu. Jika aku yang bertanya pada Yifan, dia akan menyangkalnya. Lagipula kita hampir tidak berbicara."

"Aku akan mencoba."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam berikutnya, ketika Luhan menelepon Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk turun ke bawah, Baekhyun bisa tahu dari nada suaranya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sehun ada di sana juga.

"Duduklah," kata Luhan.

"Aku lebih suka berdiri." Baekhyun ingin menyiapkan diri untuk lari.

"Apakah kau ingin berita baik atau berita buruk?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun merasa lega itu tidak semuanya buruk.

"Yang baik," jawabnya.

"Yifan adalah orang yang mengatakan pada Woobin bahwa Chanyeol mencoba untuk bunuh diri." Baekhyun mendesah.

"Aku yang menghadapinya, setelah Faks menegaskan hal itu," kata Luhan. "Bajingan itu mencoba untuk memberitahuku dia melakukannya untuk kami. Itu dibuktikan pada malam ketika Woobin dan fotografernya mendapatkan jepretan foto-foto engkau dan Chanyeol di apartemenmu, mereka mengambil satu foto Yifan yang datang menemuiku. Yifan bilang ia perlu mendapatkan kembali foto itu sehingga istrinya tidak mengetahuinya. Ia menawarkanmu."

"Dia bukan satu-satunya sumber, " kata Sehun. "Mereka mewawancarai banyak orang. Rupanya Woobin telah mengumpulkan berita itu untuk sementara waktu."

"Tidak ada yang menyebutkanku atau orang tuanya mengatakan apapun?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menggeleng. Baekhyun gemetar dengan lega. Selama beberapa hari terakhir dia merasa seolah-olah dia jatuh tenggelam ke danau es dan tidak bisa menemukan jalan kembali ke permukaan. Sekarang dia berhasil menghirup udara pertamanya.

"Apa berita buruknya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar berpikir kau harus duduk sekarang," kata Luhan dan Baekhyun meluncur ke sofa.

"Masih ada lagi yang akan dihadapi," kata Sehun.

"Apa lagi?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Ada lagi di koran Sunday berikutnya." Baekhyun bergidik.

"Berapa banyak lagi yang bisa muncul?"

"Bukan tentang Chanyeol. Tentangmu," kata Luhan. Otot-otot Baekhyun menegang.

"Apa yang akan mereka katakan?"

"Satu-satunya hal yang aku temukan adalah bahwa hal itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan lama," kata Sehun.

Oh Tuhan, sangat mengerikan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan mereka menatapnya, tapi ia tidak menatap salah satu dari mereka.

"Apakah...kau membunuh seseorang?" Bisik Luhan.

"Luhan!" Kata Sehun.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikannya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kupikir kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain weather the Park (berhasil melewati kesulitan)." Sehunberhenti.

"Maaf, pilihan kata-kata yang buruk."

"Kami ada di sini untukmu Baekhyun, kau tahu itu," kata Luhan.

Baekhyun berpikir Luhan akan menyentuh tangannya dan dia meringkuk seperti seekor kerang.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Buat pernyataan yang ditandatangani oleh Yifan, yang mengatakan ia yang memberitahu 24/7 bahwa Chanyeol mencoba bunuh diri dan lagipula itu hanya menebak." Baekhyun tidak serius, tapi Luhan mengangguk.

"Akan kucoba." Sekarang Sehun tampak khawatir sama seperti Baekhyun. Luhan mencium hidung Sehun.

"Yifan berutang padaku. Jika ia tidak melihatnya seperti itu, mungkin istrinya yang akan melihat. Aku selalu berangan-angan menjadi pemeras."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tak bisa percaya apa yang dia pegang di tangannya. Sampai Luhan memberikannya, dia berpikir akan ada sedikit kesempatan untuk membuktikan apa yang sudah Yifan lakukan. Baekhyun sangat ingin menelpon Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun menebak dia akan mengumpat pada Baekhyun lagi dan tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bicara dulu kepada Kwangsoo.

"Kwangsoo, ini aku, Baekhyun. Tolong jangan tutup teleponnya. Aku punya sesuatu yang penting untuk kuberitahu padamu."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun tidak akan tergoyahkan oleh sikap kasarnya. Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat, hatinya memantul seperti kangguru.

"Aku punya bukti itu bukan aku yang mengatakan kepada pers tentang usaha bunuh diri Chanyeol. Aku memilikinya secara tertulis."

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun terhenyak kembali ke bumi. "Aku...aku ingin Chanyeol tahu yang sebenarnya." Diam di ujung telepon.

"Dia pikir aku mengkhianatinya, Kwangsoo. Aku tidak. Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Oke. Datanglah ke Dorchester pukul sepuluh malam ini. Chanyeol ada sebuah wawancara terakhir di sana dengan Sky TV. Tanyakan tentang aku di resepsionis."

Baekhyun seakan melambung berpikir untuk melihat Chanyeol lagi. Bahkan jika Chanyeol tidak ingin bertemu, Baekhyun punya bukti dia tidak mengkhianatinya. Baekhyun mandi dan mencuci rambutnya, mengenakan rok denim dan atasan linen pink pucat. Sebagian kecil dirinya berharap Chanyeol akan meminta maaf dan meraup Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, tapi Baekhyun sudah puas hanya dengan kebaikan di matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mulai bersikap hangat pada Nana. Bukan sebagai pribadi, tapi sebagai pengalih perhatian. Setidaknya ketika ia bersama dengan Nana, pers membagi perhatiannya di antara mereka berdua. Nana mengeluh tentang fotografer, tapi Chanyeol tahu Nana menyukai mereka. Nana tak pernah muncul dari mana saja tanpa memeriksa rambut dan wajahnya. Chanyeol tergoda untuk memberitahu Nana bahwa dia mempunyai bintik, hanya untuk melihatnya panik.

Meskipun dia membuang-buang waktu, Nana telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menghiburnya. Nana membuatnya sangat jelas ingin pergi ke ranjang dengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak tidur dengan Nana. Nana menginginkan Chanyeol melalukannya. Kwangsoo menginginkannya juga. Apa masalahnya?

Tapi itu masalah. Chanyeol tidak ingin tidur dengan orang-orang yang tidak ia sayang. Semua yang bisa Chanyeol pikirkan adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol pikir dia bisa menghilangkan setiap emosi karena dia melihat koran sialan itu dan sekarang ia hanya sedih untuk apa yang hilang darinya, sedih untuk Baekhyun juga.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun melakukannya. Chanyeol hanya bisa berpikir itu karena ia mempertemukan ayahnya tapi Baekhyun tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, untuk mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol menyesal.

Chanyeol menerima telepon dari Kwangsoo yang mengatakan ia ingin melihat dia dan Nana malam ini jam sembilan, di bar Penthouse di Dorchester, hotel tempat tinggal Nana. Chanyeol mengajak Nana untuk makan dahulu di Paviliun. Nana menghabiskan seluruh waktu makan mengoceh tentang rumahnya di Malibu dan betapa Chanyeol akan menyukainya dan apa dia sudah pernah mencoba surfing dan apa dia kenal Keanu dan kapan ia pindah ke Hollywood dan Nana bisa membantunya menemukan sebuah rumah. Chanyeol mengabaikannya lagi.

"Ingin makanan penutup?" Tanyanya, yakin Nana akan mengatakan tidak.

"Ceri."

Chanyeol tidak ingin apapun. Dia minum sebagian besar botol anggur dan mereka sudah minum sampanye sebelumnya. Chanyeol sudah cukup pusing tapi dia tidak mabuk. Semangkuk ceri tiba dan Nana dengan cepat menggeser kursinya lebih dekat dengan kursi Chanyeol.

"Kita akan berbagi," katanya.

Ketika jari-jari Nana menyentuh risletingnya, Chanyeol membeku. Chanyeol mengamati ruangan, tapi tidak ada yang melihat ke arah mereka. Untungnya meja yang ditempatkan berjauhan. Chanyeol melirik pangkuannya. Taplak meja putih bersih menutupi fakta bahwa Nana sedang membuka ritsleting Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tunggu dan lihat saja."

Nana tersenyum, mengangkat setangkai ceri ke bibirnya dan menghisapnya ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol tidak suka bibirnya. Terlalu penuh. Dia menduga itu berarti Nana akan—Chanyeol kehilangan arus pikirannya saat jari-jari Nana mengangkat kemaluannya keluar dari celana boxernya, keluar dari celananya. Chanyeol memandang sekeliling restoran mengharapkan lautan wajah yang terkejut tapi tidak ada yang melihat.

Kemaluan Chanyeol mengeras di bawah sentuhannya dan dia mengeluarkan erangan kecil. Nana mengambil ceri lain, menelusuri di sepanjang bibirnya dan kemudian di bibir Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk mengambilnya, Nana menjauhkannya. Itu menghilang, tapi tidak ke dalam mulut Nana. Chanyeol tersentak ketika buah itu menyentuh ujung kemaluannya dan berputar-putar di kepalanya yang sensitif. Nana menarik tangannya dan memasukkan ceri ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol mendorong mangkuk ke arahnya.

"Ambil yang lain."

Nana tertawa dan mengambil salah satu ceri dari mangkuk. Kali ini, Nana menggigit ujungnya sebelum ia memindahkan ke tangannya yang lain. Chanyeol mengeluarkan erangan pelan. Chanyeol tidak bergerak. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip. Dia bisa merasakan buah itu melumuri di ujung kemaluannya. Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah kelembaban tersebut dari ceri atau miliknya. Nana menyeringai, kemudian menempatkan buah dalam mulutnya, mengisap ceri dari tangkainya dan mengunyah.

"Lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih suka merasakan sesuatu yang lain."

Chanyeol memasukkan kemaluannya kembali ke dalam celananya, menaikkan risleting dan bangkit berdiri. Chanyeol tahu dia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, tapi kemaluannya menguasai otaknya.

Kwangsoo masuk saat mereka berjalan keluar. Dia Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol membawa jaketnya, melihat tangannya menggenggam tangan Nana dan mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum. Nana menyeringai begitu lebar hingga ia dalam bahaya kehilangan bagian bawah rahangnya.

"Apakah itu penting?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kwangsoo ragu-ragu. Dia bisa mengambil risiko atau ia bisa memastikan. Memastikan dia menang. Chanyeol terlalu tak terduga.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Nana." Kwangsoo menarik Nana ke satu sisi. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kami akan pergi ke kamarku, memangnya kau pikir bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Baekhyun dalam perjalanan ke sini. Kupikir itu akan bagus bagi Chanyeol untuk elihat bahwa api berkobar dan benar-benar padam. Baekhyun ingin rekonsiliasi. Ada ide bagaimana kita bisa meyakinkan dia bahwa itu sudah selesai di antara mereka?"

Mata Nana mengeras. "Bagaimana kalau aku mendorongnya di tepi jurang?"

Kwangsoo terkekeh. "Kau tak perlu melakukannya sejauh itu. Biarkan dia melihat kalian di tempat tidur bersama-sama pasti sudah cukup."

"Bagaimana kita akan mengatur itu?"

"Berikan aku salah satu kuncimu. Ketika Baekhyun tiba, aku akan menyuruhnya naik ke atas. Aku akan meneleponmu dan biarkan teleponmu berdering sekali. Tahan si Casanova agar tidak menjauh sampai saat itu."

Nana mendesah. "Aku baru saja membuat dia bergairah ke dalam suasana hati yang tepat, sekarang kau ingin aku untuk membuatnya menunggu?"

Kwangsoo melihat arlojinya. "Dua puluh menit. Dia tidak akan terlambat."

Nana terus memunggungi Chanyeol dan menyerahkan salah satu kuncinya pada Kwangsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	15. Chapter 15

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **NC SCENES**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **SILAHKAN DITUTUP BAGI YANG BERPUASA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG YANG BACA MUEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 30**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menuju ke meja resepsionis di Dorchester seperti yang diperintahkan dan diarahkan ke ruang tunggu. Kwangsoo duduk membaca majalah dan meminum apa yang kelihatan seperti sampanye. Dia berdiri saat Baekhyun berjalan. Baekhyun mengulurkan catatan yang ditulis oleh Yifan seperti perisai di depannya. Baekhyun melihat mata Kwangsoo menyelami kata-kata dan kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau mencoba bunuh diri, juga?"

"Sebuah upaya setengah hati, seperti Chanyeol."

"Aku akan memberitahu Chanyeol tentang hal ini." Kwangsoo melambaikan kertas yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan kau tidak dapat disalahkan atas cerita itu dan bahwa kau sudah memberitahunya siapa yang melakukannya."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. "Aku yang akan menunjukkan itu padanya."

"Bisakah aku terus membawa ini untuk sementara waktu? Aku perlu bicara dengan beberapa orang—membuat ketidaksenangan yang aku rasakan."

Baekhyun ragu-ragu. "Apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja dengan semuanya?" Kwangsoo tersenyum. "Dia di Suite Harlequin, menunggumu."

Kwangsoo menawarkan kunci pada Baekhyun. "Dia ingin aku kesana? Apakah kau yakin?"

"Pergilah ke atas. Kau akan menyukai suitenya. Elizabeth Taylor tinggal di sana ketika dia mendapat berita tentang kesepakatan memecahkan rekor untuk perannya sebagai Cleopatra."

Saat Baekhyun naik ke lift, ia bertanya-tanya apakah semuanya akan baikbaik saja sekarang. Jika nanti akan ada sampanye yang menunggu dan permintaan maaf dari bibir indah Chanyeol. Baekhyun membayangkan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol, mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan maaf, membayangkan dia menciumnya, bercinta dengannya. Tubuh Baekhyun bersemangat dengan antisipasi, kesemutan dari ujung jarijarinya hingga ke pusat jantungnya. Ini adalah cinta. Baekhyun mencintainya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat mengapa mereka tidak harus memulainya lagi. Baekhyun harus minta maaf karena melarikan diri. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi dia takut dan bereaksi berlebihan. Ia bisa membuat Chanyeol mengerti. Jika ia tidak lari, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi karena ketika Chanyeol melihat koran, Baekhyun akan bersama dengannya dan Chanyeol akan percaya padanya.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu. Meskipun Kwangsoo telah memberinya kunci, dia tidak ingin masuk begitu saja. Tidak ada yang menjawab, sehingga Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya masuk. Musik disetel dengan keras. James Blunt. Aneh. Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Baekhyun menarik napas saat ia berjalan melalui lobi cermin. Dia tidak bisa percaya ini adalah sebuah kamar hotel.

"Chanyeol?" Serunya.

Baekhyun melewati ruang makan dan kamar mandi. Chanyeol tidak ada di ruang duduk yang panjang, jadi dia berjalan ke pintu lain. Satu pintu yang terbuka. Satu-satunya yang terdengar musik. Satu-satunya dengan Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Di seberang ruangan, Chanyeol berdiri memakai boxer hitam di sebelah tempat tidur besar. Di tempat tidur, bersandar seorang Im Nana yang telanjang.

Ketika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun, matanya terbuka lebar. Dia tampak seolah membeku sama seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan. Hanya saja Nana sedang bergerak, meraih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melarikan diri ke lift. Dia memukul-mukul tombol dan pintu terbuka seketika, seolah-olah mereka sudah tahu ia akan langsung datang kembali. Sesuatu telah robek dalam dirinya. Betapa bodohnya untuk berpikir surat Yifan akan membuat perbedaan. Kerusakan itu terlalu parah. Chanyeol sudah move on.

Turun di lobi Baekhyun melihat Kwangsoo berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. Dia menyeringai saat Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Kwangsoo sudah menunggunya. Jari Baekhyun gatal untuk menampar wajahnya. Sebaliknya, Baekhyun malah menyerahkan kartu kunci.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ingin memastikan kau mendapat pesannya."

Sebuah semburan kepedihan berkobar di antara mata Baekhyun pada pikiran bahwa Chanyeol yang menyiapkan ini. Tapi kalau Chanyeol yang melakukannya, kenapa dia tampak begitu terkejut melihat Baekhyun? Mungkin Chanyeol ingin berada di tempat tidur dengan Nana ketika ia melangkah masuk.

"Aku menelepon saat kau menuju lift dan mengatakan bahwa itu saatnya untuk memulai pertunjukan."

Kwangsoo menatapnya ke atas dan ke bawah seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah pelacur murahan. Baekhyun tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang semua ini.

"Kau mengatur semuanya hanya untuk menyakitiku?"

"Untuk memastikan kau tidak berpaling menjadi Tiffany yang lain. Sudah berakhir, Baekhyun. Selesai. Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir bahwa kau bisa memainkan peran menjadi keluarga bahagia dengan Chanyeol, kan?" Kwangsoo tersenyum. Yang Baekhyun lihat hanyalah gigi yang berderet-deret.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu seperti apa dia. Apa kau pikir kau akan menikah, punya anak, dan hidup bahagia selama-selamanya? Kau hanyalah satu orang dalam antrean panjang. Chanyeol akan menjadi mega-bintang dan kau...kau bukan apa-apa."

"Aku bukan sebuah benda," kata Baekhyun. "Aku manusia yang punya perasaan. Aku punya hak seperti—"

"Kau akan menjadi ibu macam apa? Melemparkan diri ke laut atas kekecewaan kecil. Bertahan dalam hubungan yang keji. Kau bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupan keluarga yang normal. Chanyeol tidak memerlukan orang seperti kau."

Baekhyun tersentak. "Kenapa kau begitu kejam? Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu?"

"Inilah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Chanyeol."

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku memberimu surat itu. Itu membuktikan—"

"Surat apa?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Ini semua hanya membuang-buang waktu. Kwangsoo tidak akan menunjukkan surat itu pada Chanyeol dan mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan percaya juga. Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah dia telah diracuni, ditusuk, terkubur dalam gempa bumi dan kemudian tenggelam oleh gelombang pasang berikutnya. Dia mulai bergerak melewati Kwangsoo dan kemudian berubah pikiran. Baekhyun tidak perlu menamparnya untuk membalas perbuatannya.

"Kau tahu, aku senang aku tidak ada di dalam duniamu jika itu diisi dengan orang-orang sepertimu, orang-orang yang tidak peduli tentang orang lain selain diri mereka sendiri, orang yang akan berbohong dan menipu untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tidakkah kau bahkan peduli apa yang surat kabar cetak adalah kebenaran?"

Kwangsoo tertawa singkat. "Tapi mereka memang mencetak kebenaran." Baekhyun meradang. "Aku ingin tahu apakah mereka akan tertarik pada kenyataan bahwa kau ingin memakai pakaian dalam wanita?"

Baekhyun merasakan kepingan kecil kesenangan karena menghapus senyum dari wajah Kwangsoo.

"Itu gila."

"Aku tidak bodoh. Mengapa kau hanya ingin sampel dalam ukuran besar? Aku melihat caramu menyentuh barang-barangku dan sorot matamu."

Kwangsoo membuka mulutnya. Tapi Baekhyun berbicara lagi sebelum Kwangsoo bisa bicara.

"Tapi aku bukan orang jahat. Aku tahu yang benar dari yang salah. Aku tahu bagaimana menyimpan rahasia. Aku mungkin bukan apa-apa dalam sudut pandangan duniamu tapi aku pantas mendapatkan rasa hormat seperti halnya orang lain. Dalam hidupku, aku belum pernah kejam pada siapa pun seperti kau kejam padaku." Baekhyun berjalan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Keluar dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol." Nana terus menggedor pintu tapi Chanyeol tidak akan keluar sana sampai ia memakai pakaian kembali. Dia berpakaian cepat, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dari mana sih Baekhyun datang? Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah bisa mempercayai matanya. Karena itulah ia berdiri di sana melongo seperti orang idiot saat melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun.

Oh sial.

Ya Tuhan, mata Baekhyun ketika ia melihatnya dan Nana. Chanyeol duduk di tepi bak mandi, kepalanya di tangannya, mencoba untuk berpikir.

"Chanyeol, buka pintu. Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan." Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa masuk ke suite?

"Chanyeol, keluarlah. Berbaringlah telungkup di tempat tidur dan aku akan menunjukkan padamu apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan seteguk bourbon."

Semuanya mulai masuk akal. Chanyeol telah dipermainkan oleh seorang ahli. Dua orang ahli. Semua permainan dengan ceri-ceri sialan itu. Dia dijebak dengan sempurna. Itu semua dilakukan untuk menembus pertahanannya. Ceri sialan. Pasti Kwangsoo yang memberikan kunci pada Baekhyun. Bagaimana lagi caranya dia bisa masuk? Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi saat ia berpikir bagaimana Nana dan Kwangsoo telah memanuver dirinya ke dalam situasi ini. Itulah apa yang mereka telah bicarakan saat Kwangsoo menarik Nana ke samping, bagaimana mengatur semua ini. Jalang pembohong.

Chanyeol memikirkan tentang wajah Baekhyun saat ia berdiri untuk beberapa momen mengerikan di ambang pintu. Beberapa detik membentang menjadi jam. Dia melihat goresan panjang di pipi Baekhyun, dan menyadari ia yang melakukan itu ketika ia melemparkan tasnya, tapi yang jauh lebih buruk adalah rasa sakit di mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyakitinya, tapi Chanyeol seharusnya tidak balas menyakitinya. Dia tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Chanyeol, apakah kau pernah mencoba cock ring (seJenis sex toys)?"

Lebih parahnya lagi, seakan ada cacing picik kecil menggerogoti dirinya. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana jika itu bukan dia yang bicara pada pers? Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa memiliki keberanian untuk kembali dan menghadapinya setelah semua hal mengerikan yang ia katakan pada Baekhyun, kecuali Baekhyun tidak bersalah? Dan jika Baekhyun tidak bersalah, apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lakukan?

"Chanyeol? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol berdiri dan membuka pintu. Nana berdiri di sana, masih telanjang, tersenyum ke arahnya, dengan gigi yang dikikir, rambut dicat, payudara yang terlalu bundar, terlalu kencang, terlalu sangat sempurna. Senyumnya terhenti saat melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Ada yang tidak beres?" Tanya Nana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatur waktunya begitu tepat?"

"Waktu apa?"

"Melakukan seks denganku, dasar jalang manipulatif." Lanjut Chanyeol kembali ke kamar tidur.

"Jangan marah. Ayo ke tempat tidur," kata Nana.

"Enyahlah." Lampu samping tempat tidur baru saja melewatkan kepala Chanyeol saat ia berjalan keluar. Yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan ke apartemennya dari stasiun Greenwich, para pasangan bahagia bergegas lewati berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Baekhyun mendidih dengan kemarahan, subjek kemarahannya berubah bersamaan dengan setiap beberapa meter ia menghentakkan kaki. Marah dengan Nana, karena orang-orang seperti dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Marah dengan Kwangsoo, karena ia mepermainkan Baekhyun seperti orang tolol. Dan marah dengan Chanyeol karena tidak memiliki keyakinan pada dirinya.

Baekhyun kembali pada tengah malam, denyut nadinya berpacu. Kepala Baekhyun berputar, dia merasa gelisah, gugup, nyaris diambang berteriak. Luhan memintanya menelepon untuk membiarkan dia tahu bagaimana perkembangannya dengan Chanyeol, tidak peduli jam berapa. Hanya saja bagaimana Baekhyun bisa? Luhan mengharapkan berita gembira.

Baekhyun mengambil tumpukan catatan Post-It yang telah Chanyeol tulis dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku, bersama dengan ponselnya. Mengambil kunci mobilnya, Baekhyun Melihat ke sekeliling rumah kecilnya untuk yang terakhir kali dan menutup pintu. Baekhyun belum jauh mengemudi sebelum ia terpaksa berhenti.

Dia berbelok ke pinggir jalan dan mematikan mesin, terengah-engah saat kepedihan datang bergelombang, melonjak dari hatinya, menimpa tubuhnya, membuat dirinya terguncang dan limbung. Baekhyun ingin seseorang untuk memeluknya dan memberitahunya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi tidak ada seorangpun.

Chanyeol mencintainya, dia tahu Chanyeol mencintainya, tapi sekarang tidak. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol Melakukan hal terburuk yang dia bisa untuk menunjukkan betapa ia membenci Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada roda kemudi. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Baekhyun lelah untuk memulai dari awal lagi, mencoba merasa senang pindah ke bed-sit kotor (ruang duduk dilengkapi dengan akomodasi tidur dan beberapa fasilitas lain), ketika semua yang benar-benar dia lihat adalah berapa banyak usaha yang harus dilakukan untuk membuatnya merasa aman. Setiap kali Baekhyun pindah untuk hidup di tempat lain, ia mencoba untuk memelihara rumahnya sendiri, seolah-olah itu adalah suatu gulma sakit-sakitan yang hanya membutuhkan air dan makanan untuk mengubahnya menjadi bunga yang indah. Dia melukis puluhan dinding, menjahit tirai dan bantal, tapi tidak pernah menata rumah.

Apartemennya di Greenwich akan menjadi berbeda, tapi ternyata sama pada akhirnya. Ketika Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengambil jalan yang berbeda ia terus di dorong ke jalan yang lain. Hanya saja kali ini, itu bukan salahnya. Baekhyun bergoyang di kursinya.

Ketika sudah menenangkan diri, Baekhyun melaju keluar dari London tanpa tujuan di kepalanya. Dia pikir semakin jauh dia mengemudi, semakin baik pula perasaannya, tapi hal itu malah menumbuhkan rasa kesia-siaan di hidupnya yang meratakan pikirannya. Mungkin memiliki rumah dan semua isinya tidak seharusnya menjadi jalan Baekhyun yang lain. Dia tak pernah terlalu menghiraukan tentang harta karena itu menjebak atau memanjakanmu. Lebih baik untuk tidak memiliki apapun.

Bahkan cinta sekalipun. Jika kau terikat pada sesuatu, itu hanya akan direnggut. Anak atau orang dewasa.

Mainan atau orang. Tidak ada bedanya.

Gagasan bahwa siapa pun pernah bisa mencintainya atau akan mencintainya, kemungkinannya sama seperti dirinya melakukan perjalanan ke ruang angkasa. Dia telah memberikan hatinya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menghancurkannya.

Dan ia marah pada Chanyeol karena itu seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Belum lagi, rasa sakit di dadanya yang membuatnya tidak mampu mengemudi. Dia tidak aman di jalan. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun. Berhenti di tempat parkir Burger King, Baekhyun meringkuk di kursi belakang, matanya terbuka lebar, takut bila dia tidur, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah bangun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi hari, Baekhyun membeli sebotol air dari restoran dan membawanya kembali ke mobil. Tidak ada untuk dimakan. Tidak lapar. Baekhyun mundur keluar dari tempat parkir, dan saat dia meletakkan kakinya di pedal gas dan bergerak maju, seorang anak berlari di depannya. Baekhyun menginjak keras rem dan melihat mata gadis kecil itu menyadari apa yang akan terjadi.

Mobil tiba-tiba berhenti, menghempaskan Baekhyun ke depan. Anak itu menghilang. Pikiran bahwa ia membunuh gadis itu hampir menghentikan jantung Baekhyun. Pikiran Baekhyun sedang kacau, dia tidak memperhatikan. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Semuanya tampak terjadi dalam gerakan lambat. Baekhyun melihat seorang wanita dalam rok merah pendek berlari keluar dari restoran, mulutnya terbuka dan menjerit. Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Seorang pria berambut gelap mengikuti wanita itu, wajahnya seperti awan abu-abu. Tapi ia menuju ke pintu mobil Baekhyun.

Jangan biarkan aku membunuh gadis kecil itu, pikir Baekhyun. Bunuh aku. Tolong bunuh aku.

Lalu ia melihat wanita itu berdiri dengan anak dalam pelukannya dan anak itu menangis, tapi masih hidup dan udara bergegas masuk ke paru-paru Baekhyun. Pria itu membuka pintu dan Baekhyun meringis, mengira ia akan memukul Baekhyun.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria itu. Wanita dan anak itu datang ke sisinya.

"Saya sangat minta maaf," kata wanita itu. "Saya pikir Ruthie bersama kami. Kami hanya melepaskan pandangan kami darinya sebentar. Saya Melihatnya lari ke depan mobil anda. Saya tidak tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan jika—"

Gadis kecil berbalik ke pelukan ibunya dan memandang Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah kau mengerem tepat pada waktunya," kata pria itu. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," Baekhyun berhasil untuk memaksa kata-kata keluar. "Aku senang dia baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mengamati mereka bertiga berjalan kembali ke restoran. Lengan si pria di bahu istrinya, jari-jarinya di rambut indah putrinya. Dia menunduk dan mencium mereka berdua.

Hidup itu berharga. Apakah itu pesan yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang yang Baekhyun tidak punya kepercayaan padanya? Jika itu adalah salah satu tanda-tanda Chanyeol, Baekhyun berpikir dia telah melewatkannya. Tidak ada yang tersisa di dalam dirinya sekarang— tidak ada kemarahan, tidak ada kesedihan, tidak ada harapan. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 31**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat seorang pria aneh keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun.

"Siapa kau? Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanyanya.

"Jon Chadwick. Saya dari Locton and Moore."

"Apa kau seorang agen real estate? Baekhyun menjual apartemennya? Apakah dia di dalam?"

"Apartemen ini akan dijual, ya. Penjualannya sedang ditangani melalui pengacaranya. Tidak, dia tidak di dalam, tempat itu kosong. Well, hampir. Sebagian kecil perabot masih tertinggal."

Jongin bergegas ke Kyungsoo dan dia memanggil Luhan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan menarik jari-jarinya melalui rambutnya. "Kupikir sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah dia memiliki surat dari Yifan. Dia tidak menelepon, tapi kukira dia bersama Chanyeol."

"Yah, mungkin semuanya baik-baik saja, " kata Jongin. "Dia bisa kembali bersama Chanyeol. Jika dia pindah, dia tidak perlu tempat ini lagi."

Ketiganya menatap satu sama lain. "Apa kau berpikir bahwa itu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin ingin menjadi optimis tapi tahu wajahnya mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membaca koran sambil duduk di luar di terasnya. Nana telah terbang kembali ke Amerika Serikat. Chanyeol berharap tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Ia sudah pasti tidak akan pernah setuju untuk bekerja dengannya pada pekerjaan lain, dengan asumsi dia akan pernah bekerja lagi. Tangannya bergetar saat dia memegang koran. Judulnya adalah PENGEJAR PARK. Itu bukan halaman besar seperti yang mereka lakukan pada dirinya, hanya satu halaman berhadapan dengan sebuah artikel tentang beberapa anjing yang bisa menggonggong lagu kebangsaan.

Penulis itu membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang penggemar selebriti gila. Mereka bahkan akan menyarankan insiden Tiffany dipentaskan. Chanyeol menelan ludah. Semakin banyak dia membaca, semakin dia merasa sakit. Minggu lalu mereka mengkritiknya dengan kejam, sekarang mereka sudah mengkritik Baekhyun dengan kejam karena mengenalnya.

Mereka mewawancarai ayah Baekhyun. Ada sedikit gambar Jim dengan salah satu lukisannya. Cerita tentang malam ketika ibunya meninggal ada di sana dengan detail yang mengerikan, bersama dengan usul yang gila bahwa Baekhyun seharusnya adalah orang yang di ada penjara. Fakta bahwa ia berumur tujuh tahun, tidak relevan.

Si Dickhead mengutip juga, dan ia memutar balikkan fakta apa yang telah dilakukannya, membuatnya tampak seolah-olah Baekhyun yang sangat bersemangat untuk menikah, bahwa Baekhyun yang telah memesan di kantor catatan sipil, bahwa Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ingin melakukan semuanya dengan cara diam-diam. Keluarga Joohyun mencap Baekhyun sebagai jalang tak berperasaan. Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita rusak yang tujuan dalam hidupnya adalah menemukan seorang pria untuk mengurusnya. Dia serakah, manipulatif, dan egois.

Chanyeol adalah salah satu dalam barisan orang yang brengsek, tapi menjadi tangkapan terbesar. Surat kabar itu mengatakan Baekhyun bahkan berenang ke laut untuk menjeratnya.

Dan saat Chanyeol membaca, ia menyadari bahwa dengan tidak mempercayai Baekhyun, ia membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Dia mencoba meneleponnya, namun ponselnya mati, telepon rumah tidak tersambung. Dia melaju ke apartemen Baekhyun dengan jantung berdebar-debar dan kemudian menekan jarinya pada bel interkom. Suara seorang pria menjawab dan cakar tajam meraup hati Chanyeol.

"Aku mencari Baekhyun. Apakah dia ada di sana?"

"Tidak. Dia pindah."

"Pindah? Siapa kau?"

"Agen real estate. Saya hanya menunjukkan beberapa calon pembeli berkeliling."

"Bisakah aku naik?"

"Tidak, kecuali anda ingin membeli tempat ini," kata pria itu.

"Aku mungkin akan membelinya," kata Chanyeol kembali.

Pembuka pintu berdengung dan Chanyeol mendorong pintu terbuka. Pasangan muda pergi saat ia tiba di pintu Baekhyun. Mereka menganga saat ia lewat.

Dia menerobos masuk ke apartemen dan bergegas dari kamar ke kamar. Dia tahu Baekhyun tidak ada, namun ia harus melihatnya sendiri.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?" Agen real estate muda mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Dia membuka lemari, laci, lemari pakaian, tapi semuanya kosong.

"Ke mana perabotnya akan dibawa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu dijual bersama dengan properti." Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Tempat tidur?"

"Segala sesuatu yang masih tersisa."

"Aku ingin tempat tidurnya."

"Well, er, itu dijual bersama apartemennya."

"Aku hanya ingin tempat tidurnya. Aku akan memberikan pada siapapun yang membeli apartemen ini 10.000 euro."

"Saya rasa saya tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Maksudmu kau sudah menjualnya?"

"Tidak, tapi saya harus bertanya pada Nona Byun jika itu dapat diterima. Hanya saja semuanya ditangani melalui pengacara-pengacaranya. Semua hasil penjualan diberikan kepada mereka. Saya percaya dia sedang membayar hutang."

Chanyeol tersendat. Sebuah hutang pada ayahnya. "Well, aku ingin tempat tidurnya."

Pria itu menatapnya seolah-olah dia sudah gila dan Chanyeol pikir dia mungkin memang gila. "Telepon dan tanya," kata Chanyeol.

Sementara pria itu berdiri di dapur, Chanyeol kembali ke kamar tidur.

"Oh Baekhyun, di mana kau?" Bisiknya.

Dia berlutut di tempat tidur, menjatuhkan wajahnya dan menghirup. Dia masih bisa mencium aroma Baekhyun. Sabun kelapa yang dia pakai, sampo beraroma lemon. Tangannya meluncur ke bawah bantal, menariknya lebih dekat dan ia merasakan logam terhadap pergelangan tangannya. Dia menarik tangannya dan melihat bintang perak.

"Mereka mengatakan mereka akan...Apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya agen real estate.

"Tidak ada." Bantal jatuh dari jari-jarinya. Ketika Chanyeol bangkit dan berbalik menghadapnya, dia menggenggam kalung itu di kepalan tangannya.

"Jika anda memberikan saya nomor telepon anda, saya akan memberitahu anda setelah pengacaranya menghubungi saya kembali."

Pria itu menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah ia adalah seJenis orang yang tak waras. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah sebuah artikel tentang dirinya mengendus bantal akan beredar di koran minggu depan.

Dia memberikan nomor telepon pada agen itu dan pergi mengetuk pintu Jongin. Ketika tidak ada jawaban, ia berlari ke pintu Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau tahu di mana dia?" Tanya Chanyeol, saat pintu terbuka. Jongin menggeleng dan bahu Chanyeol merosot.

"Masuklah," kata Jongin. "Kami baru saja membicarakannya."

"Kapan terakhir kali kalian bertemu dengannya?"

Chanyeol duduk dan kemudian bangkit lagi. Dirinya mulai panik.

"Dia pergi menemuimu membawa surat Yifan."

"Surat?" tanya Chanyeol dan menyaksikan mereka berdua bertukar pandang.

"Yifan adalah orang yang mengatakan pada 24/7 bahwa kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri," kata Jongin.

Chanyeol merasakan segalanya runtuh di sekelilingnya, seolah-olah dia berdiri di tengah gempa bumi sementara bangunan hancur di bawah kakinya.

"Aku menemukan catatan bunuh diri Baekhyun," jelas Kyungsoo. "Itu jatuh dari gerobak sampah. Karena Baekhyun mengatakan pada kami dia bertemu denganmu di laut, kami menarik kesimpulan."

"Aku bisa menyelam untuk menyelamatkannya, " Bentak Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau tidak, kan?" Kata Jongin.

Kepala Chanyeol merosot. "Luhan bilang pada Yifan dan dia mengatakannya pada koran Sunday," kata Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun kesal karena kau berpikir dia yang bicara pada pers. Luhan membujuk Yifan untuk mengakuinya secara tertulis. Baekhyun membawa buktinya untuk menunjukkan padamu dan sejak itu kami belum melihatnya. Dia seharusnya menelepon dan memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi, tapi dia tidak. Kami berharap kalian bersama-sama, tapi sepertinya kami salah."

"Sial." Kaki Chanyeol menyerah dan dia jatuh ke sofa.

"Dia tidak menjawab teleponnya," kata Jongin. "Aku sudah mengirim sms tapi dia tidak membalas."

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Kami khawatir tentang dia, tapi kami tak tahu dia pergi kemana. Dia membuang semua yang dia punya. Komputernya, mesin jahit, bahkan piring dan alat makannya. Itu semua ada di ruang tempat sampah. Kemudian kami menemukan apartemennya sedang di pasarkan."

Mesin jahitnya? Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengar ini, ia ingin meletakkan tangannya di atas telinga dan membuat kebisingan sehingga ia tidak bisa mendengarkan.

"Ke mana dia pergi? Apakah kau tahu ke mana dia pergi sebelumnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bersemangat. Detektif Kwangsoo menemukannya di Brighton. Dia pasti memiliki teman di sana. Chanyeol Melompat berdiri.

"Mungkin Brighton. Aku bisa mencarinya."

"Hei, Chanyeol," kata Jongin. "Sesuatu yang dikatakan koran tentang Baekhyun? Kawan, ketika dia pindah, kondisinya babak belur. Tangannya patah dan matanya lebam. Pria ini, Joohyun, mereka berpendapat dia adalah pahlawan, kupikir dia yang memukul Baekhyun. Koran-koran telah memutar balikkannya."

"Ya," kata Chanyeol dengan suara suram. "Mereka memiliki kebiasaan melakukan hal itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Kwangsoo membuka pintu, Chanyeol menyikut masuk ke dalam.

"Aku baru saja akan meneleponmu. Aku sudah mendapat telepon dari RSC. Kau pasti sudah mengesankan mereka, Chanyeol. Mereka ingin kau memerankan Hamlet untuk bermain secara lengkap, bukan hanya untuk acara amal. Selamat untukmu. Ini akan menjadi sulit untuk masuk menyesuaikan diri, tapi memfilmkan—" Kwangsoo berhenti.

Chanyeol memelototinya.

"Apakah kau tidak senang?" Tanya Kwangsoo.

Chanyeol tertawa singkat. "Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka memilihku."

"Karena kau seorang aktor berbakat?"

"Apakah kau tahu peran sialannya, Kwangsoo? Ini tentang seorang pria muda yang memiliki segalanya lalu kemudian membuangnya. Dia mengacaukan hidupnya. Pidato yang paling terkenal di dunia, 'Menjadi atau tidak menjadi', apa kau tahu itu tentang apa? Apakah dia harus membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan benar. Publisitas besar berhenti, memilih seorang aktor yang lemah yang hidupnya malang, untuk memerankan seorang pangeran yang lemah, yang hidupnya telah mati dengan cara yang sama." Chanyeol berjalan dalam lingkaran, tidak bisa diam.

"Ada apa denganmu sekarang?" Tanya Kwangsoo.

"Aku butuh nama tempat tinggal Baekhyun di Brighton."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus menemukannya. Aku salah. Dia tidak memberitahu pers tentang usaha bunuh diri itu. Dia datang ke Dorchester untuk membuktikannya hanya saja aku tidak memberinya kesempatan."

"Selembar kertas tidak membuktikan apa-apa," kata Kwangsoo. "Lupakan dia, Chanyeol. Kau sedang menuju ke atas, bukan ke bawah."

Chanyeol berhenti bergerak. Ada keheningan panjang sebelum ia bicara.

"Selembar kertas apa?"

Kwangsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun Chanyeol melihat rahangnya yang menegang.

"Kau tahu! Kau benar-benar tahu, dan kau masih membiarkan dia naik dan melihatku akan menyetubuhi Im Nana." Chanyeol bergetar oleh amarah.

"Kami—" Kwangsoo memulai.

"Kau dan Nana yang mengaturnya. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak merobek bajuku saat kami tiba di kamar. Kau luar biasa, kalian berdua." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Kau biarkan aku berpikir Baekhyun mengkhianatiku. Bukankah kau menginginkan aku bahagia?"

"Kau bahagia dengan Im Nana."

"Tidak, kau yang bahagia jika aku dengan Nana. Apa yang kau dapatkan dari itu, Kwangsoo? Dia akan masuk agensimu jika kau bisa membuat dia naik ke tempat tidur denganku?"

"Kau bertingkah gila. Kau harus tenang, Chanyeol. Mungkin semua ini adalah untuk yang terbaik. Baekhyun jelas tidak stabil, dia—"

"Di mana dia tinggal di Brighton?" Tuntut Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Berikan padaku nomor telepon detektif itu."

"Dengar, jika dia tidak ingin ditemukan, dia tidak akan kembali ke tempat yang sama."

Chanyeol Melangkah maju dan Kwangsoo mundur.

"Berikan padaku nomor sialan itu."

"Aku tidak mempekerjakan siapa pun."

"Apa?" Perut Chanyeol seolah jatuh ke kakinya.

"Tidak ada gunanya," jelas Kwangsoo. "Dia—" Chanyeol mengepalkan tinjunya.

Kwangsoo tidak tahu seberapa dekat dia akan membutuhkan gigi baru.

"Kau berbohong padaku. Kau mengenakan biaya untuk sebuah perusahaan penyelidik swasta yang tidak pernah kau sewa? Benar. Itu dia. Kita selesai."

Chanyeol berjalan lambat dan kemudian melonjak kembali. "Kau tahu hal apa yang benar-benar gila? Kupikir kau temanku. Kupikir setidaknya aku bisa mengandalkan agenku."

"Aku selalu bertindak untuk kepentingan terbaikmu," desak Kwangsoo.

"Berhenti berpura-pura. Kau bertindak untuk kepentingan terbaikmu. Selalu. Kau monster sama sepertiku."

Chanyeol melangkah sehingga wajahnya seinci dari wajah Kwangsoo. "Hanya saja aku tidak mengalami orgasme dengan memakai pakaian dalam wanita. Aku kira klienmu yang lain akan bertanya-tanya tentang itu juga."

Kemudian Chanyeol bergegas pergi.

Tapi begitu ia berdiri di luar rumah Kwangsoo, dia tidak tahu ke mana harus pergi. Dia begitu yakin Kwangsoo akan memberinya alamat, ia tidak berpikir di luar itu. Dia kembali ke dalam mobilnya, duduk seJenak dan kemudian menelepon ayah Baekhyun.

"Jim? Ini Chanyeol. Aku kira kau tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari Baekhyun?"

"Tidak sejak malam itu di rumahmu, tidak."

"Apakah kau tahu mungkin dia ada di mana?"

"Apa gunanya bertanya padaku? Aku tidak ada dalam hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun dan dia membuatnya jelas itulah cara yang dia suka."

"Dia menghilang," kata Chanyeol.

"Dia akan muncul lagi." Chanyeol tidak mendengar ada perhatian dalam suara Jim.

"Apakah kau tidak khawatir?"

"Tidak. Ini adalah apa yang dia lakukan. Melarikan diri dari kehidupan."

"Dia menjual apartemennya dan mengembalikan uang itu padamu," kata Chanyeol.

Ada tertawa singkat di ujung telepon. "Apa dia begitu sekarang? Jadi apa yang salah, Chanyeol? Bukankan kau juga suka melarikan diri?"

"Aku mencintainya," bisik Chanyeol.

"Kau mungkin mengatakan itu pada setiap wanita yang kau tiduri. Bagiku Baekhyun terlihat tidak mampu menerima cinta. Kau tak akan pernah bisa membuatnya percaya bahwa kau sungguh-sungguh."

Chanyeol tidak tahan bicara dengan pria itu lagi. Dia memutuskan sambungan. Chanyeol menunduk ke roda kemudi dan mulai menangis. Ini salahnya. Dia tahu Baekhyun seperti apa. Baekhyun lari dari masalah. Dia tidak ingin menghadapinya, namun terlepas dari semua itu, Baekhyun mencoba untuk bicara padanya, dua kali. Yang pertama Chanyeol melemparkan tas padanya, melukai wajahnya yang cantik dan menyuruhnya untuk enyah dan menyelesaikan apa yang ia mulai.

Baekhyun masih belum menyerah pada Chanyeol. Tapi di waktu lain, Baekhyun masuk ke kamar hotel dan melihatnya akan menyetubuhi Nana.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika yang terjadi sebaliknya, jika ia melihat Baekhyun dengan pria lain? Chanyeol tidak bisa tahan untuk memikirkan orang lain selain dia memeluk Baekhyun, mencintainya. Chanyeol telah menghancurkan satu-satunya hal baik yang dia punya. Aku mencintainya. Dia memikirkan tentang saat-saat ia memeluk Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk menghidupkan kembali momen-momen itu, tapi mereka lolos dari jari-jarinya seperti tali sutra. Dia menyedihkan. Seharusnya dia yang menyelesaikan apa yang dia mulai.

Chanyeol duduk tegak dan menatap ke depan. Apakah itu apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun? Kembali ke pantai di mana mereka telah memulai? Ponsel berdering dan ia menyeretnya dari sakunya. Bukan Baekhyun.

"Halo," gumamnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Chanyeol?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik."

"Aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari polisi." Jantung Chanyeol yang bekerja terlalu keras meluncur.

"Tentang Baekhyun," kata Paul.

"Apa?" Air es bergelombang melalui pembuluh darah Chanyeol.

"Mereka menemukan mobilnya, Chanyeol."

"Tidak." Dia tidak ingin mendengar ini.

"Ditinggalkan di luar Burger King di Flyton by-pass (jalan raya yang mengelilingi wilayah perkotaan sehingga lalu lintas tidak harus melewati pusat)."

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berhasil memaksa keluar namanya.

"Mereka tidak tahu di mana dia." rasa lega dan ketakutan melonjak bersama-sama.

"Mengapa polisi menghubungimu?"

"Mereka menemukan sebuah remasan secarik kertas di dalam mobil, alamat dan rute ke rumah kita tertulis di atasnya. Dia datang ke sini, Chanyeol."

"Kapan?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Ibumu baru saja bilang padaku."

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" Chanyeol mendengar keragu-raguan dalam suara ayahnya.

"Dia ingin bicara denganku. Dia membawakan kami sebuah lukisan. Ditinggal di depan pintu. Itu lukisan kau dan Seokjin. Indah. Ibumu tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya. Seseorang menyebut Kim Jongin yang melukisnya."

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa merasa lebih buruk lagi.

"Chanyeol? Ada sesuatu yang lain yang perlu kuberitahu padamu. Ketika kalian berdua datang ke sini hari itu, dan kau keluar dengan marah, kau ingat Baekhyun kembali ke dalam rumah? Well, dia bilang padaku kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Kupikir untuk itulah dia datang ke sini dan bertanya padaku, apakah aku yang mengatakan kepada pers."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak memberitahu siapa pun, nak. Bahkan ibumu. Aku berpikir Baekhyun juga tidak melakukannya."

"Oh Tuhan."

"Apakah sesuatu menjadi buruk?"

"Ya." Dia mendengar nafas ayahnya bergetar.

"Pulanglah, Chanyeol."

"Aku harus menemukan Baekhyun. Apa yang polisi pikirkan? Apakah mereka melakukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Dia seorang dewasa dan meninggalkan mobilnya, itu saja. Ada insiden yang melibatkan seorang anak di luar restoran. Baekhyun hampir menabraknya. Anak itu tidak terluka tapi tidak ada yang melihat Baekhyun sejak itu."

"Aku harus menemukannya."

"Apakah ada yang bisa kami lakukan?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Tidak, tapi kalau dia datang kembali, jangan biarkan dia pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	16. Chapter 16

**REMAKE NOVEL**

 **CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **STRANGERS**

 **By Barbara Elsborg**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **NC SCENES**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **SILAHKAN DITUTUP BAGI YANG BERPUASA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG YANG BACA MUEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 32**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk di atas pasir, menatap laut berwarna hijau lumpur. Cuaca sangat menyedihkan, langitnya seribu nuansa abu-abu. Baekhyun berharap dia bisa menghapus awan dan menemukan semburat biru kecil. Apakah itu sesuatu yang ibunya sering katakan? Cari langit yang cukup biru untuk membuat sepasang celana pelaut dan cuaca akan cerah malamnya. Mungkin itu bukan kata-kata ibunya. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu dari banyak pekerja sosialnya. Baekhyun tidak yakin. Dia tidak yakin pada apa pun.

Sekarang mulai gerimis dan beberapa keluarga di pantai mulai berkemas dan pergi. Bahkan burung-burung camar terbang menjauh. Baekhyun menarik jarinya yang kedinginan ke dalam lengan sweter birunya. Apakah dia sudah berusaha cukup keras untuk menempatkan segala sesuatu dengan benar? Dia pikir begitu. Dia meletakkan tangannya di saku dan mengeluarkan gumpalan catatan Post-It yang telah Chanyeol tinggalkan. Beberapa lipatan yang cekatan dan Baekhyun merubahnya menjadi sebuah perahu kecil. Dia Melemparkannya ke laut.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ada armada perahu kuning tergeletak di pasir. Air telah menjangkau beberapa dari mereka dan membanjirinya. Dia menyaksikan gelombang-gelombang datang dan bertanya-tanya apakah itu air yang sama yang terus-menerus terdorong kembali ke pasir, mencoba merangkak naik ke pantai sebelum menyusut. Segera, itu akan mencapai semua kapal kecil dan kemudian akan mencapai Baekhyun. Mungkin ia harus membiarkan laut menelan dirinya dan segala sesuatu yang salah dengannya.

Ada kenyamanan yang aneh dengan tidak memiliki apapun yang tersisa, tidak memiliki harta. Koper dengan sisa-sisa pakaiannya berada di bagasi mobil. Baekhyun kehilangan tasnya di suatu tempat. Mungkin dalam kabin truk di mana dia menumpang. Dia masih memiliki ponselnya. Baekhyun mengeluarkannya dari sakunya. Dia tidak menghidupkannya selama berhari-hari. Dia menekan tombol kecil di bagian atas dan menghapus panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan tanpa memeriksanya.

Dia tidak lagi tertarik pada apa yang orang katakan.

Dia mengetik satu sms di telepon, tapi tidak mengirimkannya.

Untuk Hippo,

Maaf kita kehilangan satu sama lain.

Mermaid XX

Baekhyun menghapus tanda ciumannya (huruf X).

Kemudian meletakkannya kembali. Dia menempatkan telepon tegak di pasir diantara dirinya dan gelombang. Setelah beberapa saat, lampu pada layar mati. Beberapa perahu kertas yang lain berjuang dalam gelombang.

Bahkan dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang memunggunginya, Chanyeol tahu itu adalah dia. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Baekhyun tidak ada di sana. Pikiran bahwa ia datang terlambat hampir melumpuhkan dirinya. Chanyeol berjalan di bagian puncak pantai sampai berada tepat di belakang Baekhyun yang melihat ke bawah dari sebuah bukit pasir. Baekhyun tidak akan mendengarnya di atas kegaduhan laut. Baekhyun dikelilingi oleh segitiga kertas kuning dan ponselnya berdiri tegak di pasir di depannya. Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mengetikkan pesan.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika ponselnya menyala. Untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya duduk di sana, dan kemudian Chanyeol melihatnya meraih dengan sangat lambat dan mengambilnya.

Larilah bersamaku

Dia menunggu untuk melihat apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan. Dia berharap Baekhyun tidak akan terburu-buru masuk kedalam laut. Lautnya kelihatan sangat dingin, dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingin lebih basah lagi. Dia mengirim sms lagi.

Sekarang

Baekhyun berbalik. Pada momen berhentinya jantung yang sangat singkat, Chanyeol pikir ia melihat senyum di wajah Baekhyun yang kemudian menghilang. Saat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Chanyeol ingin lari dan menyapu Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya tetapi ia takut Baekhyun akan mendorongnya pergi. Itu apa yang pantas dia dapatkan. Chanyeol berdiri di depannya. Dia memiliki begitu banyak dalam dirinya yang ingin ia katakan, dan sekarang dia menemukan dirinya tidak bisa bicara.

Baekhyun berkedip, dan dia masih ada di sana. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka jari-jarinya. Di tengah-tengah telapak tangannya terletak potongan terakhir dari puzzle milik Baekhyun.

"Maaf," katanya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apakah air di wajah Chanyeol datang dari matanya ataukah dari air hujan.

"Aku mengobrak-abrik apartemen mencari potongan itu," kata Baekhyun. "kapan kau mengambilnya?"

"Saat pertama kau membuka kotak itu."

Chanyeol membuka tangannya yang lain dan di sana terletak bintang perak yang Baekhyun ditinggalkan di bawah bantalnya.

Dia maju selangkah lebih dekat, dan Baekhyun beringsut mundur. Baekhyun melihat bahu Chanyeol sedikit merosot, dan kemudian ia menegakkan tubuh dan menatap langsung ke arahnya.

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu," kata Chanyeol. "Aku siap untuk membunuh naga, mengusir bajak laut, mengeluarkan isi perut mutan dan mencekik rumput laut."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau melawan T-Rex?"

Chanyeol menyedot giginya. "Eh, tidak, itu tidak dalam deskripsi pekerjaanku. Jika kau bertemu seekor TRex, kau yang menghadapinya sendiri."

Chanyeol mengambil langkah lebih dekat dan kali ini Baekhyun berdiri di tempat.

"Jadi, apakah kau sering datang ke sini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hanya ketika aku perlu diselamatkan, tapi jika kau tidak bisa menghadapi T-Rex, mungkin kau tidak ada gunanya bagiku."

"Aku hanya bercanda tentang T-Rex. Panggil dia keluar. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan apapun menyakitimu."

"Kau tidak bisa menjanjikan itu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menarik kerah bajunya dan mengusap air hujan dari matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi. Aku tahu aku mengecewakanmu dan aku minta maaf. Aku seharusnya mempercayaimu."

"Bagaimana dengan Im Nana?"

Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arahnya. Tatapan Chanyeol tidak berkedip dari tatapannya.

"Dia sudah kembali ke Amerika."

"Jadi, apa—?"

"Aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya, Baekhyun. Dia dan Kwangsoo yang mengaturnya sehingga kau menemukan kami. Aku mendengar dering telepon dan kukira itu adalah sinyal untuk—" Chanyeol berhenti.

"Tapi kau akan melakukan itu."

Dia menunduk. Baekhyun melihat rasa malu di wajahnya. Tangannya terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

"Mengapa Kwangsoo melakukan itu? Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada. Kau tidak melakukan apapun. Kupikir Nana bilang pada Kwangsoo dia akan menjadi agennya jika ia memasangkan kami bersama. Aku bahkan tidak menyukai Nana. Maafkan aku. Tolong katakan padaku kau memaafkanku."

"Mengapa kau akan berhubungan seks dengannya jika kau tidak menyukainya?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya.

"Karena aku terluka, karena aku ingin melupakanmu, karena tanpamu aku lemah."

"Aku tidak ingin seseorang yang lemah."

"Kau membuatku kuat." Baekhyun mendengar maksud tersembunyi dalam suaranya. "Aku sudah melakukan satu hal yang baik. Aku memecat Kwangsoo. Dia tidak punya hak untuk memanipulasiku seperti itu, tapi yang lebih penting lagi dia tidak punya hak untuk menyakitimu." Chanyeol melarikan tangan ke rambutnya yang basah.

"Aku juga terus memikirkan tentang dia mengenakan pakaian dalammu dan itu membuatku takut."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Kwangsoo sudah keterlaluan, Baekhyun. Dia hampir mengorbankan segala sesuatu yang aku sayangi." Chanyeol menatapnya, matanya seperti kolam tinta dalam cahaya yang redup.

"Mungkin dia sudah melakukannya."

"Itu Yifan yang bicara pada pers."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku dengar dia kehilangan pekerjaannya di Radio Metro. Mereka tidak menyetujui fakta bahwa salah satu pegawai senior mereka menjual cerita yang seharusnya mereka muat."

"Jadi setiap orang baru saja mendapatkan makanan penutup mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tahu. Apakah mereka mendapatkannya?"

Chanyeol melihat ke arahnya, bayangan hitam di bawah matanya, putus asa di seluruh wajahnya.

"Biarkan aku membawamu pulang, membuatmu hangat dan kering. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini, Baekhyun. Aku..." Dadanya terangkat. "Aku takut untuk menyentuhmu karena jika kau berjalan menjauh dariku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan pantai ini."

Baekhyun tahu dia yang harus melakukan langkah pertama. Hanya satu gerakan yang ia ingin lakukan sejak pesan itu muncul di ponsel dan berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depannya. Baekhyun membuka tangannya dan cahaya di mata Chanyeol meledak menjadi api yang indah. Chanyeol jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku," isaknya. "Aku mengacaukannya, dan aku kira aku kehilanganmu." Dia mencengkeram begitu erat, Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Aku hampir melakukannya, bukan? Jika aku tidak sampai di sini tepat waktu?"

"Aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi aku tidak yakin aku akan pergi ke laut," bisik Baekhyun.

"Kelihatannya sedikit dingin untuk berenang dan aku melihat beberapa rumput laut yang tampak ganas."

Chanyeol menekan wajahnya ke rambutnya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk ke arah air.

"Perahu-perahu kecil apa itu?"

"Catatan Post-It mu yang kau tempel di dindingku."

"Oh, Tuhan. Aku tak akan pernah mengecewakanmu lagi, aku janji."

Dia memegang kepala Baekhyun di tangannya dan menatap matanya.

"Katakan bahwa kau memaafkanku."

"Apakah kau benar-benar mau menaklukkan T-Rex?"

"Dalam sekejap."

"Bahkan jika ada satu yang melompat-lompat menyusuri pantai, sekarang?" Chanyeol berhenti.

"Tidak ada satupun yang melompat-lompat ke pantai sekarang, ya kan?"

Baekhyun memeriksa melalui atas bahunya. "Tidak."

"Maka ya, pasti."

"Oke, kalau begitu," kata Baekhyun. "Aku memaafkanmu, jika kau memaafkanku karena melarikan diri."

"Tapi aku tidak seharusnya—"

Baekhyun meletakkan jarinya di bibir Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku memaafkanmu."

Kemudian Chanyeol menciumnya, menyapu bibirnya dengan raguragu terhadap bibir Baekhyun berulang-ulang sampai Baekhyun menggigitnya dengan giginya untuk membuatnya berhenti. Chanyeol mengerang saat lidah Baekhyun menyelinap ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mengerang saat lidah Chanyeol menyelinap ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol mencium dan menggoda, mendaratkan ciuman di seluruh wajahnya, menjilati hujan sampai kepala Baekhyun semendung langit.

"Aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu," bisiknya, memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Hanya empat kali?"

"Aku kehabisan napas. Ketika kita berciuman, kau mengisap semua udara dari paru-paruku."

Chanyeol menghapus setetes hujan dari hidungnya. "Tapi ketika aku bersamamu, aku merasa sangat hidup. Kurasa aku tak ingin berakting lagi. Aku ingin menjadi diriku. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu denganmu. Aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu, mengetahui impian dan ketakutanmu. Aku ingin membantu membuat hidupmu menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Di atas segalanya, yang aku inginkan adalah membuatmu bahagia." Chanyeol membelai pipinya.

"Maukah kau membiarkanku mencoba untuk membuatmu bahagia?"

"Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menelan isaknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Hal pertama yang akan aku lakukan adalah membuat hujan berhenti."

"Dan bagaimana—oh." Baekhyun tertawa saat hujan mereda. Chanyeol membungkuk.

"Hal kedua yang akan aku lakukan adalah menyediakan transportasi yang menyenangkan menuju mobil. Di punggungku."

Baekhyun melompat dan ia terhuyung-huyung.

"Hei, aku tidak melemparkan diri padamu. Aku benar-benar berhatihati," kata Chanyeol sambil mengerang.

"Apakah aku harus menggunakan cambukku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegangnya erat-erat dan mulai berlari-lari kecil ke tempat parkir. Pada saat mereka sampai di mobilnya, ia melambat untuk berjalan dan hujan sudah berhenti.

"Apa hal ketiga yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun meluncur turun dari punggungnya.

"Membuat langit menjadi biru."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa yang bisa aku katakan?" Chanyeol berseri. "Aku punya bakat yang luar biasa. Dalam banyak hal." Tatapan Chanyeol jatuh ke selangkangannya.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan untuk melihat. Tonjolan di celananya sangat kentara.

"Buka bagasi," kata Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol melebar. "Kita tidak bisa bercinta di bagasi."

Baekhyun menahan tawanya. Ketika Chanyeol membukanya, Baekhyun menelanjangi dirinya hingga hanya memakai pakaian dalam dan Melemparkan pakaian dan sepatu ke dalamnya.

"Sekarang kau," katanya.

Chanyeol melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan dan melepas segala sesuatu kecuali celana boxer dan sepatu deknya.

"Ide bagus," katanya. "Kita tidak akan membuat berantakan mobilnya sekarang."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Mau taruhan?"

Chanyeol melihat ke kursi belakang convertiblenya dan mengerang. Mereka pasti dirancang untuk penderita anoreksia tak berkaki.

"Duduk di kursi penumpang dan turunkan atapnya," kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku yang mengemudi." Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dan terus menatap.

"Pikirkan, Chanyeol." Akhirnya otaknya mengerti dan dia melompat ke dalam mobil. Atap diturunkan, kursi ditarik sejauh mungkin, senyum lebar di wajahnya dan kejantanannya baru saja ingin bernyanyi. Di sore dan cuaca buruk seperti ini, tak ada seorang pun yang akan datang ke pantai sekarang, kan?

Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya menghadap ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Kontak manis ketika bibir mereka bertemu membuat Chanyeol lupa apa yang telah dia khawatirkan. Dia lupa mereka basah, lupa mereka kedinginan, hanya ingat mereka bersama-sama dan ia memiliki Baekhyun aman dalam pelukannya.

Well, mungkin tidak aman tapi...Dia membungkus tangannya disekeliling Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Ciuman mereka yang lembut dan dengan mulut terbuka, bergeser lambat dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lain saat lidah mereka bergumul dalam duel lembut. Chanyeol melepas sepatu dengan jari-jari kakinya dan menarik kaki Baekhyun ke bawah sehingga dia berbaring terbuka menghadapnya. Tidak banyak ruang untuk bergerak tapi cukup.

Baekhyun menarik mulutnya dari mulut Chanyeol untuk mengambil napas. Jantung Chanyeol berdebar seolah-olah ia sedang dikejar oleh T-rex.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjepit tangannya di atas pinggul Baekhyun. "Dan aku mencintaimu tapi jika kau tidak berhenti menggeliat aku akan mengecewakan kita berdua."

"Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan celana dalamku."

"Oh, kalau begitu ..."

Chanyeol mencoba untuk melepas celana boxernya pada waktu yang bersamaan. Lengan dan kaki terjepit dan berdesakan bersama-sama, terjebak dalam sebuah permainan Twister yang mustahil, mereka tertawa karena mereka kesulitan untuk bergerak.

"Aku akan menukar Lexus sialan ini," gumam Chanyeol. "Kita akan pergi berkeliling ke semua showrooms mobil dan menemukan kendaraan dengan cukup ruang bagi kita untuk bercinta di berbagai posisi."

"Sebuah van kemping?"

Chanyeol tertawa.

Akhirnya telanjang, Baekhyun menahan tubuhnya sementara Chanyeol menyentak celana pendek ke sisa perjalanan di kakinya. Akhirnya.

Lalu ia menggenggam pinggang Baekhyun dan menarik lipatan krimnya ke bawah untuk mencium kejantanannya yang putus asa. Tawa mereka memudar, dengan cepat digantikan oleh nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Nikmat sekaliii," kata Baekhyun.

"Oh Baekhyun, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol.

Bolanya mengetat, tertarik keatas pada dasar kemaluannya, mendesaknya untuk menarik Baekhyun ke bawah dan menyetubuhinya dengan keras. Tapi Baekhyun menusuk dirinya sendiri tanpa Chanyeol harus melakukan apa pun kecuali duduk di sana. Chanyeol mempererat pegangannya di pinggul Baekhyun saat dia tenggelam semakin ke bawah dan ke bawah. Dia mengeluarkan erangan rendah saat merasakan Baekhyun—begitu basah dan panas, cara kewanitaannya yang mencengkram kejantanannya, kehangatannya, kerapatannya. Asalkan Baekhyun tidak bergerak untuk sementara waktu, Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun bergerak.

Sial. Sial. Kejantanannya berdenyut dan membengkak. Tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura dia yang memegang kendali, kecuali dia meraih pantat Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke bawah lebih keras. Dalam beberapa saat bolanya melayang dalam hiruk-pikuk antisipasi, berdenyut dengan kebutuhan untuk membuka pintu air, menembakkan kejantanannya untuk mengosongkan isinya ke dalam diri Baekhyun. Sekarangsekarangsekarang. Dia menyerah dan mengalah, menyerah pada momen ini. Baekhyun mengambil alih ritme dan Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke payudara Baekhyun saat dia bergerak turun di tubuh Chanyeol.

Berpikir dia membayangkan melakukan dengan lambat dan hati-hati. Chanyeol mencoba mengingat apakah dia pernah melakukan seperti itu dengan Baekhyun? Kemudian otaknya berkabut. Dia memiliki waktu seumur hidup untuk mencintai Baekhyun di depannya. Dia menyelipkan tangannya ke gundukan kewanitaan Baekhyun dan meraih klitorisnya.

Sebuah Jentikan jari Chanyeol sambil menyentakkan pinggulnya dan Baekhyun menjerit saat ia klimaks, menjepit di sekeliling kejantanannya, kejang kecil yang sangat indah mendorong kejantanannya ke dalam kehampaan. Chanyeol memiliki kata-kata yang ingin ia katakan, tapi meninggalkannya terbendung di kepalanya, sementara ia membanjiri Baekhyun dengan benihnya, menyemburkan ledakan api berulang-ulang sampai kejantanannya berhenti melakukannya dan dia bisa bergerak lagi.

"Gadis cantikku," bisik Chanyeol dan memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat, jarijarinya masih bermain di titik dimana tubuh mereka bersatu.

"Lelakiku yang tampan."

"Hei, lihat." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang di bahu Chanyeol.

"Semburat langit biru," kata Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Ketika pintu garasi meluncur tertutup di belakang mereka, Baekhyun menarik napas gemetar dan Chanyeol mencengkeram tangannya.

"Apa kau ingin rumah ini menjadi rumah kita?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kita bisa mencari tempat yang lain, memilihnya bersama-sama?"

Jantung Baekhyun membengkak hingga nyaris pecah. "Rumah adalah di mana pun kau berada. Ini adalah rumah yang indah, Chanyeol dan aku akan suka tinggal di sini. Apalagi karena aku benar-benar tidak memiliki tempat tinggal saat ini. Aku menjual apartemennya karena aku ingin mengembalikan uang ayahku. Aku...Aku menyingkirkan semua barang-barangku. Bahkan tempat tidur."

"Aku membelinya." Baekhyun menatapnya. "Well, aku bicara dengan agen real estate dan memintanya untuk bicara dengan pemiliknya. Aku tak tahu apakah tawaran itu akan diterima. Aku tidak akan mau bila lebih dari dua puluh pound." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Berapa pound sebenarnya tawaranmu?"

"Sepuluh ribu pound."

"Aku ambil dua puluh."

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil. "Kedengarannya tawaran bagus."

"Dua puluh ribu," kata Baekhyun sambil keluar di sisi lain.

"Jadi."

"Kau akan membelinya."

Chanyeol tertawa saat ia mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Mandi, tidur atau hadiah ulang tahun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hadiah?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak marah bahwa kau lebih suka memiliki hadiah daripada ke tempat tidur denganku. Itu ada di ruang musik."

Dia meraih tangan Baekhyun, menariknya menyusuri koridor dan membuka pintu. Lantainya ditutupi dengan kertas coretan naskah, semuanya kecuali satu tempat di samping piano di mana potongan persegi kayu lapis diletakkan. Di tengah papan terletak sebuah kotak besar, dibungkus dengan begitu berantakan, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol yang melakukannya sendiri. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah itu sudah ada sejak malam dia melarikan diri.

Baekhyun berlutut dan merobek kertas untuk membuka sebuah jigsaw delapan belas ribu keping puzzle—sebuah pemandangan laut dengan putri duyung berekor hijau, kaleidoskop ikan tropis dan kapal karam berwarna gelap.

"Banyak sekali rumput laut," kata Chanyeol. "Kupikir kau harus berdamai dengan ketakutanmu. Kau suka?"

"Delapan belas ribu keping? Ini akan menghabiskan waktu bertahuntahun."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kupikir kau bisa berbaring telanjang di sini mencoba untuk mencocokkan kepingannya, sementara aku mencoba mencocokkan kata-kata kedalam musik."

Baekhyun merobek kantong plastik dan menuangkan semua kepingan ke dalam kayu lapis. "Mulailah menggubah kalau begitu."

Chanyeol duduk di depan piano, menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas tombol dan kemudian mulai bermain. Setelah beberapa bar, ia mulai menyanyi dan Baekhyun berbalik untuk menatapnya. Suaranya mengirimkan getaran ke tulang belakang Baekhyun dan membungkus dirinya dalam pelukannya.

"She was a stranger

That girl in the sea

Who came to me

She filled my dreams

And I gave her my heart…"

Chanyeol menatapnya sambil bernyanyi dan Baekhyun harus mengedipkan kembali air matanya. Itu adalah lagu tentang kehilangan, tentang ia dan Baekhyun, kesalahan yang ia buat dan betapa ia tak tahu apakah dirinya akan pernah menemukan Baekhyun lagi. Saat nada terakhir yang bergema menjadi samar dan berhenti, Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan untuk berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Dia menyelipkan tangannya di atas bahu Chanyeol dan menyilangkannya di atas dadanya.

"Kuharap kau menemukan anjingmu yang hilang," bisiknya dan Chanyeol bergidik. "Dan kau sedikit tidak selaras di bagian terakhir. Membuatku sangat terganggu." Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol menangis dan kemudian menyadari bahwa ia tertawa.

"Kau adalah orang paling kejam yang pernah kukenal," katanya.

"Itu indah, sungguh. Apa judulnya?"

"Strangers. Itu seharusnya menjadi momen yang sangat romantis."

Chanyeol berputar dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. "Meskipun kau adalah orang yang paling kejam yang kukenal, aku masih mencintaimu." Dia mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Dan meskipun kau tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan merdu, aku mencintaimu," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencium lembut di hidungnya.

"Kau bisa bernyanyi lagi jika kau suka," kata Baekhyun. "Kau pasti akan lebih baik dengan berlatih."

"Apa saran kecil itu yang berlaku untuk semuanya?" Chanyeol menggigiti telinga Baekhyun saat ia menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalamnya. Baekhyun mengerang.

"Kau hanya bisa jadi lebih baik," kata Baekhyun dan menjerit ketika ia menggigitnya.

"Tidak ada lagi rahasia," bisik Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu segalanya tentangku." Dan itu benar, pikir Baekhyun.

"Dan kau tahu segalanya tentangku," kata Chanyeol.

"Dan aku masih mencintaimu. Sungguh menakjubkan."

Chanyeol mencium payudaranya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur. Ke suatu tempat yang tidak ada hujan. Besok, kau akan mengisi aplikasi paspormu. Kemana kau ingin pergi? Pilihlah di mana saja di dunia."

"Gurun Gobi."

"Pilih tempat yang lain di dunia ini."

Baekhyun ragu-ragu. "Hawaii?"

Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya dari dada Baekhyun. "Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, Baekhyun. Aku ingin memberimu dunia."

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Kau adalah duniaku."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan jantung Chanyeol berdebar keras di bawah tangannya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap matanya. Chanyeol merayap ke lantai dan berlutut di depannya, memegang tangannya.

"Aku ingin menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan hal ini, momen yang sempurna. Aku mengacaukannya saat mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu dan aku tak ingin ini menjadi salah juga. Hanya saja aku menyadari bahwa aku tak perlu menemukan momen yang sempurna karena kau yang membuat momen menjadi sempurna. Jadi...Byun Baekhyun, wanita yang aku cintai lebih dari hidupku, bersediakah kau melakukan kehormatan yang sangat besar untuk menjadi...orang yang akan memasakkanku sesuatu yang lezat untuk dimakan, yang akan menghiburku ketika aku sedih, yang akan mengatakan tidak padaku dan bersungguh-sungguh, yang akan melakukan semua hal untuk kejantananku dengan lidahnya setiap malam—oke, mungkin setiap malam yang lain, yang akan mencintaiku selama-lamanya—sial, aku lupa apa yang akan kukatakan sekarang." bahu Baekhyun bergetar saat ia tertawa.

"Oh ya, itu dia. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Chanyeol menatap dengan mata gelapnya yang indah dan Baekhyun menelan ludah.

Oh Tuhan. "Ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum indah khasnya dan air mata menggenang di mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri dan menciumnya. Sebuah belaian manis lembut bibirnya terhadap bibir Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh, matanya bersinar.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kita akan sangat bersenang-senang. Kita bisa berhenti di Las Vegas di tengah perjalanan ke Hawaii dan menikah," katanya terburu-buru dengan bersemangat. "Tidak ada pers, tidak ada gangguan. Hanya kita."

"Bagaimana dengan ibu dan ayahmu?"

"Mereka akan menyukai Vegas. Mereka bisa ikut bersama kita, hanya saja tidak ke Hawaii. Aku menginginkanmu untukku sendiri, disana."

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan juga Jongin?"

"Aku juga akan menerbangkan mereka."

Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol menariknya keluar dari ruangan menuju tangga.

"Oke, kita akan menikah di London," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap langit-langit putih dan Chanyeol mengikuti tatapannya.

"Aku mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mengecat itu. Aku tidak ingin hal itu mengingatkanmu tentang kebodohanku."

"Kebodohanku juga," kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol menariknya menaiki tangga.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke Vegas?"

"Jika kau berjanji untuk tidak berjudi."

"Hei, aku sedang dalam kemenangan beruntun. Aku memilikimu. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa."

"Kau akan mendapatkan seratus dolar per hari," kata Baekhyun.

"Dan ketika itu hilang, itu hilang. Dan jangan berpikir aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

Chanyeol menyeretnya ke ranjang. "Aku sangat membutuhkanmu," bisik Chanyeol. "Kau detak jantungku, udara di paru-paruku. Kau membuatku merasa aman. Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpamu. Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku membuatmu bahagia. Aku ingin kita bertambah tua bersama-sama dan ketika kita mati, aku ingin kita mati dalam pelukan masing-masing, karena aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia tanpa ada kau di sisiku."

"Kau tidak menyisakan apapun untuk ku ucapkan." Baekhyun meraih dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin—"

Baekhyun meletakkan jarinya di bibir Chanyeol. "Itu bukan berarti aku tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Aku tak pernah berpikir aku bisa mencintai siapapun sebesar ini, dan aku membutuhkanmu juga. Jalanku yang lain membawaku padamu. Akhirnya aku ada di tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada."

"Di tempat tidurku dan di kamar mandiku dan—"

"Jangan bilang di dapur," kata Baekhyun padanya.

"Dalam hatiku." Chanyeol tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

"Letakkan itu. Sekarang. Aku tidak ingin harus memberitahumu dua kali. Jangan...oh sialan...maksudku, mengganggu." Baekhyun menyaksikan bola melayang di udara dan mendarat di bangunan kastil pasir setengah-jadi.

"Aku tidak menyebut itu yang namanya meletakkan sesuatu. Ke sini...Tidak, aku bilang ke sini, bukan turun ke air."

"Mark, lakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Ke sini." Chanyeol menghela napas berat. "Jangan ganggu rambut Lizzie. Tidak ada gunanya mengeluh dia menggigitmu jika kau akan melakukan itu."

"Lizzie, berhenti berusaha menarik turun celana Mark."

"Mark!"

"Lizzie!"

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan mengangkat alis. Sesaat kemudian mereka mengejar si kembar sepanjang ombak. Chanyeol meraup Mark si lima tahun ke dalam pelukannya dan naik ke bahunya. Baekhyun Melakukan hal yang sama dengan Lizzie. Si kembar menjerit dengan tawa.

Setelah mereka kelelahan menunggangi kuda berkaki dua mereka, mereka diletakkan di atas selimut untuk makan hidangan piknik yang telah Baekhyun siapkan.

"Apa ini sebabnya makanan ini disebut sandwich?" Tanya Lizzie, mengambil butiran pasir yang menempel di salah satu sandwich yang ia jatuhkan.

Baekhyun mengambilnya dari tangannya dan memberikan padanya sandwich yang lain.

"Bukan, seorang pria bernama Earl of Sandwich yang menemukannya ketika ia terlalu sibuk bermain kartu untuk berhenti memakan makanan yang layak."

"Mommy, apa kau tahu segalanya?" Tanya Mark.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Ya dan aku tahu yang terbaik."

"Jika kau tahu segalanya, apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Tanya Chanyeol, menggerakkan tangannya di atas kaki Baekhyun.

"Kau berpikir betapa beruntungnya dirimu yang memiliki seorang istri dan dua anak yang luar biasa lezat."

"Kita tidak lezat," kata Lizzie. "Cokelat yang lezat." Bertindak serempak, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menelentangkan si kembar dan meniup dengan keras di perut mereka yang menggeliat.

"Lezat," kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Nenek!" jerit Lizzie.

"Kakek!" gema Mark.

Baekhyun mendongak dan Melihat Paul dan Jill memegang es krim.

"Siapa yang ingin melihat ubur-ubur?" Tanya Paul.

Baekhyun menggigil kembali ke dada Chanyeol dan ia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Baekhyun. Si kembar berjalan pergi bergandengan tangan dengan kakek-nenek mereka dan Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga cinta pantai ini." Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Di sini bisa saja menjadi akhir tapi malah menjadi permulaan bagi kita. Kau tidak keberatan liburan di sini, kan?"

"Apa? Sandwich berpasir, langit kelabu, laut yang sangat dingin, angin yang menggigit, hiu yang mengintai dan rupanya—ubur-ubur —apa yang tidak disukai?"

"Apa kau masih mau ikut setiap tahunnya jika aku tidak menyuapmu dengan perjalanan ke Hawaii juga?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan mengusap jarinya di atas bibir Chanyeol. "Aku akan pergi ke mana pun denganmu."

"Apakah aku membuatmu bahagia?"

"Ya."

"Bisakah kau memaafkanku sesuatu?"

"Eh...ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia membawa tangannya dari balik punggung Baekhyun dan menggantungkan sepotong rumput laut di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun menjerit dan bergegas mundur menjauh dari selimut.

"Dasar kau—"

"Jangan di depan anak-anak."

Baekhyun berbalik. Si kembar sedang menyusuri pantai, tapi dari sudut matanya ia melihat Chanyeol melompat kearahnya. Dia menjepit tubuh Baekhyun ke bawah dan menciumnya dan menciumnya.

Mereka adalah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan pantai. Air laut merayap semakin dekat ke tempat mereka duduk, semakin dekat dengan kata yang telah mereka tulis di pasir.

HELLO

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

BIG THANKS TO:

 **Manyeolbaek, Popipu, , byunliv, livbyun,** **Rly.C JaeKyu , ByunJaehyunee, ChanBMine, whey.K, Lilydew98, daebaektaeluv, whey.K, Lilydewi98, yeollo, phantom.d'esprit, Gstiff, VenusPark61, apersonnn, salsabilaramdhania, yousee.  
**

Terimakasih karna kalian sudah setia review dan ngikutin ff ini:**

Terimakasih juga buat yang ngefav sama ngefollow diam-diam. Semoga kalian bersedia meninggalkan jejak;)))

Demi, gue netes pokoknya dia adegan adegan terakhir:""""""""

So, sampai jumpa di kesempatan yang lain ya^^

 **Byunnerate**


End file.
